La Maldición de los Black
by Black Toujours pur
Summary: "Algunas maldiciones carecen de magia o superstición: Se llevan en la sangre."  La vida de los cinco últimos Black: Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix, Andromeda y Narcissa. Spoilers de toda la saga. Rigurosamente canon. Sin incestos o slash.
1. La Maldición de los Black

¡Hola! Como habíamos anunciado, aquí empezamos nuestra visión de la vida de los últimos Black: Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius y Regulus. Antes de adentraros en la historia, os recomendamos pasar por el perfil (ahí arriba: Black Toujours pur). Es donde damos una explicación sin necesidad de ocupar una inmensa nota de autor.

Respetaremos el canon, construyendo la historia de cada uno a partir de los pocos o muchos datos canon que disponemos. Cada cual tendrá su propia visión de los personajes, desde las teorías que dicen que Andromeda y Ted comenzaron con un "amor-odio" más afín a los dramiones, o que Sirius y Remus estaban enamorados. Nosotras mostramos la historia de los Black bajo nuestro punto de vista, y aunque intentaremos ser objetivas, el fic está realizado bajo la premisa de admirar a estos personajes. Lo cual no significa que vayamos a llenar de asombrosas cualidades a lo Mary Sue a ellas, ni queremos crear ningún Gary Stu si hablamos de ellos, ni tampoco vamos a hacer bashing a Narcissa o Bellatrix por sus particulares historias.

También respetaremos la cronología, yendo de más antiguo a más reciente. Sin embargo, la diferencia de edad entre Bellatrix y Regulus (10 años) nos obliga a dar saltos temporales a fin de mantener la coherencia en un mismo capítulo, y de nuevo saltar al pasado en el capítulo siguiente. Todos los capítulos están fechados para evitar confusiones.

El 90 por ciento de los personajes secundarios o mencionados de pasada son canon. La cronología e historia oficial está respetada escrupulosamente, pero siempre es posible que hayamos pasado alguna cosa por alto. Si es así, disculpas anticipadas. Algunos nombres hemos decidido dejarlos en inglés por preferirlo a la traducción en español. (Ej: Prongs por Cornamenta; Padfoot por Canuto; Narcissa; Orion; Andromeda; Cassiopeia...).

Deathly Hallows: ya avisamos que hay datos que afectan a la familia y que son revelados en el Libro 7. Quien tenga dudas sobre spoilers, mejor que no continúe.

Es un fic muy pensado para admiradoras/es de los Black, pero aquí tiene sitio todo el mundo. A todos, esperamos que disfrutéis de la historia.

Dubhesigrid y Heredrha. (Black Toujours pur)

* * *

**LA MALDICIÓN DE LOS BLACK**

_Hay muchos tipos de maldiciones. _

_Entre los muggles, las más famosas y temidas son las maldiciones gitanas. Son capaces, dicen, de marcar una familia al completo y abocarla a su perdición._

_Para los magos, las verdaderamente temibles son las conocidas como Imperdonables. Tres; capaces de doblegar un individuo, provocarle un dolor insufrible o llevarlo a la muerte._

_Pero hay otras maldiciones más poderosas. Aquellas que se gestan prácticamente desde el nacimiento, que maduran durante la infancia y que, irremediablemente ocasionarán la destrucción de sus portadores._

_Y esta era la maldición que acosaba a los Black. __Una maldición autoimpuesta, carente de magia o de superstición__, pero igualmente mortífera. Una maldición forjada en carne y bañada en sangre. En sangre de los Black._

_Y es que era su sangre el problema. Una sangre impetuosa, ardiente, que fluía por sus venas como lava roja, quemando todo a su paso. Sangre que tarde o temprano sería derramada, sangre que condenaba a sus dueños y a todo el que osara acercarse a ellos. Sangre acumulada en los cinco últimos descendientes. _

_Tres mujeres y dos hombres. Todos distintos, pero todos igualmente condenados._

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**Callejón Knockturn. Londres. **_

_**Verano 1966**_

"Bella… vámonos, dijimos que estaríamos en la puerta de Gringotts en veinte minutos, y si no estamos ahí, madre y la tía nos echarán a un caldero hirviendo…"

Andromeda caminaba detrás de Bellatrix, mientras observaba con recelo y miedo a las oscuras figuras que encontraban a su paso por el Callejón Knockturn. Narcissa iba detrás, agarrada de la mano de Andromeda, y de vez en cuando se giraba para comprobar que sus primos las seguían… y sólo ellos, nadie más. Ninguno de esos siniestros personajes.

"Bella… si se han llevado las mejores túnicas y empiezo mi primer año como una muggle se lo pienso decir a mamá…" Narcissa hizo un mohín. En unas semanas empezaba su primer curso en Hogwarts, y le daba escalofríos sólo pensar en la horrible impresión que causaría en su primer día de Colegio si llevaba una túnica vulgar.

Bellatrix rodó los ojos, e ignoró a sus hermanas. Siguió caminando por el oscuro Callejón como si aparentara hacerlo a diario.

"Sirius… ¿es verdad que aquí los hombres lobo venden hipogrifos? susurró Regulus a su hermano, cerrando el grupo. "¿O son vampiros?"

Sirius torció la boca, pero no perdía de vista a la mayor de sus primas.

"Qué idiotez… ¿quién te ha dicho eso?"

"La prima Bella…" respondió Regulus, mirando intensamente a su hermano mayor, buscando su opinión, y tratando de seguir su ritmo. Sirius resopló y torció aún más la boca, cruzándose de brazos mientras seguía a sus primas.

"Bah, no es para tanto, el Callejón Knockturn es un rollo..." comentó el mayor con autosuficiencia. "De todas formas ni se te ocurra chivarte de nada a madre o padre, a nadie. Es un secreto."

El menor de los Black abrió los oscuros ojos de par en par y negó con la cabeza con convicción. Sirius se dio por satisfecho, y continuó caminando detrás de sus primas. Regulus sin embargo observaba alrededor con la curiosidad y la imprudencia de un niño de cinco años. Bellatrix se adentró más en el Callejón, con seguridad en sí misma, a pesar de ser sólo una adolescente. Andromeda se detuvo junto a Narcissa, ambas encapuchadas de gris plata y verde oscuro respectivamente, resuelta a no avanzar más.

"¡Bella, no sigas!" susurró Andromeda, apretando la mano en la varita, que no podía utilizar fuera de Hogwarts. "¡Bella!"

Bellatrix suspiró y se dio la vuelta hacia sus hermanas, cubierto su rostro con la capucha negra, y puso los brazos en jarras, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Podemos irnos ya?" respondió Narcissa, que miraba con asco la suciedad de las paredes.

Bellatrix pareció convencerse, y rodó los ojos al observar al grupo de niños que la seguía. Iba a decirles que sí, que saldrían de allí, pero algo llamó su atención. Alzó levemente las cejas cuando se fijó en la puerta de madera negra que había justo detrás de sus hermanas, una puerta con letras plateadas:

_Hexe Praesagium_

Sin mirar a sus hermanas, caminó directa hacia ahí; Andromeda y Narcissa dejaron pasar a Bellatrix, y ésta abrió la puerta irrespetuosamente.

"Eso sí ha estado bien…" susurró Sirius con una sonrisa. "Ahora tal vez esto sea más divertido..."

Regulus abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo. Pero siguió a sus primas y hermano, que entraron vacilantes detrás de su hermana.

Pasaron a una diminuta sala en la que una madera oscura y opaca recubría paredes y techo; una madera del tipo ennegrecido por el descuido de los años y la humedad. En el centro de la estancia, una mesa redonda tenía dispuestas alrededor trece sillas, y a modo de mantel tenía una pesada tela de color rojo sangre.

La luz era muy tenue, de un extraño tono ocre. Pero nadie supo ver de dónde procedía la pobre iluminación. Andromeda sintió que la sala era demasiado fría, y se tapó más con su túnica. Enganchada a su brazo, Narcissa procuraba no rozar ni un solo objeto, mirando alrededor con ansiedad. Y arrugó la nariz al sentir un extraño olor a rancio y putrefacción.

Sobre la mesa, reposaba una bola de cristal sobre una peana dorada; dentro del orbe, una especie de humo blanquecino daba vueltas lentamente. En la pared del fondo, una cortina de color rojo oscuro ocultaba un pasillo. En las negras estanterías de las paredes había todo tipo de objetos curiosos, frascos y viales, marionetas y muñecos, algunos con extrañas agujas y manchas sanguinolentas. Sirius los miró con repugnancia: algunos parecían cabezas reducidas, restos de seres vivos como elfos domésticos o incluso… restos humanos, ocultos en sucias vasijas y tarros de cristal.

Los restos de seres vivos repugnaron especialmente a Sirius, y recordó los elfos decapitados que colgaban en la pared de la escalera de su casa. Miró a Regulus, que abrió mucho los ojos, como si quisiese memorizar cada detalle de esa sala siniestra.

Dieron un respingo cuando, inesperadamente, un gato negro saltó sobre la mesa, y bufó a los recién llegados. Narcissa y Andromeda se echaron un paso hacia atrás. Bellatrix, Sirius y Regulus se acercaron un poco más para ver mejor al animal.

Una vieja bruja descorrió la cortina del fondo y observó con unos ojos pequeños y oscuros a los recién llegados; venía envuelta en una larga capa negra, y estaba barajando unas cartas.

"Es un honor recibir a una familia de sangre tan distinguida…" comentó a modo de saludo, sin dejar de mover la baraja de cartas en sus manos.

Bellatrix elevó sus llamativos párpados hacia la anciana, y alzó la cabeza orgullosamente.

"¿Lees el futuro?"

"Yo leo muchas cosas." respondió crípticamente la anciana, sin dejar de observar a los cinco.

Bellatrix no esperó a ser invitada, se sentó en una silla, y echó la espalda hacia el respaldo descaradamente. Sirius no dudó, si eso era un juego él no iba a quedarse atrás. Se sentó en otra silla, sin esperar a tener permiso. Regulus al verlo, echó a correr detrás de su hermano, antes de que Andromeda o Narcissa lo impidieran, y tomó asiento entre su hermano y su prima.

"Pues dime qué hay de mi futuro." respondió Bellatrix, sin apartar sus oscuros ojos de la anciana.

El gato bufó de nuevo, saltó de la mesa y se escabulló por la cortina del pasillo.

La anciana observó a Bellatrix de arriba a abajo, despacio, y frunció sus pequeños ojos negros, de un iris tan grande, que daba un desagradable efecto de carecer de parte blanca. Los papeles se invirtieron: Regulus se echó un poco hacia atrás en su asiento, no quería mirarla fijamente, mientras que Sirius se inclinaba hacia la mesa para observar mejor.

"¿Sólo tu futuro?" preguntó la vieja.

Bellatrix alzó levemente las perfectas cejas negras y miró de soslayo, indiferente, a sus hermanas y primos. Ellas desprendían hostilidad, de pie, sus primos curiosidad, sentados.

"Si alguno de ellos quiere que se lo leas también…" respondió encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

"No me refería al de _éstos_."

Bellatrix giró inmediatamente el rostro hacia la anciana, con una expresión entre suspicaz y alerta. Pero la vieja bruja no pareció darle ninguna importancia, y repasó con sus negros ojos al insólito grupo y apretó los labios.

"Tan parecidos…" murmuró la vieja.

Narcissa alzó una ceja, escéptica, acariciando su melena rubia, y miró a sus hermanas y primos, todos ellos con los cabellos oscuros de los Black.

_"… pero tan diferentes…_ La misma sangre que derramar por el camino… sólo tenéis que _decidir_ en cuál de todos los caminos… el _vuestro_, o el que os han marcado _otros_ de antemano…"

La vieja soltó bruscamente la baraja, como si le hubiese ardido en las manos. Las cartas se desparramaron por la mesa, y algunas incluso cayeron al suelo. Pero la anciana no les prestó atención; se dirigió a Bellatrix, que se había mordido los carrillos internos en un gesto visible de disgusto y contrariedad.

La vieja hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza.

"No me apetece leeros. No quiero leeros. _No puedo leeros._ Marchaos." La anciana se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras la cortina rojo sangre.

Andromeda miró alrededor, y pareció estar apremiada por la responsabilidad, la prudencia y las ganas de salir de ese tugurio.

"Bella… vámonos… de verdad que nos echarán la bronca…"

"No me gusta este sitio, Bella…" comentó Narcissa.

Bellatrix arrugó la nariz con desdén, en un gesto que la asemejaba asombrosamente a su hermana pequeña.

"De todas formas era una charlatana… Y la decoración es un asco…" murmuró Bellatrix mientras daba un golpe despreciativo al mantel color sangre, y movió la bola de cristal sobre su peana. La carta que estaba más cerca de la muchacha se desplazó ligeramente.

Sin esperar a nadie, se incorporó y salió por la puerta, pisando las cartas que había en el suelo, dos junto a Regulus y Sirius, dos junto a Andromeda y Narcissa. Ésta salió detrás de su hermana mayor, deseosa de estar en la calle lo antes posible. Andromeda puso una mano en la espalda de Sirius, para instarlo a salir. Sirius se bajó de la silla y esperó a su hermano.

El infantil rostro de Regulus observaba extrañamente grave la enorme bola que reposaba en el centro de la mesa.

El humo era gris oscuro, como las nubes de tormenta agitadas por un temporal.

"Vamos, Reg, no hay nada que hacer aquí…" le dijo Sirius, tomando del brazo a su hermano, sin mirar la bola.

Regulus se bajó de la silla y salió detrás de Andromeda y su hermano. Pero volvió a mirar a la bola, antes de cerrar la puerta. Sólo él le había prestado atención.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

**Cinco…**

La vieja salió hacia la sala, y miró de soslayo la bola que reposaba sobre la mesa. Frunció los ojos, pero no varió su expresión. La bola volvió despacio a su estado primitivo, con ese extraño y lento vapor blanquecino. La bruja se fue a recoger la baraja que se había desparramado junto a la esfera de cristal.

Una carta yacía solitaria frente al sitio que había ocupado la adolescente, la morena impetuosa. La vieja bruja la levantó... _El Enamorado..._ pero estaba invertida. La anciana la devolvió rápidamente con el resto que llevaba en la mano.

_Arcano Mayor 6. (El enamorado, posición invertida): Error... error en la elección. Tentación peligrosa... infidelidad... falta de amor... Desengaño... matrimonio frustrado. Peligro de ser seducida. Libertinaje y debilidad. Lucha e inestabilidad emocional._

"_Sintió la mano en la barbilla, y entornó los ojos, anhelando más cercanía al personaje envuelto en una túnica negra. Él desprendía poder, ambición, inteligencia y peligro. Lo que ella deseaba, lo que él representaba. Y lamentó la sangre sucia que había salpicado su túnica, él no podía verla así. Despacio, esa mano blanca abandonó su mentón, y bajó con apenas un roce hacia el antebrazo. Descubrió una marca, un extraño tatuaje. Siguió rozando como si fuese una pluma, y ella cerró los ojos. Llegó a la mano, y su caricia finalizó en el anillo que la ataba a su esposo y el gesto sólo hizo recordárselo burlonamente. Abrió los ojos y sólo vio las rojizas pupilas, antes de que se alejaran, sus ropajes silenciosos, apenas un murmullo…"_

**Cuatro…**

La vieja se agarró a la silla, con el pulso tembloroso. Se iba a retirar, quería olvidar, pero el hecho de tener la cabeza baja le hizo darse cuenta de que no había terminado de recoger.

Quedaban más cartas.

Suspiró profundamente, y se agachó con pesadez para recoger la segunda carta. Pero el gato pasó deprisa y la carta se movió, girándola. La anciana alargó la mano y recogió la carta que había parado a los pies de la muchacha vestida de gris y cabello castaño. Levantó la carta y vio _La Templanza._ Entornó los ojos con curiosidad. El movimiento del gato había dado ambas lecturas (normal e invertida) para una misma persona. Inusual.

_Arcano Mayor 14. (La Templanza, ambas posiciones): Equilibrio... paciencia... adaptación... confianza. Unión de dos opuestos, por el fuego de la voluntad. Armonía, talento y creatividad... Alquimia. Consolidación de proyectos. Entendimiento... comprensión... Pero a la vez, dudas... dificultades, obstáculos... Frustración, discordia… conflictos, hostilidades…_

"_Escupía agua, mientras trataba de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. No salió bien… se equivocó de hechizo y por poco se ahoga... Tosió, casi asfixiada, y un brazo la levantó, para que le resultara más sencillo el gesto mecánico de respirar. Los magos nadan, pero muchos se ahogan sin magia. Los hijos de muggles nadan y tal vez algunos se ahogan sin magia. Se rindió a la evidencia. Su amor y su vida hacía tiempo que le pertenecían a él, y no a su familia… y hundió el rostro en ese cuello detestado por los suyos, y apretó los puños en su túnica empapada, abrazando su tabla de salvación. Ese cuello, esa túnica de sangre sucia, pero lo amaba… a pesar de los suyos, lo amaría siempre…"_

**Tres…**

Junto a la carta que acababa de recoger, yacía la tercera, la de la niña rubia vestida de verde que no había soltado el brazo de la anterior. La carta había sufrido la carrera del gato... de modo que, como en la anterior ocasión, había dos lecturas simultáneas: la normal y la invertida. Tomó la carta y de nuevo no dejó de sorprenderse. _La Emperatriz. _Sonrió, muy apropiado para esa niña refinada.

_Arcano Mayor 3. (La Emperatriz, ambas posiciones): Inteligencia, feminidad, logros, encanto... Elegancia, distinción... Abundancia, riqueza material... Madre, esposa, hermana... Lealtad... Pero tenía un lado peligroso... Vacilación, falta de acción, ansiedad... Infertilidad. Despilfarro. Afectación, coquetería, presunción, vanidad... Falsos lujos, grosería..._

"_Una hermosa mujer reposaba en un ancho sofá de color pastel. Tenía los pies elevados en un impecable reposapiés de nogal tapizado en seda, y tomó del aparador un cáliz de plata con la poción que acababa de traer una elfina doméstica. La mano blanca, delgada, exquisita. Antiguos anillos de oro goblin. Un rostro exhausto, los rubios cabellos peinados con delicadeza y recogidos en su nuca. Un rostro exhausto pero feliz. Se acariciaba el vientre, redondo, en un gesto protector y satisfecho. Dejó la poción, y tomó la varita, siempre cerca de ella. Nada haría daño a su bebé… tanto tiempo esperándolo… Antes de que lo tuviera en brazos, ya sabía que por primera vez en su vida, había alguien por delante de ella… Su bebé, sería tan hermoso como ella, tan mortífero como él…"_

**Dos…**

Maldito gato... se había encargado de mover la cuarta carta, situada debajo de la silla del mayor de los niños varones. Lo recordaba, un niño guapo, de mirada profunda, gris, inteligente y despierta. No acertó a adivinar qué carta aguardaba, que al igual que las anteriores, contenía doble lectura (normal e invertida). La anciana dio un respingo poco habitual en ella: _El Carro_. El número mágico por excelencia, _el Número Siete_... Sintió admiración... y sintió _temor_ por ese niño.

_Arcano Mayor 7. (El Carro, ambas posiciones): Victoria, triunfo, esperanza, conquista... Progreso, avance, superación de obstáculos... Autocontrol. Habilidad para determinar el propio destino. Fuerza física y mental, dominio... Salud... Rapidez... Y sin embargo... Derrota, derrumbamiento de planes. Temeridad... peligro. Ambiciones frustradas. Pérdidas. Inadaptación a la realidad. Miedo... Peligroso descontrol... Malas noticias... Falta de tacto... Mala conducta..._

_"Una mujer rígida, alta, distinguida, gritaba fuera de control. Estaba furiosa y, en un momento dado, sacó su varita e hizo un expresivo gesto amenazante, como si fuera a arremeter contra algo. El joven frente a ella, atractivo, desafiante, la encaraba con una penetrante mirada. Parecía tenso, sus facciones estaban crispadas y transmitía una resolución y un odio a duras penas contenidos. No obstante, no se mostró intimidado y, cuando la mujer gesticuló su amenaza, sonrió de medio lado y metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. Donde tendría que haber sacado una varita, el joven mostró una cadena de la que colgaba un antiguo blasón, y la puso con brusquedad y en silencio en la mano de la dama. Agarró un baúl que estaba en el suelo y salió de allí, dondequiera que estuvieran, dando un fuerte portazo."_

**Uno…**

Guardó la carta junto a las demás, y finalmente recogió la que había quedado apartada, debajo de la silla que había ocupado el más pequeño, pero por el parecido físico, sin duda hermano del anterior, con los mismos cabellos negros pero de ojos vivaces y oscuros. Vio la carta... que había caído en posición normal. _El Colgado. _Tan joven… _tan pronto…_

_Arcano Mayor 12. (El Colgado. Posición normal): Fortaleza... Limitaciones autoimpuestas... Iniciación, prueba... Redención a través del sacrificio... Pérdida. Poder profético. Inversión de valores. Renuncia, entrega a una causa... Condicionamiento... Transición... Aburrimiento, desvelo, falta de claridad... Sumisión al deber, rendición. Sufrimiento. Arrepentimiento... Olvido de uno mismo. Renacimiento... regeneración... Sacrificio._

"_Un grupo estaba reunido en círculo. Todos vestidos de negro, encapuchados. Escuchaban con reverencia a un sujeto de piel marmórea y extrañas facciones, que hablaba para ellos con arrogancia, autoritariamente y con extrema vanidad. Entre los presentes, un muchacho muy joven, pálido y delgado, mostraba la misma actitud sumisa que sus compañeros. En un momento del discurso, sin embargo, alzó la cabeza, sorprendido, asustado, y miró al líder con muda y repentina _comprensión_. En sus ojos negros se pintó durante un momento el más profundo horror."_

**Y nada…**

La vieja bruja echó las cartas a un cajón con una mano temblorosa, y se propuso no volver a usarlas en mucho, mucho tiempo.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

* * *

_El gato negro, además de representar la brujería clásica de la Edad Media, es considerado un símbolo de buena suerte en el Reino Unido. En otras culturas, sin embargo, el gato negro es un mal presagio. La interpretación de las cartas del Tarot que aparecen es la "oficial", aunque su lectura no es tan simple como la expuesta aquí._

_Quienes se han sentado a la mesa de trece comensales han sido los personajes cuyo final es tan prematuro, el efecto y la atmósfera están potenciados en una noche especial como esta (31 de octubre)_

_Gracias por vuestra lectura, y gracias especiales a quienes habéis estado esperando tanto tiempo a que por fin publicáramos. Esperamos que esté a la altura de las expectativas. _

_¡Hasta el próximo! (y feliz Halloween)_

_Dubhesigrid y Heredrha._


	2. El Nacimiento del Heredero

_¡Hola de nuevo! Después de la pequeña introducción que fue el capítulo anterior, teníamos que empezar por el principio y esto, en la familia Black, equivale a un nacimiento. Los protagonistas de este capítulo, más que los cinco primos, son sus respectivos padres y lo que esperan ellos de los miembros más recientes de la familia. Ya habrá tiempo para decepciones y disgustos, por ahora es un acontecimiento feliz._

_Pero antes de dejaros con el capítulo, nos gustaría agradecer la buena acogida que ha tenido el ff, y muy especialmente, a aquellas que dejasteis un rr:_ CrissBlack, blackstarshine, Sabaku no Akelos, Saya Asakura, Yedra Phoenix, SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY, Ely Granger, Corae y mArTa.

* * *

**EL NACIMIENTO DEL HEREDERO**

El timbre del número 12 de Grimmauld Place sonó con insistencia. Walburga Black alisó su bata de color morado, asegurándose de que no formara ni una sola arruga, y le hizo un gesto a Kreacher, su elfo doméstico, para que fuese a abrir. Mientras aguardaba a los visitantes, se permitió volver a revisar (sin moverse del sofá, aún estaba un poco débil) que el amplio salón estuviese en perfecto estado. Las cortinas verdes caían rectas hasta el suelo y el escritorio de Orion, tras muchas quejas por su parte, estaba por fin libre de papeles.

Walburga aún no se sentía demasiado cómoda en aquel lugar. Había sido la casa de sus suegros durante muchos años, ya que a Arcturus le agradaba la cercanía con el Ministerio. Ahora que oficialmente se había retirado – es decir, le había traspasado sus influencias a su hijo varón, Orion – había optado por abandonar la antigua mansión, que se consideraba el centro de la familia Black desde que Phineas Nigellus, director de Hogwarts, había establecido su residencia allí.

A pesar del honor que suponía ser propietarios de la mansión, Walburga había detestado el lugar en cuanto posó sus pies en él. ¿Por qué a un mago de tan elevada cuna se le había ocurrido vivir en medio de un barrio de muggles? Le repugnaba pensar que esos seres inferiores pasaban diariamente frente a su puerta y – sentía escalofríos sólo de imaginarlo – tal vez alguno decidiera un día hacer una parada para saludar a sus nuevos vecinos. Orion, deseoso de complacer a su flamante esposa, ya embarazada de su primer hijo, había hecho multitud de encantamientos repelentes de muggles, incluso algunos prohibidos por el Ministerio, para que no tuviera que preocuparse más por esa posibilidad que tanto la horripilaba.

Lo único que realmente le gustaba de ese salón era el tapiz que su padre, Pollux, le había dado hacía un mes. A diferencia de Orion, ella era la primogénita y eso le concedía derechos que sus hermanos no poseían, como el privilegio de heredar el antiguo tapiz con el Árbol Genealógico y el emblema de los Black. Pese a su abultada barriga, se empecinó en ser ella misma quien lo colgase en una pared bien visible, practicándole además un hechizo de presencia permanente para que no se despegara. Y ahora, debajo de la doble línea dorada que unía su nombre con el de su marido, había aparecido un nuevo miembro de la familia.

"¡Burga!.¿Qué tal estás?", preguntó un hombre de gran altura y aire distinguido entrando en el salón. "Por favor, no te levantes, ahora debes descansar."

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Me alegro de verte Cygnus", respondió con suavidad. "Kreacher", dijo volviéndose hacia el elfo, "sírvenos té".

Tras Cygnus venía Druella, quien saludó a la convaleciente de la misma forma que su esposo. Sus hijas, en cambio, se mantuvieron a cierta distancia, mirando con curiosidad aquella estancia que pisaban por primera vez.

"Bella ha crecido mucho", comentó observando detenidamente a su sobrina.

"Cierto", concordó Cygnus, orgulloso. "Y no sólo físicamente. Ahora es ella quien elige su propia ropa, se niega a que compremos nada sin su consentimiento."

"Ya soy mayor, papá", dijo pomposamente la niña. "¿Dónde está el recién nacido, tía?"

Walburga sonrió por cortesía, pero le desagradaban los modales de Bellatrix. En su opinión, Cygnus era demasiado permisivo con sus hijas. Se notaba a leguas que las adoraba y ellas aprovechaban esta ventaja para hacer lo que les diese la gana. Ella nunca había sido muy maternal y tal vez eso influyera mucho en su visión de las cosas, pero no pensaba llegar al mismo punto que su hermano. Se levantó trabajosamente, ayudada por su cuñada, y los precedió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación del niño. En cuanto abrió la puerta, una vieja elfina doméstica, que portaba un paño de cocina anudado al cuello imitando un precario vestido, se interpuso entre la cuna y los recién llegados. Tardó unos instantes en distinguir el rostro de su dueña, pero reparó su error rápidamente, inclinándose hasta rozar la nariz contra el suelo.

"Ama Walburga, el señorito está durmiendo", dijo sin deshacer su reverencia.

"Está bien, Pinkle, sólo hemos venido a verlo".

Todos se sumieron de inmediato en un silencio expectante. Cygnus fue el primero en inclinarse hacia la cuna.

"¡Vaya! Es muy grande. Te habrá costado lo tuyo tenerlo¿eh, Burga?"

"Aún está bastante rojo. La verdad es que los recién nacidos son feísimos", comentó Druella.

'_Envidiosa'_, se dijo Walburga. Lo llevaba pensando desde antes de que llegaran. Estaba segura de que Druella se moriría de celos. Al fin y al cabo, ella no había sido capaz de darle un varón a Cygnus y debía de estar carcomida por la envidia al ver que su cuñada sí lo había conseguido. El primer varón Black de su generación. Walburga aún no cabía en sí de gozo. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, sus mejores deseos empezaron a cobrar forma. Todas las familias de magos de Gran Bretaña estarían deseosas de cazar al heredero de los Black. No le faltarían pretendientes, ni contactos en el Ministerio. Podría dedicarse a la política, a los negocios, a lo que él quisiera. Y Walburga no tendría que molestarse en buscarle "un buen partido", porque "los buenos partidos" acudirían a él. Y mientras tanto¿Druella qué tendría? Tres hijas con un buen apellido, pero que siempre estarían por debajo del heredero. Pollux estaba exultante con su primer nieto y Walburga no dudaba que la mayor parte de su fortuna sería destinada a él. Todo el mundo hablaba ya de la noticia. Había sido anunciado a los cuatro vientos en El Profeta, en la sección de Sociedad; mientras que Druella se había tenido que conformar con una escueta nota cuando nació Narcissa.

Walburga miró a la menor de sus sobrinas. Era preciosa, casi parecía una muñeca. A sus cinco años, a diferencia de su independiente hermana mayor, aún permitía que la vistieran con vestidos llenos de volantes y lazos. Tenía el pelo rubio, y unos ojos de un azul muy intenso, como su madre. Era refinada y muy educada, de elegantes y estudiadas formas a pesar de su corta edad. Jamás protestaba, ni se mostraba cansada cuando acompañaba a sus padres.

"¿Quieres ver más de cerca a tu primo?", le preguntó.

Narcissa asintió, con una hermosa sonrisa ilusionada. Por primera vez, Walburga sintió algo de cariño hacia _una cría_, y le dio su mano para ayudarla a subirse a un taburete.

"¡Oh!", exclamó la chiquilla, "¡qué pequeño!"

Walburga sonrió con afecto. Tal vez, si su hijo así lo decidía, podría llegar a consentir un matrimonio con Narcissa. Aspiraba a algo más, por supuesto, pero no se opondría si ese era su deseo. A fin de cuentas, ella también era mayor que Orion, y les iba muy bien.

"Aún no me has dicho cómo lo vais a llamar".

"Sirius, se llamará Sirius, como el abuelo de Orion".

"Es un buen nombre", concordó Cygnus.

'_Desde luego que sí'_. La estrella más brillante del cielo. Lo más apropiado para alguien que iba a llegar muy alto, un mago que _brillaría_ más que ningún otro.

Lamentablemente, Bellatrix interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos al darle un empujón poco amistoso al bebé. Al instante, éste se echó a llorar.

"No se movía", trató de justificarse la niña. "Pensé que estaba muerto".

"Bella, creí haberte avisado de que no lo tocaras", la regañó su madre.

Mientras tanto, Pinkle ya había saltado a atender al pequeño. Lo sacó amorosamente de su cuna y lo meció con suavidad entre sus brazos, tarareando una especie de canción que ejerció en el bebé un efecto relajante casi inmediato.

"Tiene buenos pulmones", observó Cygnus.

"Desde luego que sí". Walburga se llevó teatralmente una mano a la cabeza y suspiró: "He tenido que aplicar un hechizo insonorizador a la habitación, porque hacía tres días que no nos dejaba dormir".

La puerta de entrada se cerró sonoramente, y un par de segundos después, se oyó la potente voz de Orion Black.

"¡Kreacher!"

Orion tardó unos minutos en subir las escaleras. Se había desecho de la capa y de las botas y lucía un aspecto desaliñado que hizo arrugar la nariz de su esposa.

"Llegas tarde", le recriminó antes de que le diera tiempo siquiera de saludar a los invitados.

"Lo sé", dijo con indiferencia. "Me he entretenido hablando con el Ministro". Alargó la mano hacia Cygnus y la estrechó vigorosamente. Druella inclinó levemente la cabeza.

"¡Hola chicas!.¿Ya habéis visto a vuestro primo?"

Narcissa movió su delgado cuerpo con soltura.

"Es muy pequeño", dijo "y no se parece en nada a ti".

Orion parpadeó, estupefacto. La inocencia de los niños siempre le había sorprendido, pero no pudo evitar buscarle a la frase una connotación muy diferente a la que en realidad tenía. Trató de sonreír.

"¿Tú crees? El abuelo Pollux ha dicho que es clavadito a mí".

"Está calvo", soltó Narcissa con lógica. "Y sus ojos son muy raros".

"Eso es porque acaba de nacer", la corrigió inesperadamente Andromeda. Se sonrojó cuando los adultos la miraron. Era la más callada de las tres y su intervención pilló a todos por sorpresa. "A mí me parece muy guapo", añadió en un susurro.

Tras un momento de estupefacción, Cygnus sonrió con orgullo.

"Claro que sí, hija. Tienes toda la razón". Miró a su hermana y a su cuñado y continuó, con un tono que a Walburga se le antojó arrogante. "¿Os habéis fijado en lo inteligente que es mi niña? Estoy seguro de que será una de las mejores de su curso".

"Slytherin la acogerá con ganas", comentó Orion, acariciando el pelo castaño de Andromeda. Walburga lo miró asombrada. No solía hacer muestras espontáneas de afecto. "Pero aún queda mucho para eso".

"Desde luego. A Bella, en cambio, ya le queda poco. Apenas dos años". Se volvió hacia su hija con nostalgia. "La echaremos mucho de menos. Es la alegría de la casa. Cuando está ella, nunca hay silencio".

Esta vez, Walburga ya no pudo contenerse.

"Espero que Sirius no sea ruidoso. Detesto los gritos".

Druella, mucho menos ingenua que su esposo, captó la insinuación y le dirigió una mirada acerada.

"Suele ocurrirle a las madres mayores. Una lástima que el pequeño Sirius no haya venido antes… Seguro que habrías tenido más paciencia".

"Eso me recuerda…", dijo Cygnus antes de que Walburga pudiera responder al ataque. "¿De dónde has sacado a Pinkle? Me suena haberla visto antes".

"Es una de las elfinas de la tía Cassiopeia. Quería venir a cuidar ella a mi hijo, pero no tiene experiencia con bebés, así que me prestó a Pinkle. El problema es que está medio ciega, la pobre."

La elfina seguía arrullando al niño con aquella extraña melodía y no dio muestras de haber oído nada.

"Y creo que un poco sorda", añadió Walburga. "Pronto no servirá más que como elemento decorativo, ya me entendéis".

Y así, entre risas, abandonaron la habitación y volvieron al salón para tomar el té.

* * *

_Bueno, este ha sido un capítulo cortito, pero no os acostumbréis XD. Queremos llevar un ritmo de actualización de aproximadamente una vez a la semana, pero como este ha sido tan corto, probablemente actualizaremos en torno al domingo-lunes. Y eso sí, el siguiente compensará con creces, porque consta de más de diez mil palabrejas. Así que os recomendamos armaros de paciencia. O, si sentís que os agota, siempre tenéis la opción de leer cada día a un personaje XD Creemos que es mejor no romper la continuidad de un mismo tema, por eso preferimos subirlo todo de una vez._

_Por último, en el profile vamos a ir colgando un índice y un pequeño resumen de cada capítulo, para que no liaros demasiado con las fechas._

_Un besito a todos (todas) y ¡hasta pronto!_


	3. ¿A primera vista es amor?

_¡Hola! Como ya anunciamos en el Capítulo anterior, compensamos que fue breve con este que es __extremadamente largo. Así que antes id al baño, traed comida y bebida, y mejor leedlo cuando tengáis un rato tranquilo y sin prisas, porque merece la pena ir con calma. También podéis leerlo por bloques (hay cinco en total, uno por cada personaje). _

_Os recordamos que en el perfil Black Toujours Pur incluimos un resumen de los capítulos que vamos publicando, las fechas en las que se desarrolla cada uno de ellos y el título del siguiente._

_A todos/as, os damos las gracias por la lectura, y muy especialmente a aquellas que nos dejáis vuestras impresiones, nos hacen siempre mucha ilusión :)_ CrissBlack, mArTa, Sabaku no Akelos, Ely Granger, Corae, Yedra Phoenix, Saya Asakura, blackstarshine

**

* * *

**

**¿A PRIMERA VISTA ES AMOR?**

_1 (a). Black y Riddle_

_1 (b). Black y Lestrange_

_2. Black y Tonks_

_3. Black y Malfoy_

_4. Black y la libertad_

_5. Black y la responsabilidad_

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**1 (a). Black y Riddle**_

_**Mansión de Cygnus y Druella Black.**_

_**Domingo, 2 de septiembre, 1962**_

Bellatrix no dormía. No estaba nerviosa, mañana era su primer día en Hogwarts, pero eso no era estar nerviosa. Si tenía insomnio era porque _quería_. _No quería dormir_ y punto.

Había bajado a la librería de su padre, a la que nunca podía acceder sola. Pero esta vez, a esas horas de madrugada, no había nada que evitara que entrara. Había tanto dentro que podía satisfacer su curiosidad. Pero estaba prohibido. Y _nadie_ prohibía nada a Bellatrix. Nada era prohibido para Bellatrix.

"_Magia del Antiguo Egipto I. Cómo prolongar la vida."_

Bueno, no sonaba mal. Algo le decía que había algo interesante ahí. La vida eterna… Bella no se planteaba que fuera a tener una vida corta a los once años, pero tal vez merecía la pena curiosear el libro.

Se sentó en el suelo junto a la vela que había encendido. Abrió el libro por cualquier página, y fue precisamente por la que tenía una hoja dentro. O mejor dicho, se trataba de una fotografía. Vieja, en blanco y negro, algo descolorida. Antes de pararse a mirar a los que posaban, Bellatrix dio la vuelta a la foto.

"_Septiembre 1941. Slytherin. T. Riddle."_

Entonces miró a los de la foto. Era un grupo de Slytherins (intuía por la nota, porque no lograba distinguir las insignias). Habría unos veinte, tal vez más. Unos movían las cabezas y saludaban con las manos, otros estaban más quietos, pero pestañeaban y trataban de sonreír.

Bellatrix hizo cálculos mentales. Estaba segura de que en ese grupo estaría su padre, su tío Alphard, su tía Walburga, el tío Orion… pero no lograba reconocerlos. Era una foto en blanco y negro, y todos uniformados, en la que ni siquiera un Black destacaba especialmente.

Pero uno sí que destacaba. En el centro de todos los retratados, alto, moreno, con una sonrisa triunfal. Con la insignia de Premio Anual muy claramente reconocible.

Guapo. _Muy guapo._

La miraba _a ella_ a los ojos, intensamente. Bella abrió la boca, y puso el dedo sobre la cara del joven retratado.

Algunos de la fotografía… _algunas_ mejor dicho, lo miraban con adoración. Estaba claro que era alguien importante para ellos. Bellatrix entornó los ojos. Tendría que preguntar a papá, o a sus tíos, si por alguna razón su padre no quisiera soltar prenda.

Y sintió algo en su pecho. No podía dejar de mirarlo. El corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

Olvidó que había querido leer el libro. Lo dejó descuidadamente en su sitio, recogió la vela y se fue a su habitación.

La fotografía se la llevó con ella.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**1 (b). Black y Lestrange**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Entrada al Gran Salón. Ceremonia de Selección de los alumnos de 1º**_

_**Lunes, 3 de septiembre, 1962**_

Bellatrix. La guerrera.

Nacida en la Antigua y Noble Casa de Black. Descendiente directa de Phineas Nigellus, y la primera de la siguiente generación. Ni sus hermanas le hacían sombra. Ella era la que heredaría el prestigio, la que llenaría las páginas de sociedad, la que estaría en boca de todas las familias mágicas del Reino Unido.

_¿Envidia?_ No, de nadie. Al contrario. Todos la envidiaban _a ella._

Hasta que nació _él._

Su _querida_ tía Walburga, seguro que había acudido a un tratamiento especial en San Mungo para quedar embarazada, era una _vieja_ de 35 años, demasiados para tener hijos, incluso era demasiado mayor desde la perspectiva de los muggles y de los sangre sucia. Seguro que tía Walburga lo había hecho a propósito, tener _justo ahora_ un hijo. Seguro que incluso le habían dado la oportunidad de elegir el sexo, para fastidiarla aún más.

O tal vez no tenía ningún problema de fertilidad, lo mismo el problema era del tío Orion, lo mismo era impotente.

Bellatrix rió en voz baja por el insulto. Entonces la tía Walburga habría conseguido quedarse embarazada de _otro_. Pero era bastante improbable. El niño era tan Black como ella.

Ya no había remedio. Malditos sean todos ellos. Habían tenido un _varón._

Daba igual que ese niñato fuera el cuarto nieto de los abuelos Pollux e Irma. Ahora ese niño, _su primo_, sería el predilecto. Porque era _Black_, cien por cien, por parte de padre y por parte de madre. Y porque era varón, tenía ciertos privilegios que a ella, aun siendo primogénita, se le iban a negar ya de antemano.

Era injusto. Bellatrix pensaba que no podía estar discriminada por haber nacido mujer. ¿Es que ser _la primera_ no contaba?

Pero no era solo ese niño. Encima, para arreglar las cosas, la tía Walburga se las había arreglado para tener _otro hijo más._

Maldito sea él también.

Ahora empezaba Hogwarts. Bellatrix tenía muy claro qué tenía que hacer ahí. Uno, por supuesto, conseguir hacer de la vida de los sangre sucia lo más insoportable posible, sólo la raza mágica tenía derecho a aprender magia. Dos, demostrar a todo el mundo que era la _primera Black _que pisaba el Colegio en años, y que supieran bien todos y cada uno de ellos quién era _ella_. Y por último, conseguir que cualquiera de los herederos de otras familias supiese que _ella_ era la heredera legítima de la familia Black. No un mocoso venido a más. _Ella_ era la heredera de la familia a la que cualquier mago del Reino Unido querría pertenecer.

Se encargaría de recordárselo a todos, para que no hubiera dudas. _Ella_ era la heredera y no unos niñatos que habían nacido con diez años de retraso.

Desde las escaleras donde aguardaban para entrar en el Gran Comedor esperó impaciente a que esa mujer, McGonagall… _o algo así…_ terminara su insoportable discurso. Tal vez impresionara a los otros niños de 1º… o a los estúpidos Hufflepuffs de cualquier curso, pero ella no estaba impresionada en absoluto por una _Gryffindor. _Hacía falta algo más que _un gryffindor_ para que Bellatrix agachara la cabeza.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que McGonagall había terminado lo que fuera que estaba contando y que estaba a punto de sacarla de sus casillas.

"Cotorra…" murmuró con desprecio por lo bajo.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Mazmorras de Slytherin. Sala Común**_

Por supuesto. El Sombrero ni llegó a rozar su negro cabello cuando gritó _"¡Slytherin!"_ Realmente podría haberse ahorrado un tiempo precioso si directamente se hubiese sentado en la mesa con los otros Slytherin, pero no, tuvo que quedarse hasta la letra "B" de Black, esperando a que unos sangre sucia delante de ella fueran seleccionados en Ravenclaw y en Hufflepuff.

"_Asquerosos."_

Pero Bellatrix sonrió, cambiando de parecer.

"_No… no ha estado mal esperar. Así todo el Colegio ya se ha dado por enterado de que hay una Black entre ellos." _

Se tumbó despreocupadamente en el sofá de la Sala Común. Sin importarle lo más mínimo si había otros estudiantes que desearan sentarse también. Llegó ella primero, ella se quedaba con el sofá. Así eran las cosas, _el primero tenía todo, el último nada. _

La Sala Común no estaba mal. Unas mazmorras, seguro que guardaban historias espeluznantes del pasado de Hogwarts. Decoración verde y plata. Iluminación misteriosa… parecía que el lago de Hogwarts tenía algo que ver en cómo matizaba la luz. En cualquier caso no era lo suficientemente interesante para Bellatrix, la decoración era más para su madre y Narcissa, no para ella.

Pero había un retrato de Salazar Slytherin sobre la chimenea. Esa mirada… era como si la hubiese visto antes, pero no sabía dónde ni a quién.

Todavía tumbada, miró fijamente el lienzo. Estaba segura de que los Black eran descendientes directos del mago más grande de todos los tiempos. La mirada oscura, el cabello negro ensortijado, la barba y perilla negras, la piel blanca, propia de su clase social en la época…

Ese retrato parecía traspasarla con la mirada. Pero a diferencia de otros, Salazar Slytherin no parecía dispuesto a moverse casi nunca, mucho menos conversar con los estudiantes.

"_Hace mucho tiempo que no ha visto a un verdadero Black. Entonces sí hablaría más."_ Se dijo Bellatrix, ensimismada con el porte y lo que representaba el fundador. Admirándolo.

"Deberías levantarte e ir a tu dormitorio, y preparar las cosas, mañana empiezan las clases y será tu primer día." le interrumpió una alumna de 5º con la insignia de Prefecta en la túnica.

Bella alzó las cejas levemente.

"¿Está prohibido que me tumbe aquí hasta _la hora de ir a la camita_?" preguntó con una sonrisa sardónica.

"No..." contestó la prefecta, ligeramente sorprendida por la respuesta abrupta de una de primer año.

"Entonces lárgate y déjame en paz." Añadió Bellatrix, volviendo sus ojos al retrato, sin ninguna intención de seguir conversando con esa presuntuosa.

La prefecta se dio la vuelta, con los labios apretados, pero Bellatrix ni se molestó en seguirla con la mirada.

"Hola, _Bellatrix Black"_

Bellatrix, sin girar la cabeza, cambió la mirada que tenía puesta en el retrato y la posó sobre la voz que se había dirigido a ella. Por el respaldo del sofá que ella ocupaba se asomó un chico algo más alto que ella misma, que ya lo era de por sí. Cabello negro, ojos oscuros, mentón firme.

Miró al compañero con frialdad. Guapo, frío, distante. _Podría_ ser su tipo.

Bueno, a decir verdad _sí_ era su tipo. Volvió a mirar el retrato de Salazar Slytherin.

"Lestrange." respondió ella simplemente, sin cambiar la postura.

Rodolphus. Hijo de un antiguo compañero de su padre, Cygnus, en su etapa de estudiante en Hogwarts. Buena familia de magos de sangre pura, aunque por supuesto sin el abolengo de los Black. Empezaba 1º, como ella. No estaba mal. Rodolphus había sido siempre un compañero de juegos interesante.

Practicar un _Incendio_ a los perros de los muggles que vivían más o menos cerca era un buen pasatiempo durante los últimos dos veranos que se había encontrado con él. La magia de menores de edad en las familias de magos de sangre pura no era fácilmente detectable, y aunque detectaran esa magia, las influencias de los Black eran demasiado poderosas para los funcionarios del Ministerio. Así que nunca había consecuencias de ningún tipo. Salvo para esos animales, claro.

Lástima que todavía no había logrado practicar magia con los dueños de esos perros…

Torció los labios… _todo llegaría…_

Y en cualquier caso, ni sus padres ni los de Rodolphus habían sido especialmente severos con respecto a practicar magia con muggles. Eran igualmente animales. Así que _sin rencores…_

"Black." Volvió a decir Rodolphus. "Ahora empieza la cuenta atrás. Dime¿tienes intención de permanecer _Siempre Pura_, como las buenas niñitas Black?" le preguntó con una mueca, apoyado en el respaldo del sofá y asomándose hacia la niña.

Bellatrix sonrió y se desperezó desafiante. Sabía que ese gesto provocaba la admiración de los chicos, incluso de aquellos mayores que ella, y Rodolphus no era una excepción. Se conocían bien. Bellatrix sabía que él era consciente de que ella estaba deseando crecer y dejar de ser una _cría_. Se incorporó del sofá. Puso su cara frente a Rodolphus, con impertinencia.

"¿Desde cuándo he sido _una buena niñita_, Lestrange?"

Se echó a reír, y con agilidad, se bajó del sofá y cruzó la Sala Común para ir a sus habitaciones.

"¡Black!" gritó Lestrange, apoyada la espalda en el sofá para ver cómo se alejaba ella. Bellatrix miró a Rodolphus por encima del hombro, sin girarse hacia él. "Cuidadito con las malas compañías."

Ella esbozó una medio sonrisa y subió a su habitación. ¿Qué malas compañías podría haber allí, un lugar dirigido y supervisado por un adorador de muggles?

Ojalá conociera a alguien que _sí dirigiera_, y _no adorara_ a los muggles.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**2. Black y Tonks**_

_**Estación King Cross. Londres**_

_**Martes, 1 de septiembre, 1964**_

_"It's been a hard day's night, and I've been working like a dog, it's been a hard day's night..."_

Ted Tonks acababa de despedirse de su madre, que había insistido en acompañarlo a la estación por su primer día de colegio. Para un matrimonio de clase trabajadora como los Tonks, el recibir la noticia de que su único hijo era un mago fue un auténtico shock. Habían tenido varias entrevistas con unos cuantos magos adultos para poder convencerse de que lo que decían era cierto. Ted podía estudiar en una escuela de hechicería... Hogwarts.

Siempre habían imaginado que, a costa de grandes sacrificios, Ted podría incluso ser alguien con un gran futuro, podría ir a la universidad, pero también sabían que podría ser un camino demasiado duro para él. Era posible que en el mundo "mágico" (como ellos lo llamaban) Ted tuviera mayores oportunidades. Y decidieron aceptar el desafío de enviar a su hijo a un lugar desconocido para ellos hasta entonces.

Según sonaba la pegadiza canción en su cabeza, Ted se daba cuenta de que el día anterior sí que había sido un _día duro_ para sus padres. Mejor dicho, todos los días eran duros. Su madre había insistido en ir con él a la Estación esa mañana, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por su cuenta, Ted agradeció que ella faltara por unos momentos al trabajo para ir con él.

Los días eran duros porque sus padres trabajaban y pasaban muchas horas fuera de casa, en el East End londinense. Ted había estado mucho tiempo al cuidado de una tía, durante esas ausencias, y también había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, con los chicos del barrio. Era independiente, pero también era responsable. Sabía que ser admitido en una Escuela como Hogwarts era un regalo que le había hecho la vida, y no quería depreciarlo. Por él, por sus padres.

Tal vez si fuese mago las cosas serían mejores para su familia. Sonrió con alegría. Ahora ya se explicaba por qué conseguía siempre un lápiz cuando lo necesitaba, aunque en realidad había llevado encima siempre un bolígrafo. O por qué era un bolígrafo lo que aparecía en su bolsillo cuando lo necesitaba, aunque en realidad lo que había portado hasta entonces era un lapicero. Quería esforzarse mucho para conseguir una de esas bolsas de ayuda que sabía que concedía Hogwarts... así sus padres no tendrían que preocuparse de su manutención ni de que fuera a ser una carga extra el pertenecer a un colegio tan especial.

Su madre le había dado un abrazo y le había pedido que se cuidara, que escribiera y que aprendiera mucho. Le había dicho que papá y ella estaban muy orgullosos de él. Y se marchó como todos los días a su trabajo en las cocinas de un restaurante en Knightsbridge.

Tenía el carrito lleno con los libros y túnicas de segunda mano, y aunque sabía que podía llevar una lechuza, tuvo que conformarse con llevar un hamster como mascota. Tal vez otro año ya pudiera permitirse una lechuza...

... Como la que justamente acababa de pasar junto a él, una hermosísima lechuza de color gris y negro encerrada en una jaula, y abrió la boca con admiración. Iba colocada en un carro que empujaba una niña algo más alta que él, y a la que no logró ver, ya que iba encapuchada. Tras ella acudían con paso rápido dos adultos envueltos en unas elegantes capas de terciopelo azul oscuro y bordados en las mangas de color plateado.

Uno de los adultos llevaba de la mano a una niña, cuya cabeza rubia iba al descubierto. Y cerraba la comitiva una tercera niña, que iba a unos metros de distancia, con dificultades evidentes para empujar su propio carro.

Ted entendió que esas personas también iban al "Andén 9 y 3/4"… por su aspecto, sobre todo. No había conocido a nadie como ellos. Tenían que ser mágicos.

Uno de los adultos, el que llevaba a la niña rubia de la mano, se giró hacia la rezagada. En ese momento, Ted pudo verle el rostro encapuchado de terciopelo. Vio que se trataba de una mujer de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabellos rubios y largos. Muy guapa, aunque de aspecto demasiado severo para su gusto...

"Andromeda, date prisa o perderás el tren." dijo la mujer secamente, y siguió andando sin esperar respuesta de la chica, llevando de la mano a la niña rubia, que a todas luces era la pequeña de las tres.

Ted se fijó en la primera niña, la que iba más adelantada. Parpadeó sorprendido cuando comprobó que tanto ella como los dos adultos (entendía que los padres) y la chiquita rubia desaparecían delante de una columna, sin que aparentemente nadie alrededor se hubiera enterado de nada. Como si desaparecer en una columna, como fantasmas, fuese lo más común del mundo.

_"Guauuu..."_

La última niña se quedó atascada y empujaba el carro infructuosamente. Parecía que éste no quería moverse. Junto a ella, otras personas (adultas y niños) pasaban de largo como si ella no existiera; casi todos llevaban capas, sobreros puntiagudos o una extraña combinación de ropa actual con otra ya pasada de moda. Y Ted se preguntó cómo nadie era capaz de ayudarla, cómo era él el único que se había percatado de las dificultades que tenía. Algunos incluso parecían reírse de la situación. Eso era demasiado para Ted.

"¡Yo te ayudo!" dijo de pronto Ted, abandonando su propio carrito y acercándose a ella.

"No... no hace falta..." murmuró la niña en voz baja, empujando sin éxito su carrito. "Yo puedo sola..."

Ted entonces pudo mirar a quien pretendía ayudar: La niña más bonita que había visto nunca, y había visto unas cuantas en su barrio, no en vano había pasado mucho tiempo jugando en la calle cuando sus padres pasaban todo el día trabajando. La tal Andromeda _(qué nombre, es único, como ella...)_ pensó Ted, tenía el rostro con forma de corazón, cabellos y ojos castaños, piel pálida, y unos labios extrañamente carnosos... las inglesas no tenían así los rasgos... Esta chica parecía extranjera.

Sólo su aspecto demostraba que Andromeda no era de su entorno, no era como nadie que hubiera conocido hasta entonces. Su túnica de color verde, la capucha que enmarcaba su rostro... Sólo acertaba a mirarla con la boca abierta.

"¡Eres un muggle!" exclamó ella con cierto tono de desprecio y temor, cuando se dio cuenta de que él la miraba fijamente, y se apartó instintivamente de él.

"¿Qué soy _qué_?" preguntó Ted confundido. Definitivamente tenía que ser extranjera. "Sólo quiero ayudarte..." dijo, mientras se agachaba a una de las ruedas del carro. Éste se movió con facilidad una vez Ted se incorporó y echó a la papelera un trozo de cartón. "Por algo no podías empujarlo, tenías un cartón enganchado en una rueda." sonrió a Andromeda, que lo miraba fijamente, entre el rechazo y la curiosidad. "Soy Ted."

"Yo..." empezó a decir ella.

"Eres Andromeda, lo he oído." terminó por ella Ted, sonriendo, pensando erróneamente que ella iba a presentarse también. "¿Vas también a Hogwarts?. Es mi primer año, y no sé mucho de allí, sólo que hay escaleras que se mueven, y cuadros que hablan… ¡Y fantasmas!. ¡Puedes imaginártelo!. ¡Es como ir a Disneylandia, pero en real!"

Andromeda asintió con la cabeza distraídamente, pensando todavía que no debía hablar con ese muchacho, vestido con ropa muggle… _¡Un muggle!_... Entonces se acordó de sus padres, de lo que dirían si la vieran ahí plantada... y sobre todo, _con él, _y se acordó de que si se retrasaba perdería el tren.

"¡Tengo que irme!" exclamó Andrómeda de pronto, empujando el carro, que efectivamente se movía con mucha facilidad ahora. Entonces sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, y giró la cabeza. Vio que Ted recogía su propio carrito y miraba alrededor confundido, incluso parecía dolido. Y se preguntó por qué estaba solo.

_"Oh pretty woman... __That you look lovely as can be... Are you lonely just like me?"_

Por alguna razón, la canción que tanto sonaba en la radio se le metió de pronto en la cabeza, y Ted olvidó a los Beatles en un santiamén. Pero no dejó de mirar a la muchachita que se había apartado tan deprisa de él.

Andromeda miró de soslayo la columna que daba paso al Andén, y tomó una decisión. Nunca había conocido a nadie que hablara con tanta franqueza, sin conocerla. Y cuando la hablaban porque ya sabían quién era, tampoco era con franqueza. Pero este niño no sospechaba nada de su apellido. Seguramente no sabría qué es ser una _Black._ Y la realidad era que ella tampoco sabía qué era ser... _un muggle, o un hijo de muggles_. Nunca había conocido ninguno. Y sintió curiosidad. Y tal vez… _remordimientos_.

Se acercó al niño que acababa de ayudarla.

_"Is she walking back to me...? __Yeah, she's walking back to me..." _canturreó Ted en voz baja, sonriendo según veía aproximarse a Andromeda.

"Sígueme, pero de lejos. No deben vernos juntos." le susurró apresurada Andromeda, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño cuando le escuchaba cantar y sonriendo con tanta sinceridad. Algo se agitó en su interior. Se desconcertó, y volvió apresurada a su carro para introducirse en el muro que llevaba hacia el Andén 9 y 3/4.

Ted sonrió y fue detrás de la chica. Pero entonces no sabía que esa frase que ella le había susurrado acababa de resumir la relación que mantendría en los años venideros con Andromeda Black. La mujer que amó desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez.

"_Oh, oh, Pretty woman…"_

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Aula de Transformaciones**_

_**Lunes 7 de septiembre de 1964**_

Andromeda Black llevaba apenas una semana de clases, y se dio cuenta de que tendría que poner mucha atención en las de Minerva McGonagall, la Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor. Primero, le habían enseñado que Gryffindor era _casi_ tan malo como Hufflepuff. Segundo, que Gryffindor odiaba a todo lo que fuera Slytherin. Y en tercer lugar, Bella le había dicho que McGonagall _"era una vieja solterona amargada que seguramente estaba frustrada por no haber conseguido entrar en Slytherin"._

Encima, según Bella, McGonagall impartía unas clases _"que no tenían ningún tipo de utilidad práctica, a menos que pudieras aprender a transformar muggles en magos de sangre pura, algo que era completamente imposible..."_

Pero Andromeda era prudente, y pese a que estaba orgullosa de pertenecer a Slytherin, había podido tratar con unos pocos estudiantes de otras Casas, por supuesto de sangre pura, y tampoco le parecían tan distintos a ella. Sería a lo mejor que el paso de los años era lo que determinaba las diferencias entre las Casas.

"Bien, prestad atención." McGonagall tocó con su varita un busto de un dragón. _"Draconifors"_

La cabeza del dragón de piedra se movió de un lado a otro; todos los estudiantes abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Andromeda abrió los ojos de par en par. En casa no se estilaba mucho lo de hacer encantamientos de Transformaciones, y la verdad, presenciar la transformación de una cabeza de dragón de piedra a uno real era algo simplemente maravilloso.

El dragón expulsó fuego que no parecía tener ningún tipo de efecto. Todos los estudiantes de la clase lanzaban exclamaciones de sorpresa. La Profesora volvió al dragón a su estado original con un toque de su varita.

"Ahora quiero que realicéis algo parecido. Simplemente se trata de transformar estos palillos que os voy a entregar, en simples alfileres, con el hechizo que os comenté la semana pasada. La fase Uno de _Vera Verto_"

Andromeda escuchó murmullos decepcionados. Incluso ella misma se sintió defraudada. ¡Había sido tan excitante lo del dragón! McGonagall movió su varita hacia los palillos y éstos fueron repartiéndose entre los alumnos de la clase. En un minuto todos los estudiantes agitaban sus varitas sobre sus respectivos palillos, con resultados más que pobres. La joven Black no sabía por qué, pero miró a Ted Tonks, alumno de Hufflepuff; Transformaciones era una de las pocas clases en las que coincidían. Ted estaba callado, concentrado. Andromeda vio que agitaba su varita sobre su palillo y en un segundo creyó ver un brillo plateado.

_Un alfiler._

Era increíble. Andromeda frunció el ceño, entre extrañada, sorprendida y admirada. Un hijo de muggles, con ropa de segunda mano, desgarbado... ¿había conseguido _transformar_ el palillo? Miró alrededor. Nadie más parecía haberlo logrado. Ni siquiera el tal Edgar Bones quien, por lo que había visto en las pocas clases que había tenido con él, se las arreglaba para conseguir todos los puntos posibles para Hufflepuff. Apretó los labios, y Andromeda lo intentó de nuevo.

_"Uno, Vera Verto"_

Nada. Sólo tenía delante un palillo de madera.

Sintió la mirada de Ted y se la devolvió. Ted le sonrió, y Andromeda no supo cómo reaccionar. Apartó la mirada, pero volvió a fijarse en él. Ted le hizo un gesto con la mano, y comprendió que quería que imitara ese movimiento con su varita.

Era la forma de agitar la varita para que el hechizo saliera correctamente.

_"Uno, Vera Verto"_

El palillo se hizo mucho más delgado, pero seguía siendo de madera. No era un alfiler, pero al menos, algo se había _transformado._

"Excelente, señor Tonks. Veinte puntos para Hufflepuff." Andromeda vio que McGonagall miraba al muchacho con los ojos ligeramente entornados tras las gafas, como decidiendo algo en cuestión de segundos. "Dígame, señor Tonks ¿se atrevería con el dragón por cincuenta puntos?"

Andromeda miró a Ted, boquiabierta. La clase detuvo los encantamientos, y miró expectante a Ted.

"Me gusta mucho transformar... incluso sin puntos lo intentaría" dijo poniéndose de pie, sonriendo a la profesora. Ella asintió y se encaminaron hacia su escritorio, donde reposaba el busto del dragón.

"Pfff... menudo pelota..." Andromeda escuchó a Walden Macnair en el pupitre detrás de ella, también en Slytherin. "Un _sangre sucia_... de _Hufflepuff_..." añadió con absoluto desprecio. "Me encantaría que lo intente... y que lo consiga, sólo para que ese dragón lo achicharre vivo."

Se oyeron unas risas cómplices.

"O al menos que achicharre esa ropa de mierda que lleva." añadió Jugson. "Tendré que tomar prestada la ropa de mi elfo doméstico y donársela por caridad, viste mucho mejor que ese sangre sucia."

Algunos compañeros volvieron a reírse por lo bajo. Andromeda frunció el ceño. McGonagall estaba yendo con Ted hacia el escritorio al principio de la clase, y no pareció oír los comentarios. No sabía por qué, pero Andromeda no sentía ganas de que Ted acabara abrasado, no sentía ganas de reírse con sus compañeros de él, y sí sentía ganas de echarles en cara que no todo el mundo había nacido entre algodones ni lo tenía todo tan fácil.

_Como ella._

Sintió un pinchazo que no supo interpretar. _¿Culpabilidad?_ No... Andromeda Black no podía sentir vergüenza ni culpabilidad por sus orígenes... las cosas no funcionaban así en su familia, en su mundo. Pero miró a Ted. Incluso en la distancia, Ted se fijaba en ella, brevemente, y a continuación siguió las instrucciones que le comentaba McGonagall. Ted levantó la varita, y Andromeda escuchó el hechizo.

_"Draconifors"_

El dragón movió la cabeza, y su aspecto pétreo desapareció para dar lugar a un dragón de brillantes escamas verdes. Escupió fuego, en apariencia inofensivo. Al cabo de unos segundos, el dragón volvió a su forma original.

El grupo de Hufflepuffs aplaudió con entusiasmo. Andromeda sonrió brevemente, y sintió muchas ganas de unirse a ellos también. Pero no lo hizo. Los Slytherin no aplaudían.

_¿Por qué no? _

_Porque los Slytherin no aplauden. Juzgan a otros, deciden qué es blanco y qué es _negro_. Por eso._

"Felicidades, señor Tonks. Cincuenta puntos para Hufflepuff." los aplausos se hicieron más ruidosos.

"Esa vieja pelleja seguro que ha ayudado al sangre sucia." resopló Macnair. "Para justificar que merece estar estudiando magia _con nosotros_. Y luego dicen que no toma favoritos..."

Andromeda se sintió ofendida. Era lo que decía Bellatrix de McGonagall, pero a decir verdad, no le había parecido que hubiese tomado preferencias. A ella le daba la impresión de que McGonagall había notado que para Ted, transformar un palillo no había sido un gran reto, y le propuso algo más.

Y desde luego, estaba segura de que todo el mérito era de Ted, y sólo de él, no de ninguna ayuda misteriosa por parte de la profesora. Procuró no mostrar ninguna indignación, pero captó la mirada que Ted le había dirigido a ella, _sólo a ella_, en cuanto le otorgaron los puntos. Y la sonrisa que le había lanzado, antes de volver a su pupitre con sus compañeros de Casa.

"Ese pedazo de mierda no me cae bien... no me gusta nada..." Andromeda escuchó a Macnair, mientras otros compañeros de Casa reían por lo bajo, comprendiendo la amenaza implícita. Y aunque tampoco ella dijo nada, _a ella tampoco le gustaba nada... ese comentario_.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**3. Black y Malfoy**_

_**Callejón Diagón. Londres**_

_**Martes, 24 de agosto de 1965**_

Narcissa Black. Ya tenía diez años. Ya tenía los dos dígitos, ya estaba en el mundo de los adultos… Había aceptado ir al Callejón Diagón con su madre y sus hermanas porque le habían prometido una nueva falda, de las que tenían mucho vuelo. Porque si no, no iría allí. Aunque se quedara sola en casa, le daba igual. No le apetecía ir, y punto.

Así que esperaba encontrar una falda de su gusto, y de paso, lo mismo podía conseguir una blusa o una capa a juego… El truco solía funcionar mejor con papá, no con mamá, pero habían ido las cuatro solas. Así que tendría que esmerarse si quería llevarse algo más que una falda a casa…

Entraron en la tienda de Madam Malkin, que estaba muy concurrida, dada la proximidad del inicio de curso. Druella posó la mirada en las túnicas que serían apropiadas para Bellatrix y Andrómeda, que empezaban cuarto y segundo respectivamente. Además, Bellatrix podía ir a las excursiones a Hogsmeade, y tenía que llevar ropa lo suficientemente variada.

"Mamá, quiero mi falda".

"Ahora, Cissy. Primero tengo que mirar las túnicas de tus hermanas." Respondió Druella, mientras repasaba unas prendas expuestas en los percheros. Bellatrix ya se había encargado de revisarlas personalmente, después de todo, desde que apenas tenía diez años ya era capaz de escoger su propia ropa.

Andrómeda miraba la ropa sin tanto interés; desde que estaba en Hogwarts ya no le importaban tanto esas cosas. Había gente muy agradable con túnicas sencillas… _incluso de segunda mano..._ A diferencia de Narcissa con respecto a la ropa (y con respecto a todo en realidad), no se dirigió a la percha de las túnicas más sofisticadas y costosas.

Por esto solía ser sencillo con ella, según Druella Black; para Andromeda en general cualquier túnica era correcta. Cualquier túnica _digna de ellas_, por supuesto.

Narcissa se sentó en uno de los sofás preparados para la espera de la clientela. Druella, consciente de que había mucha demanda y las dependientas estaban saturadas, optó por escoger personalmente lo que era apropiado, sin esperar a ninguna empleada. Narcissa observó alrededor.

Había un chico rubio, que estaba junto a un hombre alto, de mirada severa, y cabellos rubios y largos. Se fijó especialmente en la ropa que llevaban. El adulto iba con una pesada capa de terciopelo verde oscuro. El niño llevaba una capa negra sobre una camisa blanca. Narcissa sonrió. Le gustaba, tenían estilo, como su propia familia.

El hombre conversaba con una dependienta, mientras otra recogía las prendas elegidas. Entonces se fijó más detenidamente en el chico en cuestión. Rostro afilado, elegante. Ojos claros, piel pálida. Y sonrió. Sí, definitivamente le gustaba.

Entonces vio que un niño más pequeño, de pelo negro, revuelto y gafas se había puesto al lado del muchacho elegante y rubio. Narcissa había visto que el niño se había soltado de la mano de la que era su madre… o su _abuela_, por la edad que aparentaba.

El chico rubio miró al niño, que arrastraba una escoba, muy mal envuelta. Narcissa interpretó que el niño no había esperado a llegar a casa para abrir el paquete.

"¿Tú juegas al Quidditch?" le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona y escéptica el chico rubio.

"Sí. Juego al Quidditch, y vuelo bastante bien. Aunque a mamá no le gusta." Respondió el niño moreno.

"Ya, apuesto a que no." Lucius miró a su padre, y se volvió al niño. "Yo sí puedo volar lo que quiera, pero me asquea no poder llevar mi propia escoba a Hogwarts. Pero conseguiré una en un santiamén" añadió, viendo que un niño más pequeño que él tenía su propia escoba. "¿Te la han comprado _tus padres_?" preguntó con un tonito curioso, que incluso en la distancia no escapó a Narcissa.

Sonrió. Había pensado lo mismo que ella. La señora esa podría ser su _abuela_.

"Sí." Dijo el niño simplemente.

"¿Son de los nuestros?" preguntó directamente el mayor.

"Sí te refieres a si son magos" respondió con frialdad el niño de gafas. "Sí, lo son. Toda mi familia es de magos, aunque no sé qué importancia tiene." Añadió. Miró a la que era su madre, y pareció que no quería hablar más. "Adiós." El niño se fue.

El muchacho rubio no dijo nada, pero alzó las cejas, y pareció tomar una decisión. Probablemente relacionada con la escoba. Narcissa quería una falda, el chico quería una escoba. Sí, definitivamente, ese chico _le gustaba_.

"Mamá…" dijo Narcissa, sin dejar de observar al chico.

Druella estaba comprobando una túnica delante de Andrómeda, que parecía estar bastante aburrida.

"De verdad, mamá, que me basta la túnica más sencilla…" murmuraba Andrómeda.

Pero Druella estaba concentrada en comparar las túnicas.

"No. Te llevarás una autoplanchable y autorreparable, por si tiene algún desgarrón. No irás como una miserable mestiza..." respondió Druella, comparando las piezas.

"Mamá…" volvió a llamar Narcissa desde su asiento, contemplando todos los gestos del rubio.

Sin dejar de mirar la prenda, su madre respondió.

"Dime, Cissy."

"¿Quiénes son ésos de ahí?"

Druella miró a su hija menor e inmediatamente hacia donde la niña estaba observando con interés.

"Recuérdalo: no mires fijamente, Cissy. Hay que ser más discreta." comentó Druella en voz baja, y contempló con discreción al adulto, que acababa de despachar con la dependienta, y al muchacho que iba con él y sonrió educadamente. "Son Abraxas y su hijo Lucius. Son Malfoy" dijo complacida.

Abraxas Malfoy sintió la mirada de Druella e inclinó la cabeza elegantemente. Lucius imitó el gesto, y levantó la cabeza con orgullo. Narcissa esbozó una breve sonrisa. Si su madre aceptaba esa pareja, entonces no sería malo fijarse en _Lucius_…

_Malfoy…_ Sí, conocía el nombre. Era una antigua familia de sangre pura. Vivían cerca de ellas, por Wiltshire, eso había leído en _El Profeta_, aunque nunca antes los había visto. Abraxas se acercó a saludar a Druella, seguido de su hijo.

Lucius miró a Narcissa, que todavía estaba sentada con la cabeza alta, y esbozó una breve sonrisa.

"Lucius Malfoy." Le dijo él, todavía de pie. Ella continuó sentada en su sitio, muy dignamente, como le habían enseñado que tenía que hacer.

"Narcissa Black."

El apellido, como no podía ser de otra forma, fue inmediatamente reconocido por el muchacho.

"¿Vas a ir a Hogwarts?. ¿Estás eligiendo las túnicas?" preguntó él.

"No… iré el año que viene."

Lucius pareció ligeramente decepcionado. Pero antes de que respondiera, Abraxas, besó elegantemente el dorso de la mano de Druella, a modo de despedida.

"Vamos, Lucius, no queremos entretener a las damas."

Lucius miró satisfecho a Druella, y a las hermanas de Narcissa, que estaban a unos pasos apartando la ropa que habían elegido. _Perfectas,_ como él y su familia.

Narcissa lo miró con una breve sonrisa, y los ojos brillantes. Se sabía admirada, pero esta vez quería esforzarse especialmente porque _él_ no fuera ninguna excepción. Como si Lucius le leyera la mente, se acercó a su oído.

"Te esperaré en Hogwarts, Narcissa Black."

Narcissa abrió los ojos de par en par. Pero él ya se había ido tras su padre. Mirando… no… _admirando_ su caminar, orgulloso, elegante. Se sonrojó por primera vez en su vida, cuando Lucius giró la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo. Abraxas recogió un paquete de la dependienta, y salieron de la tienda.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**4. Black y la libertad**_

_**Estación de Hogsmeade. Escocia**_

_**Miércoles, 1 de septiembre de 1971**_

Sirius bajó de un salto al andén, y se colocó despreocupadamente la túnica que hacía tres minutos se había puesto, cuando el novio de su prima Narcissa, un prefecto de Slytherin de 7º, les había dicho que tenían que ponerse las túnicas para la ceremonia.

James bajó de un salto detrás de él, y Sirius le sonrió. Entre ellos habían bajado otros estudiantes y estaba seguro de que James no se había dado cuenta de que él también había dado un salto. Por primera vez en su vida conocía a alguien con quien podía hacer buenas migas. Incluso si acababan en Slytherin, ahora no le importaría si era con James.

"Llevas la túnica puesta de pena" le dijo James con una sonrisa burlona.

"Pues la tuya no te cuento…" respondió Sirius.

"Ahora vendrá ese _primo_ tuyo y nos dirá que _no vamos vestidos apropiadamente_" dijo James, con un soniquete imitando al prefecto rubio.

Sirius resopló, mirando alrededor, buscando la cabeza de Malfoy o la de su prima.

"No es mi primo," contestó Sirius. "Aunque da lo mismo, Narcissa es su novia, y sí lo es, y es exactamente igual que él."

Allí estaban, Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, yendo con los alumnos que no eran de primero hacia otra parte del andén. James los miró brevemente.

"Menos mal que no te pareces a ellos. Él me suena de algo... de Quidditch, o tal vez una tienda del Callejón Diagón… no sé…" James se encogió de hombros brevemente, olvidando el tema.

Sirius sonrió satisfecho. Definitivamente se entendía al cien por cien con James. Con la única persona que tenía ese tipo de conexión era con Regulus, pero éste tenía un gran defecto: era muy influenciable, incluso por él mismo. Siempre quiso que Regulus tomara sus propias decisiones, y estaba seguro de que sería así a partir de ahora, cuando al año siguiente empezara en Hogwarts y se librara por fin de la presión de los Black.

Tomó aire profundamente. De presiones Sirius sabía un montón. Ahora por fin era libre. En casa todo tenía unas reglas, unas formas, unos propósitos. Todo estaba precalculado, todo estaba decidido, por otros, no por él mismo. Nadie se cuestionaba porqués, cómos, para qués. Era así, _era la forma de los Black_, y eso era suficiente para cualquiera, incuestionable. Pero no para Sirius.

"¡Los de primer año, seguidme por aquí por favor!"

James y Sirius abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Tenían delante al hombre más grande que habían visto nunca. Pero tampoco parecía un gigante, sabían que éstos vivían lejos de los humanos y no todos podían hablar su idioma.

"¿Nos recibe _un salvaje?_"

Sirius escuchó detrás a un chico que se había juntado con otros; al igual que él con James, debían de conocerse al menos del viaje en el tren.

Los niños que estaban más cerca del hombretón comenzaron a caminar detrás de él, y antes de poder emprender la marcha, Sirius se dio la vuelta hacia quien había dicho eso de "salvaje".

"¿A ti quién te ha dicho que es un _salvaje_?"

"¿Estás ciego, o qué?" le respondió el otro con impertinencia.

James miró a Sirius y se dio la vuelta para ver a quién se enfrentaba.

"Ah, no… tú no estás ciego, es _ése_." Se autorrespondió el muchacho impertinente, señalando a James y sus gafas. Los otros que le acompañaban empezaron a reírse.

"¡Muy bueno, Evan!" dijo uno de ellos entre risas.

Pero antes de que Sirius respondiera, James sonrió con descaro.

"¿Quieres que te conteste _habla chucho que no te escucho_, o me encargo directamente de tu lengua?"

El tal Evan elevó las cejas escéptico.

Sirius sonrió. James no se iba a quedar corto en responder a esa pandilla de presuntuosos. Y él tampoco. Efectivamente, el grupo de niños sacó sus varitas, pero Sirius y James ya habían usado las suyas, en perfecta sincronía.

Evan cambió la expresión sardónica por otra de extrañeza.

Sirius le había cambiado el color de la lengua a un tono azulado. James le había hecho engordar la lengua.

"Por bocazas…" murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa burlona. Aparentemente nadie, salvo ese grupo, se había percatado del enfrentamiento, todos seguían más adelante al hombretón.

"Saben hacer magia… _éstos no son muggles_…" susurró uno de los chicos, impresionado.

"_Me-laz-pagaguéiz…"_ acertó a decir Evan.

"¿Cómo has dicho?" preguntó inocentemente James, a continuación echando a andar sin preocuparse de que estuviese dándoles la espalda.

Sirius se rió burlonamente, caminando junto a James.

"Lo mismo también estamos sordos y todo…" y se apartó el negro cabello de la cara. "Nos veremos en Hogwarts… listillos"

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Lago de Hogwarts**_

"¡Sólo cuatro por bote!" gritaba Hagrid a los impresionados niños.

James y Sirius hicieron lo posible por no coincidir en el mismo bote que la panda del tal Evan. Pero sí que coincidieron con la pelirroja guapa que habían conocido en el tren, a la que Sirius cedió el paso cortésmente para que subiera primero, en el bote, haciendo una burlona reverencia, perfecta imitación de las que había visto en las múltiples fiestecitas de su familia a las que había asistido.

Enumeró mentalmente. Malfoy reverenciando a su prima Narcissa. Rodolphus Lestrange reverenciando a su prima Bellatrix. Nott reverenciando a su madre. Su tío Cygnus reverenciando a su tía Cassiopeia… Todos reverenciándose los unos a otros… Pero James no hizo ningún gesto especial, aunque entró directamente detrás de la pelirroja, interrumpiendo el paso del chico que la seguía inmediatamente, ese moreno de pelo sucio que parecía soñar con estar en Slytherin, según había comentado en el tren.

"_Otro listillo. Menudo año que me espera…"_

Al igual que James, Sirius tampoco le cedió el paso al tal Severus… _o algo así_ es como le llamó la pelirroja en el tren. Ese niño pareció disgustado, porque la niña no acabó sentada con él. En la fila del bote, James se sentó junto a ella y Sirius detrás con su amigo con cara de pocos amigos.

El viaje era lento, en las oscuras aguas del lago. Sirius respiró el aire nocturno de los bosques, y sintió la humedad en la piel y los huesos, pero no le molestó en absoluto. Era tan distinto de Londres, donde se había criado… Empezaba a impregnarse de sensaciones distintas a las que estaba familiarizado. Y eso le daba alegría. A pesar de los niñatos que tendría que soportar ese año…

Entonces de entre las colinas pudieron divisar la enorme silueta oscura del Castillo de Hogwarts. Sirius abrió la boca impresionado. Pocas cosas impresionaban al muchacho, pero nunca hasta entonces se había dado cuenta de cuánto. Le habían enseñado que era el heredero de los Black, que ser Black era lo más grande a lo que podría aspirar nadie en el mundo mágico, que por sus venas corría pura magia, que era especial…

Pero se sintió diminuto e insignificante en comparación con esa inmensidad mágica. Las luces de sus ventanales. Las colinas que lo flanqueaban. El reflejo del Castillo en el lago, que no hacía sino incrementar sus proporciones bajo un interesante efecto óptico.

"Es impresionante…" murmuró a su amigo James, inclinándose hacia delante para hablar con él.

Ahora sí que iba a llevar una vida alejada de los Black, de sus tradiciones, fanatismos, expectativas, ambiciones y prejuicios. _Aquí sería libre._ _Aquí construiría su vida_, como él la quería, a su manera, no como la habían diseñado por él de antemano. _No a la manera de los Black._

"Sí lo es…" murmuró James. Sirius apartó la vista del magnífico Castillo y se fijó en el muchacho de gafas; alzó las cejas levemente cuando comprobó que James no estaba contemplando el Castillo embobado, contemplada embobado _a la pelirroja_ junto a él, que a su vez sí estaba impactada con la imagen de Hogwarts, ignorando a James.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, y le dio una palmada en la espalda para devolverlo a la barca.

James pestañeó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y miró hacia Hogwarts. Pero aunque la visión era impactante, estaba claro que había otras cosas, y otras _personas_, que ya eran incomparables para él.

"Ojalá Regulus estuviera aquí…" murmuró Sirius.

"¿Quién es Regulus?" preguntó James girando la cabeza hacia Sirius. "¿Tu gato?. ¿Tu lechuza?"

Sirius miró a James como si su cabeza se hubiese transformado en una bludger. El tal Severus, junto a Sirius resopló ligeramente y su expresión se hizo más agria todavía. Sirius simplemente lo ignoró. James actuaba como si ese personaje no estuviera delante de ellos.

"¿Gato?. ¿Lechuza?. ¡Regulus es mi _hermano!" _contestó Sirius.

James pestañeó, era una respuesta inesperada.

"Oh… perdona… con ese nombre, y como yo soy hijo único…" pero pareció un poco contrariado, claramente desconcertado porque desde que se conocían había algo en lo que no coincidía con Sirius. Éste no era hijo único.

"Regulus vendrá el año que viene. Y sentirá lo mismo. Se sentirá _libre_ por fin… como yo."

James no respondió, parecía más bien que Sirius había hablado en voz alta. Y prefirió dejarle tranquilo con sus pensamientos. Ya habría tiempo de descubrir qué quería decir con eso… y volvió a mirar hacia delante, hacia el Castillo donde tantas cosas les iban a suceder.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**5. Black y la responsabilidad **_

_**Grimmauld Place 12. Londres**_

_**Miércoles, 22 de diciembre de 1971**_

El Tapiz.

No hacía falta añadir más a esas dos palabras. No hacía falta que Walburga dijera _El Tapiz de la Noble y Antigua Casa de Black_, porque _El Tapiz_, de entre los innumerables que había dispuestos por todas las plantas de Grimmauld Place, sólo se refería a _uno_ en concreto. Lo demás quedaba sobreentendido. Walburga lo había heredado de su padre, para disgusto de su cuñada Druella, que deseaba sentir el poder como la matriarca de la familia en calidad de esposa del hermano casado de Walburga, Cygnus. Irma, la madre de éstos últimos, nunca había estado especialmente interesada en el Tapiz, y la costumbre decía que era la mujer Black, de sangre o consorte, la encargada de mantenerlo y cuidarlo.

Cygnus no había cuestionado la decisión de su padre, y Druella tuvo que claudicar. Huelga decir que Alphard no tenía ninguna intención de casarse, y mucho menos, encargarse él personalmente del Tapiz.

Solucionado. Walburga, la primogénita y única descendiente mujer de Pollux e Irma heredaría el Tapiz. Y además, era lo que ella deseaba. Desde que era una niña.

Era el referente de la familia. Era un símbolo de poder. Ahora se sentía plena. La Casa de los Black, (pese a encontrarse en el corazón de Londres, la ciudad más poblada de muggles de todo el Reino Unido), y el Tapiz ahora eran suyos. Incluso dentro de la familia, Walburga personificaba todos los ideales de los Black. Y dos claros símbolos de poder. A lo que había que sumar su particular triunfo.

_Había dado a luz a dos varones._ La perpetuidad de la familia, hasta donde ella podía alcanzar, estaba garantizada. La vida había sido generosa con Walburga, pero la deuda estaba saldada, Walburga había puesto de su parte también.

El Tapiz siempre había estado en el Salón, un lugar preferente. Un lugar desde el cual las visitas, propios y extraños, pudieran contemplarlo y admirarlo nada más llegar. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que también era un lugar privilegiado... para su hijo Sirius. Con tres años había reinterpretado el hechizo _Flagrate _y había añadido sus particulares marcas de fuego con la varita de Orion. Eso enfureció a Walburga, que tuvo que arreglar el desperfecto (sin mayores consecuencias); las únicas marcas de fuego que podía mostrar el Tapiz serían las que ella añadiera: aquellos expulsados o desheredados de la familia. Nada más mancillaría ese tesoro preciado.

Hasta el momento, Walburga no había tenido que ocuparse de añadir ninguna marca más. Las últimas no habían sido obra suya: una hermana de su bisabuelo Phineas Nigellus; su tío-abuelo Phineas; su tío Marius; y una prima de su padre, Pollux.

Walburga se aseguraría de que nada volviera a estropear el Tapiz. Y no tuvo más remedio que empezar por trasladarlo a un lugar _"más seguro",_ pero igualmente privilegiado. Un salón de la Casa, sólo reservado al Tapiz. Pero perfectamente cuidado de visitas inesperadas e indeseadas. Y eso incluía a su hijo Sirius, y por añadidura, Regulus.

Sirius realmente no volvió a mostrar ningún interés en el Tapiz. Walburga sospechaba que su hijo mayor ni se acordaba de cómo era, aunque sí se encargó durante años de recordarle a Sirius que _"casi lo echó a perder",_ como si añadir pequeños circulitos (_"mira mamá, bludgers")_, hubiese sido el equivalente a mil _Incendios_. No obstante Sirius continuó sus pequeñas obras de arte por muebles, cortinas, alfombras y tapicerías de sofás y sillones.

Regulus, sin embargo, sí sentía curiosidad por el famoso Tapiz. Del que todos hablaban pero que estaba tan protegido y era tan misterioso, que no podía entrar a verlo. Ni a escondidas, ni suplicando, ni como un premio por buen comportamiento. Madre era firme y obstinada, y jamás daba su brazo a torcer.

Pero el día que Walburga supo que Sirius, su mayor esperanza, su primera gran aportación a la familia Black era... un _Gryffindor..._ muchas de sus esperanzas y proyectos se derrumbaron. Y Regulus lo notó. Y sin embargo, el menor de los Black seguía considerando a su hermano una persona extraordinaria. Era sobre el que todo el mundo hablaba y comentaba, sobre el que otros criticaban, sobre el que todo el mundo recordaba tras cualquier reunión o fiesta a la que asistían. Ahora ya tenían algo _tangible_ que criticarle... ya que jamás eran capaces de encontrarle otro tipo de defecto fundamentado; no en vano Sirius Black era tanto o más Black que ellos: obstinado, constante, orgulloso, impaciente, hábil y sobre todo, con un enorme talento mágico y una agudeza especial. Por ese motivo ningún Black podía echarle en cara más defectos, salvo el de _pequeño terrorista _y _Gryffindor_.

Sirius había llegado esa misma mañana por las vacaciones de Navidad. Walburga lo recibió con frialdad. No podía creer que su hijo fuera un Gryffindor. Su hijo mayor, descendiente de Blacks tanto por ella como por su padre, no había sido aceptado en Slytherin. _Una humillación. _Así que Walburga optó por mostrar _aquello_ que Sirius parecía decidido a dar la espalda. Y aprovechar para que Regulus supiera lo que ahora se esperaba de él.

"Regulus..." dijo Walburga, entrando en el Salón donde estaba Sirius hablando animadamente con su hermano menor. Éste levantó los oscuros ojos hacia su madre.

"¿Sí, madre?" dijo Regulus, poniéndose en pie.

"Acompáñame." dijo ella, y se dio la vuelta sacando la varita. Sirius frunció levemente el ceño. Walburga no era de las que se cortaban usando la magia, y eso incluía los_ castigos_. Sirius los conocía bien. Y si algo había hecho Regulus, Sirius tenía que averiguar qué era, y si no era justo, impediría que su hermano acabara castigado gratuitamente. Regulus miró a su hermano sorprendido; obviamente no tenía ni idea de lo que se proponía su madre.

Entró por el pasillo junto a las escaleras. Al fondo, las otras escaleras que daban a la cocina y los aseos del sótano. Y la puerta del Tapiz. Regulus abrió los ojos de par en par, y notó por el rabillo del ojo que al final del pasillo Sirius se había asomado cuidadosamente para espiar lo que ocurría con madre. Pero Regulus no se movió, no quería que Walburga se diese cuenta de la curiosidad de Sirius.

Walburga murmuró un hechizo no verbal, y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Pasó primero ella, y Regulus entró en la habitación, que no esperaba que estuviese a oscuras. Y percibió que estaba un poco más fría que el resto de la Casa.

La sala tenía varios ventanales en la pared derecha, cubiertos por dobles cortinas. Bloqueando la luz de la calle. Regulus quedó quieto, mientras su madre agitaba la varita y permitía que los cortinajes se abrieran. Parpadeó para que sus pupilas se acostumbraran a la fuerte luz del día. El suelo tenía una alfombra sobre el parquet, como en toda la casa. Y la alfombra estaba muy nueva, se notaba que poca gente la pisaba. Cuando la habitación quedó totalmente iluminada, Regulus abrió la boca de par en par.

Nunca había visto una habitación con las paredes tan ornamentadas. Tenían un color verde azulado, y por todas las paredes (excepto las de los ventanales) unas ramas marrones se cruzaban por todas partes. Las ramas no desembocaban en hojas ni frutos... bueno... no del todo. Entre ellas había rostros, envueltos en hilos de oro. Debajo, letras de oro.

"¡Es increíble...!"

Era cierto, el Tapiz era técnicamente, formalmente, impecable. Pero _de fondo_, Regulus sabía que Sirius siempre había tenido sus dudas sobre él y su significado.

Walburga sonrió con satisfacción. No había esperado menos, aunque su experiencia previa con Sirius le había hecho ser muy escéptica con respecto al primer encuentro de su hijo menor con el Tapiz de los Black. Pero afortunadamente todavía tenía un hijo que no iba a decepcionarla. Regulus,_ su pequeño rey._

"Regulus, lo que estamos viendo es nuestro Árbol familiar." y señaló una pared, que mostraba el escudo heráldico. Regulus lo conocía, por supuesto, pero nunca había visto ninguno tan hermoso, ni tan rico: los perros sosteniendo el escudo con una espada y dos estrellas, sobre el lema familiar, _La Noble y Antigua casa de Black. Toujours Pur. _

En ese momento Regulus miró a los dos perros. Sirius, podría ser uno de ellos. Sirio, el Can Mayor. Y estaba convencido de que madre había elegido ese nombre muy concienzudamente. Y también por una de las estrellas. Sirius, la estrella más brillante del cielo.

No había duda. Madre tenía calculado incluso el nombre de su hermano mayor. Regulus nunca había caído en la cuenta. Hasta que contempló el Tapiz.

"Se remonta a la Edad Media. Ha pasado de padres a hijos desde hace siete siglos." Walburga lo miró con adoración, una expresión que Regulus raramente había presenciado en su madre. "Representa lo que somos, Regulus. Nuestros orígenes, lo que nos diferencia de otros, incluso de otras familias mágicas. Aquí están representados todos los miembros de nuestra familia. Y los que están marcados, han deshonrado siglos y siglos de pureza y magia."

Miró a su hijo, orgullosa.

_"No olvides nunca quién eres, Regulus."_ le dijo con absoluta devoción y orgullo.

El niño negó maravillado con la cabeza. Y se acercó un poco más a la pared para admirar la exquisita filigrana y el delicado bordado. Parecía nuevo, estaba cuidado con delicadeza. Era asombroso, teniendo en cuenta que era tan antiguo. Si era así, es que verdaderamente era algo importante. Y era de la familia, y para Regulus, los suyos, su familia, _eran lo primero, eran algo vital._

Alargó una mano.

"No lo toques." ordenó algo áspera Walburga. Regulus retiró inmediatamente la mano y las puso detrás de la espalda. Se sintió hechizado, pero de pronto, _sintió el peso de los siglos, el peso de esas paredes, la presión de la familia... encima de él._ Y se asustó. Echó un paso hacia atrás. Walburga no pareció darse cuenta, estaba ocupada arreglando una porción del Tapiz que tendría algún pequeño desperfecto. Pero Regulus se sintió cada vez más oprimido. Atraído por el Tapiz, y a la vez repelido por él. ¿Era mágico?

Algo en su cabeza le hizo acordarse de Sirius... de las discusiones que tenía con sus padres antes de irse a Hogwarts... de cómo su hermano rechazaba mucho de lo que ese Tapiz representaba. Trago saliva, temeroso. Regulus no era un niño miedoso, incluso cuando jugaban al escondite cuando eran muy pequeños, no tenía ningún miedo de esconderse en los armarios más oscuros, ni en las habitaciones más apartadas de la Casa. Ni debajo de las camas, aunque Sirius siempre le dijera que había boggarts. _No tenía miedo._

Pero ahora sentía algo parecido al miedo, no estaba seguro. Y algo dentro de él agradeció que Sirius pasara las navidades con ellos en Casa, no en el Colegio.

Walburga terminó de arreglar el trocito de tapiz, y lo miró con aprobación.

"¿Qué son esas marcas, madre?" preguntó Regulus en voz baja, señalando unos agujeros negros, pequeños, sobre algunos nombres.

"Los expulsados de la familia. Squibs y traidores a la sangre..." dijo ella con repugnancia, como si mencionarlo fuera tabú.

"Pues qué pena... me habría encantado conocerlos. Seguro que madre ha olvidado mencionarte que los mejores Black no suelen estar representados en ese tapiz, Regulus."

Sirius había hablado con tal impertinencia desde el umbral de la puerta, el negro cabello sobre los ojos, y sonriendo desafiante a su madre, que se había vuelto hacia él con rabia. Lo que faltaba... que la influencia de Sirius fuera cada vez mayor sobre Regulus. No podía permitirlo. Regulus estaba agobiado. Hogwarts sólo había incrementado la desafiante postura de Sirius, nunca antes había soltado frases tan ácidas, menos directamente a madre. Y encima estaba la influencia atrayente y repelente del Tapiz...

"Lo que me faltaba, lecciones de un niño de once años, _y Gryffindor_." dijo Walburga con frialdad. "Lo próximo que harás será presentarme a una sangre sucia como novia. O una muggle, que para el caso es lo mismo..."

Sirius sonrió con mayor malicia.

"Cuando quieras, madre; candidatas no me faltan."

Regulus contempló la escena. No quería de nuevo discusiones. En esos tres meses la Casa había estado tranquila..._ demasiado_. Había echado tanto de menos a Sirius, era una parte esencial de Grimmauld Place, y de su vida. Y ahora que estaba allí, el ruido volvía a casa, y lo agradecía, pero no quería _ese ruido_, el tipo de ruido que suponía las discusiones familiares.

"Madre..." dijo Regulus, esperando calmar los ánimos, volviendo al tema predilecto de Walburga Black, para que olvidara sus enfrentamientos con Sirius. "¿Podré entrar otra vez a ver el Tapiz contigo?"

Eso pareció funcionar. Walburga dejó de contemplar a su hijo mayor entre decepcionada e irritada, y relajó su expresión cuando se dirigió a Regulus.

"Claro, Regulus. Ahora puedes irte a jugar." dijo ella, dando por finalizada la visita. Dirigió la varita hacia las cortinas para cerrarlas y así evitar que la luz afectara sus colores. Regulus notó que el calor que había entrado desde el pasillo volvía a neutralizarse por algún hechizo de su madre, sin duda una temperatura más baja colaboraba en la adecuada conservación del Tapiz.

Regulus salió del cuarto, seguido de Sirius. Cuando creyó estar lejos del alcance del oído de su madre, se volvió hacia él.

"¿Por qué siempre provocas a madre, Sirius?. Acabas de llegar, no lo estropees, por favor."

"Algún día entenderás que todo esto..." dijo Sirius, moviendo el brazo hacia la Casa. "...es un espejismo. Tradiciones, purezas, manías, obsesiones, prejuicios... Eso oculta mucho más, Regulus. Y no seremos libres hasta que no nos desprendamos _de esas cosas_..."

"_Esas cosas_... son parte de nosotros..." dijo Regulus, aunque sin mucha convicción.

"Regulus, tú lo has notado." los ojos grises de Sirius parecían entender. Regulus quedó rígido, sus oscuros ojos, tan parecidos a los de su madre. "Yo sentí lo mismo el día que me hizo la presentación formal madre. _Sirius, saluda a Tapiz. Tapiz, saluda a Sirius. _Los Black aman más un pedazo de lana bordada con oro, que a las _personas._ Y yo no creo en nada de eso."

"Pues yo creo en ti, Sirius. Pero... también creo en la familia..." dijo vacilante Regulus.

"Yo también creo en la familia. Pero mi idea de familia _no es ésta_, Regulus." añadió con amargura el mayor de los hermanos. Sirius revolvió el negro cabello de su hermano y borró cualquier rastro de dolor.

"Si a la de diez logras averiguar dónde me he escondido, te enseño un hechizo nuevo... cómo engordar la lengua de los bocazas..." le dijo Sirius a su hermano, intentando recuperar el buen humor, recordando el maleficio que aprendió de James en Hogwarts.

"¿Ya no las pintamos azules?" respondió Regulus, de nuevo muy ilusionado por volver a jugar con Sirius, como siempre había sido, antes de que él se fuera a Hogwarts.

"Claro. Pero ahora serán azules, _y más grandes_." dijo Sirius con malicia.

Regulus sonrió. Un reto. Adoraba los retos.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

* * *

_Walburga, Minerva McGonagall, Orion, Cygnus, Alphard... coincidieron en sus años de estudiantes con Tom Riddle en Hogwarts, y Bellatrix lo sabe al ver la fecha de la fotografía._

_La canción que canturrea Ted al principio de su bloque es _A Hard Day's Night _de Los Beatles, fue número 1 de las listas de éxitos en el Reino Unido en 1964, (julio), año en el que Ted empezó en Hogwarts. __La que Ted canturrea al final es _Pretty Woman_ de Roy Orbison... fue número 1 precisamente en septiembre de 1964._

_El hechizo "Draconifors" que realizan McGonagall y Ted aparece en el videojuego de _Harry Potter y El Prisionero de Azkaban. _Sirve para transformar en dragón a pequeños bustos de piedra, por un brevísimo periodo de tiempo, y conseguir de éstos una pequeña llamarada. No hay nada que indique que Ted fuese tan extraordinario en Transformaciones, pero nos gustaba la idea de que Ted o Andromeda lo fuesen, si luego tuvieron una hija tan especial :) Tiene más misterio que el "sangre sucia" tenga ese talento, y mezclado con una sangre mágica tan pura como la Black, resultara en una metamorfomaga._

_En el libro no aparece, pero sí en la película de _Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban_. Cuando salen del Sauce Boxeador, Sirius Black mira el Castillo de Hogwarts, iluminado en la noche, y le dice a Harry que recuerda la primera vez que cruzó sus puertas y que desea volver a hacerlo como un hombre libre. Se puede hacer la comparación de su visión de niño, libre e ilusionado, con la del adulto proscrito… Y en el fondo parece que sigue guardando el mismo espíritu._

_Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí (¡tiene mérito, 10.500 palabras!). ¡Hasta pronto, y besos para todos/as!_


	4. Idealismo

_¡Hola! Volvemos esta vez con un capítulo que otra vez va por bloques de personajes. No llegamos a las diez mil palabras del anterior, pero sí es bastante largo, así que de nuevo recomendamos tranquilidad y tiempo para la lectura._

_Gracias por leer la historia, y gracias por vuestros comentarios:_ blackstarshine, mArTa, CrissBlack, Ely Granger, Saya Asakura, Sabaku no Akelos, Corae, Yedra Phoenix, Clio84, Zory, emeraude.lefey

_Que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

**IDEALISMO**

_0. Cygnus y Orion_

_1. Bellatrix_

_2. Andromeda_

_3. Narcissa_

_4. Sirius_

_5. Regulus_

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

**0. Cygnus y Orion**

__

_**Grimmauld Place 12. Londres**_

Martes 13 de a_**gosto de 1968**_

"No, Cygnus. No somos guerreros. Somos hombres de negocios. Vivimos de eso y por eso. Pero no encajo bien tener una sobrina…" Orión Black vaciló. "…unas simpatías tan _explícitas…_" añadió, a falta de un término mejor.

Cygnus se reclinó cómodamente en la butaca en verde oliva y bronce. Bebió un sorbo de vino élfico y no varió unos modales tranquilos pero severos. Su actitud le asemejaba más a su hermano Alphard, quien del mismo modo raramente perdía los estribos.

Su sobrina Bellatrix era más parecida en arrebatos de mal humor o de euforia a Walburga. Tal vez iba en los genes de las Black. Pero Orion desechó inmediatamente ese hilo de pensamientos, y procuró centrarse precisamente en Bellatrix.

"No veo motivos de alarma, Orion. Es curioso… sientes los mismos recelos que Druella, y Walburga sin embargo es más afín a mi. Pero yo soy su padre, y no tengo ningún inconveniente en que mi hija se haya unido a _él_, ha demostrado un compromiso, un idealismo y un coraje que, francamente, a nosotros nos ha faltado."

Orion sostuvo con serenidad la copa, intacta, que tenía en la mano. Sentado junto a su cuñado, observaba las llamas con preocupación. Alto, de cabello negro y semblante severo, su mirada gris reflejaba prudencia e inteligencia a partes iguales.

"¿Acaso no deseas que tus hijos sigan ese camino?" continuó Cygnus Black, mientras observaba con profesionalidad la textura de color teja, comparando su color a contraluz de las llamas, y comprendiendo expertamente que ese color era símbolo de vino añejo. "Bellatrix no habrá sido un heredero varón, pero no ha hecho nada para que yo lo lamente." Añadió con orgullo.

Orion miró de reojo a su cuñado, y captó enseguida el significado oculto. Personalmente, siempre había sospechado de ciertas envidias hacia el género de sus hijos, todos varones, con respecto a los de su cuñado, todas mujeres.

"No tengo ninguna duda de que mis hijos serían unos seguidores del Señor Tenebroso fieles, entusiastas y poderosos, Cygnus." respondió Orion con frialdad. "Mis hijos tienen ocho y siete años, y ya son capaces de controlar su magia sin ningún problema. No son dos estúpidos _sangre sucia_ sin idea de por qué explota su plato de verdura si no se la quieren comer. Cuando crezcan no tendré ningún inconveniente en que luchen _por lo que creen, por lo que creemos todos."_

Cygnus sintió la mano crispada en la copa y dio un sorbo para simular tranquilidad. Después de todo, estaba en la Casa de los Black, en el feudo de la familia; otra muestra más de que la continuidad apuntaba hacia la familia de Orion, no la suya. Y sí, si los mocosos de Orion y su hermana querían seguir los pasos de Bellatrix, sería por méritos propios, no por sumisión hacia él o su primogénita. Había captado perfectamente el mensaje.

"En cualquier caso… yo no lamento financiar determinados… _proyectos_. No me importa manifestar mi simpatías." comentó Cygnus con calma, tratando de centrar el tema. "Quiero asegurarme de que mis hijas, y los hijos de mis hijas no tengan trato con esos _sangre sucia_ en la escuela. Quiero asegurarme de mantener nuestro poder, nuestra magia, donde pertenece, _en las familias mágicas."_

Orion sintió tensar su mandíbula. En eso tenía razón. Tal vez ellos no tenían la edad, el coraje o las ganas de entrar en una lucha que pertenecía a la sangre joven, idealista y entusiasta como Bellatrix. Pero sí podrían dar su apoyo, contribuir a hacer realidad esa ambición.

"Llevas razón… esas estúpidas leyes para proteger a los muggles y sangre sucia..." Orion arrugó el ejemplar de _El Profeta_, que mostraba un artículo anunciando la preparación de proyectos para proteger a los muggles por parte de determinados sectores del Ministerio. Arrancó el periódico de la mesilla auxiliar y lo arrojó con rabia a las llamas. "Eso más que proteger, está causando la destrucción de nuestra pureza y nuestras tradiciones. Destruyendo eso, destruye lo que significamos, Cygnus, lo que significa la familia mágica más antigua, _nuestra esencia_. Nos destruye _a nosotros_."

Cygnus asintió despacio, con una sonrisa en sus labios. El cabello oscuro reflejaba las llamas, y sorbió su vino después de saludar a su cuñado con la copa.

"No podría expresarlo mejor."

"Aún así, tú hija hará la guerra a su manera." Orion devolvió el saludo con su copa a su cuñado. "Mis hijos harán la guerra, _a la suya."_

Orion se acomodó en el respaldo de la butaca, observando en silencio las llamas avivadas por el pergamino que acababa de arrojar. Pensando que sí estaría orgulloso y satisfecho de que sus hijos se unieran a la causa. Pero con habilidad, sin las estridencias de su propia esposa, y de ningún modo, las de su sobrina Bellatrix. Orion utilizaba la discreción y pasar desapercibido como un _arma_ y como una _defensa_… _y transmitiría eso a sus hijos._

Tenía la sensación de que sus hijos _pasarían a la historia de la magia._ Harían grandes cosas por ella.

Cygnus miró de hito en hito a Orion, tratando de descifrar la sonrisa secreta, ambiciosa, que se pintaba en su rostro.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

**1. Bellatrix**

_**Mansión de Cygnus y Druella Black**_

Bellatrix estaba tumbada sobre su espalda en su cama. La cabeza colgaba del borde, y estiraba los brazos hacia el techo, medio estirándose con descaro, medio provocando las miradas inquietas de sus hermanas, sentadas en la confortable alfombra y rodeadas de cojines.

Y estirar el brazo no sería motivo de inquietud, si no fuera porque de esta manera, intencionadamente casual, Bellatrix permitía que la hermosa manga de seda azul oscuro y semitransparente, cayera despacio, por su brazo.

En él, _la Marca_. No hacía falta describirla. Cuando la mostró a sus hermanas ambas exclamaron un grito similar, y pintó en ellas la misma expresión de horror, sorpresa y temor.

Una expresión que Bellatrix disfrutaba ver en los rostros de las personas por su mera presencia. Como hacía _él._ Con la gracia y la elasticidad de una bailarina, movió el brazo, como si danzara una melodía que sólo ella escuchaba. La mano acompañaba el movimiento.

Narcissa admiraba esa gracilidad. Todas ellas la habían heredado; pero en Bellatrix, el movimiento recordaba más a un bello baile de un duelo de varitas. La forma de agitar la mano, mitad danzarina, mitad guerrera.

Así era Bellatrix. Mitad bella, mitad luchadora. Incansable, idealista. Fiel y determinada.

Fiel a ellas, su familia y sus tradiciones, y fiel _a él._

"Bella… creo que no debes ser muy obvia mostrando… eso…" susurró Andromeda, abrazada a un hermoso cojín con una complicada cenefa en plata. "Es… peligroso…"

Bellatrix rió con esa risa fría, musical, indiscreta.

"¡Qué gracia, Meda!" exclamó ella. Narcissa se encogió ligeramente y Andromeda frunció levemente el ceño, sin comprender. "Estarán _los demás_ en peligro cuando la muestre. _No yo."_

Con la agilidad de un gato, Bellatrix se dio la vuelta, y quedó estirada boca abajo en el lecho, su cabeza asomando por el borde, su cabellera negra cayendo desordenada sobre sus hombros, y miró a través de sus pesados párpados a sus hermanas menores.

"Esta marca señala mi destino…" confesó a sus hermanas misteriosamente. "_'Bellatrix tenía que haber nacido hombre'_" imitó con una vocecilla burlona y despreciativa, que a Andromeda le recordó ligeramente a la de tía Walburga. "Pues se confunden. El hecho de haber nacido mujer, no va a cambiar mi carrera, ni mi vida."

Narcissa estaba boquiabierta. Ella tenía el orgullo de haber nacido mujer, y hermosa. ¿Qué necesitaba, una vida de peligro e idealismo? Eso no iba con ella. Narcissa sabía que tenía un deber con su familia, con su sangre y sus orígenes. Y pensaba cumplirlo, pero no del mismo modo que Bellatrix. Ella no tenía el enorme talento para el duelo, ni conocía tantos maleficios. Es más, los que conocía los había aprendido de su hermana mayor. ¡Por Merlín, si hasta la sangre le provocaba mareos, cómo podría seguir ese camino!

Pero Narcissa sabía que el día que se casara, sería una boda maravillosa. Con la gente que amaba, y con un marido perfecto. Que compartiera con ella esos ideales, y tal vez, fuese tan activo para ponerlos en marcha como era su hermana. Narcissa le daría apoyo, consuelo, fuerza y determinación. Pero nunca podría seguir sus pasos.

"Yo sólo me casaré con alguien que tenga esa fuerza tuya, Bella." Dijo con orgullo Narcissa. "Y tendré unos hijos que sigan nuestros pasos."

Bellatrix sonrió. Andromeda sin embargo permaneció en silencio, pálida, temerosa. No le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación. Bellatrix se acarició el brazo en un gesto que a Andromeda le empezaba a parecer más inconsciente que consciente, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba esa Marca.

"Pues mi marido lo llevará claro." Comentó la mayor de las hermanas con una engañosa calidez. "Dar un heredero es responsabilidad del _querido_ primo Sirius. Si el gran don de la mujer es ser madre, entonces el mundo es más patético de lo que pensaba."

Andromeda y Narcissa se miraron brevemente, y no respondieron. Hacía tiempo que habían aprendido que no tenía sentido rebatir las opiniones crudas, irrefutables, de Bellatrix Black.

"Mi marido se tendrá que hacer a la idea de que no seré la esposa tierna y hacendosa, que lo aguardará con la mesa puesta. Deberá entender que… _yo no seré la madre de sus hijos."_

Andromeda bajó los ojos incómoda hacia el cojín. Narcissa tragó saliva. Ambas no eran estúpidas. Habían reconocido el significado implícito del asunto: Bellatrix se casaría según las reglas familiares, y estaba conforme. Bellatrix participaría activamente en sus ideales. Pero no tenía intención de ser madre y contribuir a esos ideales de esta manera. Y lo que es más, aceptaría que su marido incluso pensase en tener hijos _sin ella._

Lo inquietante era que Bellatrix parecía estar dispuesta a aplicar en ella también esa misma norma.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

**2. Andromeda**

__

_**Hospital para las Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas San Mungo**_

Viernes 16 de agosto de 1968 

Andromeda se quedó en la recepción de San Mungo, hasta que su madre y su hermana Narcissa pasaron dentro del Hospital. Andromeda les había dicho que prefería quedarse abajo, que se sentía mareada. Cuando la recepcionista ofreció que un sanador le pasara consulta, Andromeda enseguida rechazó la proposición, alegando que sólo _"necesitaba un poco de aire."_

Prudente, discreta, obediente. Ésa era Andromeda. Druella no tuvo ningún inconveniente en que su hija mediana se quedara a esperarlas a ella y a Narcissa, mientras visitaban la nueva ala en la segunda planta que generosamente habían financiado. Druella confiaba plenamente en sus tres devotas hijas. Y si su hija mediana le pedía un poco de aire, Druella no iba a negárselo.

Tras asegurarse de que la recepcionista estaba lo suficientemente ocupada atendiendo y orientando a los pacientes, Andromeda salió a la calle. Se pegó a la sucia pared de ladrillo, bajo el cartel de _Purge & Dowse, Ltd_ y aguardó con ansiedad. Aunque no había muchos muggles por la calle, Andromeda se sentía asustada cada vez que tenía que hacer algo como esto. Esquivar la mirada de su madre, y mostrar una naturalidad que no podía tener cuando estaba sola en el Londres muggle. En las raras ocasiones en las que podía hacer eso.

A los quince años, Andromeda era una jovencita con la misma obstinación de Bellatrix y la mesura de Narcissa. Esa mañana llevaba el largo y hermoso cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, y se había puesto una túnica gris para pasar lo más desapercibida posible. El modelo elegido era tan discreto, que Druella y Narcissa arrugaron la nariz, en un gesto que las asemejaba aún más.

Se apartó pensando que si manchaba la túnica, tal vez su madre le haría demasiadas preguntas, todas relacionadas por el motivo que le impulsó a contaminarse de suciedad muggle…

"_¡BUH__!"_

Andromeda dio un respingo y se giró, temerosa. Ted estaba detrás de ella, y le había dicho la exclamación en el oído. Pero ella sonrió de alivio al ver el rostro radiante y pícaro de Ted Tonks.

Ted la agarró del brazo y la llevó a un callejón más discreto. Cuando estaban allí, no soltó el brazo de Andromeda, y ella tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por desprenderse.

"¿Qué clase de saludo es _'¡buh!'_?" preguntó ella entre extrañada, curiosa y divertida. Ted siempre le sorprendía con extrañas teorías y respuestas a sus preguntas, y Andromeda nunca sabía si eran inventadas o eran simplemente "cosas de muggles"

"He hecho como un fantasma. Para una vez que no me oyes llegar…" contestó él, pensando en las veces que había tropezado o había tirado alguna cosa cercana y roto toda la sorpresa.

"¿Los fantasmas dicen _'¡buh!'_?" volvió a preguntar ella sonriente, como si le hiciese mucha gracia. "Nunca he oído al Barón Sanguinario decir _'¡Buh!'_…" añadió con un escepticismo burlón.

"Eso es porque vuestro fantasma es un amargado." Ted seguía aferrado al brazo de Andromeda, pero acariciándolo con delicadeza, como si se fuese a romper. Ted parecía no estar muy pendiente de lo que preguntaba Andromeda. Ella intentaba hacer comentarios para romper un poco la situación… sentía curiosidad cuando estaba con él, y cuando no estaba con él, sentía… ¿su ausencia?

"Me alegro que hayas podido venir, Ted." dijo ella suavemente, tratando de buscar algo que decirle. Era curioso… cuando estaban separados en Hogwarts, o cuando estaban pasando veranos separados como éste, imaginaba miles de situaciones, miles de cosas que le diría cuando pudieran verse clandestinamente. Pero cuando estaba ahí, se quedaba en blanco. "¿Qué tal el verano?"

Ted la miraba embelesado. Él tenía el rostro más moreno por el sol del verano, contrastando con el cabello castaño claro. Pero no respondió inmediatamente.

"Bien… pero estoy deseando tener dieciséis y poder trabajar."

Andromeda pestañeó, confundida. En su familia pocos tenían una profesión. Se negaba a admitir que lo de Bellatrix era una _profesión_. Más bien era una peligrosa vocación idealista.

"¿Por… qué…?" preguntó ella con timidez.

Ted había conseguido introducir su mano en la fina manga gris de Andromeda, sin que ella se percatara, y estaba acariciando el brazo desnudo. Para él, era más de lo que podía esperar, era la primera vez que tocaba, abiertamente, su piel. Generalmente era imposible acercarse a ella, rozarla. Era inalcanzable. Pero cuando estaba cerca, con ella, a solas, sentía que Andromeda era la persona más dulce y cercana que había conocido. Qué contradictorio parecía.

Y que él pudiera tocar su brazo era más de lo que podía esperar. Sentía ganas de tirar de él y abrazar a la chica más guapa y más encantadora de todo Hogwarts. De todo Londres. De todo el mundo.

"Necesito el dinero. Así mis padres no tendrán que preocuparse de mí. No quiero que me mantengan, quiero que tengan calidad de vida, y que no necesiten trabajar los fines de semana."

Andromeda no comprendía cómo podían estar tan apurados siempre de dinero. Él era hijo único, qué sentido tenía, si estaba en Hogwarts, si al menos nueve meses al año no tenía gastos directos.

Entonces Andromeda sintió las caricias en el brazo, en el brazo donde su hermana llevaba la Marca, la que representaba la declaración de que acabaría con todo lo que Ted era, su origen y lo que representaba. Y se asustó, y sintió un escalofrío que sólo se agravaba bajo el turbador efecto de las caricias en el brazo.

"Yo… te puedo ayudar…" dijo ella, entre temerosa e insegura. Ya sólo los pendientes que llevaba equivalían al sueldo de un mes que pudiese conseguir Ted en cualquier trabajo.

Pero Ted soltó su brazo y con la mano rozó la mejilla de Andromeda.

"No, Andromeda. _Yo no quiero de ti tu dinero."_ contestó él, con el rostro extrañamente serio y sin apartar los ojos de ella, dejando la palma en la mejilla de ella.

Andromeda no apartó la mirada. Estaba feliz, curiosa, intrigada y anhelante. Eso era peligroso. Eso no podía ser bueno. No podía sentir lo que sentía.

_¿Pero qué sentía?_

De momento, miedo. Su madre, Narcissa… y si no la veían cerca podría ser malo. Muy malo, para ella y sobre todo, para Ted.

Por lo demás… _más miedo._ No quería pensarlo… pero lo cierto era que pensaba en el _sangre sucia_ Ted Tonks más de lo que debería. Continuamente. Tanto, que no pudo evitar enviar una lechuza y comunicarle el día y lugar de su encuentro. Espontáneo, sin premeditación. Y se arrepentía, y a la vez _no se arrepentía._

Miró los ojos color miel de Ted. Serio, preocupado, pero sin apartar la mirada intensa en ella, ni la mano.

"Debo irme, Ted." Susurró ella, apartándose.

Ted volvió a aferrar el brazo, interrumpiendo su precipitada despedida.

"Gracias por dejarme verte, Andromeda."

Andromeda sonrió levemente, y salió del callejón. Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente. Pasó al Hospital sin darse cuenta de su alrededor, y entró en el aséptico e impoluto recibidor de San Mungo. Su madre y Cissy bajarían enseguida. Se apoyó contra una pared, y no se dio cuenta de su entorno. Se tocó el brazo, ausentemente, como queriendo revivir el efecto de las caricias, sin sentir la piel de gallina esta vez.

"Te haré feliz, Ted Tonks." Se prometió a sí misma.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

**3. Narcissa**

"¡Vaya!. ¿A quién tenemos aquí, a la bruja más hermosa de todo el Reino Unido?"

Narcissa se apartó la capucha en color celeste de la cabeza, pero con toda la intencionalidad. Porque había reconocido esa voz, y sabía de qué manera captaría su atención. Efectivamente, primero captaría su atención apartando lo que ocultaba sus bellos rasgos. Y sabía el efecto que hacía el azul en su rostro pálido y su cabello rubio. Le daba un aspecto delicado, armonioso. Como una obra de arte que adorar y admirar.

Pero no quería quedarse en que admirara su envase; Narcissa sabía de antemano que iba a ver por allí a Lucius Malfoy, en San Mungo. Su padre llevaba enfermo varias semanas, y tenía que seguir un tratamiento semanal, estando su salud muy comprometida.

Cuando su madre le dijo que tenía que ir a visitar la nueva sala de rehabilitación en la segunda planta, Andromeda y ella se ofrecieron voluntarias para ir. Realmente Narcissa desconocía para qué habría querido su hermana ir, si ni siquiera se había movido de la primera planta, alegando "malestar". No la culpaba, Narcissa no se sentía cómoda entre tanto enfermo, pero sus padres financiaban generosamente el hospital, ganándose así las simpatías de determinados miembros de su staff y del propio Ministerio.

Con trece años, Narcissa había abandonado los rasgos de niña, y estaba empezando a asomar una joven mujer que ya estaba rompiendo corazones entre sus compañeros. Más incluso de los que ella imaginaba, a menudo no prestaba atención a las personas que tenía alrededor.

"Hola, Lucius. Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí."

Lucius tomó la mano de la joven y le quitó el guante con descaro. Narcissa no se movió, sentía el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su corazón. Lucius no despegó los labios, ni apartó sus ojos grises de los de ella. Cuando había apartado el molesto guante, Lucius besó la punta de los dedos.

Era inevitable. Siempre lograba dejarla sin palabras. Lucius entonces le dejó el guante en la mano.

"Siempre es un gusto encontrarte, Narcissa."

Ella sonrió, acostumbrada a los halagos. Y encantada de recibirlos de Lucius Malfoy.

"¿Qué tal tu padre?" preguntó con cortesía.

"En vigilancia. Las pociones que tiene que tomar huelen a demonios, y deben de saber aún peor."

Narcissa arrugó la nariz, imaginándolo. Un gesto similar al de su madre, y Lucius lo encontraba encantador, síntoma del exquisito gusto de Narcissa Black.

"¿Qué tal el verano?" preguntó él, con la mirada clavada intensamente en ella. Desafiante. Narcissa se obligó a que la turbación desapareciera, y se acercó a él, como dándole una confidencia. Pero sin rozar ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

"Mi hermana se ha unido al Señor Oscuro." susurró. "Es como imaginabas…" Narcissa sonrió con picardía. Sabía qué tenía que hacer para llamar la atención de Lucius. En realidad de cualquiera, sobre todo del género masculino. Desde que era muy pequeña lo sabía. "Qué inteligente eres…"

Lucius sonrió, mordiéndose el carrillo interno y no dejó de observar a aquella chica… mitad ingenuidad, mitad descaro. Tan hermosa como peligrosa. Y le encantaba dejarse embaucar con ella; inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sin dejar de mirarla, y sus largos cabellos rubios se esparcieron por sus hombros.

"¡Cissy!" En una de las salas contiguas y más próximas, Druella asomó la cabeza. "Nos vamos." La cabeza de Druella desapareció de nuevo, sin esperar respuesta de su hija menor.

Narcissa no apartó los ojos azules de Lucius. Pero sonrió de medio lado, como hacía su hermana Bellatrix, como hacían sus primos.

"Debo irme." Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Narcissa se dio media vuelta y se cubrió la cabeza con la fina capucha celeste, y volvió a enguantar la mano.

Lucius se quedó en medio del pasillo, admirando el andar tranquilo y estudiado de Narcissa Black.

"Ahora admiras a tu hermana… pero no será nada en comparación con lo que sientas cuando yo sea uno de ellos, Narcissa Black." susurró complacido.

Narcissa se apoyó en la pared, una vez perdió de vista a Lucius, y sonrió internamente.

"Espérame, Lucius Malfoy, antes de que decidas ese camino." susurró para sí misma, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

**4. Sirius**

_**Grimmauld Place 12. Londres**_

_**Viernes 16 de agosto de 1968**_

"…entonces Giffrord, cuando parecía encontrar todo perdido, levantó la varita, y sabiendo que sus hechizos todavía no habían terminado con Hengist, convocó a cinco dragones y se materializaron allí, destrozando a pedazos al gigante Hengist de Barnton Alto."

En el dormitorio de Regulus, Sirius estaba tumbado en la cama, boca abajo, contándole una historia extraordinaria a su hermano menor, con los cabellos cubriéndole parcialmente los ojos grises, luminosos. Las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo estaban echadas, y aunque era temprano y era verano, la habitación estaba tan sólo iluminada por una lámpara con una vela, encima de la mesilla de noche.

Regulus miraba boquiabierto a su hermano mayor, sin apenas parpadear, totalmente inmerso en la historia de Giffrord Ollerton, el famoso cazagigantes del siglo XV.

"¿Qué clase de dragones eran?" preguntó con curiosidad Regulus, sentado a lo indio en la alfombra del suelo.

"Galeses verdes. Entonces abundaban como kneazles." contestó Sirius con una media sonrisa y fingiendo un absoluto conocimiento de la historia.

"Te lo estás inventando." respondió Regulus con suspicacia. "Siempre me cuentas historias que te inventas."

Sirius elevó la barbilla.

"No es cierto. No me inventé la leyenda de Lady Carmilla Sanguina."

"¿La que se bañaba en la sangre de sus víctimas?" Regulus frunció el ceño. "Eso no me gusta. No me gusta la sangre."·

Sirius volvió a sonreir y elevó una ceja.

"No se lo cuentes a madre, o te regañará. Ella adora_ hablar de la sangre."_

Regulus elevó sus oscuros ojos.

"Eso es distinto. Ella habla de la pureza de nuestra familia, no de desangrar a gente."

"Bah, a mi me parece igual de escalofriante." contestó Sirius. "¿Te cuento otra historia?"

Regulus sonrió ampliamente, con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

_Crack._

Antes de que Sirius pudiese empezar alguna de sus historias, Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de la familia, se presentó delante de ellos. Ambos dieron un respingo por lo inesperado, el ambiente oscuro y tenebroso para acompañar los cuentos, y la sugestión que éstos provocaban.

Sirius se incorporó con una rapidez felina y se puso delante de su hermano. Regulus sin embargo, se había puesto de pie y había cogido de la mesa el libro de _Los dragones en la historia_, dispuesto a lanzárselo al recién llegado.

"Amo Regulus…" contestó el elfo, arrodillándose frente a Regulus. Sirius suspiró aliviado y torció la boca, molesto por la interrupción. "Son casi las seis…"

Cualquier signo de malestar o disgusto que hubiera sentido Sirius, o cualquier rasgo de sorpresa o curiosidad por el elfo doméstico que hubiese sentido Regulus, desaparecieron inmediatamente.

Sirius miró a su hermano, y en dos segundos, salieron de la habitación a la carrera.

"¡Gracias, Kreacher!" dijo Regulus, antes de salir por la puerta.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Ambos hermanos bajaron a toda carrera por las escaleras de la casa, a fin de llegar a la cocina a tiempo. Una regla incuestionable era estar en la cena a las seis en punto, exactamente. Ambos tenían gran práctica en bajar casi de dos en dos las escaleras, pese a su corta edad. Eran más altos que otros niños de su edad, aunque en el caso de Sirius era más evidente.

Walburga acababa de comprobar la colocación exquisita, impecable, de la mesa para la cena. Satisfecha porque las copas estaban en su correcta disposición, los cubiertos para el primer y segundo plato, los platitos del pan. Entornó sus oscuros ojos y sus facciones hermosas se contrajeron con dureza; este gesto, generalmente habitual en ella, reducía considerablemente el efecto de sus rasgos. Walburga tenía los rasgos armoniosos de los miembros de su familia, pero sus maneras severas no los beneficiaban.

El reloj del salón empezaba a tocar la primera campanada.

_Crack._

Orion se Apareció delante y resopló con disgusto. Dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa, y dejó _El Profeta_ descuidadamente sobre el estante a la altura de su cintura, justo delante de la vajilla de porcelana. Segunda campanada.

"¿Qué tal por el Ministerio?" preguntó ella. Tercera campanada.

Orion se sentó en su lugar habitual y se recostó sobre el respaldo, con la boca abierta a punto de decir algo, los ojos grises fruncidos. Ni siquiera se había quitado la ligera capa de color gris oscuro y repulgo en azul marino.

"Los hay que creen necesario una ley de protección de muggles." dijo simplemente.

Cuarta campanada.

Walburga abrió la boca, estupefacta.

"¿Proteger?. ¿A los muggles?" Quinta campanada.

"¡¡¡Perdón!!!" gritó Sirius, presentándose en el comedor a la carrera, y frenando en seco. Regulus chocó contra su espalda, igual de acelerado.

"¡¡¡Perdón!!!" añadió el menor de los hermanos.

Sexta campanada.

Orion y Walburga miraron a sus hijos, demasiado contrariados como para recriminarles su entrada inapropiada. Al menos habían llegado a tiempo, y no habían hecho esperar, algo de muy mala educación, absolutamente incompatible con las maneras que ellos debían poner en práctica.

Sirius y Regulus estiraron la espalda y, como era costumbre, saludaron a sus padres.

"Buenas tardes." dijo Regulus.

"Buenas tardes." dijo Sirius, ambos hermanos formales y correctos.

"Buenas tardes, hijos" dijo Walburga con solemnidad. "Podéis sentaros. Pero no quiero volver a presenciar una entrada parecida. No es apropiado entrar a la carrera antes de la cena."

"Buenas tardes, Sirius. Buenas tardes, Regulus." contestó Orion formalmente. Walburga tomó asiento en el lado derecho de Orion, que presidía la mesa para mínimo dieciséis comensales. A la izquierda de éste, Sirius, como era habitual, y en el lado izquierdo de Sirius, Regulus.

A Sirius siempre le incomodaba cenar en una mesa tan grande. La distancia que había entre ellos era demasiada, ya que había espacio de sobra, pero sus padres preferían que nadie se estorbara.

La comida se colocó automáticamente sobre la mesa, y la crema de calabaza empezó a servir a Walburga, el cucharón yendo solo desde la flotante sopera hasta el plato. Sirius sintió que sus tripas sonaban, y se encogió levemente en su asiento. Ya sabía que, si el ruido se notaba, probablemente se quedaría sin postre.

"_Pretenden que seamos como el retrato del tatarabuelo"_ pensó Sirius, no por primera vez. _"A él tampoco se le oyen las tripas, ni llega tarde… No hagas esto, no hagas lo otro…"_

La crema se iba sirviendo. Sirius escuchó a lo lejos los ruidos de la calle, unas risas muy lejanas de otros niños. Y sonrió para sí. Le encantaría estar allí, en la calle, jugando a la carrera. Había visto a algunos niños muggles desde su habitación, jugando con una _quaffle_ blanca de manchas negras y a la que daban patadas y perseguían. Otras veces, tenían una _quaffle_ en forma de melón y de color marrón, y se la llevaban y pasaban entre ellos a la carrera. Esto le recordaba mucho al quidditch, y a menudo llamaba a Regulus para que se asomara con él y los vieran juntos. Regulus observaba con curiosidad, pero en silencio. Sirius sonreía y procuraba entender las reglas. Una vez oyó a uno decir _"no tienes ni idea de jugar al rugby, Tommy",_ así que supuso que eso era el quidditch para los niños muggles. A la _quaffle_ de color marrón también podían darle una patada, como a la otra _quaffle_ blanca y negra. Aunque ésta no la cogían con la mano.

Regulus perdía el interés, murmuraba siempre que le parecía mucho mejor volar en escoba y jugar al quidditch. Pero también se entretenía intentando averiguar las reglas, esto picaba su curiosidad.

Sirius no prestaba tanta atención al funcionamiento y a las reglas como Regulus y su mentalidad curiosa y analítica. Sirius sólo soñaba con poder unirse a ellos y descubrir por qué se reían tanto, por qué celebraban cuando pasaban los balones por lugares marcados con sus jerseys en el suelo y gritaban _"¡gol!"._ Porqué hacían una melée y se echaban unos encima de otros, unas veces para pelearse, otras veces a modo de abrazo en grupo. Le parecía algo divertidísimo. Ni siquiera eso se hacía en el quidditch. Y no había padres que les recordaran que la paleta de pescado no se debía usar con el roastbeef. Que no había que partir el pan fuera del platito o se llenaría todo de migas.

Esos niños se sentaban en el suelo. Se manchaban de suciedad muggle, pero no les importaba. Y Sirius pensaba que él tampoco tendría inconveniente en mancharse. ¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? Menuda idiotez, luego con lavarse, listo. Además, tenía ropa más que suficiente como para llevar túnicas distintas cada día del año, y prácticamente no repetir ninguna.

Esos niños comían sandwiches y baguettes en el suelo. Se llenaban de migas, y no les importaba.

Una vez oyó a su madre referirse a ellos como _"sucios muggles, repugnantes."_ Pero Sirius pensaba que simplemente eran como él deseaba ser: _libre_. No tener tantas reglas que coartaban todas sus actitudes, sus pasos, su manera de pensar y de sentir.

Sintió un leve codazo en su lado izquierdo. Regulus. Y notó que los leves ruidos desaparecieron.

"Gracias querido, esos _salvajes_ me estaban dando jaqueca."

Sirius alzó los ojos, sus padres había empezado la crema de calabaza, Orion estaba guardando la varita y siguió comiendo a continuación. Ambos parecían estar de acuerdo en algo, pero muy disgustados.

"Pues como te iba diciendo, querida, y no va y me dice, _'vamos Orion, es cuestión de tiempo… tenemos que entender que hay que proteger a los muggles.'_"

Walburga soltó con cuidado la cuchara, pero llevó la mano a la frente.

"Orion, por favor, me vas a hacer sentir mal. No quiero imaginar si esa ley sale adelante." Suspiró teatralmente, o al menos así siempre había imaginado Sirius que suspiraba su madre. "¿Proteger a los muggles?. _¿Y quién nos protege a nosotros_, si puede saberse?. Tú dirás que no, pero entiendo que Bellatrix se haya unido a alguien que tiene la firmeza suficiente para oponerse a tantas sandeces…"

Sirius no prestó más atención, cualquier iniciativa de su prima Bellatrix no le interesaba lo más mínimo; pensó en esos niños, y tal vez podría estar equivocado, pero no veía mal que estuviesen protegidos de determinados magos. Ellos no tenían culpa de muchas cosas que sucedían en la sociedad mágica. Había magos y brujas que los repudiaban y odiaban sólo por ser muggles. Magos y brujas como los de su familia. _Como sus padres._

Antes de evitarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca.

"A mí me parece muy bien que salga esa ley. Ojalá saliera, mejoraría la convivencia de todos."

Orion y Walburga miraron con idénticas expresiones a su hijo mayor; Orion detuvo la cuchara a medio camino, y como antes Walburga, la depositó despacio en el plato. Regulus, junto a él, abrió los ojos de par en par. Adivinando como una certeza universal, que eso era un error muy grave, y que eso suponía un castigo igual de grave.

Los padres de Sirius tenían la boca abierta en pura estupefacción.

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó finalmente Walburga, con una voz engañosamente baja y tranquila.

Sirius se movió en su asiento, como si ahora fuera consciente de que había hablado demasiado de sus ideales.

"Que… los muggles no tienen tantas posibilidades de defenderse de nosotros…" dijo, vacilando. "Ellos no tienen nuestra suerte… nacer de familias mágicas. Algunos incluso están indefensos… Yo no creo que sea justo." Añadió, exponiendo vacilante, pero _valiente_, su opinión.

"Sirius. Levántate ahora mismo y vete a tu habitación." dijo severamente Orion. "No quiero verte con libros, varitas de juguete, quaffles ni nada parecido. Te quedarás sentado o de pie, _sin hacer nada_. Pasarás ahí el fin de semana. El lunes volveremos a hablar del tema."

Sirius abrió la boca para protestar, pero sintió una presión en el pie, no dolorosa, pero recomendándole que no contradijera a sus padres. _Regulus._

Al menos, había sido Orion el que había impuesto el castigo. Walburga no habría dejado a Sirius un fin de semana, probablemente habrían sido tres semanas seguidas.

Sirius alzó la barbilla con orgullo. Dejó la servilleta cuidadosamente doblada en el lado derecho de su plato, apartó la silla sin hacer ningún ruido, pero miró a sus padres con fijeza. El desafío brillando en sus grises ojos.

Cuando se marchó, Walburga se llevó la mano a la frente.

"¿Qué hacemos mal con él, querido?. ¿De dónde se sacará esas ideas?..." Apartó la mano y miró a Regulus. "Regulus, querido. Nunca sigas los pasos de tu hermano. Será tu perdición."

Regulus no contestó.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

**5. Regulus**

Tras la cena, y asegurándose de que sus padres estaban en el Salón, tomando un licor y escuchando la radio mágica, Regulus subió a su habitación asegurándoles que estaría leyendo.

Regulus siempre se las apañaba para engañar a sus padres a su conveniencia. Tenía muy buen trato con Kreacher, y éste respondía a su generosidad y buenos modales, a menudo sirviéndole con avisos o haciendo de espía. En ocasiones como ésta, Regulus le pedía tan sólo que le avisara si sus padres se dirigían hacia los pisos de arriba, para así poder burlar su estricta vigilancia.

De este modo, Kreacher no traicionaba a sus dueños, y se mostraba feliz de servir al joven amo Regulus. Sirius sin embargo ignoraba generalmente al servicial elfo doméstico, y la relación entre ellos era poco menos que distante.

Regulus tocó la puerta con suavidad.

"¡Sirius, soy yo!" susurró.

Sirius abrió la puerta de la habitación. Esta vez sus padres no habían puesto un hechizo para evitar que saliera; pero Sirius había aprovechado su falta de varita y conocimientos de hechizos para abrir puertas, por medio de otras técnicas efectivas: leyendo cómo poder hacerlo. Nunca sabía si podría serle útil en el futuro.

Tenía algunos libros escondidos debajo de una vieja tabla, bajo su cama. Sus padres nunca habían descubierto su escondite, y en él solía tener provisiones, especialmente pensado en la gran cantidad de castigos que había pasado allí. Pero esta vez sólo había una varita de regaliz dura, que sólo hizo provocarle más hambre.

También había leído de artilugios mágicos interesantes… _ojalá tuviera una_ _navaja de esas que abrían cualquier cerradura_… ojalá el tío Alphard le trajera una de sus viajes…

"Te he traído comida…" susurró Regulus, entrando en la habitación.

"No debes estar aquí, Regulus." contestó Sirius algo estricto, pero como era habitual, conmovido porque su hermano arriesgara un fin de semana por traerle algo de comer. "Te castigarán también."

"No te preocupes, he pedido a Kreacher que me avise si madre o padre suben."

"Mientras no se Aparezcan…"

Regulus metió la mano debajo de la camisa para sacar la comida escondida. Parpadeó sorprendido, nunca antes se les había ocurrido que pudieran Aparecerse mientras había castigo…

"Nunca se Aparecen en los pisos de arriba." dijo Regulus. "Prefieren subir andando e ir revisando los rellanos. Si no, nunca verían nada de la casa. Y sobre todo a madre, que le gusta tenerla toda controlada."

Regulus siempre observaba las actitudes y costumbres alrededor. Algunas eran copiables, otras era mejor no imitar. De Sirius había aprendido que era mejor no vocear sus opiniones, sobre todo si de antemano eran claramente contrapuestas a las de su familia.

Sirius se tiró a la cama, y puso las manos en la nuca, apoyado contra el cabecero de madera. Cruzó las piernas estiradas, y miró con desafío a Regulus, que tenía un mendrugo de pan sin tocar, unas lonchas de jamón de York, un pedazo de queso y un pastel de crema algo deshecho.

"No he podido traer más sin que se dieran cuenta." dijo Regulus a modo de disculpa.

Sirius se incorporó de su postura indiferente, y sonrió a su hermano.

"Gracias, Reg, por jugártela por mí. Pero no es necesario… de verdad."

Regulus se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyó la espalda contra el poste de la esquina, donde estaba recogida la cortina.

"No me importa, me las apaño para que no me pillen. No me parecería justo que te dejen sin comer, aunque les hubieras llamado _sangre sucia_." Regulus sonrió cuando Sirius empezó a comer a grandes mordiscos el mendrugo de pan y se llevaba el queso a la boca. "Si te viera madre con la boca llena, se enfadaría mucho."

Sirius se encogió de hombros, y tragó la comida que tenía en la boca.

"Me da igual lo que piense."

"A mí no, Sirius." contestó Regulus. "Si dicen esas cosas es por nuestro bien. Son nuestros padres. Nosotros tal vez no entendamos algunas cosas, sus ideales no tienen por qué estar confundidos."

Sirius masticó el jamón y volvió a comer el pan, que estaba casi terminado.

"¿Pero qué ideales, Reg?" respondió Sirius. "Sólo se miran su ombligo mágico y consideran al resto de mundo una basura decadente." Sirius resopló. "Como si esto no fuera ya lo bastante decadente. Son unas antiguallas." Añadió, encogiéndose de hombros y terminándose el pan y el jamón.

"Pero tal vez sepan que hay muggles que sí puedan y quieran hacernos daño. Y no nos lo han dicho."

Sirius resopló desdeñando la teoría. Se metió el último pedazo de queso.

"No es verdad. Ninguno tiene ni idea de lo que ocurre más allá de estas paredes."

Regulus observó a Sirius.

"Somos muy pequeños todavía… Tampoco sabemos mucho del mundo nosotros, Sirius."

"Por ahora." respondió Sirius. "Yo pienso comerme el mundo." Añadió, metiéndose el pastel de calabaza en la boca.

"Yo también." añadió sonriente Regulus. "Yo quiero saberlo todo de nuestras familias, de nuestras tradiciones, de lo que representamos. Tengo ganas de descubrir por qué madre y padre piensan que pertenecemos a la mejor familia mágica." Regulus miró a su hermano con ojos brillantes. "Quiero ser un mago con mucho talento. Y quiero luchar por la justicia y por lo que creo. Y quiero ser un héroe también, como Giffrord, y dar la vida por un bien mayor."

Sirius sonrió a su hermano. Al menos con él sí tenía muchas cosas en común. _Demasiadas._

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

* * *

_El brazo es el hilo conductor de las atracciones en las tres hermanas. En Bellatrix, su devoción por Lord Voldemort, a cuya causa se ha unido como mortífaga._

_Actitudes muy parecidas y muy diferentes entre Andromeda y Narcissa. En Andromeda, no hay esa solemnidad, pero sí clandestinidad. Pero tocan el brazo, de maneras muy diferentes. La actitud idealista y canalla de Lucius, que encandila a Narcissa. La actitud idealista y generosa de Ted. Y ellas, ofreciéndoles un apoyo también diferente. Narcissa, dando un apoyo más ambicioso, Lucius es un fin en sí mismo, pero es un medio para cumplir sus intereses. Andromeda, dando un apoyo más cálido, Ted es para ella un fin, y nada más. Son demasiado jóvenes para saber qué sienten, pero sienten algo. Y la juventud es idealista. Incluidos los Black._

_Sirius y Regulus ya parten sus ideas, pese a su niñez. Cosas como ver fútbol o rugby, el tener unas normas de etiqueta asfixiantes, tener sueños de niños que quieren convertir en realidad… Y las ansias de libertad que siente Sirius, y su ingenio para huir de Azkaban… interesante que algo aprendiera por tantos castigos cuando era niño. Y en su talento, saber utilizar su mejor arma en prisión (ser animago ilegal), para escapar, siempre sabiendo una vía de escape. Aquí tan pequeño, aprovechaba para saber cómo escapar la próxima vez… Incluso anhelando la navaja para abrir cerraduras, como algo que él siempre hubiera considerado útil para un niño, por eso se la dio a Harry. Por cierto, hay mucho de la infancia de Harry en la infancia de Sirius, esperamos que lo hayáis notado. _

_Regulus tiene muchísimo más en común con Sirius de lo que parece. Como Orion al principio, o Andromeda, Regulus opta por el lado discreto. Bellatrix, Walburga y Sirius son mucho más vehementes, y no pueden contener sus ideas y no se avergüenzan de ellas. Regulus es observador, analítico. Tiene un código personal donde procura aplicar lo aprendido en su familia y lo que le cuenta Sirius. Es crucial para su desarrollo y su trágico destino. _

_Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Besos y hasta el próximo... que será muy largo igualmente, y muy centrado en Sirius Black. _


	5. El Gryffindor

_Lo primero, nos gustaría agradecer a la gente que nos leéis y aguantáis estoicamente los inmensos capítulos que traemos. También agradecemos inmensamente cada review, porque estamos viendo que os interesa lo que os contamos y sois auténticas expertas en reconocer hasta el más mínimo detalle insinuado. Resulta muy gratificante. Lo dicho, muchas gracias a: _Zory, CrissBlack, petalos-de-rosa, blackstarshine, Evianae (Corae), Sabaku no Akelos, mArTa, Ely Granger, Yedra Phoenix, McMafis y Clio84.

_El eje de este capítulo, como habréis deducido ya, es Sirius. Más concretamente, cómo pasó de ser conocido como "otro Black" fuera de la familia - y dentro de ella, como el heredero de Walburga y Orion - a ser, pues eso, "el Gryffindor". Es otro capítulo considerablemente largo, que abarca desde finales de agosto hasta las Navidades de 1971. Tomadlo con calma ;p

* * *

_

**EL GRYFFINDOR**

_**Hyde Park. Londres**_

_**Domingo, 29 de agosto de 1971**_

Regulus viró su escoba y descendió velozmente para evitar las ramas de un árbol. Se inclinó hacia delante y, haciendo un último esfuerzo, alcanzó la quaffle que Sirius le había lanzado con bastante fuerza y mucha mala baba.

"¡Sí!", gritó con alegría, levantando la pelota roja por encima de su cabeza. "¡Y el gran Regulus Black la atrapa de nuevo!"

"Oye, Reg", dijo Sirius, que se las había arreglado para ponerse a su altura. "Si no fueras tan flacucho, podrías llegar a convertirte en un gran guardián".

Regulus alzó una ceja. Curioso comentario para un chico que, a sus once años, era largo y estilizado como el palo de una escoba.

"¿Y quién quiere ser un guardián?", preguntó con petulancia. "¡Yo seré buscador!"

"¡Id acabando!", gritó Orion desde el suelo. "Tenemos que volver a casa".

Los dos hermanos sabían muy bien lo que significaba esa señal. Aún podrían disfrutar otra media hora de vuelo antes de que su padre terminara de leer la edición semanal de El Profeta y se aburriera de estar allí. Y sin Orion Black, no había hechizos de ocultamiento y por tanto, no había quidditch.

El menor de los Black echó un breve vistazo a su padre, sentado en un banco a cierta distancia de ellos. Y allí, a tres metros del suelo y alejado de todo el mundo, su voz no sonó tan ridícula como lo hacía en su cabeza.

"Te echaré mucho de menos cuando te vayas".

"Y yo echaré de menos mi escoba", respondió Sirius con añoranza. "¿No crees que es una norma estúpida que no podamos llevarla hasta segundo?"

"Hablo en serio, Sirius".

Sirius lo miró fijamente. El ceño fruncido, los oscuros ojos con un brillo triste… Sonrió y giró la escoba para acercarse más a él. Le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

"Yo también, enano. Pero antes de que te des cuenta, será Navidad. Y yo estaré de nuevo aquí, con cientos de anécdotas que contarte".

"Ojalá pudiera ir contigo. Va a ser el año más aburrido de mi vida". Bufó con disgusto. "Solo con mamá y papá".

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

"La verdad es que no te envidio".

Con un ágil movimiento, le robó la quaffle a su hermano menor y la movió entre sus manos con habilidad.

"Vamos a ver de qué eres capaz, _buscador_".

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**Grimmauld Place 12. Londres**_

_**Martes, 31 de agosto de 1971**_

La cena en casa de los Black era sagrada. Desde que Sirius tenía memoria, ésta se celebraba en la cocina, exactamente a las seis de la tarde. Ni un minuto antes y, más valía que ni un minuto después. Sólo había dos razones para faltar a ella: estar agonizando en la cama o estar castigado. Sirius siempre había sido un niño fuerte que rara vez se ponía enfermo y, sin embargo, le había tocado varias veces irse a la cama sin cenar. Cada vez que se atrevía a manifestar una opinión discordante con la de sus padres, cuando causaba _terribles_ _destrozos al mobiliario de la casa_ o cuando defendía a su hermano de _manera noble_ y no siempre merecida, sabía lo que vendría después. Una noche en vela tratando de acallar los sonidos de su estómago. Kreacher, el elfo de la familia, tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse a los castigados y el pobre lo pasaba casi tan mal como ellos, obligado por sus propias leyes a autocastigarse cuando no acudía a su llamada.

No había cosa que más fastidiase a Sirius que una prohibición. Era algo bastante contraproducente, como estaba empezando a notar su padre (su madre aún no quería verlo), pues inmediatamente ese obstáculo hacía que sus deseos por superarlo aumentaran. Sirius era un luchador nato. Pero también era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que aún tenía mucho que aprender. Las cosas cambiarían cuando fuese a Hogwarts, eso seguro. Y ni los injustos castigos de su madre ni los disuasorios hechizos de su padre volverían a dejarlo sin acceso a la despensa.

Aquella tarde, no obstante, no había nadie penalizado por su comportamiento. Iba a ser la última cena que celebrarían todos juntos en varios meses. A Sirius eso le daba igual. No iba a echar de menos la rigidez de su madre ni el ambiente cargado y asfixiante que se respiraba en la mansión Black. Al día siguiente se encontraría lejos de todo aquello, empezando una nueva vida en un colegio con el que había soñado durante años, en el que había depositado sus esperanzas y sus ansias de libertad. Si no fuera por Regulus, habría estado completamente feliz. Sabía que su hermano lo echaría muchísimo de menos, incluso antes de que él se lo dijera. Y temía que, sin su _"pésima influencia" _(pues así la denominaba su madre), el chico se echara a perder. ¿Casi cuatro meses solo con sus padres y un elfo servil que hacía todo lo que le ordenaba _la ama Walburga_? Para volver loco a cualquiera. Dudaba mucho que él fuese capaz de resistirlo, cuantas y más su influenciable hermano menor. ¿Y si cuando volviera no podía reconocerlo? _¿Y si cambiaba tanto que ya no podrían entenderse nunca más?_

"Mañana irás con tu padre a King's Cross", anunció Walburga, mirándolo fijamente sobre su sopa de verduras. "Yo no soporto estar mucho tiempo entre muggles". Arrugó la nariz con asco, como si su comida apestara. "Sé que es tu última noche aquí, pero no quiero que os mantengáis", miró alternativamente a sus dos hijos, "despiertos hasta tarde. Por lo que a mí respecta, como si fuera una noche normal. No quiero oír ni un solo murmullo¿entendido?"

Los dos niños asintieron. Regulus intimidado y Sirius con aburrimiento.

"¿Puedo ir yo también a la estación?", preguntó el menor, esperanzado.

"No", intervino tajantemente Orion. "No pienso tratar de lidiar con dos chiquillos revoltosos y absolutamente fascinados por lo desconocido. Bastante tendré con Sirius".

"Pero…", trató de protestar Regulus. A su padre aún se atrevía a contradecirlo algunas veces.

"Tú te quedarás aquí y no hay más que hablar", ordenó Walburga, inflexible. "Si te levantas temprano, podrás despedirlo mañana".

Regulus agachó la cabeza, claramente disgustado, pero no se atrevió a replicar.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

"Eh, Reg", lo llamó Sirius cuando pasó delante de su habitación. "Ven un momento".

El niño se aseguró de que su madre no estuviese por el pasillo antes de entrar. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y notó una punzada en el pecho cuando vio el baúl cerrado a los pies de la cama.

"He pensado que, mientras tanto, podrías quedarte con esto", susurró Sirius.

Le extendió un objeto pequeño envuelto precariamente en un trapo de tela. Regulus lo desenvolvió con curiosidad y cuando vio de qué se trataba, miró confundido a su hermano. Éste le mostró lo que tenía en su mano y sonrió.

"¡Los espejos gemelos que te regaló el tío Alphard!". Alzó una ceja con suspicacia. "Madre lo oye todo. Si nos ponemos a hablar, se enterará. A ti te dará igual, porque te irás a Hogwarts, pero yo me quedaré aquí y tendré que aguantarla".

Sirius se rió quedamente.

"No es para ahora, tonto. Yo me llevaré el mío a Hogwarts y así, cuando quieras hablar conmigo, podrás hacerlo sin ningún problema. Como cuando nos castigaban separados".

"Oh", musitó Regulus, entendiendo por fin a lo que se refería. "Gracias".

"No te emociones tan pronto", dijo simulando indiferencia. "Cuando entres en Hogwarts tendrás que devolvérmelo".

Regulus sonrió con alegría. Cuando fuese al colegio no lo necesitaría. ¡Sólo un año! Ya no le parecía tan lejano. Miró el espejo embelesado y luego alzó la vista. Sirius lo observaba con una sonrisa complacida.

"Buenas noches, enano", susurró revolviéndole el pelo.

"Buenas noches, Sirius".

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Gran Salón. Ceremonia de Selección de los alumnos de 1º**_

_**Miércoles, 1 de septiembre de 1971**_

"Black, Sirius", llamó la profesora McGonagall, levantando la vista del pergamino.

A Sirius el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Estaba impaciente por ser seleccionado, pero a la vez sentía cierta reticencia. Le habría gustado apellidarse de otra forma, para así poder tener unos minutos más para hacerse a la idea. Avanzó con la cabeza alta y paso ligero hasta el taburete y se sentó con decisión.

Sintió una punzada de rabia al oír los murmullos de los alumnos que estaban sentados en las mesas, bajo el techo encantado de estrellas brillantes. No supo bien interpretar si, para variar, eran de admiración, respeto, envidia, desprecio o lo que fuese que siempre su apellido provocaba en otros.

Un segundo después, notó el peso del Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza. Y una voz dentro de ella que difería bastante de la suya.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? Otro Black…"

El chiquillo arrugó la frente. Él era Sirius. No _otro Black_. Detestaba que lo clasificaran de esa forma, aunque ya debería haberse acostumbrado.

"¿Quieres destacar?", murmuró la voz en su cabeza, leyendo sus pensamientos como si se tratara de las páginas de un libro. "Eso es ambición, jovencito. Y también detecto cierta arrogancia al _creerte_ diferente. No desentonarías en Slytherin".

"_¿Entonces cómo sería diferente?",_ preguntó mentalmente.

Notó que a esa conciencia que invadía su cerebro le había divertido su comentario. No oía ninguna risa, pero su regocijo era palpable.

"Buena cuestión, sí señor. Eres muy osado, de eso no hay duda. Pero¿serías capaz de enfrentarse al reto que se te presenta?"

Sirius se irguió sobre el taburete.

"_Adoro los retos"._

"Sirius…", replicó arrastrando la palabra, paladeándola. "Siempre _brillante_, siempre el primero. ¿Querrás seguir iniciando caminos inexplorados?"

"_Quiero marcar mi camino. No quiero que nadie decida por mí"._

"Y nadie lo hará. Tienes un corazón valiente y leal, muchacho. Pero también eres obstinado y talentoso. Hay dos Casas que estarían encantadas de aceptarte. Tuya es la elección, Sirius. ¿Qué prefieres: Gryffindor o Slytherin?"

La voz de James Potter salió a flote entre sus dudas y pensamientos. _'Gryffindor, donde residen los valientes de corazón'_.

_Valientes de corazón_… ¿Era ahí dónde quería estar?.¿Junto a ese chico con el que tan rápido había congeniado?.¿Y si a _él_ no lo escogían también para Gryffindor?.¿Le gustaría estar allí igualmente? _Valientes de corazón_… Él lo era, estaba seguro de eso. Pero¿sería lo bastante como para decidir por primera vez algo por sí mismo?.¿Para afrontar luego las consecuencias? Sí, sin ninguna duda.

"_Gryffindor"_, declaró con firmeza.

"¿Seguro?"

"_Sí"._

"Muy bien, sea así, entonces. ¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Los profesores habían ya comenzado a aplaudir cortésmente, cuando el profesor Slughorn pasó de tener una sonrisa llena de orgullosa ambición, a parar en seco las palmadas y quedarse completamente lívido, sin dar crédito a lo que el Sombrero acababa de exclamar.

Un Black. _En Gryffindor._

Jamás, en su larga experiencia como profesor, había oído hablar de un Black que no hubiese pertenecido a Slytherin. Reaccionó con rapidez, y forzó una sonrisa, pero al ojo observador no se le habría escapado que Horace Slughorn estaba obviamente defraudado y estupefacto.

Minerva McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta pestañeando tras sus gafas cuadradas, por un instante incapaz de ir a recoger el Sombrero. Enseguida reaccionó, tomó el sombrero de la cabeza del muchacho, y lo siguió con su mirada. Conocía bien a la familia Black, ella misma había sido compañera de unos cuantos. Y siempre supo dos cosas: una, su enorme orgullo de sangre pura. Dos, su enorme orgullo de Slytherin.

McGonagall se sintió satisfecha de que un Black estuviera en su propia Casa, para variar el rumbo de la historia. Pero sospechaba que, si la familia del muchacho era como ella creía, no sería ningún motivo de alegría que hubiese acabado en la cuna de los _traidores a la sangre._

Recuperó perfectamente la compostura, que naturalmente jamás perdió, y miró la lista para anunciar el siguiente nombre.

Sirius se levantó de un salto y le bastó un breve vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin para distinguir a su prima Narcissa con la boca abierta. No es que alguna vez hubiesen tenido una gran relación, pero la decepción porque _un Black_ fuese a parar a otra Casa distinta era motivo suficiente para demostrar, aunque fuese por primera vez, que él existía como un ser cercano a ella. Ignorándola, paseó su mirada por la fila de alumnos de primero y distinguió a James dirigiéndole una sonrisa satisfecha. Le guiñó un ojo y, contento, fue hacia la mesa de los leones, que lo aclamaban con sus atronadores aplausos.

"_Lo he hecho",_ se dijo, feliz._ "¡He roto la tradición!"_

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Torre de Gryffindor. Habitación de los alumnos de 1º**_

_**Jueves, 2 de septiembre de 1971**_

El primer día en Hogwarts había sido agotador. Los recién llegados tenían que lidiar con su excitación por descubrir lo desconocido y sobreponerse a la inmensidad del castillo, que parecía invitarles a recorrerlo por completo, para poder encontrar la localización de las aulas. Por si fuera poco, las escaleras móviles y los escalones falsos, dificultaban aún más la ya de por sí ardua tarea que representaba llegar a tiempo a las clases.

Sirius se sentía casi como un hijo de muggles. Para él no era ninguna sorpresa ver retratos parlantes o fantasmas que compartían mesa con los alumnos, pero todo a su alrededor era nuevo y maravilloso y lo atraía de una forma hasta entonces desconocida para él. Hablaba sin parar, haciendo planes imposibles con James, que finalmente había quedado en la misma casa que él y había demostrado ser tan divertido como en un principio se había imaginado.

"Y el fin de semana, podemos dedicarlo a explorar el Bosque Prohibido", exclamó el joven Potter con entusiasmo. "¡Será genial!"

"Se llama así porque está _prohibido_ que los alumnos entren en él", replicó con suavidad otro de los compañeros de Gryffindor.

Sirius se volvió hacia él con fastidio. Era el chico delgado y de aspecto enfermizo que se había instalado en la cama en frente de la suya. Un tal Remus Lupin. Parecía muy tímido y apenas les había hablado hasta entonces, pero no debía haber podido contener ese comentario de una lógica aplastante.

"Qué aburrido", protestó Sirius. El muchacho enrojeció ligeramente, así que añadió: "Aunque tienes razón. No debemos precipitarnos. Primero tenemos que aprender hechizos que nos protejan de las bestias".

"¿Bestias?", balbució el último niño, que hasta ese momento parecía haber estado de acuerdo con todo lo que decían sus nuevos compañeros. "¿Te refieres a bestias… uhm… peligrosas?"

"No", se burló Sirius. "Bestias amigables a las que les encantan los alumnos… Para jugar con ellos, me refiero. No por su sabor."

Lupin carraspeó y Peter Pettigrew, que había captado el tono irónico de Sirius a la perfección, se puso lívido.

"No creo que yo vaya a ir nunca a ese lugar", concluyó con voz temblorosa.

James sonrió y compartió una mirada divertida con Sirius. Empezaba a caerle verdaderamente bien ese chico.

Regresaron a la habitación temprano, cansados de un día tan exigente y emocionante. Mientras se estaban poniendo el pijama, una lechuza gris, de plumaje lustroso y cuidado, se posó en el alféizar de la ventana. James la dejó pasar, muerto de curiosidad, y no tardó en fijarse en el mensaje que el ave llevaba en el pico.

"¿Eso es un vociferador?", preguntó, señalando el sobre granate.

La lechuza soltó su carga sobre la cama de Sirius y se fue volando, sin esperar ningún premio. La lechuza era la de su familia, pero el niño supo quién era el remitente exacto aun antes de abrirlo.

"¿_Gryffindor_?", chilló la inconfundible voz de Walburga Black cuando se vio liberada de su encierro. "¡No puedo creerlo! Siempre supe que eras un rebelde y un sinvergüenza. ¡Pero esto es demasiado!.¿Tienes idea de lo que me costará explicar esto?.¡Decenas de generaciones siendo el orgullo de Slytherin para que tú termines en medio de ese nido de imprudentes y traidores a la sangre!.¡Y encima ha tenido que contármelo Narcissa! Más vale que sea porque la vergüenza no te deja ni escribir¡desagradecido!" Se hizo el silencio unos segundos, pero Walburga no había terminado. "Tu padre está muy defraudado y yo también. Sólo esperamos que cuides bien con quien te vas a juntar. Como me entere que te pasees por ahí con algún maldito mestizo o sangre sucia…"

La amenaza no llegó a completarse y el vociferador se deshizo, dejando sólo unos trozos de pergamino como recuerdo. Sirius alzó las cejas y miró a sus compañeros de habitación. Todos lo observaban en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Cuando se vieron descubiertos, James y Remus apartaron la vista, como para dejarle intimidad por si tenía intención de ponerse a llorar.

No obstante, Sirius no pareció inmutarse. Se tumbó sobre la cama, retirando de una patada los restos del sobre.

"Nunca pensé que mi madre me fuera a echar tanto de menos. Sólo llevo un día aquí y ya no ha podido aguantarse a gritarme". Suspiró teatralmente, imitando con bastante acierto a su progenitora, y completó: "La casa debe de ser un verdadero infierno sin mí."

"No tienes ni idea de la envidia me das." dijo inesperadamente James, echándose en su cama de un salto y comprobando sus muelles tumbado de forma transversal. "A mi me encantaría recibir un Vociferador."

El muchacho bajito y con aspecto temeroso parpadeó sin comprender del todo al chico moreno de gafas. El otro compañero de habitación, Remus, parecía que estaba a punto de rodar los ojos, o de echarse a reír. Encontraba a ese par tremendamente interesantes.

Pero Sirius tenía una expresión entre curiosa y suspicaz. No imaginaba cuál era el propósito de una frase tan curiosa… demasiado curiosa, incluso para él.

"Pues sí," continuó James tranquilamente, después de dar por concluido su estudio del colchón y somier. "Me encantaría que mi madre me enviara alguna vez un Vociferador. No hay forma. Jo, sólo la gente alucinante los recibe. Y estoy seguro de que has sido encima el primero de todos. No veas qué suerte tienes…"

Sirius amplió su sonrisa, y ya tuvo la absoluta certeza, de que James Potter iba a ser el mejor amigo que nunca hubiera tenido. James le guiñó un ojo, sin duda entendiéndolo todo.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**King's Cross. Londres**_

_**Miércoles, 22 de diciembre de 1971**_

Sirius echó un último vistazo al Hogwarts Express, con resignación. Había saboreado la libertad durante casi cuatro meses y volver ahora a la rigidez de su casa se le hacía muy duro. Era como si a un preso lo encerraran de nuevo en la cárcel cuando se estaba acostumbrando a ser un hombre libre otra vez.

"Feliz Navidad, Sirius", le deseó James, dándole una afectuosa palmada en la espalda.

"Igualmente", murmuró con voz ausente. Se despidió con la mano de Remus, que ya había acudido al encuentro de sus padres y de Peter, que estaba sofocado bajo el asfixiante abrazo de su madre.

La señora Potter se plantó delante de su hijo y miró a su acompañante con expectación. James le dio un discreto beso en la mejilla y se dejó abrazar por su padre, que lo había estado observando en un prudente segundo plano.

"Este es Sirius", explicó James al fijarse en el modo en que lo observaban.

"Ah, Sirius. Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti", dijo la madre de James con una sonrisa. Sirius frunció el ceño ligeramente. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente supiera de su existencia. Sin embargo, no esperaba que la mujer añadiese: "James nos ha contado _vuestras hazañas_ en sus cartas. Ya tenía ganas de conocerte en persona."

"Mucho gusto, señora Potter", respondió Sirius tras un segundo de estupefacción. Estrechó la mano de la mujer y también la del padre de James. Era agradable ser presentado por una vez como un amigo y no como _otro_ Black.

"James, cariño", dijo su madre con dulzura. "Tenemos que irnos. ¿Te has despedido ya de todos tus compañeros?"

El niño asintió y dejó que su padre tomara el baúl, para arrastrarlo él en su lugar. Sirius lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió entre la gente y sólo entonces fue en busca de sus propios padres.

El recibimiento, como cabía esperar, fue terriblemente frío. Walburga ni siquiera había acudido a la estación. Orion se mostró correcto y evitó hacer alusión a la casa en que había quedado su hijo, pero Sirius sabía muy bien que no iba a pasarlo por alto, sino que quería evitar llamar la atención en un lugar tan concurrido.

"Nos Apareceremos directamente", le dijo, con los brillantes ojos grises llenos de decepción. "Hoy no me apetece caminar."

A Sirius no le hizo mucha gracia, pero por una vez calló. No le apetecía nada enfrentarse tan pronto a su madre, pero no era buena idea caldear aún más el ambiente.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**Grimmauld Place 12. Londres**_

_**Viernes, 24 de diciembre de 1971**_

"Regulus¿ya estás vestido?"

Walburga se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y lo observó apreciativamente. Su hijo llevaba una túnica muy pesada y a todas luces incómoda, pero a su juicio le sentaba muy bien. Y eso era lo más importante. No iba a perder la oportunidad de mostrar su buen gusto y su dedicación por los detalles. Regulus parecía un príncipe con su túnica de terciopelo negro y bordados _en plata_. Un príncipe de verdad, no como esos insulsos muggles que se creían con derecho a gobernar. Comparados con los Black, no eran más que la hormiga reina de una colonia de insectos. Infinitamente insignificantes, absurdamente pequeños.

La mujer moldeó con sus largos dedos el negro cabello del niño, hasta dejarlo perfecto. Sonrió satisfecha y salió de allí sin una palabra más. Al pasar por delante de la habitación de Sirius, simplemente golpeó con la palma de la mano en la puerta.

"Date prisa", lo instó, pasando de largo.

Regulus esperó a que su madre bajara las escaleras para salir de su cuarto y entrar en el de su hermano.

"Sirius¿todavía no estás listo?", se asombró. "Madre te va a matar".

"No soporto esta túnica", gruñó el chico, pasándosela por la cabeza. "_Me asfixia_. ¿A ti no?"

Regulus se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse en la silla del escritorio, con las piernas colgando. Sirius siempre había sido mucho más alto que él, como si en realidad le llevara más de un año y durante mucho tiempo eso le había molestado bastante. No es que él fuera bajo para su edad, pero Sirius se aprovechaba de su supremacía para gastarle bromas o hacerle de rabiar. No obstante, su prima Andromeda le había asegurado que un día lo alcanzaría y podría vengarse de sus burlas y desde entonces esperaba ese momento con resignación. Walburga solía decir que era el único de la familia que tenía paciencia y, sin saber porqué, eso le gustaba y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para probarse a sí mismo que era cierto.

"Qué curioso", dijo Sirius con sorna. "Esta vez no hay hilo de oro. ¿Acaso espera que la gente me vaya a ver _menos Gryffindor_ por ir de negro y plata?"

"No empieces", lo cortó Regulus. "No creo que esa fuese su intención".

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

"¿Cuándo aprenderás, Reg, que en esta casa no se deja absolutamente nada al azar?" Se pasó un peine por el pelo y miró a su hermano a través del espejo. "No puedo creer que seas tan inocente."

"Tampoco será tan grave¿no?", preguntó con cierto pesimismo. "Quiero decir, no puede ser peor que con nuestros padres…"

"Yo no contaría con ello", rebatió Sirius. "Si fuera por madre, me pondría una bolsa en la cabeza, si eso sirviera para que nadie se fijase en mí. Pero todo el mundo va a estar hoy pendiente de _la deshonra de la familia Black_ y ella tiene que ejercer su papel de madre y esposa digna."

Regulus arqueó una ceja, en un gesto escéptico totalmente impropio de su edad.

"No parece molestarte mucho ser el centro de atención."

Sirius sonrió de medio lado y le sacó la lengua desde el reflejo. Dejó finalmente de peinarse y se volvió hacia su hermano.

"Qué quieres. He nacido para llamar la atención."

"Ya, claro. A mí no me engañas, Sirius. Te hace tanta gracia como a madre. Apuesto a que preferirías quedarte en la habitación."

"Eso siempre, enano". Dio una palmada y añadió: "Al menos viene el tío Alphard. A ver qué historias nos cuenta hoy."

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

Cuando los niños entraron al salón principal, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos. Los invitados, como era de esperar, habían llegado muy puntuales. Walburga, cuando tenía ocasión de organizar la cena navideña, actuaba siempre de la misma manera. Prefería que sus retoños irrumpieran en el salón cuando todos estuvieran ya acomodados, para que el efecto fuera más llamativo. Por educación, la familia al completo saludaba a los recién llegados, que _curiosamente_ eran los varones más jóvenes, aquellos que habrían de preservar el apellido Black y el prestigio familiar.

Sirius se sentía asqueado ante tanta rigidez. Todo estaba cuidadosamente medido y calculado hasta el más mínimo detalle, desde la cantidad de luz verdosa que emitían las lámparas de araña del techo, hasta la disposición de los butacones. Incluso las personas se comportaban cual pieza de mobiliario más. Los mismos gestos, idénticas frases preestablecidas, cortesía estandarizada y una fría amabilidad que no parecía incomodar a nadie más que a él.

Tal y como se esperaba de ellos, ambos niños fueron a saludar primero a sus abuelos paternos. Arcturus y Melania se situaban en una posición privilegiada, cerca de la cálida chimenea encendida, que desprendía en esa ocasión un fragante aroma a madera joven. Una inclinación de cabeza al abuelo y una elegante reverencia a la abuela, como si más que familiares fueran unos auténticos desconocidos a los que debían hablar por compromiso. Y, tras un par de frases amables, el temido giro en la conversación:

"Me entristeció mucho enterarme de que te habían puesto en Gryffindor, Sirius."

Regulus miró a su hermano con aprehensión. Sólo esperaba que se comportara en ese momento. Bastante tensas estaban las cosas como para permitirse ser descarado.

"Sí, fue un duro golpe para todos", replicó el aludido con cierta ironía. Por fortuna, su abuelo o no la captó, o prefirió ignorarla.

"Esperemos que Regulus tenga más suerte", terció Melania con una sonrisa cortés. "Porque tú quieres ser Slytherin¿verdad?", añadió, taladrándole con la mirada sin el menor disimulo.

"Por supuesto", respondió automáticamente. Miró a Sirius de reojo, pero éste se mostró indiferente.

Pocos minutos después, pudieron excusarse para ir a saludar a Pollux e Irma, sus abuelos maternos. Regulus fingió colocarse el bajo de la túnica para poder retrasarse un instante.

"¿Por qué tratan de ponerme en tu contra?", le preguntó a su hermano en voz baja.

"Soy el renegado, Reg¿todavía no te has dado cuenta? Tiene gracia, juraría que la abuela había sido Hufflepuff…"

Regulus trató de decir algo más, pero ya habían llegado a la altura de sus abuelos. Volvieron a repetir el mismo ritual: inclinación de cabeza y educada reverencia.

"Feliz Navidad, abuelo Pollux. Abuela Irma…"

Aún tuvieron que soportar otra media hora de saludos e insustanciales comentarios antes de poder escoger con quién podían hablar. Sin necesitar confirmación del otro, los dos hermanos se dirigieron directamente hacia el tío Alphard, que se había acomodado en un sofá de tres plazas, cerca de una lámpara de pie, iluminada por hadas reales.

Alphard no era un hombre corriente. Para ser un Black, había optado por unas costumbres muy poco habituales. No se había casado ni había tenido descendencia y ya hacía tiempo que nadie esperaba que lo hiciera. Era más joven que Walburga, pero le daba bastante menos importancia a su aspecto que ella. Mientras el cabello de su hermana se conservaba perfectamente negro – Sirius sospechaba que de forma no del todo natural -, él lucía con orgullo unas cuantas canas a la altura de las sienes. _'Eso es que he empezado a madurar'_, solía decir. Sus ojos, de un suave color castaño similar al de Andromeda, le daban un aspecto cálido y jovial, a pesar de las finas arrugas que los rodeaban.

"¿Qué tal estáis, chicos?", preguntó en tono distendido. Por supuesto, él conocía todas las normas sociales y las aplicaba cuando correspondía sin dudar un segundo, pero encontraba estúpido saludar a sus sobrinos como si fueran los hijos de un vecino especialmente estirado.

"Un poco cansado de arrastrar esta condenada túnica", confesó Sirius, sentándose en el sofá con gesto de hastío.

Alphard rió suavemente y le indicó a Regulus que se sentara a su derecha.

"Tengo aquí vuestros regalos", informó el hombre mientras aceptaba el aperitivo que le ofrecía Kreacher. "Esta vez os he traído algo relacionado con el quidditch, que sé que os gusta."

"¿Qué es?", preguntó Regulus con ojos brillantes, olvidando toda la contención que le había instaurado su madre desde que había empezado a hablar.

"Se supone que no puedo decíroslo", respondió Alphard con fingida afectación. De inmediato, cambió su expresión por una sonrisa aviesa. "¿Qué tal si le echáis un vistazo? Secretamente, por supuesto."

A Sirius le extendió un paquete alargado. Sacó su varita e hizo una floritura para que el papel de regalo se deslizara discretamente.

"¡Un bate!", susurró el niño con ilusión. "Es estupendo, tío, muchas gracias."

Alphard volvió a colocar el envoltorio a golpe de varita y explicó, con tanta emoción como su sobrino:

"Pertenecía a la colección privada de Devlin Whitehorn, el fundador de Nimbus. Sus primeras escobas empiezan a venderse como ranas de chocolate. Incorporan un estabilizador de vuelo que es una verdadera maravilla. De aquí a unos años, estoy seguro de que serán líderes en el mercado." Se cortó abruptamente y miró a Regulus. "¡Pero bueno! Aún no hemos visto tu regalo."

Posó sobre las rodillas del pequeño un paquete más pequeño y aplastado. De nuevo, con mucho disimulo, retiró el papel y le mostró el contenido.

"Son los guantes del legendario buscador galo Maud Dorgie", comentó. "Se los gané al Ministro francés es una apuesta", añadió con orgullo.

Sirius sonrió imaginándose la situación. Regulus entornó los ojos con suspicacia, no muy seguro de que fuera cierto.

"¿En una apuesta, tío?", preguntó tratando de no mostrarse demasiado escéptico.

"Oh, sí", confirmó Alphard con un brillo curioso en los ojos. "Pero no se lo digas a tu madre, chico. Tendría que aguantar su regañina por apostar y encima tener el poco estilo de regalar algo que no me ha costado una cantidad considerable de oro."

"A mí no me importa", replicó Regulus, feliz. "Me ha gustado más que cualquier cosa comprada."

Alphard sonrió complacido y le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en el brazo. Sirius, por su parte, llevaba un rato conteniéndose, pero terminó por preguntar:

"¿Qué fue lo que apostaste, tío Alphard?"

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada.

"No preguntes", recomendó, guiñándole un ojo a su sobrino. "Por cierto, Sirius, cuéntame¿cómo es Gryffindor?"

"Hay buena gente", respondió con sinceridad. "No se parece en nada a lo que dice madre. Ya he hecho amigos y casi todos son muy agradables…"

"No me refería a eso", lo cortó Alphard. "_Se_ _puede hacer amigos en cualquier parte_. Lo que quiero saber es cómo es la sala común y todo eso. No tuve ocasión de visitarla mientras acudía a Hogwarts, aunque sí que es cierto que estuve en alguna ocasión en la torre de Ravenclaw", sonrió con picardía, haciendo reír a Sirius.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

Andromeda deslizó suavemente el pie por encima de la alfombra de cenefas verdes. Empezaba a sentirse mal por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación entre su hermana y su tía Walburga.

"Es importante que cualquier hombre con opciones de convertirse en tu esposo, comparta tus ideales, Bella."

"Es necesario", corrigió con rotundidad Bellatrix. "No me gusta la gente indecisa. Por ejemplo¿conoces a Thicknesse? Tiene potencial, además de un puesto interesante dentro del Ministerio, pero insiste en mantenerse neutral. ¡Cómo si hubiera alguna duda de que al final venceremos! Está claro que nosotros sólo estamos actuando _por el bien _de la raza mágica. Para protegernos de quienes quieren desvirtuarla, y al final _todos terminarán comprendiéndolo_."

"Muy cierto, querida. Sin embargo…" Walburga hizo un gesto ambiguo con la mano, preocupada porque su postura pudiera malinterpretarse. "No siempre es bueno destacar demasiado. A veces, nuestra mayor fuerza está en ser discretos, en saber qué imagen mostrar en cada momento."

Bella esbozó una sonrisa lenta, felina. Tomó una copa de vino de elfo y la elevó en el aire, con la excusa de admirar su textura. No obstante, ese simple acto, en apariencia casual y no intencionado, le otorgó a Walburga una visión clara de la Marca Tenebrosa que se insinuaba a través de la ancha manga, coronada con un ribete de piel de armiño, de la espléndida túnica.

"Parece que el tío Orion te influye demasiado", comentó con voz juguetona.

Walburga se irguió en su asiento, incómoda, pero supo fingir una sonrisa de asentimiento. Conocía perfectamente las tretas de su sobrina. Sin embargo, ella era mayor y mucho más sabia. No iba a permitir que una chiquilla pretendiera darle lecciones.

"Andromeda, querida, estás muy callada", terminó diciendo, desviando hábilmente la atención. "¿No te encuentras bien?"

La joven parpadeó, sorprendida porque Walburga hubiese reparado en ella. Normalmente, cuando su tía discutía algún asunto con Bella, terminaba abstrayéndose completamente de todo lo demás. Tenían un carácter tan obstinado las dos, que podían pasarse horas argumentando sin llegar a ningún acuerdo, o tan siquiera a una ligera variación de su postura inicial.

"Sí, no te preocupes, tía. Sólo estaba un poco distraída."

Walburga se inclinó hacia ella para tomar una de sus manos, en un gesto de aparente cariño.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?. ¿Nos presentarás pronto a uno de tus pretendientes?"

Andromeda trató de sonreír, ignorando su incomodidad. Ella sólo tenía en cuenta un pretendiente y desde luego, _no tenía intención_ de presentárselo a nadie de su familia. Su tía, con esa tendencia a la exageración que solía demostrar, se desmayaría como poco si supiera los orígenes muggles de Ted.

"A Meda no le gusta mucho hablar de estas cosas", terció Bellatrix al cabo de unos segundos. "Es capaz de anunciarnos la boda a sólo dos meses de su celebración."

Walburga iba a replicar algo, pero en ese momento, el fuego de la chimenea se reavivó y las llamas se volvieron de un intenso color verde, anunciando la pronta llegada de un visitante por la red Flu. Instantes después, Lucius Malfoy dio un paso al frente y se sacudió la ceniza de su túnica con un elegante movimiento.

"Feliz Navidad", saludó galantemente, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a los dueños de la casa. A continuación, se acercó a Narcissa, que estaba sentada junto a sus abuelos paternos. "Buenas noches", le dijo, tomando su mano y besando suavemente la punta de sus dedos.

"Gracias por venir, Lucius", respondió la joven educadamente. "Es todo un detalle por tu parte."

"En realidad no puedo quedarme mucho", informó él, "yo mismo tengo en casa varios invitados y no es oportuno dejarlos desatendidos demasiado tiempo."

"¿Conoces a mis abuelos?", preguntó Narcissa, sonriendo con coquetería. "Pollux e Irma Black."

"Es un placer, señores."

"¿Malfoy, verdad?" Pollux lo miró detenidamente, como si nadie le hubiese hablado de él. Estaba al tanto de que Narcissa mantenía una relación con el heredero de los Malfoy, pero al no haberse informado públicamente de ésta, la familia fingía un total desconocimiento de ella. Sin embargo, esa pequeña visita de cortesía ya era un buen indicativo de las intenciones del joven con su nieta. "Hace tiempo que no veo a tu padre."

"Oh, sigue un poco delicado de salud, señor Black. Trata de tomarse con calma los negocios, por lo que no se acerca mucho por el Ministerio. Por fortuna, este es mi último año en Hogwarts, así que a partir de junio podré echarle una mano."

"Vaya", se asombró Pollux. "Creo que iremos un día de estos a visitarlo."

"Eso sería estupendo, señor", respondió Lucius, esbozando una sonrisa agradable. "Le alegrará mucho saberlo." Se volvió nuevamente hacia Narcissa y le comunicó que iba a saludar a sus padres.

"Es un muchacho muy afable, querida", expresó Irma cuando Lucius se alejó de ellos. "Lástima de Abraxas. Siempre nos cayó bien."

Las llamas de la chimenea volvieron a tornarse color esmeralda y poco después, Rodolphus Lestrange salió de ellas. Saludó a los anfitriones con la misma cortesía que su predecesor, pero, a diferencia de Lucius, no sonrió en ningún momento. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Bellatrix y se inclinó levemente ante ella. No osó tocarla y ella tampoco le ofreció su mano para que la besara, orgullosa.

"Buenas noches, Bellatrix", dijo con voz profunda, desapasionada. "Señora Black, Andromeda… Feliz Navidad."

"Feliz Navidad, Rodolphus", lo saludó Bella con voz cantarina, irguiéndose para destacar aún más el pronunciado escote que llevaba. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Walburga alzó una ceja. Su sobrina siempre le había parecido una descarada, desde que era una niña. Empezaba a comentarse a media voz que tal vez un compromiso entre Bella y el mayor de los Lestrange no estaba muy lejano; la presencia del joven allí parecía confirmarlo, pero la actitud de ella no era la más acorde con la situación.

Rodolphus no varió su expresión, pero sus ojos relucieron con un brillo indescifrable.

"Sólo he venido a felicitar las fiestas antes de cenar." Se giró hacia Walburga con un movimiento fluido y añadió: "Mis padres le envían saludos, señora Black, y lamentan no poder presentarse ellos en persona, pero tienen otros compromisos. Esperan verla a usted y a su marido pronto, quizá a principios de año."

"Por supuesto. Dales recuerdos de nuestra parte también", respondió la mujer, un tanto sorprendida. Miró de reojo a Bella. Inexplicablemente, su sobrina sonreía con satisfacción y observaba a Rodolphus con renovado interés. Sacudió levemente la cabeza. Mejor no meterse en los tejemanejes de Bellatrix, pero conociéndola, era muy posible que disfrutase con esa relación de aparente indiferencia con el joven Lestrange.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

Alphard dio un trago a su copa de hidromiel, observando divertido cómo Lucius Malfoy charlaba distendidamente con sus futuros suegros.

"Así que ése es el novio de Narcissa…", comentó. "_Qué rubio_. ¿Tú lo conoces, Sirius?"

El niño rió entre dientes. Ya había tenido un par de encontronazos con el orgulloso prefecto de Slytherin en el colegio, y no podía decirse que le cayera precisamente bien.

"Sí, tío. Él y Narcissa forman la pareja ideal. No sabría decirte quién de los dos es más presumido."

"La verdad es que tiene pinta de estirado. Parece que le han metido un palo de escoba por el culo."

Regulus abrió mucho los ojos y se tapó la boca para no soltar una estruendosa carcajada. Si algo les gustaba de su tío Alphard, es que no se cortaba lo más mínimo en expresar su opinión. Y tampoco la suavizaba, al menos mientras estuviera con ellos. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Walburga lo había recriminado por su actitud – y por su _mala influencia_.

"Lestrange es diferente", prosiguió Alphard, fijándose en la seriedad del otro joven. "He tenido ocasión de hablar un par de veces con él y, la verdad, no sé qué puede ver en Bellatrix. Le iría mejor con Andromeda, por ejemplo."

"¿Con Andromeda?", repitió Sirius, mirando dudoso a su prima, que parecía bastante incómoda con sus acompañantes. "No creo… Ella es más… no sé, _no es como las otras dos_. A mí me cae mejor, por lo menos."

Alphard volvió a beber otro sorbo de hidromiel antes de responder.

"No sé. A mí me parecen todas igual de presumidas que su madre." Rodó los ojos y añadió: "No soporto hablar con Druella, es una cotorra insufrible."

Sirius se puso en pie, riendo quedamente y se disculpó porque necesitaba ir al baño.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

"¡Andromeda!. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Andromeda se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su primo Sirius, que estaba bajando las escaleras. Le sonrió amablemente y esperó a que estuviera a su altura para responderle, en un cuidado susurro que estaba segura nadie más que él oiría.

"He salido un momento. Ahí dentro hace mucho calor y me estaba mareando un poco."

Sirius alzó una ceja, suspicaz, y amplió su sonrisa.

"Tú también estás harta¿no?"

Andromeda ni siquiera se sorprendió de la perspicacia del niño. No sólo era un chiquillo muy despierto e inteligente, probablemente era el único de toda la casa capaz de comprenderla, aunque ni siquiera él podría imaginar cuánto. Se recogió el bajo de su túnica de raso celeste y se sentó en uno de los escalones, cuidando que su elegante atuendo no se arrugase. De inmediato, Sirius aceptó su muda invitación y se sentó a su lado.

"Tiene que estar resultando difícil para ti¿no es así?", le preguntó con voz suave. "Bella fue muy grosera contigo. Ser un Gryffindor no tiene nada de malo, si tú te sientes a gusto allí."

"Lo que diga Bellatrix me trae sin cuidado", replicó Sirius. "Aunque no lo creas, no ha sido lo peor que he tenido que oír hoy."

"A veces son muy injustos. Creen que poseen la verdad absoluta… y no es así."

Andromeda suspiró, acordándose de Ted. Su familia decía que ser _un sangre sucia_ era algo repugnante, pero ella nunca había podido sentir aversión por él. Su sangre era tan roja como la suya, no estaba corrompida ni putrefacta. Y además era una buena persona que siempre ayudaba a los demás. ¿Por qué debería odiarle?

Sirius frunció el ceño al verla tan abstraída, sin imaginar en qué estaba pensando.

"¿Ocurre algo?", le preguntó, preocupado. "No deberías estar triste hoy. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy _la deshonra de la familia_ y hasta lo estoy pasando medianamente bien." Sonrió abiertamente, tratando de animarla, y ella lo imitó, aunque no pudo disimular un deje de melancolía en sus ojos castaños.

Si lo suyo con Ted llegaba a salir a la luz, que Sirius fuera un Gryffindor iba a ser una tontería comparado con el odio que le dedicarían a ella. Al fin y al cabo, Sirius de momento no era más que un niño en una casa "equivocada", ella ya era una auténtica traidora a la sangre encubierta.

"Eres un buen chico, Sirius", dijo con cariño, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla. "No dejes que ellos te hagan creer lo contrario."

Se levantó con ligereza y entró de nuevo al salón, dejando a Sirius muy confundido, sentado todavía en la escalera.

* * *

_Las actitudes de **Orion** y **Walburga **respecto a los muggles son bastante diferentes. Orion cree que los magos sangre pura están por encima de todos los demás humanos (y dentro de los sangre pura, los Black ocupan la cúspide), y a Walburga simplemente le horroriza la existencia de los muggles, hasta el punto de que sería mucho más feliz si no existieran. O al menos, si no se acercaran a ella o a sus hijos. Habréis notado su gran tendencia a la exageración. Los retratos son casi como caricaturas de los representados (explicado por Rowling), por lo que no queríamos hacer una versión viva del cuadro, pero sí representar esa actitud melodramática y exagerada, un poco más suavizada._

_Desde el principio, **James** y **Sirius** tienen una conexión especial. Los comentarios de James acerca del vociferador lo acercan a Sirius y por eso él será su mejor amigo y no los otros dos futuros Merodeadores._

_**Alphard** es un hombre de mundo, y como tal, su visión de las cosas no es tan drástica o extremista como la de sus hermanos. Además su actitud un poco canalla lo acerca a Sirius y por eso éste será su sobrino predilecto. Hemos puesto que fue él quien regaló a Sirius los famosos espejos gemelos, que más tarde utilizará él con James. En el canon no se habla del dueño original, pero ya que los tenía Sirius, decidimos hacerlo el propietario. James ya aportaba la capa de invisibilidad al grupo. XD_

_**Lucius** y **Rodolphus** son completamente opuestos. Igualmente correctos y educados, pero mientras el primero tiene un encanto natural y una "labia" que sabe explotar, Rodolphus es mucho más serio y callado. También tiene que lidiar con Bellatrix, que es bastante más difícil que Narcissa, así que es comprensible._


	6. Desafíos y expectativas

_¡Hola! Ahora pasamos a lo que se espera de cada uno de los Black, y la manera que tiene cada uno de desafíar esas expectativas que generan en otros, frente a las expectativas personales que tienen, y la manera que tienen de afrontarlas._

_Gracias por vuestro apoyo y por seguir la historia, y sobre todo, vuestros comentarios, que son impresionantes y muy participativos. Gracias: _Sabaku no Akelos, CrissBlack, Zory, Ely Granger, blackstarshine, McMafis, Clio84, Corae, nanai.malfoy, Yedra Phoenix, Nicole Daidouji.

_Exponemos una particular teoría acerca de la Selección de Regulus en Slytherin. A ver qué tal os suena... _

* * *

**DESAFÍOS Y EXPECTATIVAS**

**1. Bellatrix, Andromeda y Narcissa**

_**Mansión de Cygnus y Druella Black.**_

_**Sábado, 2 de septiembre de 1972**_

Bellatrix contemplaba su imagen en un espejo de cuerpo entero, de costoso marco de oro y plata. Estaba descalza, sobre la esponjosa moqueta verde oscuro, cuya lana, larga y mullida, daba la sensación de ser hierba. Tenía sobrepuesto al vestido, admirándolo, un radiante y valioso traje de novia, que comprobaba desde todos los ángulos.

El vestidor de Bellatrix no era tan grande ni tan surtido como el de su hermana pequeña, Narcissa. Pero ni falta que le hacía. Bellatrix era hermosa, era rica, era de sangre pura, y pertenecía a una de las familias mágicas más antiguas del Reino Unido. Era orgullosa, obstinada y rebelde. Y sentía que la vida era justa con ella. Tenía lo que quería y deseaba porque sentía, _sabía_ que se lo merecía.

_Toujours Pur._

El lema de su familia. No es que Bellatrix estuviera dispuesta a cumplir el sentido _literal_ de esas palabras, "Siempre Puro". De hecho, no era así. Al pensarlo ella sonreía con vanidad, tal vez fuese el único _desafío_ que había lanzado a su poderosa familia. En cualquier caso, no había diferencia. Bellatrix estaba orgullosa de no ser especialmente pura, en ningún sentido. Pero le daba igual lo que otros pensaran, ella sabía que tenía razón, y nada más. Y ahora estaba a punto de casarse con Rodolphus. Se conocían desde niños, coincidieron que su juego predilecto era quemar mascotas de muggles… una práctica que a lo largo de los años extenderían a los dueños. Su paso en Hogwarts no hizo sino constatar que sí congeniaban, se complementaban y era algo lógico que acabaran prometiéndose.

Sobre todo, Rodolphus cumplía sus _expectativas_ y las de su familia. Compartían la misma pasión, por ellos mismos y por la carrera que habían escogido. Una carrera peligrosa, entregada, desafiante, apasionada. ¿Qué más podía pedir a la vida, a su futuro esposo?. Ah, sí. Que fuera guapo, oscuro, misterioso, energético, poderoso. Y eso era Rodolphus. No era ningún mojigato, ni le temía miedo a ella, que era lo que solía ocurrirle con los chicos...

No. _Hombres_. Bellatrix no se mezclaba con _niños._

Se alisó el hermoso vestido de novia que iba a lucir en su boda. Era la moda de la época, incluso supo con gran disgusto que esas asquerosas muggles lucían vestidos muy similares. Sencillos, sin velo en la cabeza. Resopló con desdén al imaginarlo. Como si una muggle pudiese permitirse el lujo de llevar en su vestido bordados de plata goblin.

Un vestido sencillo, de falda estrecha, de amplio escote que dejaba casi totalmente al descubierto sus hombros y resaltaba su alta figura. Era un vestido impresionante, y sabía que iba a estar a la altura de las circunstancias y de las _expectativas_ generadas en la sociedad mágica. La hija mayor de Cygnus y Druella Black, contrayendo matrimonio con Rodolphus Lestrange. Algo que estaba ya en boca de todas las familias. Sonreía con satisfacción: las familias de sangre pura porque envidiarían y lamentarían no haber sido ellos los que "cazaran" a la heredera. Los traidores a la sangre por pura envidia. No podían permitirse lo que por derecho le pertenecía a Bellatrix.

"Estás preciosa, Bella" le dijo su hermana menor desde el umbral de la puerta.

"Ven, Cissy." dijo Bellatrix con suavidad. "Serás mi dama de honor, y mi boda abrirá las puertas a las vuestras." dijo, contemplándose en el espejo. Miró el reflejo de Narcissa. "No es que te haga falta ninguna ayuda, por supuesto." añadió, con una sonrisa complacida en los labios. Bellatrix sentía un verdadero orgullo al mirar a su hermana menor. Era como ella, más discreta en sus maneras, diferentes físicamente, pero se entendían a la perfección.

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta y miró a la menor de las Black, entrando con su elegancia natural al vestidor de la mayor. Ésta colgó el vestido cuidadosamente en el perchero y con un dedo, tocó la barbilla de Narcissa, que tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en la boca. "Recuérdalo siempre, Cissy. No hay nadie que pueda compararse contigo. Ni esas Veelas" dijo, con repugnancia.

Narcissa contempló su imagen en el reflejo del espejo. Y seguía sonriendo orgullosa, mientras se colocaba un cabello de la frente para que quedara perfecto. A diferencia de su familia, Narcissa no tenía el cabello oscuro, sino que tenía un hermoso cabello rubio platino, liso, que solía llevar suelto, porque sabía que era admirado y envidiado. Y eso le agradaba. Sabía que era hermosa, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Opinaba como Bella, era guapa, y tenía lo que tenía porque era justo, y era merecido. Narcissa sabía que _esperaban _de ella que contrajera matrimonio con el segundo o tercer hijo de alguna familia de sangre pura, pero ella quería más. No se conformaría con el tercero, ni con el segundo y estaba dispuesta a _desafíar_ su destino con tal de salirse con la suya. Siempre lo había hecho, la más pequeña de las Black, la más consentida. Tenía la mirada puesta en el heredero de los Malfoy... alguien ambicioso, atractivo, peligroso y rico. Alguien a su altura.

"Mamá quiere que bajéis a cenar" dijo desde el umbral la segunda de las hermanas, Andromeda. "Los invitados están cansados de bailar sin la homenajeada."

Ambas se giraron y contemplaron a la recién llegada. Andrómeda... Desde hacía un tiempo se había vuelto más solitaria, más discreta. A Bellatrix le enfermaba esa actitud. No lograba descifrarla. Narcissa nunca había sido tampoco tan vocal ni tan expresiva como ella misma, pero al menos no llegaba al extremo de Andromeda. Qué curioso... Bella y Andromeda eran muy parecidas físicamente, pero no podían ser más distintas en cuanto a personalidades. Uno podía saber cuándo estaba Bellatrix en casa con los ojos cerrados. Pero incluso con los ojos abiertos, parecía como si Andrómeda no estuviera allí.

Los suaves ojos castaños de Andromeda contemplaron los negros de Bellatrix. Alzó levemente las cejas.

"¿Ocurre algo, Bella?"

"No. Ya bajamos."

Andromeda sonrió levemente y salió hacia las escaleras. Pisaba con suavidad el brillante parquet del corredor. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ser discreta, que era como si formara parte de todos y cada uno de sus actos. Hubiera o no gente alrededor, testigos indeseados, o simples mascotas. Echó la mirada hacia atrás y descubrió secretamente la muñeca derecha. Una sencilla pulsera con grandes cuentas plateadas. Tocó una de ellas con la yema del dedo anular izquierdo... el dedo del anillo de compromiso, y la cuenta se abrió. Sonrió al ver la fotografía en blanco y negro de un muchacho de cabello claro, con una corbata anudada torpemente, igualmente clara... Al ojo observador no se le escaparía que no era una corbata de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw... o Slytherin.

Ocultó de nuevo la pequeña fotografía en la cuenta, y bajó la manga de su vestido. Seguía llevando la sonrisa en los labios. Pero sentía temor. Sería de las pocas Black que había osado _desafiar _el orden de la familia, al haberse fijado, irremediablemente, en un compañero de Hogwarts... hijo de muggles. Y de Hufflepuff. Todo lo que odiaban.

Una grave ofensa para todos ellos.

Andrómeda sabía que _esperaban_ de ella que se casara con un rico miembro de una familia de sangre pura. Al ser posible, que hubiese estudiado en Slytherin. Por lo tanto las opciones era reducidas, pero ya conocidas de antemano. Afortunadamente, en esto ella no había generado sospechas ni recelos. No como su primo Sirius, cuya pertenencia a Gryffindor, hace un año, causó un enorme revuelo en la familia. Ella al menos entró en Slytherin, pero sólo le sirvió para convencerse de que no encontraría jamás el amor allí. Ella anhelaba otra cosa, quería otra cosa. Y sabía que se merecía algo más.

Llegó al salón donde estaban los invitados bebiendo y charlando. Al fondo vio a Sirius, su pequeño primo, y le sonrió. El muchacho estaba apoyado en una pared, con evidentes signos de aburrimiento. Junto a él, su hermano pequeño Regulus, que observaba la fiesta con curiosidad, pero al igual que Sirius, se sentía incómodo. No se sorprendía, eran unos _niños_, no pintaban nada allí. Sabía que Regulus estaba a punto de entrar en Hogwarts. Andromeda suspiró. Más le valía entrar en Slytherin, no porque ella lo quisiera especialmente, sino porque cualquier otra Casa le causaría muchos problemas al chiquillo, en una familia tan arraigada en sus creencias. Y tan intolerante.

"¿Bailas, Andromeda?"

Andromeda se giró y miró a Gregory Goyle, que la contemplaba con interés. Andromeda volvió a suspirar resignada. Y en la puerta del salón vio entrar a sus hermanas; Bellatrix sonreía con orgullo y Narcissa no la miraba, estaba alisando el escote de su vestido con sus finos y elegantes dedos, más preocupada de su aspecto que de los invitados alrededor. Su madre, Druella, estaba al otro lado del salón, hablando con la tía Walburga. Y tenían los ojos puestos en ella. Comentando que quizá de una boda, saliera otra boda. Era lo que _esperaban _de ella, la siguiente, la segunda de las hermanas.

Vio de soslayo que Lucius Malfoy iba directo a sacar a bailar a Narcissa. Bueno, tal vez de una boda saliera otra boda, pero no la que ellas esperaban.

El baile... le hizo sentir una punzada de nostalgia. Había bailado otras veces con Ted. Qué diferencia. Gregory era exquisito en el baile, como alguien de cuna de sangre pura, había recibido la misma educación esmerada en protocolo y maneras. Él era particularmente torpe en ese aspecto, pero años de entrenamiento no podían fallar. No eran movimientos fluidos como los de Rodolphus o Lucius, pero tenía la instrucción necesaria. Tampoco era especialmente guapo, pero el dinero y la alcurnia se supone que compensaba cualquier fallo.

Con Ted habría bailado... o algo así... Habría tropezado con ella, se habría golpeado con otros invitados, habría murmurado millones de disculpas, incluso le habría pisado a ella, haciéndole aún más adorables sus disculpas y su aturdimiento. Andromeda sonrió con tristeza. Porque era siempre así, después de varios intentos, habría acabado él mismo tropezando con sus propios pies y la habría arrastrado a ella al suelo.

Y se habrían reído a carcajadas. Y se habría sentido libre y _viva._

Ella no merecía más, pero no merecía menos. Y sabía que _haría cualquier cosa_, para cumplir lo que ella _esperaba _de la vida. Estar con él. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo. No más fiestas, ni lucimientos…

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

**2. Sirius y Regulus**

_**Estación de King's Cross**_

_**Lunes, 4 de septiembre de 1972**_

"¡Sirius!"

El hijo mayor de Orion y Walburga Black se detuvo automáticamente cuando escuchó la voz que lo llamaba, y antes de girarse por completo ya estaba sonriendo mostrando los dientes. En el andén 9 y 3/4 divisó a lo lejos a un muchacho que se acercaba con paso rápido. No le hacía falta saber quién era. Cabello negro, desordenado, ojos marrones detrás de unas gafas. Arrastraba con descuido un baúl, más interesado en llegar lo antes posible ante Sirius, que en tratar con respeto los contenidos que traía en el equipaje.

A lo lejos, una pareja de magos trataba de seguir el paso del muchacho. Sirius sonrió más aún. Durante el año anterior James le contaba lo rápido que fue al empezar a caminar, y ya desde muy pequeño había dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza a sus padres por sus continuas carreras y escapadas. De ahí que desde muy niño montara en escoba... _"caminar es de torpes"_, según Potter. Qué curioso. Sirius soñaba con escapar de su casa. James lo hacía, huía de sus padres, pero en el fondo no tenía ni la intención ni la necesidad de huir de ellos. Los Potter eran de sangre pura, una familia prestigiosa entre las familias mágicas de Gran Bretaña, y que habían visto el tardío nacimiento de su primer y único hijo como un regalo, una bendición. Y por ello, adoraban a su hijo, y Sirius sabía que James merecía ese cariño. Sirius lo envidiaba también. Él era el primogénito, pero dudaba mucho que sus padres pensaran que él era un regalo o una bendición. Más bien era una vergüenza. Especialmente desde el momento en el que el Sombrero Seleccionador decidió que su carrera en Hogwarts empezaba en Gryffindor.

_¡CLANK!_

Un golpe en el suelo hizo que parpadeara. Prestó atención y centró su mirada en el sonriente muchacho que tenía delante. James acababa de soltar despreocupadamente el baúl al suelo. Se dieron unos golpes en los brazos, sonrientes.

"¿Qué tal, Sirius?. ¿Has pasado un buen verano?"

"Vaya... he tenido que aguantar los gritos de mi madre, avergonzada porque ha dado a luz al primer Black en ser admitido en Gryffindor. O simplemente me ignoraba, cosa que agradezco."

"¿Qué dices?. Yo habría gritado de alegría por haber dado a luz al primer Black que no ha sido admitido en Slytherin."

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

"Me da igual lo que mi madre piense... _o grite_. Haga lo que haga, nunca será lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Sé qué _espera_ de mí, y siento decirlo, pero voy a ser una gran decepción. O no, mejor dicho, no lo siento en absoluto." se estiró descaradamente, como un gato. Alrededor de ellos, otras chicas de aproximadamente de su edad empezaron a susurrar y a soltar risitas. Él sólo agitó los dedos a modo de saludo y les envió una sonrisa que hizo que algunas rieran aún más fuerte, con las manos en la boca. Se alejaron deprisa, lanzándole miradas de vez en cuando.

"¡¡James, cariño!!"

James rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta. La pareja que había perseguido por todo el andén al muchacho se detuvo para tomar aliento. El señor Potter era un hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro, revuelto como el de su hijo, pero con gran cantidad de canas. Tenía los mismos ojos que James, una mirada transparente y afable, pero con arrugas alrededor de los ojos y en la frente, y sobre todo, en la boca.

_"Eso es porque me rio mucho, no porque sea un viejo"_ según James, eso decía su padre.

Junto a él, la mujer que había llamado a su hijo era de cabello castaño claro, recogido en la nuca, de rasgos suaves aunque también de evidentes signos de madurez.

"¡Te hemos dicho que no salgas corriendo!. ¿Y si te tropiezas y caes a la vía?. ¡Tienes que tener más cuidado, hijo?. ¡Nos vas a matar a disgustos!"

James guiñó un ojo a Sirius, pero rodó los ojos ante sus padres.

"No digas eso, no soy un niño, sé llegar al tren solo."

El matrimonio Potter saludó cariñosamente a Sirius... que sonrió ante los comentarios de "estás más alto", "mira _qué formal_ es Sirius, que llega solo y tranquilamente, no corriendo por la vía", "estás quedándote en los huesos". Tenía gracia. No era que en su casa faltara comida, ni que quisiera llegar solo. Su madre había accedido a ir con ellos a la Estación de King's Cross sólo porque Regulus comenzaba el año. Le había dicho que él podía encargarse de llevar a Regulus, pero Walburga Black prefirió ser ella la que se acercara a una estación plagada de muggles. Por una vez en la vida.

Sirius sospechaba que Walburga intentaba evitar que Regulus acabara "contaminado" por su hermano mayor, y cumpliera las _expectativas_. Por lo pronto, ser admitido en Slytherin.

Internamente deseó que Regulus acabara en Gryffindor. No deseaba que Walburga descargara su ira en su hermano, pero tal vez era una forma de hacerle ver a su madre que las cosas en el mundo cambiaban. Incluso los Black tenían que aceptarlo y cambiar con él.

El mundo tenía muggles. ¡Pues únete al mundo!

Sin embargo, Walburga sería más feliz en un mundo que no tuviera rastro de muggles. Ni de todo lo que estaba asociado a ellos, mágico o no. Sería feliz en cerrados círculos de magos de sangre pura, elfos domésticos a su servicio y oro goblin en abundancia para comprar lo que deseara de la vida.

Qué futuro más prometedor. Eso era precisamente de lo que Sirius quería huir. Había empezado, poco a poco, su _reto_ personal. Cortar con todo ese pasado, para evitar ese futuro.

Observó a la señora Potter, inclinada sobre el baúl para colocar las cosas que su hijo había soltado sin ni siquiera mirar, mientras murmuraba que había roto un frasco de tinta y estaba ocupada limpiando los restos con la varita, y colocando las camisas y jerseys que se habían amontonado por el trato descuidado de su hijo. El Señor Potter le estaba entregando dinero a su hijo.

Sirius entonces observó otra vez a su madre. Quieta, rígida, con la mirada altiva, observaba con desagrado lo que tenía alrededor. Niños, adolescentes, adultos. Mágicos todos ellos, pero algunos hijos de muggles, otros casados con muggles... Sirius volvió a mirar a la señora Potter, que continuaba murmurando cariñosamente. Y de nuevo posó la vista hacia a su madre. Parecía que el hecho de observar a un hijo de muggle ya era suficiente para contaminarse ella, y contaminar a Regulus, de pie a su lado, sosteniendo su baúl.

Regulus miraba con curiosidad alrededor. Era lógico, era su primer día de viaje a Hogwarts, y todos habían pasado por eso. ¿Caeré bien?. ¿Haré amigos pronto?. ¿En qué Casa estudiaré?

_"Ojalá que caiga en Gryffindor." _volvió a pensar Sirius.

Parecía que el tren estaba a punto de subir, cuando emitió el silbato. El señor Potter entonces dio un abrazo a su hijo, y su madre, con lágrimas lo abrazó como si fuese la última vez que iba a ver a su hijo. Sirius notó una cariñosa palmada en la mejilla por parte del señor Potter.

"Cuidate, Sirius, y no hagáis travesuras." le dijo sonriente.

"No... ya sabe que nos portamos siempre bien."

El señor Potter sonrió aún más. Qué curioso. Él sabía que no se portaban bien, que eran tal para cual, pero los padres de James eran incapaces de regañar o castigar a su hijo. Mucho menos a su amigo. Si Sirius hubiese echado a correr por el Andén 9 y 3/4, lo más seguro es que su madre lo hubiese paralizado al instante con un _Petrificus Totalus_, no habría permitido que avanzara ni un metro más. Y por supuesto, se habría ganado una buena bronca, y un buen castigo. Los Potter jamás habrían hecho eso a James.

La señora Potter le abrazó con cariño y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Sed buenos" dijo, con lágrimas. "Y tened cuidado. Y James... escríbenos, aunque te aburra... yo te escribiré... todos los días..."

Qué curioso... su madre habría enviado todos los días un vociferador... a lo sumo. James recogió el baúl que había vuelto a ordenar cuidadosamente su madre, pero seguía sin prestarle ninguna atención a su contenido. Sirius lanzó una última mirada de soslayo a Walburga, que había dado un frío abrazo a su hijo predilecto, y espero quieta, rígida, severa, a que Regulus subiera al tren. Sirius suspiró, y se detuvo a esperar a su hermano. James, al verse solo, por una vez en la vida se giró extrañado... generalmente no prestaba mucha atención, generalmente sus padres iban detrás de él, no tenía que girar la cabeza. Pero sí lo hizo esta vez.

"¿Qué pasa?. ¿No subes?"

"Viene mi hermano a Hogwarts. Voy a esperarlo para que venga con nosotros."

James miró al muchacho que arrastraba su baúl. Más bajo y algo más delgado que Sirius, de facciones similares, aunque tal vez Sirius más guapo. Pero el mismo porte aristocrático, y los rasgos que James había encontrado muy similares en casi todos los Black que había conocido: cabellos negros, piel pálida, esbeltos y orgullosos. Regulus no era ninguna excepción. Miró a Sirius y a James, pero no dijo nada.

"Venga, vamos a buscar un sitio para el viaje" dijo Sirius, echando a andar hacia la entrada del tren.

"Madre me ha dicho que no viaje contigo." murmuró Regulus.

James lo miró con las cejas alzadas, y ahora que lo tenía de cerca, vio que Regulus era muy parecido a Sirius: desafiante. Pero el desafío de sus ojos era distinto... tal vez porque sus ojos eran oscuros, no grises como los de Sirius. Y tal vez porque el desafío de Sirius partiría de él mismo. Regulus parecía desafiar bajo órdenes de otros.

"Madre no viaja con nosotros." gruñó Sirius. "Claro que si prefieres viajar solo, tú mismo" dijo secamente.

"No... no... Subiré contigo" murmuró él, dubitativo.

Regulus miró hacia atrás, y vio que Walburga ya se había ido.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Gran Comedor. Hogwarts**_

_**Ceremonia de Selección de alumnos de 1º**_

"Hum... Black... otro Black... es sencillo ¿verdad?"

Regulus miraba hacia arriba, hacia el Sombrero que tenía sobre la cabeza. Sentía temor, porque sabía cómo había reaccionado su madre con su hermano mayor, hace un año. No... no podía hacerle eso a su familia, _él tenía que reparar el deshonor _que suponía que el heredero de Orion Black fuese un... Gryffindor.

_"En Slytherin... en Slytherin..."_

"Hum... ¿Slytherin?. ¿Qué hago, muchacho?. ¿La solución fácil... o la _desafiante_?"

_"En Slytherin... en Slytherin..."_

"Regulus... Curioso, que significa _El Pequeño Rey... _de tus padres... Y también la estrella más brillante del _León _del Cielo..."

_"¡No!... En Slytherin..."_

"Veo que eres ambicioso, tienes un deseo interno de probarte a ti mismo, eres orgulloso... Pero eres también valiente y osado. Veo mucho coraje en ti, joven Black..."

Lo mismo que ocurrió con Sirius. Pero Sirius se tomó ese _desafío_ como algo personal. Y aceptó con orgullo Gryffindor.

_"En Slytherin... en Slytherin..."_

"¿En Slytherin?. ¿Estás seguro?. Muy bien, entonces... ¡¡Slytherin!!"

Regulus saltó de la silla y fue hacia la mesa de los Slytherins, donde estaba sus prima Narcissa con una sonrisa satisfecha. Generalmente Narcissa ignoraba a Sirius y Regulus, ella era _demasiado importante._ Pero la familia también lo era, así que entrar en Slytherin era motivo suficiente para sonreír a su pequeño primo. Pero Regulus sintió la mirada decepcionada de Sirius, allá, entre los Gryffindors.

Y Regulus supo que le dolía más haber causado esa decepción en su hermano, que la que hubiese causado a sus padres si hubiese acabado con él en Gryffindor.

Pero no se había atrevido a _desafiar las normas _establecidas por su familia. Y sintió un pinchazo. Desafiar las normas era una característica de los Slytherin. Qué ironía, _tal vez tendría que fijarse más en Sirius, para ser mejor Slytherin..._

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

* * *

_Tenemos una línea temporal similar en este capítulo. Bellatrix está a punto de casarse, y realmente a ella casarse no le supone que le coarten sus ambiciones y su libertad, como demostraría más tarde. Por el contrario, Andromeda siente que lo que se espera de ella, (un digno matrimonio con un Slytherin sangre pura), puede significar su ruina personal, y ya está masticando la posibilidad de huir con Ted, aunque no está todavía decidida del todo. Narcissa es mucho más sumisa en este aspecto, puesto que ella tiene todas las posibilidades de contraer matrimonio con todo un partidazo, Lucius Malfoy. Ya explicaremos más sobre Ted y Andromeda, retrocediendo unos años atrás._

_En cuanto a los niños, Sirius espera que su hermano siga sus pasos, sea un Gryffindor como él. Por contra, Regulus ha elegido ser Slytherin porque ve que es la única posibilidad que tiene de mantener a su familia unida y no generar más malestar. Un Gryffindor ya es malo, dos sería catastrófico. Ya empieza él a asumir la responsabilidad. En el caso de Sirius, quiso ser libre y no aceptó esas expectativas. Regulus tal vez tampoco, pero no quiso destruir su familia._

_Hay contrastes de actitudes por todos lados: Bellatrix y Andromeda; Walburga y los señores Potter; Sirius y Regulus. Y como en todo el fic, de fondo siempre las similitudes entre todos los personajes, por ejemplo, lo que piensa Regulus: que tiene que ser más Sirius para ser más Slytherin._


	7. Instinto de protección

_¡Hola! Antes de arrancar con el capítulo, una aclaración sobre el anterior. Los Potter. ¿Charlus y Dorea son los padres de James? El Diccionario apuesta por que sí. Sin embargo, el HP Lexicon dice que no. _

_¿A favor?: La coincidencia de fechas; en el árbol se muestra que tienen sólo "un hijo"; JKR dijo que los padres de James lo tuvieron tarde (por fechas, Dorea tenía 40 años); y que James cita en DH que desea "ser Gryffindor, como su padre" (su madre, supuestamente Dorea, sería Slytherin). James no cita querer ser Gryffindor "como sus dos padres". _

_¿En contra?: JKR dijo que los padres de James, "murieron muy mayores, incluso en términos mágicos" y fue por causas naturales (los magos y brujas son más longevos). Dorea nació en 1920 y murió en 1977¡sólo tenía 57 años! Es joven incluso para los muggles. Además, permanecen en el árbol genealógico. Acogieron en su casa a Sirius, y eso sería motivo suficiente para ser expulsados, (Alphard lo fue por darle oro a Sirius cuando éste se marchó). Y finalmente¡Walburga y James serían primos hermanos! Sirius tendría que saber que su mejor amigo está muy directamente emparentado con él ¿no?_

_No hemos dado un nombre a los padres de James. Siguiendo la ambigüedad de JKR, en King's Cross están "el señor y la señora Potter". Puede que sí sean Charlus y Dorea, pero no nos hemos querido referir a ellos así expresamente. Que cada uno mantenga su teoría, por tanto, si uno piensa que los abuelos de Harry son Charlus y Dorea, no hay problema. Quien no lo crea plausible, también encaja en el contexto del fic. Walburga no se comportaba como una extraña. Ella simplemente no se dirige a nadie porque está habituada a que otros la saluden primero, aunque Dorea sea tía suya por parte de padre. Está rodeada de muggles, hijos de muggles y mestizos. Demasiado para ella. _

_Aclarado eso, pasamos al capítulo de hoy, muy largo. __Contamos mucho más sobre Andromeda y Ted, y cómo sus hermanas conviven (en la ignorancia) con lo que ahora es amistad entre ellos. Ted y Andromeda tienen 15 años, y este capítulo viene en tiempos inmediatamente después de su encuentro secreto fuera de San Mungo (Capítulo 4: Idealismo)._

_El instinto de protección... algo que nos parece muy característico de los Black, si tomamos por ejemplo paradigmático a Sirius con respecto a: sus creencias, hacia Lily y James, y sobre todo, hacia Harry. Regulus y su personal código ético, que más tarde resultaría en dar la vida él antes que sacrificar a Kreacher. Narcissa con respecto a Draco, no permitiendo que fuera enviado a_ _Durmstrang como Lucius deseó al principio. Bellatrix y esa defensa fundamentalista de Lord Voldemort. Y Andromeda... bueno, la perfecta desconocida. ¿Iba a ser ella diferente de sus hermanas y primos? No lo creemos._

_Gracias por la lectura, y de nuevo gracias por enviarnos vuestros comentarios, nos encanta compartir ideas y admiración por los Black con vosotras:_ McMafis, Zory, blackstarshine, Yedra Phoenix, Ely Potter Black, CrissBlack, Sabaku no Akelos, Clio 84, Thaly Potter Black, Nicole Daidouji, Corae, grengras.

_Esperamos que os guste._

* * *

**INSTINTO DE PROTECCIÓN**

**1. Bellatrix, Andromeda y Narcissa**

_**Mazmorras de Pociones. Hogwarts**_

_**Martes, 10 de septiembre de 1968**_

Desde el primer minuto en el que se conocieron, Ted Tonks miraba a Andromeda y sonreía. Al principio era una situación incómoda. Luego pasó a ser un tabú. Luego pasó a ser costumbre. Y finalmente, llegó un estadio tal que si él no la miraba, Andromeda incluso llegaba a echarlo de menos.

Como todos los Black, Andromeda había sido educada para no mirar fijamente, pero saber observar con discreción; saber ser el centro de las miradas de cualquier evento cuando era necesario, pero pasar a un discreto segundo plano sin perder jamás el control de la situación. Como cualquier miembro de su familia, Andromeda hacía uso de esas habilidades entre aprendidas y congénitas cuando le convenía, siendo la actitud absolutamente natural.

Y tratándose del hijo de muggles Ted Tonks, generalmente era una de las habilidades que más apreciaba de entre todas las que le habían enseñado en el seno de su familia.

Ted contaba historias absurdas y extravagantes a sus compañeros. Pero a la vez sabía robarle una sonrisa a Andromeda mientras hacía gala de una naturalidad nacida de un carácter afable, espontáneo y generoso.

Ted ayudaba a sus compañeros cuando éstos se atascaban con las tareas. Cierto era que no siempre era capaz de ayudarlos, pero era bastante popular no sólo entre Hufflepuffs, sino que tenía cierta mano con los Ravenclaws y los Gryffindors. Así que si no ayudaba personalmente, siempre conseguía a un tercero que resolviera el problema.

Donde había sido un niño de cara redonda y cabello rubio oscuro, había un adolescente de cabello castaño claro, alto y robusto. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, Andromeda no había visto a Ted jugar al Quidditch, sin embargo sospechaba que algo hacía al margen del deporte mágico por excelencia. Y algo tendría que ver el hecho de haber nacido de padres muggles.

Los muggles se defienden usando la fuerza física, por lo general. Los magos utilizan la magia, y cuanta mayor es la habilidad, mayor es la capacidad de atacar y defenderse.

Ted era un buen estudiante. Los había mejores, ella misma sin ir más lejos. Pero él conocía sus puntos débiles. En 1968, ser un hijo de muggles no era una buena tarjeta de presentación. Y sabía que se esforzaba por no acabar en San Mungo, bien no metiéndose con ciertos estudiantes, manteniendo un perfil bajo, o bien utilizando lo que haría cualquier otro en su lugar: _aprender a defenderse._

Por lo que sabía, Ted se había criado en un barrio de clase trabajadora en el Londres muggle. Manejar pandillas y chicos de la calle no era extraño para él. Pero años en Hogwarts le habían hecho abrir los ojos. Del asombro y hechizo que le produjo el mundo mágico, a aprender a adaptarse con respecto a _otras pandillas_ igual (o peor) de acosadoras. Con los muggles, uno se entrena físicamente.

Con los magos no funcionaba así la cosa. Casi siempre no.

Maldita sea la capacidad de observación de los Black.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Estadio de Quidditch.**_

Reginald Cattermole estaba sentado en las gradas de Quidditch, observando el entrenamiento amistoso de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

"Hola Reggie" dijo Ted sentándose junto a él. "¿Hoy no juegas?"

"No… tenía que estudiar y he preferido dejarlo para mañana. No le ha gustado nada a mi capitán, pero voy muy retrasado con Transformaciones." Miró a Ted. "Te pediré ayuda dentro de nada. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? Generalmente no te interesa mucho el quidditch."

"Laura Blenkinsop me ha pedido que venga a animarla en el entrenamiento." dijo Ted.

"Ah, ya… ¿una de las cazadoras de Hufflepuff?"

"Sí". dijo Ted, ajustándose la corbata de Hufflepuff, que casi siempre caía descuidada desde su cuello.

"¿Qué tal con los Slytherins?. ¿Están más tranquilitos, o han empezado fuerte el curso?"

Ted le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

"Igual."

Reggie no dijo nada.

"Te entiendo, Ted."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"He empezado a salir con Mary Elizabeth Owens." Miró a Ted. "Hija de muggles, está como yo en Ravenclaw, aunque en 4º" Volvió la mirada al entrenamiento. "Mi familia no tiene la influencia ni el renombre de _otras familias _de sangre pura. Y aún así, Lizzy siente la presión de ciertas personas en el Colegio. Ya sabes, todo eso de que no tenéis derecho a estudiar aquí. Yo haré lo que sea por protegerla, y me da igual si me llaman 'traidor a la sangre'. Yo quiero estar con ella."

"¿Qué quieres decir con lo de _'la influencia y renombre de otras familias de sangre pura'_, y que aún así _'sentís la presión'_?"

"Las Blacks. El ejemplo paradigmático." respondió Reggie.

Ted tragó saliva. Ése era un terreno pantanoso... e inexplorado para él.

"¿Qué sabes de esa familia?" preguntó a continuación Reggie.

Ted se removió incómodo en su asiento, mientras oía en la distancia los gritos de ánimo de otros compañeros, y el sonido de las escobas de los jugadores volando. Ignorando por completo el partido de entrenamiento.

"No… mucho. Lo que todo el mundo, que son ricas, respetadas, influyentes. Tienen talento y… son guapas."

Reggie puso una mueca.

"Sí. Y lo que sigue es que los Blacks también son los más fervientes defensores de la pureza mágica. ¿Sabes cuál es el lema de su familia?" Ted negó levemente con la cabeza. "_Toujours Pur._ Siempre Puros." Reggie negó ligeramente con la cabeza. "La Noble y Más Antigua Casa de Black. Tienen un árbol genealógico que se remonta a generaciones, a siglos atrás. Y detestan, rechazan y huyen de todo lo que sea muggle o todo mago que esté contaminado por ellos, ya sean mestizos o puros, pero _'traidores a la sangre'_. Y por supuesto, hijos de muggles."

Ted movió la cabeza bruscamente. Había cosas de Andromeda Black que no conocía. Había hablado con ella muchas veces, y siempre parecía tener algo guardado, algo que no descubría. Cuánto más quería saber qué era, más le intrigaba, y más le atraía.

¿Era él acaso un experimento?. Si los Blacks eran tan extremistas en las convicciones de la sangre ¿qué significaba él en todo ese juego?.

Si es que él significaba algo para ella, claro.

"¿Estás bien, Ted?. No pongas esa cara, que Hufflepuff nos está ganando. Menos mal que es un entrenamiento." comentó divertido Reggie, ignorante completamente del auténtico motivo de ansiedad de Ted.

Ted levantó la cabeza y se fijó en el marcador. Efectivamente, 30 – 60 a favor de Hufflepuff. En ese momento, Laura llegó volando hacia él y detuvo su escoba delante de las gradas.

"¡Teddy!. ¡Lo has visto!. ¡He marcado!"

"Huh…" empezó a decir Ted. No había visto nada, obviamente.

"Excelente gol, Laura." Le felicitó Reggie. "Has engañado totalmente a Dawlish. Ted y yo estábamos comentándolo precisamente" terminó, dándole un ligero pisotón a Ted en el pie.

"Ah… sí… er… sí, Laura. Genial. Un golazo."

Laura sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Comemos juntos después de que me duche?"

Ted suspiró. Se sintió pequeño, insignificante, irrelevante… _sucio_… Pensó en Andromeda Black. Alta, elegante, discreta, brillante, guapa, educada.

_Inalcanzable. _

"Claro, Laura." Ted le dirigió la más encantadora de sus sonrisas. "Será un gusto comer contigo. Estaré leyendo cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, me verás cuando salgas del estadio."

Laura sonrió y salió volando para continuar el partido.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Terrenos de Hogwarts.**_

"Hola, Ted."

Ted se levantó inmediatamente. Esa voz era inconfundible.

"Andromeda…"

Andromeda Black estaba apoyada en el árbol donde había estado leyendo, mientras esperaba. No se había enterado de que ella había aparecido, ni sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

"¿Qué tal el verano?"

Ted miró alrededor, incómodo. Sólo había algunos alumnos a lo lejos, parecían de primero o como mucho, de segundo. Y miró alrededor preocupado, especialmente tras la conversación previa con Cattermole. Y porque Andromeda nunca quería que los viesen juntos.

"Bien. ¿El tuyo?"

Andromeda encogió levemente un hombro.

"Ha estado bien… estuvimos en Irlanda… mi tío Alphard nos había dicho que la magia de los celtas merecía la pena una visita…"

"Ah." Ted frunció el ceño. No imaginaba a los Blacks viajando. Menos con lo que había sabido por Reggie. "¿Tu familia… _viaja_?"

Andromeda esbozó una de las sonrisas que siempre aparecían cuando Ted se sorprendía de algo del mundo mágico.

"Claro que viajamos." Andromeda lo encontró muy divertido. "¿Qué piensas que hacemos en mi familia?"

"No sé… estudiar solfeo y pintura… decorar vuestras mansiones… pulir vuestro oro goblin... contar galeones... aprenderos nombres de magos ilustres…"

La sonrisa de Andromeda no fue tan amplia. No sabía bien cómo tomarse el comentario.

"¡Ted!. ¡Teddy!"

Andromeda se ocultó detrás del árbol. Ted se dio la vuelta inmediatamente hacia Laura Blenkinsop, que traía una bolsa con el uniforme sobre el hombro, recién salida de las duchas del estadio.

"¡Hemos ganado en el entrenamiento!" le dijo con alegría. Le pasó el brazo por debajo del de Ted. "¿Vamos a comer?. El partido me ha abierto el apetito."

Ted miró discretamente hacia el árbol donde Andromeda estaba semioculta, observando la escena con fijeza y mal disimulada sorpresa. Ted se marchó acompañado por Laura.

Andromeda salió de detrás del árbol, y miró a la pareja irse, todavía incrédula.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Sala Común. Mazmorras de Slytherin**_

Estaba sentada con un cojín abrazado, sin apartar la mirada de la pared de enfrente, totalmente absorbida por sus pensamientos. Inicias el curso con quince años, y parecía que la amistad se borra entre chicos y chicas, era eso.

_"¿Amistad?"_

Andromeda se removió en su sitio.

_"¿Eso, o es que te molesta que Ted esté acompañado de otra?"_

Arrojó el cojín hacia la pared.

_"No me molesta… es sólo que…"_

_"Es sólo que estabas acostumbrada a que esa atención sólo te la preste _a ti. _El mundo no gira en torno a las Blacks, aunque mamá esté obstinada en decirte lo contrario. Y recuerda, Andromeda, que durante cuatro años te has negado a que os viesen juntos." _

_"¡¡Es por él, no quiero imaginar a Bella, y a sus amigos, o a mis padres si se enteran!!. ¡¡Lo matarían!!"_

_"¿Te preocupa más él?. ¿O te preocupas más _por ti?. _¿O acaso olvidas que puedes tener a cualquiera?. ¿No ves que es indigno de ti el molestarte por…?"_

_No sé… estudiar solfeo y pintura… decorar vuestras mansiones… pulir vuestro oro goblin... contar galeones... aprenderos nombres de magos ilustres…_

¿A qué vino eso?

Furiosa con su voz interior, es decir, consigo misma, Andromeda se incorporó y lanzó otro cojín hacia la pared, y se subió al Gran Comedor. No podía quedarse sin comer por culpa de un…

...sangre sucia.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Gran Comedor.**_

Bellatrix Black no sería Premio Anual, pero sin duda era la líder informal del Colegio. Para unos, su liderazgo estaba basado exclusivamente en el terror que inspiraba. Para otros, incluidos algunos profesores, en su firme carácter y en su resolución, una personalidad arrolladora. Para otros, en el maldito magnetismo propio de los miembros de su familia. Nadie había salido libre de ese embrujo, y nadie, ni los más viejos, recordaban a alguien inmune a dicho encanto, común a todas las generaciones. E igualmente común a todas ellas, ese encanto era generalmente utilizado con fines no del todo loables.

Bellatrix Black, firme defensora de unos ideales personales y familiares que nunca se había molestado en ocultar. Y a medida que había crecido, los había hecho más extremos. De tal forma, el hechizo de su familia se había hecho más acusado para el ojo observador: o se la amaba, o se la odiaba.

Sentimiento mutuo. Para Bellatrix sólo había blancos y negros. No había grises. Ella amaba y odiaba en dos extremos. No había puntos medios.

Se había enterado en el Gran Comedor que una alumna de segundo Slytherin comentaba con otras compañeras que habían visto a un _"Hufflepuff" _hablando con una de las _"Black" _en los terrenos de Hogwarts. A la primera que encontró fue a Narcissa, comprobando unas cartas astronómicas en la mesa de Slytherin.

"Cissy…" le dijo, apartándole un mechón rubio de la frente. "¿Qué me responderías si te preguntara qué hacías hablando con un Hufflepuff?"

La menor de las Black levantó los ojos de su tarea, y consideró la respuesta a tan extraña pregunta. Estaba habituada a los comentarios bizarros de Bellatrix, así que no le dio mayor importancia. Además, hacía ya tiempo que había tomado un cierto hábito de hacer preguntas no del todo directas. Lo cual era aún más curioso, Bellatrix había sido siempre mucho más directa, más tajante, menos capciosa.

Sería que Bella había crecido.

"Vamos, Bella, no veo por qué tendría que perder el tiempo con un Hufflepuff." respondió Narcissa con naturalidad, e inconscientemente puso una mueca como si de pronto le hubiera llegado un mal olor, mientras observaba desinteresada la mesa de Hufflepuff. "¿Quién querría estar ahí?. Traidores a la sangre, sangre sucias…"

Bella pareció satisfecha con la respuesta.

"Exacto. Pero ya me estoy encargando de eso…" y acarició ausentemente su brazo.

Narcissa percibió el gesto. Sabía que Lucius deseaba también tener la Marca.

"_Lucius ¿por qué quieres tener la Marca?"_

"_Narcissa… quiero proteger el mundo mágico de ser contaminado… mestizos, sangre sucia, muggles, traidores a la sangre… El Señor Tenebroso tiene las armas, es el único que ha tenido el coraje suficiente para unirnos y para protegernos."_

_Narcissa sonrió. Lucius le elevó el rostro poniendo los dedos en la delicada barbilla._

"_Protegeré nuestro futuro. Piensa en los niños de nuestro mundo… Piensa en tus hijos, Narcissa..." _

Cualquier duda que pudo tener Narcissa quedó disipada. Tal vez ella no estaba hecha para luchar como Bellatrix o Lucius, pero haría todo lo posible para proteger aquello que ella tenía considerado como lo más valioso: su futuro, lo que quería compartir con Lucius, su familia actual. _Su familia futura._

Como le había dicho Lucius, _sus hijos._

Narcissa apoyaría incondicionalmente y sin matices esa lucha. Aceptaría si Lucius era uno de ellos, como había aprendido a aceptar que su hermana mayor lo era también.

"Jamás hablaría con un Hufflepuff… están todos contaminados. No tienen ni idea de lo que es eso, ni se enteran." concluyó tajante Narcissa.

Eso bastó a Bellatrix. Sabía que ninguna de sus hermanas hablaría con un Hufflepuff, descartada Cissy, sólo quedaba Andromeda. Sin más, se puso de pie y se fue al grupo de alumnos de segundo curso.

Sin necesidad de métodos más persuasivos, la asustada niña confirmó que el chico era "ése", Bellatrix observó a un Hufflepuff. Sí.

_Sangre sucia. _

También.

Bellatrix no dejó de vigilar desde su sitio en la mesa de Slytherin, y aguardó a que terminara de comer. Cada vez más furiosa. La paciencia no era el punto fuerte de los Black, y mucho menos en Bella, su adalid. Ni se molestó en preguntar a Andromeda, que había bajado y estaba con la cabeza agachada, comiendo en silencio con sus compañeros de curso.

Esperó a que el sangre sucia saliera y buscó el momento de abordarlo sin testigos. No porque temiera atacarlo cuando estuviera acompañado... era más bien porque no quería que la relacionaran con uno de su clase. Ni siquiera le importaba las consecuencias en caso de enfrentarse a él, ni por castigos ni mucho menos, el estado en el que terminaría el sangre sucia.

Cuando vio que salía del comedor acompañado de una chica se fue directa detrás de ellos. Comprobó que el corredor no tuviera testigos, y se acercó a la pareja de Hufflepuffs.

"Ven conmigo." le dijo sin esperar a que él respondiera, acostumbrada a dar órdenes y que las obedecieran.

Ted alzó levemente las cejas, mientras Laura le apretaba la mano.

"Es Bellatrix Black..." le susurró con temor. "¿Qué quiere contigo, Ted?"

Pero Ted no tenía nada que ocultar... _ahora ya no. _Había tomado la decisión de apartarse de todo lo que significara Black. Por esta razón precisamente: aunque era paradójico que cuando había empezado a poner distancia con Andromeda, era justo cuando su hermana mayor, la temible Bellatrix, tenía algo que decirle, y no precisamente iba a ser "buenas tardes."

En un corredor desierto, Bellatrix se apartó un negro mechón de los ojos, y lo miró con los ojos oscuros fríos, desapasionados, aunque la mueca era de absoluta repugnancia. Ted sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Eran tan parecidas... se imaginó la misma mirada en Andromeda.

Esa imagen era peor que cualquier maleficio que fuera a lanzarle Bellatrix Black. Pero sólo sirvió para que incrementasen sus dudas. ¿Quería alejarse de Andromeda... o quería que le siguiera mirando con esa especie de temor, curiosidad e incluso...?

_¿Cariño? _

"Voy al grano, sangre sucia. Si vuelvo a enterarme de que estás cerca de mi hermana..." esbozó una sonrisa absolutamente carente de humor. "...no recordarás ni siquiera cómo se llama tu asquerosa madre muggle."

Ted endureció sus facciones.

"¿Qué piensas hacer, Black?. ¿Matarme, aquí y ahora?. ¿Matar a mi madre?" Ted miró alrededor. "No hay testigos. Nadie se daría cuenta." Se acercó un poco a ella. "O sí... a lo mejor Dumbledore... tal vez él sí se dé cuenta..."

Bellatrix apretó los labios. Dumbledore... sólo había una persona que _él, el gran Señor,_ temía en el mundo, y era precisamente un amante de muggles y sangre sucia. Y el director de Hogwarts nada menos. El maldito sangre sucia era consciente de que estaba protegido.

"Tal vez te cubran las espaldas, sangre sucia. Pero puedes ser un pasatiempo después de todo. Dumbledore no está en todas partes." Bellatrix levantó la varita. _"¡Desmaius!"_

Ted cayó inmediatamente al suelo, aunque el hechizo no lo había dejado totalmente fuera de juego. Sacó la varita, dispuesto a defenderse, mientras trataba de incorporarse.

"Oh... pobrecito nenito... ¿éso ha dolido?" dijo Bellatrix, poniendo una mueca de niña inocente.

"¡_Preciosa_…!" Rodolphus, Gibbon y Rookwood aparecieron por el pasillo. "Sales de la mesa a por un sangre sucia sin decirnos nada... ¿Te vas a divertir sin nosotros?... Chica mala..." dijo sonriente, mientras sacaba su varita. Miró a Ted que estaba incorporándose en el suelo, pero volvió a caer cuando Rodolphus le envió un maleficio. "¿Hay algún motivo en concreto por el que esté atacando a este, o es por _lo habitual_?"

"¡Bella!"

Detrás de Rodolphus, Rookwood y Gibbon apareció la segunda de las Black.

Ted agitó la cabeza confundido tras dos maleficios seguidos, y elevó los ojos hacia Andromeda, desde el suelo.

Había pensado que temía mirarla y encontrar el parecido a su hermana, Bellatrix. Su peor temor era realidad. Jamás había visto a Andromeda Black... _tan Black_.

Ahora mismo no sabía si la altivez, la agudeza, el magnetismo, la belleza, el poder... todo aquello que había encontrado irresistible en Andromeda, _ahora no sabía si eso era buena cosa._

"Meda ¿es cierto que eres amiga de esta mierda?" preguntó llanamente Bellatrix, con veneno en la frase.

Andromeda miró a Ted, y a los tres Slytherins que estaba con las varitas en la mano. Elevó la barbilla, como su madre solía hacer cuando caminaba por el Callejón Diagón. Como cuando Narcissa era regañada y aceptaba el castigo, pero con el matiz de rebeldía en su mirada. Como cuando Bella se sentía el centro de atención y lo disfrutaba. Algo se agitó dentro cuando vio a Ted, indefenso frente a cuatro alumnos de Slytherin de 7º curso cuya fama no era precisamente por ser los más altruistas y piadosos de Hogwarts.

Pero también vio la imagen de Ted con esa compañera suya. Y se sintió dolida... traicionada_... ¿Celosa?_

Andromeda tenía que proteger su orgullo. Pero tal vez... ¿protegerlo a él de ellos?. _¿O protegerlo de ella también?_

"Bella, no me insultes." respondió Andormeda con frialdad.

Bellatrix no necesitó más. Y sonrió con desprecio a Ted.

Ted se levantó, y se limpió la sangre que salía en un hilo de su boca. Andromeda vio que la sangre era tan roja con la suya. Ni marrón, ni turbia...

_"¿Dónde está la suciedad de la sangre?" _

"Gracias, _Black. _Ahora tengo todo más claro." respondió con la misma frialdad Ted.

Pero no miró a Bellatrix. Andromeda, sintió que algo se le rompía dentro en mil pedazos.

Era la primera vez que no veía la mirada y la sonrisa de Ted en ella, la que reservaba sólo para ella desde hacía cuatro años.

Y también era la primera vez en cuatro años que Ted utilizaba _Black_ para dirigirse a ella. Como quienes quienes la respetaban por miedo. Como quienes la halagaban por su familia. Como quienes la despreciaban _por los mismos motivos._

_¿Los Black tienen conciencia?_

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Sala Común. Bodegas de Hufflepuff**_

Esa noche Ted se hartó de dar vueltas en la cama, hasta acabar deshaciéndola, y no era especialmente hábil con los hechizos del hogar. Se levantó y se fue a la Sala Común. Era de madrugada, y sentía que si no podía dormir, seguramente al día siguiente estaría reventado, no entendería nada de las clases, y encima doblaría el esfuerzo con los deberes, primero para entender lo explicado, y segundo para trabajar sobre ello.

Como si lo supiera, menudo asco de día que le esperaba entonces.

¿Y todo por qué?. ¿Acaso porque había decidido alejarse de Andromeda Black desde que supo que su familia iba a tomar represalias si sabía de su amistad?

Pues valiente forma de conseguirlo. Precisamente el día que más frío había sido con ella desde que la había conocido, era el día que había conseguido las represalias. Para él, y estaba seguro, que para ella también.

No le había dolido el ataque de Bellatrix y de Rodolphus. Le había dolido la mirada dura, fría, inédita de Andromeda.

_Bella, no me insultes._

_"Ésa no es ella. No es Andromeda"_

Y él quería recuperar a la Andromeda cuya mirada curiosa, temerosa, _dulce_... le hacía dormir de un tirón todas las noches, y le hacía levantarse por la mañana con mejor humor.

_O a lo mejor Ted Tonks no conocía a Andromeda Black en absoluto._

Ted hundió la cabeza en las manos.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Sala Común. Mazmorras de Slytherin**_

Ella tampoco durmió esa noche. Ni siquiera fue a su dormitorio, cuando todas sus compañeras se habían retirado. Sus hermanas estaban acostumbradas a verla leyendo, escribiendo sus ejercicios o traduciendo runas. Así que no se extrañaron que se quisiera quedar tarde, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Bellatrix pareció satisfecha con la reacción que había tenido con Ted, y dio la impresión de haber olvidado ya el tema. Los sangre sucia después de todo, no eran la única obsesión de Bellatrix Black.

Sin embargo, Andromeda sólo lograba mirar un punto perdido del libro de Pociones que había cogido al azar, su coartada para estar ahí, insomne. Cuando notó el silencio absoluto porque todo el mundo dormía, se levantó del escritorio, se sentó en el sofá y se acurrucó en la manta que se había traído de su dormitorio, y ahí se quedó largo rato después de que el fuego de la chimenea sólo fuera meras brasas. Sentía frialdad porque la mazmorra era esencialmente heladora, pero sentía un frío interior que la manta no templaba.

Nunca había sentido nada parecido al arrepentimiento. Un Black no conocía de conciencias. No sabía qué era pedir perdón. No se humillaba. Un Black estaba por encima de otros. Un Black no se arrastraba como un pordiosero. Eso era, entre tantas cosas, lo que había _aprendido _a ser.

_¿Pero era ella así?_

¿Sería ella acaso la primera Black que se había sentido así?

Los Blacks no aman. Aman el poder. Aman el estatus. Aman la pureza de la magia. Aman la superioridad.

No aman a _las personas._

_"Pero has permitido que hicieran daño a una persona, _Black._"_

_"Esa persona me importa... me importa mucho..."_

"_Por no mencionar las represalias que tomará Bellatrix y su grupo contra quien realmente dijo la verdad y os vio hablando a ti y a Ted…"_

Andromeda se echó a llorar.

_"¿Qué clase de Black soy entonces?"_

_"Una Black que protege a los suyos. Protegiste a tu familia, y a él también..."_

_"No del todo. A costa de esa niña de segundo, que dijo la verdad. Y Ted no es un duelista. Bellatrix y muchos de su grupo y del tuyo sí lo son. Y él es un objetivo claro. Seguirá siendo un objetivo de ellos..."_

Andromeda se levantó, y supo que el insomnio podía traerle algo de provecho. Si algo tenía de Black era ser una luchadora, no de las que se rendían fácilmente. Se limpió las lágrimas con furia. Sacó pluma y pergamino, e iluminó su varita con un quedo _Lumos._

_"Querido tío Orion..."_

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

El colegio supo al día siguiente del ataque a Ted Tonks por parte de algunos Slytherins. Éstos no lo ocultaban, al contrario, incrementaba así la leyenda de terror que había en torno a ellos. Druella Black supo que sus hijas habían estado implicadas, y aunque aprobaba por supuesto que hubiera que proteger el honor familiar por haberse visto envueltas en algo relacionado con sangre sucias, desaprobaba el método empleado, y más, que fuera de dominio público.

Bellatrix se encargó de _castigar_ la mentira que había dicho esa niña de segundo curso. Incrementando así el terror que producía ella y su grupo. Nadie se atrevía a denunciarlo, nadie se atrevía a acudir a ningún profesor. Si Bellatrix Black "_castigaba_" a los de su propia Casa, que no admitía hijos de muggles, nadie quería imaginar qué era capaz de hacer con hijos de muggles de otras Casas, a las que despreciaba.

En dos días Andromeda y Bellatrix recibieron sendos Vociferadores, reclamándoles que no eran unas vulgares rameras muggles, gritándose en plena calle por una disputa, sino que había criado a dos damas y que esperaba de ellas un comportamiento digno e irreprochable. Esperaba discreción, no ser la comidilla del Colegio. Por supuesto, los Vociferadores sólo se abrieron en la soledad de sus dormitorios.

Bellatrix tan sólo bostezó sonoramente cuando terminó de escuchar su Vociferador, y se fue a clase como si nada.

Andromeda sin embargo sólo sintió que se incrementaban sus dudas.

Una cosa estaba clara. Ella era una dama, sí. Y de las inteligentes. Y sabía cuándo había que pedir perdón.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Lechucería. **_

_**Sábado, 14 de septiembre de 1968**_

Al pie de la Lechucería, Andromeda se retorcía las manos. Un gesto insólito en alguien de su familia, que rara vez mostraba signos de nerviosismo. Ni siquiera en alguien cuyos sentimientos estaban tan a flor de piel como en Bellatrix. Éstos nunca eran nerviosismo.

Ted bajó las escaleras tapándose la garganta con la bufanda amarilla. La Lechucería era un lugar frío, especialmente desagradable en esos húmedos días más próximos al otoño.

"Ted..."

Cuando llegó al suelo, Ted se giró, y en uno de los recovecos de la pared de roca, sobre la que se elevaba la Lechucería, vio a Andromeda, cuyos mechones enmarcaban sus facciones. Envuelta en una de sus elegantes y costosas túnicas, la verde bufanda alrededor del cuello. Ted miró aquellas mismas facciones que la habían asemejado tanto a su hermana. Ted observó alrededor, pero tenía el rostro impenetrable. Se acercó a ella en el discreto entrante de la pared, un escondrijo natural a miradas indeseadas. Posó entonces sus ojos en Andromeda, y su aparente frialdad se derrumbó por momentos cuando vio que ella tenía los párpados hinchados.

"Ya me dejaste las cosas claras el otro día, _Black_. ¿Algo más?" le preguntó Ted, más producto del dolor que del enfado.

A Ted no se le pasó que ella dio un ligero respingo, como si una diminuta aguja le hubiera pinchado un costado, y su mejilla se contrajo muy levemente.

"No lo entiendes, Ted..." dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

"No, por lo visto mi sangre sucia me impide comprender nada de ese mundo perfectamente puro y mágico que os envuelve a todos vosotros, y concretamente _a las Black_. He tratado de entender todo esa basura del clan de la _Noble y Más Antigua_... o como sea... Tu familia es importante para ti, y no quiero que por mi culpa tengas un conflicto con ella. Pero mi familia también es importante. Sí, soy hijo de muggles, acerté en la lotería mágica y resulta que hago magia como otros cuyos ancestros son todos mágicos. ¿Es culpa mía?. Pues por lo visto sí. Pero no pretendo ser un estorbo en tu mundo. Yo no valgo para tanto, según vuestras normas, y eso es lo que me has dejado claro."

Andromeda emitió un gemido, y hundió la cabeza en el pecho. Ted trago saliva. Ella era fuerte, lo sabía, pero no era una gárgola de piedra.

"Ted... yo también he tratado de entenderlo ¿sabes?" Ted apenas podía oírla, su voz era apenas un susurro. "Es difícil, siendo una Black, con todo eso del orgullo... Esto mismo... los Blacks no agachan la cabeza, menos ante los hijos de muggles..." Ted sintió una presión en el pecho indescriptible. "Hay cosas que no puedo contarte a ti, no puedo contárselas a mi familia, ni a mis hermanas, ni a mis amigas." se abrazó a sí misma, y Ted vio que la orgullosísima, la perfecta y distante Andromeda _Toujours Pur_ Black era sólo una muchacha de 15 años, con temores e inseguridades, pero demasiado afectada por el peso de una familia como para poder sacudírselo de encima como si de polvo se tratase. Una de sus manos tenía una carta.

"Perdóname..." dijo ella en voz muy baja, apenas audible.

Entonces, por primera vez en años, Ted Tonks pudo abrazar a la muchacha más inalcanzable de Hogwarts. Para él, del mundo. Y en ese momento sintió que la noble Black era también vulnerable, y sintió unos deseos terribles de cuidarla, de protegerla de todo eso. Y una vez que estaba en sus brazos, Ted supo que ella pertenecía ahí. No a una dinastía de magos nobles. No a un mundo de bailes y riquezas, apariencias y orgullos, tradiciones y prejuicios.

Ella estaba destinada a estar con él. Y Andromeda lo supo también. Supo que su vida, tal y como se la habían enseñado hasta ese día, acababa de dar un giro radical, y que ya no sería la misma.

Él apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de ella, con suavidad, mientras enredaba los dedos por esos rizos que tanto tiempo había anhelado acariciar.

"No... perdóname tú a mí. Soy un imbécil. Debí entenderte mejor, _Andromeda_."

Al cabo de unos segundos, ella se separó de él, aunque no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Le mostró la carta que llevaba en las manos.

"Es de mi tío Orion. Es un experto en hechizos defensivos y protectores... me gustaría que leyeras lo que explica sobre ellos... podrían servirte... para la próxima vez... que espero que no haya. Pero es la única forma que tengo de protegerte... _y de protegernos_..."

Ted acarició la mejilla de Andromeda, que se volvió ligeramente rosa.

_"Es curioso... no sabía que las Black se sonrojaran."_

Ted tenía ganas de decirle _muchas cosas_. Pero era mejor no precipitarse. Volvió a envolverla en sus brazos, y sonrió contra su cabello cuando notó que ella se relajaba, y le permitía estrechar el abrazo.

"Gracias..." Y le besó el cabello.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

**2. Sirius y Regulus**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Miércoles 6 de septiembre de 1972**_

Regulus acababa de terminar una interesante clase de Encantamientos. Le gustaba esa asignatura. El profesor Flitwick era bastante agradable… parecía llevar poco tiempo impartiendo clases, pero daba la impresión de ser muy competente. No le importaría pertenecer al club de Duelos, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera entrar siendo de primer año.

Su padre, Orion, era muy hábil con los encantamientos. Dominaba como un verdadero experto la mayoría de los conocidos y otros que no eran de conocimiento público, precisamente. Su especialidad eran los hechizos defensivos, llegando hasta el punto de saber algunos prohibidos por el Ministerio de Magia. Le decía que cuando fuese lo suficientemente mayor empezaría a darle alguna lección, pero de momento todavía tenía que esperar. Aun así, le había mostrado algunos hechizos, y el propio Regulus, observador por naturaleza, se había encargado de sabérselos.

Vamos, que todavía era un _niño_.

Encima, tampoco podría pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch. Qué rabia le daba. Sirius ya había optado para ser golpeador de Gryffindor, y estaba en reserva. Regulus solía sentirse orgulloso de que su madre alabara su paciencia, virtud no muy extendida en los Black, pero eso no incluía al quidditch. Él quería jugar _ya._ ¡Como si no supiera volar de sobra!

Ugh. Puede que la "paciencia" tampoco fuese una virtud suya, después de todo.

La clase de Pociones era una de las más esperadas por Regulus. Horace Slughorn era el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, y según Sirius, tenía una especie de "Club"…_"o algo así". _Tenía mucha curiosidad por averiguar de qué se trataba.

Comprobó el horario.

"¿Vienes, Black?" le gritó Travers a lo lejos. "Toca Pociones ahora."

Regulus levantó la vista del pergamino.

"Sí… ahora iré… faltan unos minutos todavía. Voy al baño, nos vemos allí."

Cuando terminó, salió del baño y se ajustó la cinta sobre el hombro. En el pasillo del aula de Encantamientos acababan de agruparse los alumnos de la siguiente clase, eran de séptimo. Buscó inconscientemente a su prima Narcissa, ya que había visto algunas insignias de Slytherin. Pero no vio a nadie conocido. Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que se había chocado contra alguien.

_Un Black no pide perdón nunca. No se humilla._

Era el intermedio de varias clases. Otros alumnos iban apresurados hacia sus respectivas aulas, pero definitivamente éstos dos contra los que había chocado no tenían ninguna intención de ir a la suya.

"Vaya, un enano de primero me ha rozado."

Regulus alzó la barbilla. Sólo consentía que una persona en el mundo le llamara _enano_ y desde luego, ese grandullón no se parecía en nada a Sirius. Pero nadie, ni siquiera un Slytherin de 7º, le decía a él que no podía rozar a quien quisiera.

"Black… me has tocado, sin permiso."

Regulus sonrió con descaro, pero la sonrisa no tenía ningún humor.

"Curioso… yo no tengo ni remota idea de quién eres tú." Lo miró de arriba abajo, con desprecio. "Y ni me interesa."

El de 7º abandonó la sonrisa presuntuosa, y su compañero, de un cabello castaño ceniza dejó de sonreír estúpidamente.

"Amycus… parece que tienes que recordarle tu nombre a ese renacuajo, para que no lo olvide."

"Oh… por favor… dime tu nombre, así lo apuntaré en mi diario." Respondió sarcásticamente Regulus. "_Hoy he conocido_ _un burro y su carga_." Miró al amigo. "Oh, no te preocupes, _la carga_ eres tú."

"Los Black… os creéis por encima del bien y del mal. Pero a mi no me impresionáis. Además, así mi hermana abrirá los ojos por fin."

Regulus comprendió. _Amycus…_ Una de su clase, Alecto, le dijo que tenía un hermano llamado Amycus en 7º. Lo que faltaba, estar enfrentándose al hermano mayor por algo que _no_ había hecho_, ni tenía intención_ de hacer.

Pero antes de que pudiera sacar su varita, entre los dos lo llevaron a un aula vacía. Regulus sólo pudo ver a algunos alumnos de su año (no estaba seguro de si eran Slytherins pasando junto a los recién llegados alumnos de 7º.)

El amigo de Amycus cerró la puerta, mientras éste arrojaba a Regulus contra un pupitre de mala gana. Regulus se hizo el herido, con el fin de darse la vuelta y no caer de espaldas.

Regla básica de los duelos… _No des la espalda nunca a tus enemigos. _

Lo malo es que no cumplía la segunda… _Encuentra una vía de escape._

El aula sólo tenía una vía de escape: Pasar por encima de dos alumnos mayores de edad. Regulus sí empezaba a sentirse intimidado.

"Con que burro…" dijo Amycus sacando la varita. Su amigo se quedó detrás, junto a la puerta, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Vaya_, Amycus_… qué valiente… tú y tu amiguito, contra un alumno de primero."

"¿Vas a irte a llorar con mamaíta?" respondió Amycus con sarcasmo. "Tienes razón, podría atarme un brazo a la espalda y ganarte. Por eso te voy a dar ventaja, empieza tú." Dijo con una pasmosa seguridad en sí mismo.

Lástima que Regulus no hubiese empezado hechizos para atacar. Había visto a su padre practicando con Sirius, pero él nunca había intentado nada más peligroso que cambiar la lengua de color. Era donde su padre decía que aún era muy joven para eso, que primero debería empezar por defenderse.

De modo que era Amycus el que debía atacar primero, y él defenderse después.

"Te voy a vencer igualmente, Amycus. Y si lo haces dándome ventaja quedarás como un pringado…" respondió Regulus, con la esperanza de provocarlo.

"Muy bien, lo has querido tú. _¡Confundus!"_ gritó Amycus.

El hechizo salió directo hacia Regulus, que había tomado posición.

"_¡Protego!"_, bramó con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue una suerte que lo dominara a la perfección, porque no sólo había llegado un hechizo por parte de Amycus. Su amigo, junto a la puerta, también lo había atacado.

"_Basura… cobardes… ni siquiera respetan un duelo…"_

El escudo protector cubrió completamente a Regulus, era el hechizo que mejor conocía de su padre, y el más eficaz. Amycus trastabilló por la onda expansiva del hechizo, pero su compañero, al estar más apartado, no llegó a notar su efecto. El amigo de Amycus volvió a atacar, y esta vez sí golpeó ligeramente a Regulus, que tropezó contra los pupitres a su espalda, y dejó caer la varita.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Sirius entró con la varita en alto. Miró de reojo a Regulus, y se apartó un negro mechón de los ojos con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Muy bien… dos pedazos de mierda de Slytherin, atacando a un alumno de 1º… y de su propia casa." Comentó burlonamente Sirius.

Amycus se incorporó. Su amigo miraba boquiabierto al recién llegado. Alto, pero no dejaba de ser un niño. Y _de Gryffindor._

"Vaya… Amycus Carrow, y su borrego Tarquin McTavish. Volved a meteros con mi hermano y os aseguro que ni os acordaréis de vuestros nombres cuando me enfrente a vosotros."

Sirius había oído que el _Cruciatus_ podía incapacitar permanentemente a una persona, pero nunca lo había visto, y mucho menos, lo había practicado. Pero le daba lo mismo. Vance, una alumna de Gryffindor del mismo año que Regulus, lo había visto en problemas y había ido a avisarlo. Sirius, que estaba en ese momento en el Gran Comedor con una hora libre, había salido antes de que Remus, James o Peter hubiesen podido preguntarle dónde iba.

Amycus y Tarquin apuntaron con su varita hacia Sirius, que tomó posición como había aprendido como duelista, dispuesto a enfrentarse a los dos. Pero antes de que ninguno dijera nada, alguien entró por la puerta.

Caradoc Dearborn, prefecto de 7º. Alumno de Gryffindor.

"Black, ambos, salid de aquí. Vosotros dos," dijo fríamente, mirando a Tarquin y Amycus. "Ya podréis frente a unos niños."

Sirius y Regulus fruncieron el ceño. _¿Niños? _

"Id a clase ahora mismo." Amycus se dirigió de mala gana hacia la puerta, mirando con asco a Siriuss y Regulus. Antes de salir, Caradoc añadió. "Por cierto, cinco puntos menos por cada uno. Incluidos vosotros." Señaló a Sirius y Regulus.

Sirius sonrió ligeramente. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor… _pero quince menos para Slytherin._

Caradoc salió detrás de los Slytherin, mirando por última vez severamente a los Black. Sirius se acercó a Regulus.

"¿Estás bien…?"

"Podría haberme encargado de ellos solo, Sirius. No necesito que hagas de mi guardián."

Sirius apretó los labios.

"Necesitas ser más hábil, Regulus. Tú solo no podrías haberte enfrentado a esos dos."

"Ah… ¿y tú sí?"

"Claro que no, no seas estúpido. Me traje a Caradoc, que iba camino a Encantamientos. Soy consciente de mis limitaciones, Reg, pero espera un año como mucho, y verás de lo que soy capaz."

"Lo mismo digo." Respondió desafiante Regulus, que guardó su varita y fue hacia la puerta del aula.

Sirius se quedó plantado un segundo, sin saber si ir detrás de su hermano o gritar de frustración.

"Regulus…", lo llamó con suavidad. Cuando el niño se dio la vuelta dócilmente, fue hasta él y posó una mano en su hombro. "Ten cuidado. Esos no eran los únicos matones que hay por aquí. Quizá deba devolverte el espejo, así si me necesitas…"

"Ni hablar", lo cortó Regulus. "Te prometí que te lo devolvería al venir a Hogwarts y un Black siempre cumple sus promesas."

Sirius rió quedamente. A su hermano sólo le faltaba la barba para ser igual que el tatarabuelo Phineas Nigellus. Se arrepintió un poco de haberle dicho que los espejos gemelos eran sólo un préstamo, pero en aquel momento no había contado con que terminarían en casas separadas. Sabía que era inútil discutir, porque su hermano no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Era su peculiar concepto del honor y protegía sus convicciones con fervor.

"De todas formas", susurró Regulus. "Gracias por estar ahí."

El mayor de los Black sonrió levemente.

"Ni lo menciones. Siempre estaré ahí."

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

* * *

_Narcissa Black, confirmado por JKR, no se unió nunca a los mortífagos, pero compartía sus ideales. El instinto protector tan acusado que sentirá por su hijo Draco empieza a tener una base sólida en su apoyo incondicional a las ideas de Voldemort y a su (futuro) marido. Bellatrix, protegiendo el honor de sus hermanas, y arrastrando ya a su camarilla para sus fines._

_Sobre Andromeda, fue capaz de mentir para proteger a Ted, pero eso la atormenta, porque precisamente mintiéndole incluso a él, es cuando más nota que se aleja de Ted, y eso ella no lo desea. Algo le indica que tiene que ser, sobre todo, honesta consigo misma. _

_Con respecto a Regulus... su particular moral es innata. Tiene sus propios métodos y su propio instinto. Y aquí es un tema de honor devolver los espejos tal y como, de broma realmente, dijo Sirius que hiciera. No queríamos la idea de una separación traumática, y Regulus arrojando su espejo a Sirius. No nos gustaba nada imaginarlo así, es más, queríamos que la idea de devolver el espejo fuese de Regulus, no de Sirius._

_Por cierto, la clase de Encantamientos de Regulus, en primer curso, se celebra con los Gryffindors, al igual que nos mostró la película de _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.

_La semana que viene tenemos un especial Navidad. Preparad los pañuelos, porque es emotivo, y es sobre Sirius y Regulus exclusivamente. ¡Nos vemos! Y gracias a todo el mundo que sigue el (bio)fic._


	8. A merry little Black Christmas

_Un pequeño capítulo regalo. Feliz una parte, dolorosa otra. Dos corazones Black rotos injustamente. Aunque el fondo es más positivo de lo que parece, es una historia trágica esencialmente, porque así fue el destino de Sirius y Regulus. Como avisamos la semana pasada, sacad los pañuelos cuando imaginéis la última escena, con tres personajes clave y una pena común._

_Os agradecemos los comentarios que nos habéis dejado:_ CrissBlack, Clio84, Zory, Sabaku no Akelos, Thaly Potter Black, Yedra Phoenix, blackstarshine, McMafis, Nicole Daidouji, princesaartemisa (doble!), grengras y Vicky Kou de Malfoy y Paulita Lupin _(a las dos, os prometemos la respuesta en breve, nos llegaron vuestros reviews demasiado tarde y siempre tardamos mucho en responder porque incluso las respuestas a los reviews las hacemos en conjunto. Muchísimas gracias por incorporaros a la historia, nos hace muy felices)._

_Este capítulo da un salto atrás en el tiempo: a Sirius y Regulus antes de que el primero empiece en Hogwarts (le faltaría un año), y un enorme salto adelante, hasta 1979._

_Capítulo corto, pero esperamos que os guste. _

* * *

**A MERRY LITTLE BLACK CHRISTMAS**

**1. Sirius y Regulus**

_**Grimmauld Place, 12. Londres **_

_**Viernes 25 de diciembre de 1970**_

"Y esas son las Pléyades ¿a qué sí?. Todas juntitas, como si cuchichearan entre ellas" comentó Regulus.

Regulus y Sirius Black estaban echados en el suelo, sobre la mullida alfombra de lana de color gris perla. Sus cabezas estaban pegadas una a la otra, pero estaban tumbados en direcciones opuestas, mientras observaban el techo encantado, plagado de estrellas y constelaciones. La única luz que tenían en el dormitorio del mayor de los hermanos procedía de su fulgor. El resto era pura oscuridad, negrura como el propio apellido familiar.

Al ojo inexperto, ese techo encantado no era más que un grupo informe de lucecitas de diferentes tonalidades e intensidades. Pero para un Black, ver el cielo era como verse en un espejo.

"Ya sé cómo llamar entonces a las cotorras de la familia… _Las Pléyades_… madre, tía Druella, la abuela Irma…"

Regulus se echó a reír.

"¡Es verdad… qué buena, Sirius!"

"Argh… esto es un auténtico peñazo. Ya nos sabemos de memoria el Hemisferio Norte enterito."

"Ya, pero… el problema es que… hemos causado problemas, Sirius"

"¿Por qué?" contestó Sirius, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia su hermano, aunque el ángulo no le permitía verse las caras. "¡Intentar colarnos anoche para averiguar cuáles eran nuestros regalos de Navidad no es causar problemas!. Eso es _curiosidad_. Somos _niños_, no astrónomos."

"De todas formas, debe de ser que madre y padre tienen algo de espíritu navideño." Contestó alegremente Regulus. "Han sido muy majos, nos han dicho que nos aprendamos las constelaciones, y en realidad ya nos las sabemos. Tan sólo nos quieren un rato callados."

"Y encerrados."

"Bueno, eso también."

Sirius y Regulus seguían mirando las constelaciones, ambos con posturas similares, las manos enlazadas en el pecho, y las piernas cruzadas y estiradas. Si no fuese porque era pleno diciembre, y el dormitorio de Sirius, más cuadrado y grande que el de Regulus, parecería que estaban disfrutando de una noche de verano en un valle.

Grimmauld Place no era un valle. Ni el techo encantado era estar bajo un cielo nocturno. Pero cosas así hacían sentir a los dos hermanos un poco más unidos, y un poco más libres.

"Sirius…"

"Hmmm…"

"¿Te has quedado dormido?"

"¡Qué tonto eres!. ¡Claro que no!. ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque llevas un rato callado."

"Estoy mirando las estrellas."

"Qué mala suerte que no sea un cielo de verdad…" se lamentó Regulus.

"Ya…"

"¿Cómo conseguirán los niños muggles sus regalos?"

"Como nosotros. Somos iguales. Ellos se despiertan por la mañana y ven muchos regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque los he oído."

"¡Has estado oyendo hablar a muggles, Sirius!. ¡Madre y padre se enfadarán mucho!" exclamó temeroso Regulus. "¡Y te castigarán peor que estar aquí mirando el cielo!"

"Eso si se enteran. Tú no te chivarás¿a que no?"

"No soy un chivato." Contestó con orgullo Regulus, apretando los labios en un mohín ofendido, que su hermano, desde su posición, no podía ver.

"Ya lo sé, enano." Contestó suavemente Sirius. "El caso es que ellos, los muggles, tienen regalos igual que nosotros."

"Nosotros conseguimos los regalos porque deseamos tenerlos y mágicamente aparecen al día siguiente." Respondió Regulus, como si eso fuese una verdad universal, conocida por todos los niños del mundo. "Todos los juguetes y regalos que deseamos…" añadió, con voz soñadora, entusiasmada.

"Sí, ya… pues yo te aseguro que _no deseé_ una túnica de terciopelo verde oscuro, ribeteada en hilo de oro con el emblema de los Black, y botones dorados. Y capa a juego…" contestó malhumorado Sirius.

Regulus se rió. Parecía resistirse a contagiarse del humor variable de Sirius.

"Yo tampoco lo deseé, si te sirve de consuelo. Mi túnica era azul marino."

"Igual de horrible." contestó Sirius. "Sin embargo, la varita de pega es alucinante… La agitas y sale una chispa de verdad. Y tiene un encantamiento para que tu oponente tenga cosquillas durante unos segundos."

Regulus sacó su varita de broma; ninguno de los dos se había separado de ellas desde que la recibieron.

"Es guay… Apuesto a que el tío Alphard tuvo que ver en eso…" comentó Regulus, ignorando el techo y sus estrellas, y observando con cariño, en plena negrura, la varita de juguete.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Sirius, inclinando otra vez la cabeza hacia su hermano.

"Creo que nos oyó hablar sobre ellas el otro día… pero estoy seguro que fingió no enterarse."

"Pues me alegro de que nos oyera." Respondió satisfecho Sirius.

"¿Y cómo has conseguido un techo encantado, Sirius?"

Sirius volvió a levantar los ojos grises hacia el olvidado cielo nocturno encantado.

"El abuelo Arcturus me dijo que era un _'magnífico regalo de Navidad, digno de ti_'" dijo, imitando el timbre grave, profundo, de su imponente abuelo. "Así que me ha puesto un interruptor para que tuviese a todos los Black delante. Que yo era el heredero de la Casa, y por lo tanto, era mi responsabilidad conocer a cada uno de los Black, cada una de las estrellas, cada una de las constelaciones…"

"Qué poético…" contestó Regulus, inesperadamente. "Tener un cielo encantado en tu dormitorio es _chulo_."

Sirius pestañeó, sorprendido.

"No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista…" comentó, ligeramente extrañado. Se imaginaba otra de las chorradas Black sobre su herencia y orgullo, la sangre y todo eso. No lo había visto como algo poético. Puso una mueca, aceptando como perfectamente válida la opinión de su hermano, y Sirius pensó que, independientemente de Blacks y orgullos y estrellas y brillos y el ser eternos y todo el clásico discurso familiar, tener un cielo encantado para ti solo era, la verdad, _chulo_.

"De todas formas, me sigue gustando más la varita. Soy un tío sencillito" contestó Sirius. "Cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor para aprender magia, y tenga mi propia varita, te prometo que te daré el mejor de los regalos."

"¿De verdad, Sirius?" preguntó emocionado Regulus. Éste, a su manera, también era de gustos sencillos. Una cosa pequeña, e insignificante, podía hacerle feliz. Si Kreacher le regalaba un tenedor, Regulus lo conservaba como si fuese el mismísimo tenedor de Merlín.

"Totalmente." Contestó con firmeza Sirius. "Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas."

Regulus inclinó la cabeza con intención de mirar a su hermano, a pesar de que la habitación seguía a oscuras, y que estaban tumbados en direcciones opuestas. Volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, y encontró al León, y en el centro, su brillante estrella.

"Me gusta mi nombre." Comentó Regulus. "Es brillante, pero tiene un aspecto pequeño, como yo. Y está en el corazón del león, y es un animal fuerte y valiente." Regulus hizo el comentario con la ingenuidad de un niño de nueve años. Pero Sirius tenía más picardía, y sí captó otro sentido a esas palabras. "Me encantaría ser tan valiente como tú, Sirius."

Sirius observó a Regulus brillando en el cielo que era el techo de su dormitorio, y su expresión, invisible a su hermano, se tornó ligeramente melancólica.

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Reg. No querrás que madre te oiga decir eso."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó intrigado Regulus. "Ella me puso mi nombre. ¿Acaso preferiría oírme decir que quiero ser un cobarde?"

"No. Le encantaría oírte decir que querrías ser astuto e intrigante."

"También puedo ser eso." Respondió orgulloso Regulus. Para él, tampoco había límites, podía ser lo que quería, lo que deseaba. Era otro rasgo que lo asemejaba mucho a su hermano. "No es incompatible con ser valiente."

"No intentes ni explicarles eso." Contestó Sirius, en tonos apagados.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque ellos están orgullosos de ser Slytherin, de proceder de tono un antiguo linaje de Slytherins, de pensar que somos incluso los descendientes del mismísimo Salazar. En todo lo que hacemos, debemos probar que somos también Slytherin".

"Yo soy Reg, y eso es lo que necesito. Y cuando vaya al cole, seré Slytherin, lo llevamos en la sangre." Contestó con una simple lógica Regulus.

Sirius quedó callado un momento.

"A mi eso me da miedo." Confesó finalmente Sirius.

"Pues es parte de ti, Sirius."

"Eso es lo que me da miedo."

"Pues eso te sigue haciendo más Slytherin todavía." Contestó de nuevo, con lógica, Regulus.

Sirius volvió a quedar callado. Tal vez nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista.

"Meda dice que un Slytherin _nace, no se hace."_ Comentó Regulus, volviendo a mirar orgulloso su varita falsa.

"Yo también sé quién soy, Reg." Contestó Sirius. "Eso es suficiente para mi."

"Sirius…"

"Sí…"

"¿Te acordarás de mi cuando sea un viejo cascarrabias Slytherin, muy astuto y muy intrigante?. ¿Me enviarás regalos… varitas molonas y todo eso?" preguntó ilusionado Regulus. "Yo lo haré. De verdad. Aunque seas un vejestorio Hufflepuff. A mi eso no me importará."

"Claro, _enano_. Nunca me olvidaría de darte tu regalo. Ni con mil _Obliviates_."

"Feliz Navidad Sirius."

"Feliz Navidad, _enano_."

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

**2. Sirius y Lily**

_**Casa de Lily y James Potter. Londres**_

_**Martes, 25 de diciembre de 1979**_

"¿Te convences ya?. ¿A que no lo sientes? Es muy pequeño aún…"

Sirius levantó los grises ojos, como si estuviese en otro mundo, en otra parte. Tenía la mano puesta en el vientre de Lily, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero los ojos verdes estaban leyendo su alma. Sirius intentaba convencerla de que era perfectamente capaz de sentir un embrión de apenas diez semanas de vida.

Retiró la mano. Y Lily notó que no había estado sintiendo exactamente a su futuro ahijado.

"Todavía lo sientes ¿verdad?"

Sirius se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y miró la pared. Ni siquiera miraba la ventana, la chimenea y su fuego, o a su amiga. Sólo veía el rostro nítido e infantil de Regulus Black. No el rostro impersonal de una máscara plateada bajo pliegues negros. Sólo veía a su hermano.

Pero Sirius no contestó. Su estúpido hermano, sus estúpidas decisiones… culpable él de haber tenido ese patético final. Culpable él mismo, por no haberlo recuperado a tiempo. Culpables sus padres, por haberlo consentido. Culpable la guerra, por haberlos separado. Culpable Voldemort, por haberlo ejecutado. Culpable el mundo, por haberlo transformado.

"¿Has ido al funeral?" preguntó ella con delicadeza.

Sirius aclaró la garganta a fin de lograr una voz nítida, y no rota por el dolor que sentía en ella.

"No. No habría sido muy apropiado liarse a maldiciones en el funeral de tu propio hermano."

Lily cruzó los dedos sobre el vientre, en un gesto que se estaba haciendo habitual.

"Tenía que haberme quedado allí…" musitó él, casi para sí mismo.

"Sirius…" dijo ella. "Tuviste libertad de elección. Y Regulus la tuvo también."

Pero Sirius soltó una carcajada amarga, no recordaba nada a las contagiosas risas tan similares a un ladrido que Lily estaba acostumbrada a oírle.

"No… Regulus escogió porque yo no le dejé alternativas. Yo pude escoger, él no tuvo más remedio que quedarse con lo que yo no deseé ni quise para mi: Slytherin, Grimmauld Place, la famosa herencia Black, mis padres…" Sirius hundió la cabeza entre las manos, derrotado. "Fui un egoísta, Lily. Fui yo primero. Regulus siempre fue después."

"Regulus sabía lo que hacía." Dijo ella, separando las manos enlazadas y poniendo una sobre el hombro de Sirius. "No puedes responsabilizarte de eso. De lo que sí puedes encargarte es de saber por qué lo hizo."

"Ya te lo digo…" contestó él, sin levantar la cabeza de entre las manos. "Por mi culpa."

"No me refiero a eso." Respondió con calma Lily. "Me refiero a que averigües…"

"¿Quién lo mató?. Cualquier mortífago, es obvio. Se acojonó de lo que significa ser un mortífago…" respondió con ácidez.

"No, Sirius. Averigua _qué le hizo salir de allí._ Si como dices tú, Regulus se acojonó de lo que significó ser un mortífago, eso es porque _algo de lo que tú recuerdas de él, se mantuvo hasta el final. _No lo conocí tanto como tú, Sirius. Pero estoy segura de que Regulus _murió como Regulus Black._ No como un mortífago anónimo, aunque puedas creer lo contrario."

Sirius levantó la cara de entre las manos y miró a Lily.

"Nunca cometeré los errores que tuve con Regulus con él… o ella…" y Sirius volvió a poner la mano en el vientre de Lily. Ella sonrió.

"Lo sé, Sirius."

"Te lo prometo, Lily. Antes moriría yo, que permitir que un mortífago arrebate su vida. Antes tendría que morir yo."

James entró en el salón lanzando la varita en el aire y recogiéndola al vuelo.

"Tengo la comida de Navidad casi a punto…"

Sirius se incorporó y salió hacia la puerta principal. James miró a su amigo con el gesto un poco confundido y miró a Lily, con la pregunta en el aire, implícita. Ella le tomó de la mano, desde el sofá, y sonrió tristemente. James bajó los hombros, en un gesto inusualmente derrotado para lo que él era, y besó el cabello de su mujer.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

**3. _Padfoot_ y Regulus**

En patio de entrada de los Potter, el joven mago, de aspecto abatido y cansado, sacó de su bolsillo una vieja varita, y la sopesó en su palma.

"_¿Me enviarás regalos… varitas molonas y todo eso?"_

Sirius apretó la varita _molona_ en su palma, y la otra mano se pegó a la pared, como si agarrándose a ella evitara que fuese a perder la razón o simplemente, el precario equilibrio. El dolor era tan insoportable, que podría perder la noción del tiempo, de lo que estaba bien y de lo que estaba mal.

Había formas de acallar el dolor, y Sirius conocía varias de ellas. El whisky de fuego, los brazos amorosos de alguna de sus conquistas… Pero sólo una era la más eficaz, sólo una era la que podría servirle allí, ahora: Perder la consciencia humana voluntariamente.

Detrás de la tapia de la entrada, salió un perro grande de brillante y largo pelo negro. Quien lo viera, sólo vería un hermoso animal que llevaba un objeto alargado entre los colmillos. Un perro con un palo en el hocico. Nada extraordinario, nada fuera de lo corriente.

Nada de lo que le sucedía a Sirius Black, en ese momento, era corriente, y sí extraordinario.

_Padfoot_ corrió y corrió por la calle, evitando a las familias y transeúntes que portaban sus regalos y sus paquetes con la comida de Navidad. _Padfoot_ corrió y corrió, las palomas y los gorriones echaron a volar asustados, y corrió hasta que llegó a un parque.

En esa forma, no recordaba tan claramente los niños muggles que había en el parque frente a Grimmauld Place. No recordaba discutir con Regulus sobre las reglas del _rugby_, el _fútbol_, o las más extrañas, el _cricket_. Sólo un instinto básico, puramente animal, le pedía quedarse allí, remover la tierra, _buscar_ su olor, su rastro. _Encontrar_…

En un parterre de olorosos lirios blancos, _Padfoot_ desenterró un hueco, y depositó el palito. Y lo enterró con sus patas delanteras.

Y en la mente semihumana del animal, había algo que le decía que ese palito provocaba las risas en alguien que amaba, sus chispas producían bienestar, cosquillas. Y seguro que esa persona recibiría su regalo de Navidad _y se sentiría feliz. Se acordaría de él. _

El perro negro se quedó tumbado junto a las flores, aullando de dolor, hasta que un buen rato después una joven pareja de negros cabellos él, y de larga melena rojiza ella, se arrodilló junto a él. La mujer pasó su brazo por el cuello del animal, y apoyó en él la cabeza, abrazándolo y susurrándole palabras de consuelo.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

* * *

_Lily Potter, siempre descrita como alguien que veía en el alma de otros, que era una bruja extraordinaria, y que dejó un poso en todos los que la conocieron. En este caso, no le ofrece un consuelo típico a Sirius. Le da una visión que va más allá de sentirse culpable, de tener que recurrir al insulto para no sentir más dolor. Le dice que Regulus siguió siendo quien Sirius siente en su corazón. Y por eso le debe un homenaje, en las primeras y duras navidades sin su hermano en el mundo._

_Como en alguna que otra ocasión, el "lado oscuro" de Sirius Black: Su (puede que discutible) egoísmo por haberse desentendido de sus raíces y su entorno, posición hedonista tal vez, frente a la (puede que discutible) sacrificada y más sumisa de Regulus Black. En cualquier caso, ambas posturas, antagónicas, fueron igual de trágicas… igual de 'malditas'._

_Torbellino que no se describe pero se insinúa: culpabilidad (por las elecciones propias de Sirius), remordimientos (idéntico motivo), rabia (querer matar a muchos de los que asistirían al funeral de Regulus), amor (por su futuro ahijado, en donde se puede ver reflejado Regulus), y sobre todo, mucho dolor. Porque ante todo, Regulus compartió con Sirius casi toda su vida, y su niñez al completo._

_La última escena: Al final de cuentas, James y Lily fueron los grandes amigos de Sirius. La pérdida de Regulus marcó un antes y un después en Sirius, seguramente. Pero la tragedia de los Potter supuso que, definitivamente, el personaje de Sirius Black ya estaba abocado a la tragedia._

_**Para todos y todas, pasad una feliz Nochebuena y una Navidad maravillosa, y que todos vuestros deseos se cumplan en el nuevo año.** _

_(A TaMarauder, tu regalo con cariño, P.)_


	9. Talento

_¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada debemos pediros perdón por este retraso tan largo (intentaremos que no vuelva a ocurrir), pero se ha juntado un poquito de todo y al final no había forma que el cap saliera adelante._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis, y especialmente a quienes leéis y comentáis. En particular, por la paciencia. Vuestros reviews son impagables:_

_Thaly Potter Black, emeraude.lefey, __princesaartemisa, CrissBlack, Ely Potter Black, Sabaku no Akelos, Zory, Yedra Phoenix, grengras, Clio84, Saiph Lestrange, McMafis, Nicole Daidouji, blackstarshine, Emma Bovary, Corae (doble), Cristhine, Juu, Lulii._

**

* * *

**

**TALENTO**

_**1. De Andromeda y Narcissa**_

_**Invernadero 6. Hogwarts**_

_**Miércoles 10 de diciembre de 1969**_

Pomona Sprout se armaba de toda la paciencia del mundo cada vez que tenía que impartir clase a los alumnos mayores, pero especialmente, las que coincidieran con los Slytherin. Era algo que ya había empezado a comentar con sus compañeros. Hacía mucho que no encontraba unos alumnos tan irascibles y con una actitud sobre ciertas ideas tan extremista. Y lo curioso es que pertenecían a la misma Casa.

La opinión de los profesores era variada: unos aseguraban que no eran más que gamberradas de adolescentes, otros admitían que tal vez fuesen algo "traviesos", pero eso no significaba que tuvieran malas intenciones. Pero había otros que miraban con severidad y recelo un comportamiento que era reprochable, pero nunca motivo de expulsión, aunque lo desearan.

Para Pomona, el problema de manejar a dichos alumnos se agravaba cuando, precisamente, tenía que impartir clases con los de su propia Casa.

Los alumnos de Hufflepuff representaban los defectos que las virtudes de Slytherin despreciaban. Las virtudes de Hufflepuff representaban lo que gran parte de los defectos de Slytherin detestaban. Y por ello, la profesora Sprout se encontraba siempre en una situación incómoda durante esas clases.

"Bien entonces si ya sabéis que las llamas pueden causar daño al Lazo del Diablo, tal y como os expliqué en primer curso…"

La profesora Sprout rodó los ojos al ver algunas expresiones en blanco por parte de sus alumnos.

"Os conviene no olvidar lo que habéis aprendido, no se trata de pasar cursos, sino de aprender y asimilar todo a lo largo de siete años." La profesora se ajustó los guantes protectores y mostró una planta de largos tallos como un enredadera. "Ahora, quiero que veáis algunas diferencias entre esta planta, y otra que es muy similar. ¿Quién puede decirme qué planta se parece al Lazo del Diablo, hasta tal punto que es imposible diferenciarlas?"

La profesora Sprout miró la clase. Algunos alumnos observaban con atención pensando la respuesta, otros estaban distraídos y posiblemente no se habían dado ni cuenta de que la profesora había lanzado una pregunta.

"Una Flor Voladora. Éstas son similares, pero inofensivas" Respondió inmediatamente Edgar Bones alzando la mano.

Andromeda Black torció la boca. Ella no era una especialista en plantas, a pesar de que su madre y Narcissa mantenían el jardín de la casa maravilloso. Le gustaba mirarlo, caminar por él, encantar flores, pero nunca se había considerado una amante de las plantas de la clase de Herbología. A decir verdad, su madre siempre les había dicho que Herbología era una clase para gente inferior a ellas, donde una aparece sucia, como una campesina muggle.

"¡Muy bien, señor Bones, diez puntos para Hufflepuff!" exclamó radiante Sprout. Sobre las mesas empezó a repartir unos grandes maceteros y fue pasando para repartir los brotes de Flores Voladoras.

"Ya empezamos…" comentó Macnair. "Como siempre, los inútiles de Hufflepuff tienen que demostrar que sólo tienen talento para remover la mierda."

Jonathan Higgs, sentado a su lado compuso una mueca, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Pensaba más en los entrenamientos de quidditch, y Macnair, que sabía que de su compañero de clase no iba a conseguir mucha complicidad, se dio la vuelta para hablar con Jugson, compañero de Andromeda Black.

"¿Qué me dices?" Macnair sacó la varita y miró de reojo a Sprout, hablando con una pareja de Hufflepuffs, interrumpiendo el reparto de brotes de Flores Voladoras. "¿Jugamos a tirar un poco de mierda a la mierda?"

Jugson sonrió malignamente y sacó la varita. Apuntó hacia el abono y estiércol y con un _Depulso_, arrojó un puñado hacia la espalda de Veronica Smethley. La chica se giró y los dos Slytherin empezaron a reírse. Veronica no se atrevió a moverse, pero estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, especialmente cuando Macnair hizo el gesto de cortarse el cuello con la mano, dejando implícito que le rebanaría el pescuezo si osaba chivarse a Sprout.

Andromeda miró a la chica, y a Jugson.

"¡Déjalo, nos van a restar puntos si seguís haciendo eso!"

Ted, sentado unos sitios más apartado, inmediatamente se fijó en Andromeda y en sus compañeros, y se puso a la defensiva. Se dio cuenta de que Verónica estaba casi llorando, tratando de quitarse lo que le daba la impresión de ser el abono que debían utilizar con las Flores Voladoras.

"¡Os creeréis muy valientes, con una chica y de espaldas!" espetó furioso Ted.

Edgar Bones, sentado delante, se fijó que Sprout estaba de espaldas a ellos, hablando con otros estudiantes y no estaba enterándose de la disputa. Sin embargo, Jugson los ignoró, y se fijó en el _sangre sucia _Ted Tonks.

"¿Qué tal probar en un sangre sucia?. El mal olor no se diferenciará, por supuesto…"

Macnair se echó a reír, y Andromeda se desesperó. Miró de reojo a Ted, pero éste tenía los ojos fijos en los Slytherin.

"¡Parad!" susurró de nuevo a sus compañeros. Pero Jugson lanzó un puñado hacia Ted, que estaba al otro lado y de espaldas, hablando con su compañera. Andromeda no pudo evitarlo, y sacó la varita para evitar que la repugnante sustancia llegara a dar a Ted. Éste a su vez, también desvió el hechizo. Con tan mala suerte, que dio a la propia Sprout.

La profesora, inclinada hablando con unos alumnos, se dio la vuelta lentamente, y fijó la vista en Andromeda Black, con la varita en la mano.

"Señorita Black ¿ha sido usted la que ha hecho esto?"

Sprout notó que Verónica sollozaba junto a Laura Blenkinsop, que le daba palmaditas y le estaba susurrando palabras de consuelo.

"Eh…" Andromeda palideció mortalmente. Si le decía que eran sus compañeros, tomarían represalias contra ella y contra Ted, y además, restaría puntos igualmente a Slytherin. Si mentía, por lo menos Ted no tendría bronca ni puntos que restar; después de todo Ted también había participado en el "accidente" al desviar el abono hacia Sprout, pero Hufflepuff no merecía el descuento de puntos, y Ted tampoco.

Andromeda se levantó, con la cabeza alta y clavó los ojos directamente en Sprout. Apenas había movido su banqueta, se había incorporado en silencio, dignamente; su túnica de Herbología estaba limpia, impecable.

"Sí. He sido yo. Lo lamento, profesora."

"¡NO!" Ted se puso de pie, con tal vehemencia, que casi tiró la mesa de madera y el instrumental de sus compañeros, precipitado, ansioso. "Profesora, lo siento, pero he empezado yo. Black no tiene nada que ver, ella sólo se defendió."

Andromeda miró a Ted, pero alzó la barbilla. No podía permitir que él cargara con la culpa, pero tampoco podía demostrar una debilidad ante toda la clase, que miraba expectante a los tres puestos en pie. Vaciló. Tenía que reaccionar rápido, y en cualquier caso, cualquier decisión podría perjudicarla a ella y a Ted.

"¡No profesora, fueron los Slytherin!" exclamó Laura, sentada junto a Veronica.

Los Slytherin negaron la acusación, los Hufflepuff contraatacaron, y Sprout ordenó silencio.

"Treinta puntos menos para Slytherin, y treinta menos para Hufflepuff." Todos murmuraron indignados, y Andromeda no agachó la cabeza, mientras Ted hacía un gesto frustrado. "Castigo para ambos, esta tarde, en el invernadero." Continuó la profesora, muy seria. "Limpiaréis todo este desastre."

Andromeda no movió un músculo. Siempre le habían enseñado que había que enfrentarse a los castigos con la misma dignidad y disciplina. Ted sin embargo, sonrió como si esa hubiese sido la mejor noticia del día.

Cuando Andromeda se sentó, Charlotte Bullstrode le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Lo siento, Andromeda, has cargado tú con la culpa."

Jugson y Macnair torcieron la boca, pero no se atrevieron a intentarlo de nuevo. Andromeda asintió en agradecimiento a Charlotte, y clavó una mirada fría y severa en sus compañeros.

"Es la última vez que os saco de esta. Slytherin iba a quedarse sin los puntos igualmente. Jamás volváis a intentar algo parecido."

Macnair se volvió a su sitio en silencio. Jugson se movió incómodo junto a Andromeda. Ambos no tendrían inconveniente en continuar su pequeña campaña de acoso a hijos de muggles y alumnos en general, particularmente los molestos Hufflepuffs o Gryffindors. Pero tratándose de ella, de una Black, no sentían ganas de contradecirla. No ganaban nada, después de todo.

"Está bien, Black." Dijo con pereza Jugson.

Andromeda asintió y trató de ignorar durante la clase a su compañero; tal vez si cumplían, el castigo había merecido la pena.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Ted y Andromeda llevaban casi tres cuartos de hora en el Invernadero seis, intentando limpiar las mesas y el suelo de restos de abono, macetas rotas, hojas, tallos resecos, raíces podridas, insectos parásitos… Ted se había afanado en limpiar él personalmente la parte más repugnante, sobre todo la de los insectos muertos.

"_Sin varitas, y sin guantes."_ Había dicho Sprout.

En cualquier caso, para un hijo de muggles, hacer limpieza sin varitas no era un trabajo demasiado penoso. Pero aún así, Ted no era especialmente hábil para eso; en cuanto metía el estropajo en el cubo de agua, volvía a mojar todo el suelo.

Andromeda era otro cantar. Delicada, elegante. Jamás había necesitado limpiar nada porque ya había alguien que lo haría antes que ella. Su madre si no había más remedio, o por lo general, los elfos domésticos. No conocía hechizos de este tipo, nunca los había necesitado. Y por supuesto, jamás había limpiado como un muggle. Eso sería un castigo indigno, por muy mal que se hubiese comportado, a ojos de su familia.

Lo injusto de la situación era que estaba pasando por un castigo que no era merecido. Ella estaba ahí, arrodillada en el suelo, restregando un estropajo áspero y sucio, tratando de eliminar restos orgánicos asquerosos y malolientes. Y todo por culpa de Jugson y Macnair.

Pero le horrorizaba pensar que estaba ahí, con Ted, y que estaba viendo lo poco elegante que era. Se estaba ensuciando, estaba cenicienta, cansada, despeinada y seguramente, se le estaba impregnando las manos del desagradable olor de esos jabones especiales que Filch les había traído con una mueca satisfecha.

La mano pasó por una rendija y Andromeda lanzó un gritito de dolor.

Ted dejó inmediatamente de raspar el suelo de insectos muertos, y se acercó gateando deprisa hasta ella, hasta quedar sentado a su lado.

"¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Qué tienes?" preguntó con preocupación.

Andromeda ocultó la cara, y se llevó las manos a la espalda.

"Nada, no es nada. Terminemos esto cuanto antes…" dijo en voz baja.

Ted no dijo nada, y con delicadeza, sacó los brazos que Andromeda tenía ocultos a la espalda, y tomó las manos. El muchacho sintió un tic en la mejilla cuando vio que las manos de Andromeda, generalmente blancas, impecables, con unas uñas perfectas y cuidadas; esta vez estaban sucias, las yemas arrugadas por la humedad, algunas uñas rotas y algún que otro pequeño arañazo.

Algo se partió dentro de Ted; Andromeda siempre era elegante, limpia; en cualquier situación, jamás le había visto desaliñada o descuidada. No lo hacía como si ella lo estudiara, lo llamativo era que a Ted le daba la impresión que era algo natural en ella. Era así, y a él le parecía maravillosa. Interpretó que esa situación era demasiado cruel para alguien como ella; Andromeda no merecía el castigo, y tampoco merecía estar rebajada. Ella había nacido para ser adorada y querida, y no relegada al trabajo del celador de Hogwarts.

Andromeda seguía con la cabeza agachada. Vista la dignidad que demostró en la clase, algo que era normal en ella y en sus hermanas, por lo que Ted había observado desde que las conocía, era chocante que estuviese ahí, inmóvil.

Avergonzada.

"Lo siento, Andromeda… tú no debes hacer esto… yo terminaré. Tú no sigas limpiando. Sprout no se va a enterar si lo ve todo limpio al final."

Andromeda levantó los ojos castaños y miró fijamente a Ted, ruborizándose porque él no había soltado las manos, y estaba mirándola con los ojos preocupados, pero brillantes, como siempre hacía cuando la observaba. Y se puso nerviosa. Una Black no debía ponerse nerviosa jamás. Ni mostrar sus miserias, ni sus debilidades. Pero ahí, despeinada, desaliñada, con manchas de suciedad y agua… no había mucha diferencia. Y se agobió porque en el fondo a Andromeda sí le preocupaba la limpieza, el orden, y el lucir impecable.

Porque era como imaginaba que Ted la admiraba. _Y quería que Ted la admirara siempre._

Las manos temblaban cuando Ted las tenía en las suyas. Ambas ásperas y sucias, pero no había diferencia entonces. _Ni de sangre, ni de magia, ni de clases. Ambos en la misma situación, en todos los sentidos._

Salvo que en cuanto terminaran el castigo, la túnica carísima de Andromeda se autorrepararía de los desgarrones de las mesas astilladas, y se autolimpiaría si el hechizo todavía no se había gastado.

"No debes hacer esto, Andromeda."

Ella se separó de él, soltó las manos, volvió a por el estropajo y limpió con insistencia una mancha que parecía que era imposible que desapareciera. Ted se quedó un momento quieto, observando a Andromeda. Admirando que toda esa dignidad mágica, toda esa elegancia innata y la buena cuna no la diferenciaban de él. La veía aún más humana, más cercana.

_Más deseable. _

El sentimiento golpeó a Ted. Una cosa era acostarse pensando en ella. Otra muy diferente era tenerla a un metro, era ella, era real, más real que nunca. Haciendo algo que nunca había imaginado que haría, en ninguno de sus sueños.

Ella no quería ser consciente de cómo estaba mirándola Ted. Donde antes eran ojos de admiración por ella, por su distancia y su porte aristocrático, ahora la miraba porque jamás había imaginado a Andromeda Black tan cercana a él. Tan viva y humana. El recogido del cabello casi suelto en suaves, y a pesar de la situación, brillantes mechones castaños. Las mejillas encendidas, la túnica y el delantal protector caído torpemente sobre sus hombros. Los dientes mordiendo el labio inferior.

Y Ted sintió un vuelco en el corazón, de ese tipo que se siente cuando uno de repente se da cuenta de algo importante que se le ha olvidado hacer. Ted ahora ya no podía evitar pensar que no sólo sentía una admiración platónica hacia Andromeda Black. Era también una atracción inevitable.

Volvió a despertar cuando Andromeda detuvo el movimiento del estropajo, y se llevó un dedo a la boca. Miró a Ted, y Andromeda frunció el ceño. Jamás había visto en Ted esa mirada hacia ella. Siempre bromas, siempre torpezas, siempre palabras de cariño o de consuelo. Como un amigo.

Nunca antes había sentido que Ted la mirara más allá de eso. Hasta entonces. Y Andromeda se sintió confundida, porque era el escenario más imposible, en el que ella estaba más desarreglada e indigna. Un mago de cuna, de sangre pura y modales exquisitos jamás se fijaría en ella. Lucius Malfoy se horrorizaría si viese en esa situación a Cissy.

_Pero nunca Ted._

Él le separó la mano de la boca, y se acercó a ella. Andromeda miró hacia la túnica, cada vez más próxima, y pensó tontamente en que la túnica de segunda mano de Ted probablemente tenía su hechizo de autolimpieza agotado… si es que alguna vez tuvo uno. Y lo mismo por el desgarrón que había en el cuello, tal vez tendría que ayudar a reparárselo…

Sintió que la nariz de Ted estaba muy cerca de su boca, y no quiso levantar los ojos, fijos obstinadamente en el desgarrón. Y sintió que la otra mano de Ted se había colocado en su nuca, y Andromeda creyó sentir que Ted le soltaba lo que quedaba del recogido del pelo. Y que estaba hundiendo la mano en la melena brillante, suave, perfumada, a pesar de todo. Que Ted estaba finalmente comprobando algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando tocar por propia iniciativa, pero sin atreverse.

Y sintió que los labios de él estaban a un milímetro de los de ella, y Andromeda cerró los ojos, y entreabrió la boca.

Pero Ted la soltó de golpe y Andromeda dejó de percibir su calor; quedó con la respiración acelerada, el pulso desbocado. Y un anhelo que tampoco ella había sentido hasta entonces. Miró a Ted que volvió a su sitio, intentando infructuosamente terminar el trabajo por ella.

"Ted…" murmuró ella, sin saber qué decirle. ¿Que terminaría ella por él?. ¿Que no estaban limpiando nada bien?. ¿Que faltaban veinte minutos para dejarlo todo limpio y recogido?

_¿Que se estaba enamorando de él?_

Entonces comprobó que él tenía un desgarrón en la túnica, mayor que el que había visto en el cuello, tan cerca de ella… Y Andromeda sacó la varita, y trató de reparar la túnica con uno de esos hechizos que había oído hablar a algunas brujas…

El desgarrón se reparó parcialmente. Y Andromeda agachó la cabeza, de nuevo avergonzada. No era buena para limpiar y coser como muggle. Y tampoco era buena para limpiar y reparar como bruja. Ted detuvo su estropajo y miró lo que Andromeda había hecho con su desgarrón.

"Gracias…" murmuró en voz baja.

Andromeda miró a Ted, con una mezcla de dolor y determinación. Ella no quería que Ted pasara más por la situación de limpiar por su culpa. Ni de tener desgarrones en la túnica. Ella aprendería a limpiar, coser, remendar, organizar… aunque no fuese digno de una Black. Ella quería ser digna de él, y eso era lo suficiente para ella. Si tenía que aprenderse de memoria todos los hechizos domésticos, empezaría ese mismo día a practicarlos, al precio que fuese. No sabía cuál era su talento, pero si servía para que Ted no estuviese desaliñado, sucio, agotado, entonces ella desarrollaría ese pequeño talento al máximo.

Ted miró desde su sitio a Andromeda, y no supo interpretar el juramento interno que estaba realizándose a sí misma. Él sólo sabía que no permitiría que Andromeda Black fuese tratada como una sirvienta. Ella no había nacido para eso, y no lo permitiría. Sonrió a Andromeda, y ella sonrió tímidamente, y bajó los ojos otra vez. El gesto que sólo hacía delante de él, y eso volvió a encender otra mecha en Ted.

Del cubo de agua limpia, Ted metió unos dedos, y salpicó con ellos unas diminutas gotas a Andromeda, para que no tuviese la expresión tan intensa, tan seria.

"¡¡Eh!!" exclamó ella, cuando sintió el agua salpicar la cara. En ese momento, olvidó cualquier tontería sobre su aspecto, sobre el futuro, sobre lo que sentía. Nunca le habían echado gotas de agua descaradamente, no tenía ese tipo de peleas con sus hermanas o sus amigas. Andromeda se echó a reír, y metió los dedos en su cubo de agua limpia, para devolver el ataque a Ted Tonks.

Y se rieron juntos, olvidando que se quedarían sin tiempo para recoger todo. Andromeda se sentía liberada, diferente, auténtica, real, cuando ocurrían esas cosas. Y sólo le ocurrían cuando estaba junto a Ted.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Sala Común de Slytherin**_

Cuando Andromeda por fin salió de los Invernaderos y se dirigió a las mazmorras, ya había anochecido. Sprout había revisado severamente el insuficiente trabajo de limpieza, pero al ver el aspecto abatido y cansado que traían los dos jóvenes, consideró que ya habían aprendido suficientemente la lección y los dejó marchar.

Se les había pasado la cena, pero de igual modo, Andromeda no se sentía en condiciones de mostrarse públicamente. Estaba lejos de estar presentable y aún poseía un mínimo de vanidad como para horrorizarse por su desaliñado aspecto. Aunque debía reconocer que en otras circunstancias, tal vez sólo unos días atrás, habría estado más disgustada de lo que se sentía en esos momentos.

Dijo la contraseña y las paredes se abrieron, dejándola pasar. Estaba agotada y sólo quería irse a dormir, así que ignoró las miradas de sorpresa que le dirigían sus compañeros y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Se le ocurrió que en Hufflepuff probablemente nadie miraría a Ted como la estaban observando a ella. Tenían una expresión tan cómica, entre el asombro y la repugnancia, que estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Eran tan ridículos… ¿cómo no se había fijado antes?

No llegó a reírse, sin embargo. Narcissa se plantó ante ella antes de que pudiera atravesar la sala común.

"Meda…", dijo en un murmullo. Andromeda se volvió hacia su hermana y se encontró con sus brillantes ojos azules, que la miraban como si acabara de regresar de una guerra. "Mira cómo estás. Lo que habrás pasado en ese horrible invernadero", suspiró, casi ahogada por la impresión. "Ven conmigo."

La tomó de la mano, sin importarle que la tuviera sucia y áspera, con una delicadeza y una emoción que Andromeda nunca antes le había visto mostrar. La guió de nuevo hasta la salida y antes de marcharse de allí con ella, se giró para localizar a Lucius Malfoy. Éste le hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento, que pareció conformar a Narcissa.

Recorrieron los intrincados pasillos de las mazmorras en completo silencio. Andromeda se dejaba llevar, con la cabeza en otra parte. La imagen de Ted acudía una y otra vez a su mente, con una exactitud que ella habría creído imposible. Trataba de decidir el momento exacto en que el chico había dejado de parecerle un simple compañero más, quizá un futuro amigo, para pasar a ser algo que no podía definir. Lo único que tenía claro era que esa extraña sensación en el pecho _no era amistad_. Era algo totalmente nuevo, diferente, inexplorado. Algo que asustaba y excitaba a la vez. Algo nuevo que invitaba a ser descubierto, pero que al mismo tiempo le dejaba una inexplicable sensación de angustia, como si fuera el anuncio de un gran mal que estuviera por venir.

Lo que no imaginaba era que su cara de ensoñación no hacía más que preocupar a Narcissa. La más joven de las hermanas la observaba con cautela, en un intento de comprender si Andromeda estaba tan traumatizada por el castigo de Sprout como parecía. Le acarició la mano suavemente, para reconfortarla, y entonces Andromeda volvió en sí. Pestañeó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor. Estaban ya en el quinto piso.

Narcissa contó cuatro puertas a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado. "Rosas silvestres", dijo, y la puerta se abrió para ellas.

"Le exigí a Higgs que me diera la contraseña. Podría habérmela dado Lucius, pero quería que él se diera cuenta de que te lo debía. Encima de que no hizo nada para evitar que tú cargaras con el castigo…", explicó con dureza. "No sé cómo fueron capaces de hacerte algo así. Pero no te preocupes, Lucius va a tener _una charla_ ahora con ellos. Nunca volverás a pasar por esto." Alzó su mano, que aún sujetaba la de su hermana. "Se te han roto las uñas", observó con disgusto. "Es igual, yo lo arreglaré por ti."

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Baño de los Prefectos. Quinto piso.**_

Narcissa llenó la bañera con una espuma fragante y delicada y le deshizo con cuidado el recogido que Andromeda había vuelto a componer precariamente antes de irse del invernadero. La dejó unos minutos a su aire, para que se restregara con una esponja hasta quitarse el penetrante olor del abono y los detergentes que se había pegado a su piel.

Después, mientras Andromeda se relajaba en la bañera, permitiendo que el agua caliente desentumeciera sus músculos, Narcissa se dedicó a arreglarle las uñas. Con infinita paciencia, le quitó los restos de tierra y suciedad y le echó varias pociones para devolverle la suavidad que sus manos habían perdido.

Todas las hermanas Black sabían numerosos hechizos para mantener siempre un aspecto impecable, pues su madre se había encargado de enseñárselos en cuanto pudieron empuñar una varita. Sin embargo, ninguna tenía tanta facilidad como Narcissa, ni eran capaces de poner tanto empeño y entusiasmo en su aseo personal como ella.

"Te crecerán enseguida", aseguró Narcissa, tras darle la forma adecuada a cada una de las uñas de su hermana. "Pronto volverás a tener las manos tan bonitas como siempre."

Andromeda suspiró. Se sentía como si estuviera convaleciente de una larga enfermedad. Resultaba un poco abrumador recibir tantas atenciones, cuando en realidad había pasado una de las mejores tardes de su vida. En cierto modo era injusto tener a Narcissa tan preocupada por ella, pero sabía de sobra que no podía explicarle la poca importancia que tenían sus uñas en ese momento, o por qué no estaba enfadada con sus compañeros ni disgustada por haber sido castigada.

"Cissy, te agradezco todo esto, pero no es necesario, de verdad."

"Sí que lo es, Meda", replicó la más joven, con voz triste. "Tú no eres una elfina doméstica ni una sirviente muggle. Nunca deberías haber pasado por esto."

Andromeda sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Lo mismo que pensaba Ted. Él también le había dicho que limpiar no era para ella, y su propia madre se había encargado de inculcarles eso desde niñas. Pero allí, en el invernadero, había sentido que eso tampoco era para Ted. Él merecía mucho más y ni siquiera le estaba esperando alguien como Narcissa. Estaría en las bodegas de Hufflepuff, en lugar de en el lujoso Baño de Prefectos y no disfrutaría de aceites y pociones perfumadas. Probablemente estaría tratando de limpiar las manchas de su gastada túnica o mirando con disgusto los desgarrones que debería lucir el resto del curso.

De nuevo, Andromeda volvió a sentir esa fuerte determinación que había brotado en el invernadero. No tenía muy claro qué ocurría entre ellos, pero algo era seguro: prefería estar cerca de él a estar lejos. Y siempre que estuvieran juntos, ella trataría de hacerle la vida más fácil.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**2. De Bellatrix**_

_**Lugar desconocido. **_

_**Julio de 1969**_

Su brazo se movía con maestría, ejecutando una danza de extraña cadencia; ágil y efectivo, con una experiencia que en realidad no tenía. Tal vez fuera algo innato en ella, algo que siempre estuvo bajo la superficie, no demasiado oculto en realidad, listo para salir al exterior en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad.

¡Qué alegría sentía al ver que sus prácticas de _hechizos menores_ habían sido el mejor de los entrenamientos! Se sentía tan satisfecha, tan pagada de sí misma, que incluso comenzó a tararear suavemente, insertando una vivaz melodía en medio de los angustiosos gemidos de dolor.

El efecto era sencillamente siniestro.

"Bellatrix, basta", pidió la voz templada y profunda de Rodolphus. "Ya está medio muerta."

Bella volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia él, pero no cortó el hechizo. Su mirada se endureció, desafiante.

"Yo decidiré cuándo es suficiente", replicó con irritación.

Rodolphus Lestrange no discutió. Él no era de muchas palabras. En su opinión, no servían nada más que para perder un tiempo precioso. Extendió su varita y pronunció el mortal hechizo. Bellatrix enfureció al oírlo y alcanzó a desviar el haz de luz verde, que se estrelló contra la pared y derrumbó con estrépito una estantería llena de muñecas de porcelana.

"¡Es mía!. ¡Yo seré la que acabe con ella!"

"Es tarde", le hizo ver Rodolphus. "Ya te has divertido bastante. Termina con esto o lo haré yo."

Su tono firme y decidido captó su atención. Lo miró con traviesa curiosidad, como la de un niño que tantea el terreno antes de hacer una nueva fechoría. La mujer agonizante comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, recuperándose un poco en los segundos que se había visto liberada de la tortura.

"Te has vuelto aburrido, _Roddy_", le dijo, fingiendo un puchero. "En el colegio nos divertíamos tanto..."

"Esto no se rige por tus caprichos."

Bellatrix sonrió. Rodolphus parecía haberse tomado muy en serio su condición de mortífago. Se había iniciado unos meses antes que ella y, _técnicamente_, Bella estaba bajo su mando; pero a la hora de la verdad, ella no estaba nada dispuesta a acatar órdenes.

_Salvo las de él, claro._ Lo único que ella quería era estar a su altura, demostrarle al Señor Tenebroso que era exactamente como él, que disfrutaban con las mismas cosas, que no se apiadaban ni se rendían ante nadie.

Lástima que Lestrange siempre estuviera en medio.

"Roddy", dijo en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos de ébano. Sonrió levemente al notar, de nuevo, que él no la corregía. Nunca lo hacía, aunque dudaba mucho que permitiera a cualquier otro que lo llamara así. "Si no vives esto, si no disfrutas verdaderamente con ello, no tiene sentido que lo hagas."

Dio un paso adelante, acercándose más a él. Rodolphus no se movió ni un centímetro y su rostro continuó totalmente inexpresivo. No obstante, Bella era capaz ahora de ver su pecho hinchándose perceptiblemente al tomar aire. Alargó una mano y rozó con suavidad el torso de Rodolphus, deslizando los dedos hasta su brazo, ligeros y rápidos como una mariposa, descendiendo después hasta la mano que sostenía la varita.

"¿No lo sientes, Roddy? Déjate llevar como antes. Entrégate a la magia, siente el cosquilleo en los dedos al pronunciar la maldición."

Rodolphus siguió tieso como una estatua, con sus ojos clavados en los de la hermosa joven. Sentía que la sensación de peligro emanaba directamente de su inmaculada piel, inundando toda la estancia. Era tan poderosa, tan temible, que hasta el aire que los separaba se había hecho pesado e irrespirable, como si siguiera los designios de su voluntad. Bella movió ligeramente la cabeza y el aroma de sus cabellos lo atrapó, ocultando cualquier otro olor en el mundo. En ese momento sólo existían ella y sus palabras pronunciadas con engañosa dulzura. Ella y sus hipnotizantes ojos. Ella y su indómita belleza.

Ella y su capacidad de manipulación.

Sabía que sólo era una treta para conseguir lo que deseaba, pero Rodolphus estaba dispuesto a dejarse manejar a su antojo. Si él era consciente y lo permitía, en cierto modo ella había perdido. Pero, a decir verdad, los dos estaban ganando por igual.

"Hagámoslo juntos", pidió Bella con voz aterciopelada. Unió su mano a la de él, dejando ambas varitas en medio de los dos. Apuntó a la mujer en el suelo, cuyo horror se pintó en sus ojos arrasados por las lágrimas, ante la incapacidad de su garganta de emitir ningún nuevo sonido.

La palabra prohibida salió de las dos bocas a la vez, como si fueran una sola conciencia, un solo cuerpo. Los dos chorros de luz brotaron independientemente, pero se unieron en el aire a poca distancia. Uno solo, una promesa, un mismo destino, una maldición compartida.

"_Crucio_."

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**3. De Sirius y Regulus**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Torre de Gryffindor. Habitación de los alumnos de tercer curso**_

_**Septiembre de 1973. Luna llena.**_

James se quitó las gafas y restregó sus cansados ojos con dos dedos. Bufó y levantó la cabeza, para sortear la montaña de libros que tenía frente a él. Peter estaba tumbado en el suelo, pálido, sudoroso, y con una expresión de profunda concentración en su cara rechoncha. Volvió la vista hacia la cama de al lado. Sirius estaba echado boca arriba, sosteniendo en el aire uno de los libros y moviendo la varita con suavidad para que el volumen oscilase lentamente, siguiendo la dirección de su lectura. Su rostro se mostraba sereno y relajado, como si estuviese leyendo una historia interesante y no estudiando Transformaciones del nivel de EXTASIS. James sonrió, admirado. La voluntad de Sirius le daba fuerzas para continuar esforzándose hasta casi superar sus propios límites. Eso y ver a Remus magullado y dolorido tras la luna llena, como debía estar en esos mismos instantes en la enfermería.

Peter emitió un gemido apenas audible y se dejó caer sobre el volumen de _Control de la forma en transformaciones humanas complejas_ que trataba de descifrar.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Sirius, sin apartar la vista de su propio libro.

"No entiendo nada", se quejó el chico. "No conozco la mitad de los hechizos que nombra aquí y he tenido que leer la última página diez veces." Se golpeó la frente, abatido. "¡Nunca podré hacerlo!. ¡Soy demasiado tonto!"

Sirius retiró por fin el libro y se incorporó para ver la hora en el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

"No eres tonto, Peter", dijo con paciencia. "Es que son las tres de la mañana. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Mañana ya retomaremos tu libro y lo comentaremos entre los tres. Seguro que a la luz del día todo parece más sencillo."

"No estoy tan seguro", gruñó Peter, reticente a creer posible tal milagro. Se puso en pie con dificultad, mareado por el esfuerzo intelectual, y fue hasta su cama. Se derrumbó sobre ella, sin preocuparse en introducirse bajo las sábanas y, unos segundos después, ya estaba completamente dormido.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Estadio de Quidditch.**_

_**Septiembre de 1973. Mañana posterior al Plenilunio. **_

Regulus observó disimuladamente a los alumnos que le precedían en la ordenada fila. Había un par de alumnos de segundo y tercer año, pero los demás eran de cursos superiores. Todos delgados y la mayoría de estatura no muy elevada. Ligeros, en resumidas cuentas, con la figura perfecta para ser buscadores. Comparó también las escobas que portaban, pues era un dato a tener muy en cuenta. Casi todos poseían alguno de los últimos modelos de las marcas más famosas. La suya, por supuesto, era de última generación, y una de las más rápidas que existían.

Regulus sabía que las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch eran largas y tediosas en todas las casas, pero en Slytherin se hacían especialmente difíciles porque la mayoría de los alumnos habían recibido una educación mágica previa y tenían una gran afición por el deporte mágico por excelencia.

El joven Black suspiró y se ajustó los guantes que le había regalado su tío Alphard dos años atrás. Él quería entrar en el equipo. Había soñado pertenecer a él desde que tenía memoria, antes incluso de saber a ciencia cierta que iba a ser un Slytherin. Necesitaba que lo escogieran, ya no sólo como reto personal o para satisfacer una ilusión infantil. Sirius, que el curso anterior había sido suplente como golpeador en Gryffindor, acababa de ser elegido como sustituto de un alumno que había terminado en Hogwarts y él temía quedar de menos ante su hermano.

Por una parte, resultaba bastante extraño jugar en distintos equipos. Cuando practicaban en Hyde Park, tenían que conformarse con enfrentarse en un duelo uno contra uno, pero al menos Regulus siempre había dado por hecho que algún día serían los dos jugadores estrella del equipo al que pertenecieran. _Del mismo equipo_. Tal vez seguían siendo unos niños, pero la confrontación de las eternas casas rivales tenía poco de sana competitividad infantil. Era odio manifiesto y, aunque a Regulus le repugnaba ser parte de una enemistad tan clara, seguía queriendo ponerse a prueba y demostrar que podía ser un gran buscador, como siempre había querido.

"Wilkes, Selwyn, Rosier, Black", dijo el capitán. "Lo primero que haréis será echar una carrera. El último quedará fuera."

Regulus ladeó un momento para verlos mejor. _Maldita sea_. Los tres eran mayores que él, pero no demasiado. Casi habría preferido un corpulento alumno de séptimo contra el que enfrentarse, pero éstos aún no tenían el cuerpo desarrollado, lo que eliminaba su posible ventaja de tamaño.

No obstante, pronto comprobó que sus temores eran del todo infundados. Ya sólo en la vuelta de reconocimiento les había sacado una buena distancia. Su estilo era pulido, elegante, se deslizaba por el aire casi sin ser visto. La mejor arma para un buscador es pasar desapercibido, que los bateadores ni siquiera se fijen en ti.

_Y de discreción, Regulus sabía bastante._

Aún tuvo que superar unas cuantas pruebas más. Una de reflejos, en la que tuvo que enfrentarse a dos juegos de bludgers lanzadas hábilmente por los últimos clasificados para los puestos de bateador. Sintió pasar una de las pelotas muy cerca de su espalda, tal vez se había librado por escasos centímetros, pero las demás ni lo rozaron. Para las últimas pruebas, ya soltaron la snitch. Regulus la atrapó todas las veces en muy poco tiempo, incluso en el intento conjunto, en el que derrotó con maestría a una chica de cuarto curso y a un alumno de sexto, que se tomó fatal la derrota y exigió la revancha.

Sin embargo, el capitán no quiso repetirlo. Estaba claro quién era el mejor de todos. Regulus era rápido, ágil y habilidoso. Todo lo que necesitaba para el puesto.

_Se había ganado a pulso la entrada en el equipo._

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Enfermería de Hogwarts**_

"Eh, amigo¿qué tal te encuentras?"

Sirius se inclinó sobre la cama de Remus, sonriéndole débilmente, como si el joven acabara de despertar de un coma profundo. Lupin se apoyó sobre los codos, haciendo una involuntaria mueca de dolor, para incorporarse. Al instante, Peter, servicial como siempre, se apresuró a colocarle las almohadas para que estuviera más cómodo.

James no se había acercado tanto. Estaba en un segundo plano, serio y rígido como una estatua, rastreando toda la piel que Remus mostraba, en busca de nuevas heridas que el chico se hubiera autoprovocado durante su encierro.

"¿Te ha dolido mucho?", preguntó Peter temeroso.

Remus sonrió y al instante se arrepintió, pues ese sencillo gesto forzaba las llagas que tenía en la cara. El pequeño Pettigrew, de todos, era el más niño todavía. Lo miraba con ojillos asustados, como si aún no se hubiese hecho a la idea de que su pacífico amigo, el _bueno de Remus_, era una vez al mes una bestia sanguinaria y peligrosa.

Sirius se fijó en sus brazos, que descansaban laxamente sobre las sábanas.

"Te has mordido…", observó con disgusto. De todas las lesiones que Lupin se podía producir en las noches de luna llena, las peores eran las mordeduras. Eran heridas abiertas e irregulares, que desgarraban la piel y se hundían en la carne, debido a los afilados dientes del lobo. Pero además había que añadir que estaban malditas y curaban muy mal. Remus solía pasar hasta semanas con los brazos ocultos a la vista, antes de que empezaran a cicatrizar.

"Bueno, es lo de siempre¿no?", dijo con suavidad, tratando de restarle importancia. "Gajes del oficio, como se suele decir…"

"No será así siempre", intervino inesperadamente James. "Pronto lo lograremos y ya no tendrás que pasar más por esto."

Sirius se volvió extrañado. La voz de su amigo había sonado ronca y dura, como si apenas hubiese abierto la boca para hablar. Le bastó un vistazo para notar sus mandíbulas apretadas y los puños cerrados con fuerza.

_Lo conocía tan bien… _James era un verdadero libro abierto para él. Más que preocupado, como Peter, estaba enfadado. Molesto con el mundo, que había permitido que uno de sus amigos sufriera aquella terrible enfermedad. Y molesto con ellos mismos, que pese a sus esfuerzos, aún no lograban una transformación completa que sirviera de ayuda para hacer más llevaderos los días en que Remus _se volvía peludo_.

"Pronto", confirmó Sirius. Sólo que no se dirigía a Lupin, sino a James, que le miraba fijamente a través de sus gafas, asintiendo con los ojos como si le estuviera proyectando sus pensamientos directamente a su cerebro.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

* * *

_Andromeda__ en Herbología: la actitud protectora Black, y la actitud Slytherin… analítica, con unos fines determinados… Luego con Ted, durante el castigo, tienen su primer momento en el que son conscientes de la atracción que va más allá de lo que sentían de niños. Hay algo mucho más adolescente, más "adulto", en cuanto a que las hormonas empiezan a revolucionarse. Esa atracción es entonces inevitable e incontrolada, aunque Ted ha sido precisamente el que se ha echado atrás. No por falta de deseo, sino porque ha sentido que todavía él no es suficiente para ella. Y Andromeda no se ha echado atrás, si algo quiere, algo conseguirá un Black. Pero ha aceptado que él se retirara, pero con la determinación de no dejar que Ted esté en una situación que es tan indigna para ella, como para él._

_A propósito de eso, el momento del casi beso, en el que se revela esta atracción mutua, era una situación de igualdad. Por primera vez, ella no es la princesita Black y él el pobre campesino muggle. La situación es exactamente la misma. Él se da cuenta de que ella es humana, y por eso la ama aún más. Ella se da cuenta de que tal vez no sea suficiente para él, ni como bruja, ni como muggle._

_Encajan como dos piezas de un puzzle. E inconscientemente sí lo saben. Es lo que hace su amor más real, más privado. Nadie al lado que le susurre a Andromeda que "ese chico te está mirando", "Andromeda, lo tienes en el bote", o a un puñado de amigotes que le den codazos a Ted cada vez que ella pase a su lado. Ellos han descubierto por sí solos que sí son iguales._

_Narcissa__ es la que más nos está costando, para qué negarlo, pero tratamos desesperadamente de buscar algo que nos guíe. Aquí, sus "talentos" van por dos derroteros bien distintos. Uno, en todas aquellas cualidades que sobre todo su madre le ha inculcado para que sea una perfecta esposa y señora de sociedad (actitud muy victoriana que encaja perfectamente tanto con los Black como con los Malfoy). Los otros son de buena Slytherin: es manipuladora y, a pesar de su apariencia de mujer florero, tiene carácter y sabe imponerse, tanto con Lucius como con Higgs. Y no sólo ha conseguido la contraseña haciendo que el prefecto se sintiera culpable, también ha logrado embaucar a Lucius para que les ponga los puntos sobre las íes a los culpables del castigo de su hermana. Esta actitud cariñosa y protectora con Andromeda hace más dura la futura elección de ésta, pues es una traición mayor al darles la espalda a quienes hicieron tanto por ella._

_Bellatrix__ no está enamorada de Rodolphus, pero hay cierta química entre ellos. Tienen ambiciones similares y Bella está segura de poder "amoldar" a Rodolphus a su gusto. Y él se deja hacer, fingiendo que no se da cuenta de con quien trata de compararlo. __En el próximo capítulo iremos atrás, a su primer encuentro con Voldemort._

_Sirius__: demuestra – al igual que James e incluso Peter, a quien al parecer le costó más – una habilidad y determinación impresionantes para convertirse en animago. No obstante, la verdadera virtud, es la razón por la que lo hicieron. Su fuerte amistad, su fuerza de voluntad y la complicidad entre ellos es admirable. _

_Respecto a __Regulus__, en realidad su talento no es el quidditch, sino su capacidad de observación. Pasa prácticamente desapercibido y no es alguien en quien los demás se fijarían a simple vista. Ciertamente es un Black, pero en Slytherin hay otros apellidos "notables" y él no hace ningún esfuerzo por destacar. La forma en que pasa desapercibido, en que la gente lo subestima, unido a su curiosidad innata, será determinante para su futuro._

_Y ya para acabar esta interminable nota de autoras, comentar que el próximo capítulo se titulará "Rebeldía y compromisos". Tiene un poco de cada uno, pero por primera vez haremos hincapié en la relación Rodolphus-Bella-Voldemort. No podemos olvidarnos de eso ;)_


	10. Arrogancia

_¡Hola! _

_Retraso imperdonable. Lo sabemos, pero hemos tenido exámenes, incompatibilidad de horarios y cierta incomunicación. Se ha mezclado para nuestra desgracia. Disculpadnos, y prometemos que los próximos no vendrán tan lentos. _

_Hemos modificado el capítulo que habíamos anunciado en el Perfil porque es coherente que viniera este primero. Ahora arrancamos con las tres hermanas. En diciembre de 1971, Andromeda ya ha terminado en Hogwarts, y siendo muy próximo el nacimiento de Tonks, no le falta mucho para huir con Ted, con quien aquí dejamos implícito que ya mantiene una relación. Volveremos atrás con ellos próximamente, del mismo modo en el que contaremos el primer encuentro de Bellatrix con Voldemort, ya que aquí es evidente que Bellatrix es mortífaga._

_Siguiendo nuestra costumbre de enlazar hechos "futuros" ocurridos en capítulos "pasados", os recordamos uno aquí: Si os dais cuenta por fechas, ellas están a punto de ir a la fiesta en Grimmauld Place, narrada en el __**Capítulo 5: El Gryffindor**__, donde el tío Alphard les hizo unos regalos a Sirius y Regulus, y donde Bellatrix llamó la atención con su vestuario, especialmente a un flemático Rodolphus. Y donde terminamos con Sirius intuyendo que su prima Andromeda está especialmente melancólica. Aquí damos más datos sobre aquél capítulo._

_**Arrogancia:**__ en capítulos anteriores, hemos destacado cualidades de los Black. Esta vez, entramos a destacar uno de sus __defectos (porque los tienen)__. En particular, y lo más curioso, (porque él se sentía lo más contrario a un Black), es un defecto acusado en Sirius. _

_De nuevo, os damos las gracias por seguir la historia y vuestra inmensa paciencia. Gracias por vuestras opiniones, que nos son muy valiosas: _emeraude.lefey, Lulii, Sabaku no Akelos, Nicole Daidouji, Yedra Phoenix, blackstarshine, Clio84, grengras, Thaly Potter Black, El Collar de Perlas, Corae, SurferBabe69, Dryadeh (¡cinco!), laura, dark Rachel, Nyissia, Earwen Neruda. _(A las seis últimas, os contestamos vuestros reviews en cuestión de pocos días :)_

* * *

**ARROGANCIA**

''_Algunos Black son territoriales, protegerían sus ideales hasta con la vida,,_

_**Mansión de Cygnus y Druella Black**_

_**Viernes, 24 de diciembre de 1971**_

"Mierda… pero si es que no puedo ni respirar…" exclamó furiosa Bellatrix. Se veía impresionante en el vestido. Un corpiño extremadamente ceñido, y un escote pronunciado que seguro que enfurecería a Druella, pero Bellatrix ya no era ninguna niña. Se había acostumbrado a que la admiraran, no a que la criticaran, y su madre no iba a ser la primera.

"Bella… no nos han criado _para respirar…"_ murmuró Narcissa, saboreando un relámpago de chocolate.

"Vas a ponerte como una muggle sebosa, y Lucius ni se fijará en ti."

Narcissa elevó la barbilla, y masticó desafiante, paladeando el chocolate en la boca.

"Las muggles sebosas se ponen como trolls, yo podría devorar una fuente de relámpagos de chocolate, que no engordaría ni una libra."

Bellatrix sonrió y se giró de nuevo al espejo. En el fondo, podría hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y ser la que dejara sin respiración a los otros. Sólo ver la cara de Rodolphus sería un poema…

Marcó más el escote, orgullosa de su cuerpo privilegiado, y escuchó un leve gemido. Miró el reflejo de su hermana Andromeda en el espejo, y alzó los pesados párpados hacia ella, con una mirada desapasionada.

"¿Ocurre algo, Meda?"

Andromeda, sentada en el sofá del dormitorio de Narcissa, alzó los ojos desde el periódico y observó a su hermana mayor.

"Nada." respondió llanamente.

"Meda _¿ocurre algo?"_ repitió, con la certeza de que su segunda hermana no tendría más remedio que contestar.

Andromeda apretó los labios con ira. No soportaba que Bellatrix le dijera, le ordenara que respondiera. No lo hacía con nadie, y ciertamente no tenía que hacerlo con ella… ni tenía porqué darle explicaciones de nada.

"Ha habido otro ataque a un barrio de muggles, cerca de Bournemouth." Dijo finalmente, de mala gana.

Bellatrix volvió al espejo y tomó unos guantes del reluciente tocador de Narcissa. Comprobó el contraste de color frente al llamativo vestido, como si lo que acababa de decir Andromeda fuera irrelevante.

"¿Y qué?" preguntó con soberbia Narcissa. "¿Y eso a quién le importa?. ¿Desde cuándo te interesa la política?" Narcissa miró a Bellatrix, comprobando el guante. "No pega llevar guantes, Bella. La manga que llevas es ancha."

Bellatrix ni se molestó en entrar al tema de los muggles. Curiosamente, las que solían quedar al margen de esas discusiones eran precisamente Narcissa y Andromeda. La política no era un tema de debate entre las jóvenes de clase alta. Andromeda sin embargo se vio atrapada en territorio hostil. Pero no podía contenerse, _cada vez menos…_

"Desde que _yo_ le intereso a la política."

Narcissa dio un toque con su varita y varió el color de las uñas, comprobando la nueva tonalidad, e ignorando arrogantemente cualquier respuesta. Bellatrix, por el contrario, alzó una ceja y volvió a mirar a su hermana. Dejó el guante encima del tocador y se dio la vuelta.

"De todas formas prefiero que se vea…" añadió con orgullo, refiriéndose a su brazo, y no respondiendo a Andromeda. Dejó que la piel de armiño que bordeaba la manga acariciara su brazo izquierdo. Volvió a elevar lentamente los párpados hacia Andromeda, alta, orgullosa, desafiante, con el diario apretado en su puño. "Cuidado… Meda…" respondió con suavidad Bellatrix. "Casi suenas como _una traidora a la sangre."_

"No soy una traidora a la sangre." contestó con altivez Andromeda, mordiéndose la lengua. "Nos vemos abajo, en diez minutos tenemos que estar en la chimenea para ir a la cena en la casa de los tíos."

Andromeda cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Narcissa y no echó a andar inmediatamente. Lo que le faltaba. Una fiesta de Navidad en Grimmauld Place, 12. Un evento de autocomplaciente arrogancia, oír durante horas lo horrible que es tener a muggles y sangre sucia alrededor.

Ella no quería estar en ese entorno asfixiante. Tampoco quería estar entre muggles. Sólo quería estar con _uno, un hijo de muggles, solamente._

"No soy una traidora… _todavía_."

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

''_Algunos Black protegerían a los suyos con la vida. Incluso subestimando la suya propia... o la de otros,,_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Mazmorra de Pociones**_

_**Viernes 9 de noviembre de 1973**_

"Está bien muchachos... bajad las voces." Horace Slughorn pasaba por los pupitres observando con atención a los alumnos, preparando con extremado cuidado un antídoto a la poción paralizante. "Si alguno no tiene todavía el humo azul, que me lo diga."

Una pareja de Slytherin levantó vacilante la mano, y Slughorn se dirigió hacia ellos.

"¿Remus, te encuentras bien?" Lily Evans estaba cortando con la navaja plateada unos brotes de acónito. Junto a ella, Remus estaba cada vez más pálido y más indispuesto; el acónito era una hierba muy sensible a los licántropos… incluso cuando no estaban transformados. Junto a Remus, Severus Snape tenía la boca torcida en una sonrisa despreciativa, sin duda disfrutando del malestar de su compañero de mesa. Remus soltó la navaja y apartó de golpe los brotes de acónito que ni siquiera había rozado.

"Profesor..." Severus levantó la mano. "Me temo que tenemos a un alumno que no se encuentra bien..."

James y Sirius estaban sentados en la fila de atrás y compartieron una mirada preocupada. Desde que habían dicho que para el antídoto había que usar brotes de acónito, habían comprendido perfectamente que no haría ningún favor a Remus, especialmente cuando la luna llena estaba tan cercana... al día siguiente nada menos...

"Ese tío aceitoso está encantado con Remus y su debilidad." susurró James, observando la espalda de Snape, estirado sobre su respaldo y cruzado de brazos; Lily ayudó a incorporarse a Remus y se ofreció a acompañarlo a la Enfermería. Escuchó que Slughorn daba permiso inmediato, y deseó al alumno de Gryffindor que no fuese nada.

Pero Sirius tenía los ojos puestos firmemente en los brotes de acónito abandonados en la mesa de Remus, y miraba de hito en hito a Snape, mientras se contenía mordiéndose los carrillos internos; Sirius estaba plenamente convencido de que Snape estaba seguro de haber encontrado una debilidad en los Merodeadores; y si no había llegado ya a adivinar qué era el gran secreto de Remus Lupin, no tardaría mucho en cuadrar fechas del mes, alergias a acónito, heridas autoinflingidas y el _pequeño problema peludo._

"Eh, Sirius¿me estás escuchando...?" Peter le dio un leve codazo. "Creo que ya tienes el humo azul en tu antídoto..."

Echando una mirada oscura a la espalda de Severus Snape, Sirius tiró los pedacitos de acónito en su poción, y aguardó instrucciones del profesor. Si tanta curiosidad sentía _Snivellus_ por las desapariciones de Remus, y si tanto le interesaba tener amistad con su hermano Regulus, entonces él se encargaría de satisfacer esa curiosidad. Faltaría más.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

''_Los Black sienten y aman en extremos,,_

_**Terrenos de Hogwarts**_

_**Sábado 10 de noviembre de 1973**_

Los ojos grises de Sirius reflejaban el cielo plomizo del otoño escocés. Apoyó la espalda sobre el tronco del árbol, y dejó que la pierna colgara de un lado de la rama donde se había subido, mientras apoyaba el brazo en la rodilla flexionada de la otra. Observaba con frialdad los terrenos de Hogwarts, que se extendían varias millas alrededor; el lago, oscuro, tan opaco que ni siquiera era capaz de reflejar las nubes. El estadio de quidditch, donde tendría que ir esa tarde a entrenar. Ojalá pudieran salir por la noche con Remus, pero era demasiado peligroso para cualquier humano estar cerca de un licántropo las noches de luna llena.

_"Sólo falta que llueva. Remataría el día."_

Unas lechuzas levantaron el vuelo, y aunque desde ese ángulo no podía verla, suponía que habían salido de la Lechucería. Sirius observó las aves casi con envidia. Desearía desplegar las alas y volar, sentir el aire en el rostro. Esa sensación sólo la sentía cuando volaba en escoba, y le encantaba.

De entre todos los estudiantes que iban y venían, Sirius podía distinguir perfectamente a unos cuantos con sólo mirar una vez. James Potter, su mejor amigo, su pelo negro y revuelto destacaba entre tanta cabeza rubia y pelirroja. Remus Lupin, pálido y con aspecto enfermizo la mayor parte del tiempo. Peter Pettigrew, el tercer amigo de su grupo, pequeño, gordito y con un realista sentido del humor. James no había pasado una buena noche, se había quedado en vela acompañando a Remus, dolorido y vomitando la mitad del tiempo. La noche previa a la transformación de un licántropo es casi tan dura como la misma de la luna llena. Por este motivo, James se había marchado a dormir en la Torre de Gryffindor, aprovechando que no había clases. Remus iría con la Señora Pomfrey en unas pocas horas a la Casa de los Gritos, hasta que la luna llena terminase. Sin embargo, Sirius no había visto a Peter en toda la mañana.

Había otra persona que Sirius podía distinguir incluso de noche. Regulus. Su hermano.

En el Círculo de Piedra, Regulus estaba hablando con _Snivellus_, Mulciber y Avery. Los tres parecían estar contándole algo que había captado la atención del menor de los Black. Aunque no podía ver claramente la expresión de Regulus, Sirius sí captaba el leve movimiento que realizaba al asentir con la cabeza, y recoger discretamente un pedazo de pergamino que Regulus introdujo en su bolsillo. Finalmente, _Snivellus_, Mulciber y Avery se retiraron hacia el puente, en dirección al Colegio, y Regulus caminó, cabizbajo, en un gesto que Sirius conocía perfectamente; él mismo lo realizaba a menudo, cuando tenía algo en mente, algo que le preocupaba y sobre lo que meditar.

De un salto, Sirius bajó al suelo, y caminó resuelto a hablar por enésima vez con Regulus. No podía mantener la situación eternamente. Mientras se acercaba, Regulus había tomado asiento bajo un árbol, y podía distinguir en él los signos del cansancio. Al menos sí tenían algo en común a esas alturas: ambos dormían poco, aunque Sirius dudaba que Regulus pasara algunas noches del mes velando por un amigo licántropo. Regulus abrió su bolsa y extrajo un libro que leer en soledad.

Caminó despacio cuando se acercó a Regulus... sólo oía el leve murmullo de la túnica al frotarse contra sus tobillos.

"Qué Slytherin me has parecido, Sirius" murmuró Regulus, sin levantar la vista del volumen que tenía en las rodillas, y sin levantar la voz. "arrastrarte tan silenciosamente... Apuesto a que sacarás el puñal y también me lo clavarás por la espalda. Es lo que piensas de nosotros ¿no?. _¿O sólo de mi?"_

Regulus levantó los ojos oscuros y observó fijamente a través de los negros mechones a su hermano mayor. Sirius llevaba una mueca dolorosa en la cara; todo lo que le había dicho Regulus, sólo una frase había resumido perfectamente sus sentimientos hacia ellos, hacia él.

"¿Qué te contaba _Snivellus_ y sus amiguitos, Regulus?"

_"¿Snivellus?" _Regulus levantó la cara, entornó los ojos y se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla. "Déjame pensar... Ah, sí..." Volvió la cabeza hacia su hermano y apartó el dedo de su rostro. "No es de tu incumbencia." Volvió la vista a su libro, como si Sirius no estuviera ahí. "Y su nombre es Snape, aunque tal vez incluso él puede que te deje llamarlo Severus. Ya son unos cuantos años desde que os conocéis, te concederá el honor." añadió, impregnando de sarcasmo cada una de las palabras.

Sirius apretó los labios y los puños se cerraron en un intento de controlar la ira que estaba recorriendo todas las venas del cuerpo.

"Regulus... una cosa es ser Slytherin. Otra muy diferente es ser como ellos."

"¿Qué esperas que haga, Sirius?" Regulus pasó una página y ni se molestó en mirar a su hermano. "¿Me paseo contigo y tus amigos, me escapo por las noches con una capita invisible?. ¿Gasto unas cuantas bromitas a otros estudiantes?. ¿Me echo unas doce novias en Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw?. ¿Me desato la corbata para darme un aspecto más rebelde?. ¿Me pongo a mi y a mi grupito un apodo para resultar todavía más interesantes?"

En ese momento varias chicas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw pasaron a varios metros de distancia y soltaron unas risitas y cuchichearon entre ellas, algunas murmuraban _"¡ay no, qué vergüenza!". _Sirius no les prestó atención, y Regulus hizo como si ni siquiera existieran.

Sirius tenía una expresión entre furiosa y herida, ante los comentarios de su hermano. Para el Colegio, los Merodeadores eran los cuatro estudiantes más brillantes y divertidos que hubiesen pasado jamás por allí; populares, interesantes, abiertos, graciosos, inteligentes. Todos ellos lo sabían, y cierto era que disfrutaban cada uno a su manera de esa fama. James porque le encantaba ser el centro de atención; Remus, porque a menudo eso había servido para reforzar su autoestima; Peter, porque jamás había soñado con ser ni siquiera alguien lo suficientemente interesante como para que alguien se fijara en él; y finalmente, Sirius, porque era la única vez en su vida en la que hacía lo que quería y como quería, y no tenía trabas. Al contrario, era amado y respetado, y le animaban a seguir siendo así. En la Casa de sus padres, eso habría sido impensable.

Y Regulus lo sabía. Y se lo decía a la cara.

"Qué Gryffindor me has sonado, Regulus. Al menos me lo sueltas, no te andas con rodeos, ni con mensajitos crípticos."

Regulus apoyó la nuca en el tronco y volvió a mirar a Sirius, impasible.

"¿Qué quieres, Sirius?" dijo, suspirando con impaciencia.

"Que no te juntes con esa mierda que crees que son tus amigos."

Regulus simplemente alzó una ceja, y observó con una mirada aburrida a su hermano.

"¿Sólo eso?"

"Sí."

"Vale". Regulus volvió a su lectura. "Pero Snape, Avery o Mulciber _no son mi amigos_."

Sirius suspiró, y se sentó junto a su hermano.

"Reg…"

Regulus miró a Sirius, sin moverse.

"No quería echarte la charla. Escucha… tengo entrenamiento de quidditch esta tarde. ¿Te hace ir antes a jugar conmigo?. ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?"

En ese momento, la arrogancia de uno y otro, que los había asemejado más que distanciado, se evaporó de sus rostros. Eran sólo Sirius y Reg, dos hermanos que habían crecido juntos, reído y peleado juntos.

"No me gusta que intentes controlar mi vida, Sirius. No consientes que lo hagan contigo, pero tú cometes el mismo error conmigo."

"Lo sé. Lo siento, Reg." Sirius se incorporó y miró unos segundos a su hermano. "Te pienso dar una paliza esta tarde. Después de comer, nos vemos en el Vestíbulo."

"No tienes ninguna posibilidad, _Black_" le dijo burlón Regulus. "No sabes diferenciar una snitch de una bludger."

Sirius sabía que Regulus utilizaba el apellido para provocarle. Echó a andar, contento de no haber acabado en discusión, como empezaba a ser habitual en ellos. Pero seguía sin estar contento.

_Snivellus._

Siempre husmeando, metiéndose en su vida, en la de los suyos. Tal vez había llegado el momento de darle su merecido, por la vía más dolorosa. Para él, por supuesto.

Sin olvidar que sería una magnífica broma, así aprenderían él y su ganchuda nariz metomentodo.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

''_Los Black tienen a menudo ideas brillantes. Una mente privilegiada. Ponerla en marcha para ahuyentar a alguien no augura nada bueno,,_

_**Gran Comedor.**_

Sirius había visto cómo Snape se fijaba especialmente en la señora Pomfrey y en Remus, alejándose juntos por los terrenos de Hogwarts. De nuevo, le dio la impresión que Snivellus estaba a punto de descubrir el _pequeño problema peludo_ por sus propios medios, algo que tenía mérito, por supuesto, pero no dejaba de ser un gran estorbo.

"Eh, Snape."

Snape levantó la cabeza de su plato y miró al mayor de los Black. Torció la boca en un gesto de desprecio inconfundible, una expresión que tan sólo reservaba a su amiguito Potter. Los dos Gryffindors más creídos y despreciables que habían pisado esas paredes en mil años de historia. Y tenía que haber sido justo en su época.

"¿Qué quieres?" respondió de malos modos Snape.

Sirius se sentó insolentemente en el banco vacío de los Slytherin. Algunos alumnos, más apartados, miraron con curiosidad como el Gryffindor se había sentado sin ningún tipo de respeto en su mesa. Pero ninguno lo voceó en voz alta. Sirius ignoró a todos alrededor, y se inclinó ligeramente en la mesa, para hablar con Snape.

"Voy a hacerte un gran favor. Te encantaría saber qué coño hace Remus para faltar a clase, dónde se mete y el porqué..." Sirius se echó para atrás y sonrió con insolencia. "Tu corta mente no tiene ni idea ¿verdad?"

Snape apretó los labios; sí sentía curiosidad, sí quería saber por qué Lupin desaparecía, por qué nunca había conseguido descubrir la razón ni a dónde iba, y por qué solía ir acompañado de la Señora Pomfrey. Ya le había dicho a Lily sus sospechas... lo de la luna llena... pero no estaba seguro sin tener pruebas.

"Bien. Pues esta noche arréglatelas para darle un toque con un palo largo a un nudo bajo el Sauce Boxeador, y entra en el pasadizo que esconde debajo."

"Claro, Black. No tengo otra cosa que hacer que ponerme debajo del Sauce Boxeador y seguir tus instrucciones." respondió con sorna Snape, arrugando ligeramente la nariz en un gesto de absoluto asco por su rival. "Ahora, ya puedes largarte con viento fresco."

"Como quieras, pedazo de grasa. Luego no te quejes si no das ni una." Sirius giró sobre sí mismo en el asiento para sacar las piernas de debajo de la mesa y ponerse de pie. "Te hace falta morrearte con alguna, estás muy amargado." Voceó en ese momento, justo cuando Lily Evans entraba acompañada de algunas amigas en el Comedor. Ella había oído el comentario, pero se fue directa hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Snape sintió un tic en la mejilla, furioso ante el ataque de su insufrible rival, y la humillación de que Lily lo hubiese oído.

"Claro que no adivino quién estaría dispuesta a soportar tu aliento..." Sirius torció los labios y alzó levemente las cejas perfectas sobre los brillantes ojos grises. "Hasta otra, _Snivellus." _

Sirius se incorporó ágilmente, sonrió con burla a los estudiantes de Slytherin que habían rumoreado su insolencia al sentarse en su mesa; como si supiese qué estaban pensando de él, Sirius alargó la mano y cogió un sandwich de la bandeja, una almendra del bol de frutos secos y la lanzó al aire, atrapándola con la boca al vuelo, y saludó burlonamente al grupo, antes de partir hacia su mesa, con desafiadora arrogancia.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

''_Los planes de los Black tampoco son perfectos, como los Black no son perfectos. Los hombres lobo tienen una curiosa manía de destrozar a los humanos en pedazos en el momento en el que se fijan en ellos. Tanto tiempo en su compañía tratando de convertirse en animago, que un Black también puede olvidarse de ser humano,,_

_**Dormitorio de alumnos de 3er curso. Torre de Gryffindor**_

Tumbado sobre su espalda, James lanzaba al aire una pelotita y volvía a atraparla.

"Oye, James ¿por qué no te hiciste buscador?" preguntó desde su cama Peter. "Yo creo que habrías sido el mejor buscador que ha pasado por Hogwarts."

"Me gusta cazar." James soltó una risa floja. "¡Anda! Resulta irónico..." añadió, cayendo en la cuenta de que su práctica para ser animago le estaba dando aspecto de ciervo, al menos la cornamenta y las patas tenían toda la pinta de pertenecer a un tipo de ciervo. Un _ciervo cazador _era de lo más curioso.

Peter alzó las cejas, captando el chiste de la frase, y sonrió orgulloso; James siempre le había parecido alguien tan ágil, tan agudo, que no podía hacer otra cosa que admirarlo. En ese momento, entró Sirius por la puerta, con una sonrisa satisfecha pintada en la cara. James volvió a atrapar la pelota y echó un encantamiento en voz baja, sin fijarse en su mejor amigo, que acababa de tirarse sobre la cama.

"¿Qué tal, Sirius?" preguntó James, fijando sus ojos en la pelota que revoloteaba sobre su cabeza, justo cuando la había encantado para que simulara ser una snitch.

"Genial. Mejor que nunca."

"¿Y eso?" preguntó Peter. "Yo no podría decir lo mismo, menuda noche que nos tocó ayer, y mañana nos toca lidiar con Remus. James tuvo ya su parte anoche."

Sirius se rió por lo bajo, como si ese comentario hubiese resultado muy divertido.

"Ésa sí que es buena, Peter..." Sirius sacó del bolsillo algo empaquetado y lo rasgó con los dientes. "_Nosotros_ no creo que lidiemos mucho con Remus."

"Sirius... ésos son toffees de los profesores..." comentó dubitativo Peter.

"Sí."

"¿Y qué haces con ellos?"

"Comérmelos." respondió Sirius, echándose a la boca unos cuantos.

"¿Los has birlado?" James atrapó la pelota y miró hacia su amigo por primera vez desde que había entrado en el dormitorio. "Bien hecho, no es justo que no nos den de ésos a nosotros."

Sirius echó un puñado hacia James, que atrapó inmediatamente al vuelo. Otro puñado salió hacia Peter, pero sólo logró atrapar unos cuantos. Un par de ellos cayó al suelo, y se bajó de la cama a recogerlos con una mueca disgustada, sobre todo consigo mismo.

"¿Por qué has dicho que no lidiaréis con Remus?" James se incorporó y retiró el encantamiento a la pelotita, que cayó ignorada al suelo del dormitorio, mientras James saboreaba unos toffees. "No es que me importe volver a encargarme yo, pero podrías haberme avisado..."

Sirius tenía el toffee entre los dientes y pasaba la lengua despacio sobre el caramelo, como comprobando el azúcar según se deshacía en la punta.

"Le dije a _Snivellus _que se pasara por el Sauce Boxeador. Si no le mete el Sauce una buena leche, entonces será Remus quien se encargue de él."

"¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO?!"exclamó James, casi escupiendo su toffee.

Peter se incorporó en su cama con los ojos abiertos como platos, según había oído a James ponerse de pie, con idéntica expresión, mitad furioso y mitad atemorizado.

"Remus podría matarlo..." murmuró inseguro Peter, pero con una incuestionable certeza impregnando sus palabras.

"Bah... sólo quiero que se acojone un poco, que aprenda a meter su enorme nariz en sus asuntos, que me deje en paz a mi, a ti y a mi hermano, y sí... tampoco me importaría que recibiera su merecido, no puedo negártelo."

"¿Cómo has hecho eso, Sirius?" preguntó furioso James, que se había puesto de pie en el centro de la habitación. Sirius pestañeó confundido; probablemente era la primera vez que James reaccionaba así sobre algo que él había hecho.

"James... es _Snivellus... _no he mandado a Evans al Sauce Boxeador a ver a Remus..." contestó irritado. "Probablemente le dé una indigestión, claro... la próxima vez le enviaré un Ravenclaw sabroso, y no un tío flacucho, feo, amargado y con el pelo grasiento."

"Sirius..." James dio un par de pasos por la habitación. Peter pestañeó, imaginando que James estaba controlándose para no darle un puñetazo a Sirius, en una situación inédita, inusual, en todos los años de amistad que habían compartido. "Estoy pensando _en Remus_, me importa una mierda _Snivellus."_ Sirius volvió a pestañear y frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso _a Remus_, Sirius?. ¿Cómo has sido capaz?"

Sirius dejó los toffees olvidados en la cama, y se incorporó para ponerse de pie frente a James, ahora sí molesto de verdad por la situación.

"¿De qué coño hablas, James?"

"Sirius ¿es que no has pensado en Remus?. ¿En cómo se sentirá cuando sepa que ha _asesinado_ a alguien?"

El desafío, la arrogancia y la astucia que siempre habían marcado los rasgos hermosos del heredero de los Black, se transformaron como por obra de un encantamiento en una expresión horrorizada, abrumada y desconcertada. Peter parpadeó; probablemente era la primera vez que dicha expresión había aparecido en el infalible, el incuestionable Sirius Black.

"No... no lo había pensado..."

James asintió levemente, con una expresión furiosa y disgustada, sin apartar sus oscuros ojos de Sirius, impregnados de reproche y decepción.

"Eso seguro. No lo habías pensado, _ni habías pensado en tu amigo." _respondió James con evidente disgusto.

Sirius se echó hacia atrás, como si hubiese recibido una bofetada.

"Sirius... seguramente expulsarán, como poco, a Remus..." murmuró horrorizado Peter, con sus ojos pequeños fijos en Black. "Y tendrán qué explicar cómo murió un alumno en Hogwarts... y llegarían Vociferadores, y padres furiosos con Dumbledore..."

Sirius palideció. Él, que siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su clarividencia, de ver antes que otros, y sin margen de error. _Se había equivocado. _

"Sólo... quería vengarme de _Snivellus..._ por ti, por Evans, por mi hermano, por Remus..."

"No, Sirius. _No lo habías hecho por eso, no por ninguno de nosotros_." James se sentó en la cama y metió los pies en los zapatos. Con un gesto de la varita se anudó los cordones y agarró la túnica y la bufanda, y se fue hacia la puerta. "Búscate tu venganza, pero _no a costa de tu amigo_." James Potter salió del dormitorio dando un sonoro portazo tras él.

Sirius se quedó inmóvil, incrédulo, paralizado. Por primera vez en su vida, plenamente consciente de verse reflejado en un espejo y ver en él mismo todo aquello que siempre había repudiado, rechazado, despreciado de su familia, y de lo que había huido. Se sintió humillado porque _se sintió más Black que nunca._

"Lo siento, Peter..." murmuró en un hilo de voz.

Peter bajó los ojos, poco habituado a escuchar esas palabras dirigidas a él. Pero comprendió que no iban dirigidas a él tampoco. Suspiró.

"No es a mi a quien debes pedirle disculpas, Sirius." respondió en voz baja. "Sino a Remus."

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

''_Sirius podría haber sido el mejor Black y eligió no serlo, lo cual significó que se transformó en el Black perfecto. Un Black, con sus enormes cualidades, y sus trágicos defectos,,_

Sirius anduvo por los pasillos con la esperanza de encontrar a James. No sabía si había ido directamente hacia el Sauce Boxeador, o si James había tomado algún pasadizo o algún atajo que Sirius no conocía. Había bajado al Sáuce, pero no vio a nadie, ni a de James. Incluso deseó de verdad poder convertirse en perro y seguir el rastro de James, pero sólo conseguía transformar sus orejas en dos lanudas orejas de perro negro.

Y ni siquiera ahora estaba convencido de estar consiguiendo ser un animago. Él, que siempre había tenido una impresionante seguridad en sí mismo, ahora era alguien dubitativo, temeroso y lleno de incertidumbre. Tal vez sólo estuviese haciendo ridículos encantamientos transformadores. Tal vez nunca lograría ser un animago.

Asustado, resistiéndose a aceptar que James no hubiese llegado a tiempo, y que Snape estuviera destrozado por Remus, hizo un último intento y regresó a Hogwarts, esperando poder encontrarlos allí, que ese día no hubiese ocurrido, que todo fuese como antes de habérsele ocurrido la peor broma de su vida.

En el Vestíbulo, Dumbledore, McGonagall y Slughorn acompañaban a James y a Snape, y se quedó inmóvil, por primera vez en su vida, avergonzado y espantado de lo que podría haber ocurrido; él siempre se había sentido orgulloso y seguro de sus decisiones, de su agudeza y su perspicacia. Las meteduras de pata solían ser cosa de Peter, no de él.

Y por primera vez en su vida, sintió que la arrogancia que siempre había oído a _Snivellus_ como un insulto hacia él, era cierto. La arrogancia, que siempre había sido un punto de reproche hacia su familia, ahora había sido su grandísimo error. Había caído en aquello que siempre odió en su familia. La superioridad, la arrogancia, la autosuficiencia. Había creído que una simple broma a _Snivellus_ iba a enseñarle una lección.

Pero la lección la había aprendido él mismo. Inesperadamente, Sirius Black sintió que también él podía cometer errores. Que no era tan infalible. Que _Snivellus_ tenía razón.

_Que Regulus tenía razón._

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

* * *

_De nuevo, otro dato de Sirius que marcaría su futuro. Le encanta la libertad, volar, no sentir ataduras. De ahí que le guste montar en escoba, y por qué no, cuando consiga dentro de unos años la famosa moto. Que le regalara a su ahijado una escoba con apenas un año tenía que tener algún significado para él._

_Sin necesidad de hacer bashing, hemos destacado que nuestro admirado Sirius (no es ningún secreto que estamos locas por él) tiene también enormes defectos. Esa humanidad es lo que nos hace el personaje más interesante, más lleno de matices y de capas. _

_La primera vez que se menciona la broma de Sirius a Snape, incitándole a que entre en el Sauce Boxeador y allí descubra a un Remus transformado, fue en _Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban_. No se indica nada de fechas. _

_Sin embargo, _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_ parece indicar que la broma a Snape ocurrió "un par de años después" de su ceremonia de selección. Esto nos llevaría a situarnos en su tercer año en Hogwarts, 1973. Los Merodeadores cuentan con 13 años, por lo tanto, __aún no han aprendido a dominar la técnica para convertirse en animagos__ y pasar las noches de luna llena en compañía de Remus._

_Tampoco es probable que hayan creado el Mapa del Merodeador todavía. __Por otro lado, necesitábamos un hecho temporalmente conocido para seguir encajando la historia, y la famosa broma a Snape nos había venido como anillo al dedo._

_Finalmente, hemos optado porque todavía no se llamen por sus apodos de Merodeadores, ya que aún no son animagos._

_Gracias por vuestra lectura, y hasta el próximo. Besos,_

_Heredrha y Dubhesigrid._


	11. Rebeldía y compromisos

_¡Hola a todas/os! Antes de explicar este capítulo, unas aclaraciones **imprescindibles** sobre el anterior (si no os interesan, pasad al comentario directo de este capítulo, un poco más abajo). _

_**Sobre el** **anterior,** (**Capítulo 10 Arrogancia)**: no sólo queríamos mostrar a Sirius como pecando de arrogante como otros Black que él siempre criticó, sino sobre todo algo que le haría ser el sospechoso de haber traicionado a los Potter años más tarde: Sirius sería capaz de cualquier cosa (en este caso, "traicionar" a Remus o poner en peligro a otras personas -en este caso, Snape). Tened en cuenta que el testigo ahí fue Peter Pettigrew. Con ello, sugerimos que Peter pudo utilizar este "antecedente" de Sirius para que, tras la muerte de los Potter, fuese considerado sin género de duda como el Guardián Secreto traidor de esos que eran supuestamente sus mejores amigos. Peter habría sido muy hábil, Sirius cayó en la trampa._

_De ahí que abusáramos de sacar a Sirius, por delante de otros Black. No fue porque disfrutemos más o menos escribiendo el personaje, sino que es importante de cara al destino de todos y sobre todo, en la historia que conocemos de la saga._

_Insistimos, hay una impresionante contradicción (no es la primera que encontramos, pero sí la más evidente) en los libros. La famosa broma la menciona claramente Snape en el_ Prisionero de Azkaban _diciendo que "Sirius Black demostró ser capaz de matar cuando tenía dieciséis años". De aquí que a nadie le sorprendiera que fuera capaz de "traicionar" años más tarde a James y Lily._

Deathly Hallows_, (Cap. 33), es la referencia por la que optamos, por ser la más reciente y la que cuadra con las fechas. Harry piensa que han "pasado dos años desde la ceremonia de selección" cuando ve a Snape y Lily caminando (por tanto, tienen 13 años). Snape le dice a Lily (refiriéndose textualmente a la broma de Sirius y el "rescate" de James: "¿Que me salvó?. ¿Salvar?. ¿Crees que estaba jugando al héroe?. ¡Estaba salvando su cuello y el de sus amigos! Tú no vas a... no te permitiré..."_

_Si hubiese sido a los 16 años como se indica en el_ Prisionero de Azkaban_, Lily y Snape no estarían hablando juntos, ya que Lily dejó de hablarse con él a los 15 años__ (cuando tras "el peor recuerdo de Snape", ella le defendió de los Merodeadores, pero él la llamó "sangre sucia"). La conversación de Snape y Lily tuvo que pasar con 13 años, y no podemos tomar como referencia "los dieciséis" que menciona Snape sobre Sirius, en_ El Prisionero de Azkaban.

_Creednos que dudamos hasta el último momento sobre la validez de una y otra, pero el DH es mucho más preciso en este caso. Insistimos, si incluimos datos canon es porque los hemos revisado y contrastado hasta convencernos primero nosotras._

_**Capítulo 11 Rebeldía y Compromisos:** ahora pasamos a explorar__ las inquietudes personales de los personajes. La Rebeldía, tan característica en los jóvenes, y sobre todo, exacerbada en alguien con los sentimientos tan a flor de piel como Bellatrix y Sirius, especialmente. En consecuencia, los Compromisos hacia lo que creen y lo que valoran. Ambos, en extremos opuestos, pero sin duda, esenciales en ellos como Blacks y como personas, puesto que la dedicación de una hacia Voldemort, y de otro hacia la Orden, fue lo que marcó sus destinos y su (corta) vida adulta. Y en un término medio, Regulus. Igual de dedicado, de comprometido y de rebelde, pero con una personalidad absolutamente fascinante en cuanto al método, ni tan devoto ni tan desgarrado como el caso de su hermano y prima. Pero igual de trágico y absolutamente consecuente, lo cual explica su prematurísima muerte._

_Por el contrario, la política no parece que haya sido lo que impulsara a Narcissa y a Andromeda. Pero Andromeda fue la primera "Black rebelde" de su generación, antes que Sirius Black. Y su amor por el hijo de muggles Ted Tonks varió esencialmente su compromiso hacia su familia y su propio futuro. La testarudez y la determinación de Narcissa, hábil,_ _inteligente, pero dedicada a su familia y los suyos. Todos, en mayor o menor medida, comparten rebeldía y un compromiso moral o personal hacia algo o alguien. Esto es lo que veremos aquí._

_Gracias quienes seguís la historia, quienes os estáis incorporando, quienes alertáis, quienes miráis por curiosidad por la C2, por el foro de Los Buenos Fics, por recomendación o por casualidad. Os agradecemos la paciencia con las actualizaciones y las respuestas a los reviews, y también los reviews y ánimos:_ Thaly Potter Black, Vicky Kou de Malfoy, Viri Malfoy, Little Pandora, Cristhine, Ely Potter Black, Lulii, El Collar de Perlas, Silian Moore, Annirve, Yedra Phoenix, Cris239, Srita-Kometa, Nyissia, Nedia (cuatro), Dryadeh (¡muchos!), blackstarshine, Nicole Daidouji, Hermy Evans, Autosugestioname, Clio84.

_**(Disculpad la enorme nota de autoras, pero era necesaria.)**_

* * *

**REBELDÍA Y COMPROMISOS**

_**Lugar desconocido**_

_**Julio de 1968**_

Rodolphus Lestrange es el hijo mayor de una conocida familia de magos y brujas de sangre pura. Orgulloso, testarudo, inteligente, hábil y atractivo, (para quienes gusten de un personaje oscuro y muy reservado). De maneras enérgicas y hasta cierto grado, temperamental. El tipo de carácter y orígenes que gusta a los Black.

Particularmente, a una de ellas. A Bellatrix.

Como él, ella es la hija mayor. Ella pertenece a la familia mágica más antigua del Reino Unido. Como él, Bellatrix es orgullosa, tenaz, inteligente, resolutiva y hermosa. Un rasgo general a los miembros de su familia. Definitivamente temperamental. Y en un grado todavía mayor, un carácter rebelde e independiente.

Ella comparte no sólo esas características con Lestrange. Ambos sienten las mismas pasiones y los mismos odios: el riesgo, el defender lo que creen hasta la muerte. Y un desprecio visceral y profundamente arraigado: comenzando por los muggles y todo lo que tenga relación con ellos. Una criatura incapaz de crear magia _es inferior por definición. _Y si entre ellos los hay capaces de hacer magia, la _roban _a sus legítimos dueños. No merecen ese honor de utilizar la magia, porque nunca les ha pertenecido.

Una visión de la magia sencilla, sin dobles raseros ni matices; simple en apariencia, porque tiene muchísimo más en el fondo. Pero creen en eso, todos los Black creen eso.

Bellatrix Black. Hermosa, pero cruel. A sus diecisiete años, en su recién estrenada mayoría de edad, contaba con un buen número de aspirantes a ser su _"consorte"._ Así era como los consideraba. Tal vez ella debía renunciar a su célebre apellido, pero sería la gran dominadora en cualquier relación, ya fuera matrimonial, o como hasta ahora, sin ningún tipo de atadura ni compromiso. Rodolphus había sido también una de las primeras víctimas de los encantos de la joven sensual, salvaje, bella y mortífera. Donde otros se habían dejado arrastrar por una pasión irrefrenable (y generalmente con las de perder), Rodolphus la consideraba una delicia demasiado suculenta como para saborearla de una sola vez. De tal forma, que se había convertido en el único capaz de provocar e incitar a Bellatrix, de la misma manera que ella era absolutamente capaz de hacerlo con respecto a él.

El joven Lestrange se encontraba junto al carro de las bebidas, y observaba en silencio a la mayor de las Black. La única mujer en el grupo, observada por ello, pero también por su descarada manera de acudir a un evento muy particular. Aunque hubiese ido acompañada de todas las alumnas de Hogwarts con diecisiete años de edad, Bellatrix seguiría destacando por sí sola.

"Lestrange" murmuró a modo de saludo Thorfinn Rowle.

"Rowle" respondió Rodolphus, sin apartar los ojos de los hombros desnudos de Bellatrix y la curva del corpiño que acentuaba su figura. La túnica escotada, manga corta, de un profundo color rojo oscuro, que brillaba negro en sus pliegues. _Como la sangre._

"Deberías escoger a otra no tan peligrosa como Black." murmuró entre sorbos Rowle.

Rodolphus observó de reojo a su compañero. Indeciso sobre cómo interpretar esa frase: o bien quería menos competencia para seducir a Bellatrix, o bien le estaba dando un consejo útil.

Probablemente ambas intenciones eran correctamente interpretadas.

"Me gusta Black, y quiero que sea mi esposa." dijo simplemente Rodolphus. "No quiero una mujer sumisa, doblegada e insulsa. Quiero ser yo quien someta y controle a Bellatrix Black. Es todo un reto…" dijo, admirando y detestando a partes iguales la atención que estaba atrayendo, del todo conscientemente, la joven de cabello negro y mirada fría y distante.

"Claro. No tiene nada que ver con ese escote, ni esa cintura ni esas piernas ¿verdad?."

Rodolphus sonrió percibiendo el sarcasmo de su compañero. Tener una mujer a su lado de ese tipo, admirada, envidiada y deseada no era tampoco una mala perspectiva. Porque él sería quien la tendría, como un trofeo, una victoria personal y una victoria a los ojos del mundo.

"Eso la hace más intrigante, sí." contestó Rodolphus.

Rowle resopló.

"Una esposa no necesita nada de eso. Para eso ya están las fulanas." respondió con una fría y repugnante lógica Rowle.

Pero Rodolphus no prestó atención. Sorbió el whisky de fuego.

"Te has olvidado mencionar otro motivo por el que quiero a esa chica: _es una Black."_ replicó Lestrange.

Rowle alzó una ceja y terminó su bebida. Agarró la botella y se sirvió más whisky de fuego.

"Menos mal. Por un momento pensé que el otro motivo sería _amarla_, Lestrange."

Pero se hizo el silencio cuando _Él_ entró en la sala de la reunión.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Bellatrix no sabía identificar cuándo o dónde pensaba que lo había visto, que lo había conocido anteriormente. Ella estaba habituada a que su mera presencia despertara murmullos de admiración, de envidia, de curiosidad. Era una Black, y no había nada, ni nadie, que pudiera superar la magnífica sangre que fluía por sus venas.

_Pero jamás había oído murmullos que inspiraran temor, respeto, sometimiento. Ni había visto a alguien capaz de provocarlos, de inspirarlos. Ni siquiera en su propia familia._

Y paradójicamente, sí tenía la impresión de haber visto a esta persona anteriormente.

Bellatrix estiró su esbelto cuerpo. De modo que si tenía que unirse a la causa, como era su deseo, sería bajo órdenes suyas.

Un hombre alto, silencioso, de piel pálida. Cabello negro. Y pupilas y facciones extrañas, misteriosas. Arrogantes, frías, inteligentes. Envuelto en terciopelo negro, a pesar de la época estival. Y sorprendentemente, muy atractivo. Casi podía ser un Black.

El corazón de Bellatrix se aceleró. Nunca había visto a alguien con esa mirada, era casi _roja_; eso _no podía ser..._ pero nadie le había hecho dudar nunca de las impresiones que Bellatrix recibía. Y apretó con fuerza la copa que llevaba su mano, para disimular, por primera vez en la vida, que estaba nerviosa, que sus dedos temblaban. Y él miró a la única mujer que había en la sala, que lo observaba a él fijamente, como si fuese la primera vez que veía un hombre en su vida. Pero es que era la primera vez que había visto a un hombre _como aquél_ en su vida. Las mejillas ruborizadas, los ojos negros abiertos, grandes, los párpados no tan caídos, los labios rojos entreabiertos. El misterioso líder se aproximó a ella; nadie hizo ningún comentario. Ella, pese a su turbación, se dio cuenta de que nadie se _atrevió _a hacer ningún comentario.

"Seguid con lo vuestro." dijo _Él_ a los presentes en un quedo susurro. Inmediatamente, todos volvieron a sus conversaciones, mirando de soslayo, nerviosamente, a la imponente figura que había dado una orden que nadie había cuestionado.

Bellatrix tragó saliva, y alzó la barbilla. Pero la respiración era entrecortada; su escote revelador, sus manos temblorosas. Era desconcertante, incluso para alguien como ella.

"¿Y tú eres Bellatrix Black?" preguntó él con una voz suave, acariciadora, siseante. Rezumaba elegancia y maneras finas. Poder, carisma e inteligencia. Y ni siquiera Bellatrix, la férrea, controladora, manipuladora Black, pudo resistirse a ello.

"Así es, _señor"_ Por primera vez en la vida, había utilizado una fórmula de cortesía que raramente se molestaba en emplear; y por primera vez en la vida, Bellatrix sentía la necesidad vital de _someterse _a alguien. Jamás había permitido que nadie le dijera a ella qué hacer, cómo, ni cuándo. Pero delante de él, no podía sino someter su voluntad a sus deseos.

Él tomo el brazo de ella, libre de marcas, heridas, cicatrices. El extraño personaje curvó los finos labios, y acarició el lugar donde en poco tiempo, la joven luciría un tatuaje, una marca siniestra, algo que la iba a atar a él para siempre. Esa certeza provocó aún más excitación en Bellatrix, que dejó la mano muerta, a disposición de él. Repasó los dedos por ese brazo terso, ardiente, con estudiada lentitud y sus dedos largos y fríos. Satisfecho de la reacción de ella, de notar la piel de gallina en la blanca piel de la joven. El jadeo de ella, definitivamente controlada como si estuviera bajo un poderoso hechizo, un incontrolado embrujo, una potente _Amortentia_.

La reacción se acentuó cuando él llevó los dedos a su boca y apenas besó sus nudillos.

"Encantado, Bellatrix. Yo soy Lord Voldemort." soltó la mano de Bellatrix, que se la llevó inmediatamente a aferrar la copa con la otra mano, excitada. Le habían dicho que nunca, jamás, debía dirigirse a él como _"Lord Voldemort"_; todos empleaban el apelativo "_Señor Tenebroso",_ con extremada reverencia.

Entonces ella no lo supo, no lo entendió; en el mundo mágico no hay necesidad de uso de títulos nobiliarios muggles. No hay condes, reyes o duques. Sólo un apellido es suficiente para indicar tu estatus. Y ser llamada _Bellatrix Black_ era más que suficiente, mucho más que si Bellatrix se hubiese hecho llamar _"Lady", "Madame", "Milady" o "Señora"._

Y también aquella fue la primera vez en la vida que Bellatrix Black bajó los párpados en una inédita sumisión. Y sólo fueron tres quienes fueron conscientes de ello:

La propia Bellatrix.

Lord Voldemort.

Y varios metros aparte, _Rodolphus Lestrange_.

Esa rebelde Bellatrix, la salvaje Black, había dejado toda su voluntad en manos del _Señor Tenebroso._

"Espero grandes cosas de ti, _Bella." _susurró el oscuro personaje.

Bellatrix Black por sí misma era ya peligrosa, impetuosa, rebelde y obstinada. Dejando su voluntad en manos del mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia, podría convertirse en algo mortífero y terrible. Como así resultó. Y ella se propuso desde ese momento ser la única, la más cercana a él, la predilecta. Si hubiese sido una vulgar sirvienta muggle, se habría arrojado llorosa a sus pies, feliz por haber encontrado un propósito en su vida, su verdadera vocación. Pero Bellatrix no era nada de eso, aunque supo en ese momento que sí había descubierto que daría todo, haría _cualquier cosa... _

...Sólo por volver a escuchar en un susurro, su apelativo, aquel reservado a quienes le eran más cercanos.

_Bella..._

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**Lunes 9 de febrero de 1970**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Sala Común. Mazmorras de Slytherin**_

Andromeda terminó su trabajo de Astronomía y comprobó la siguiente tarea: Pociones.

Lo que más había temido. No es que fuese muy torpe en la materia, pero Slughorn tenía una curiosa manía de entender que el apellido Black significaba que tendría talento en todas y cada una de las materias. Incluida Pociones.

Andromeda era cuidadosa, metódica. Por eso se le daban bien. Podía mezclar con empeño y mucho esmero una complicada poción sin hacer volar por los aires la mazmorra. Pero tampoco le entusiasmaba la asignatura y no consideraba que fuera su punto fuerte. Era incómodo ya pertenecer al _"Club de las Eminencias",_ realmente por tener un apellido prestigioso. Y era incómodo procurar hacerse valer en la asignatura, como alumna de Slytherin, como algo más que una "Eminencia" así calificada sólo el mero hecho de haber nacido Black.

Slughorn había decidido que todos tendrían que preparar una poción diferente. A ella le había tocado la Poción Herbovitalizante. La gracia era que Slughorn no les daría los ingredientes, sino que como en ocasiones que se les presentaría en la vida, a futuro, tendrían que buscarse la manera de encontrar los malditos componentes.

_"No siempre tendréis un armario surtido en la vida real"_ había dicho el profesor, y no sin falta de razón. Aunque era un fastidio de verdad, sin dudarlo.

En realidad, Andromeda se molestó consigo misma porque en su caso, con chasquear los dedos y llamar a cualquiera de sus elfos, los ingredientes los tendría a su disposición. Así que no le veía sentido al ejercicio de tener que buscar ingredientes. Pero algo dentro de ella le impedía llamar a los elfos de su casa, y algo dentro de ella le recordaba que eso no era honesto. _Que así no se comportaría alguien como Ted._

Andromeda suspiró: Tenía los huevos de doxy y las alas de libélula. Pero le faltaban los caballitos de mar. Imaginándose teniendo que ir al mar a recoger caballitos, le había preguntado temerosa a Slughorn, pero él la había tranquilizado, diciendo que había caballitos_"a montones"_ en el Embarcadero junto al Lago.

Caballitos _de mar_, en un _lago_ escocés. Empezaba a captar el punto de vista de Ted sobre las enormes contradicciones del mundo mágico.

Andromeda consultó el reloj. Eran ya las cinco y debería tener los ingredientes antes de que anocheciera, o sería imposible si a primera hora de la mañana tenía Pociones. Recogió sus libros y los pergaminos y llevó sus cosas al dormitorio, dispuesta a ir al Embarcadero a recoger los malditos caballitos de mar.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Círculo de Piedra. **_

Salió hacia el Círculo de Piedra, y vio a lo lejos que Hagrid estaba hablando a un grupo de alumnos, imaginaba que Gryffindors, con quienes siempre había tenido muy buen trato. Durante un momento, Andromeda se quedó quieta, observando la estampa con interés. Si Hagrid tenía tantos alumnos alrededor, no sería un mal tipo. Sin embargo, ella tenía que mantener la distancia, a pesar de que tal vez lo que estuviera contando el guardabosques podría ser interesante. No lograba imaginar la cara de asco de su madre si supiera que se había relacionado con el medio gigante guardabosques, sucio y desgreñado, y para colmo, ex-Gryffindor y sin estudios.

Al pensarlo, se sintió súbitamente desdichada. Ser Slytherin imponía respeto, autoridad, pero era una Casa muy solitaria. Muy individualista. Tenía buen trato con ellos, pero a veces se encontraba sola. Como ahora. Nadie, ni siquiera su hermana, podía acompañarla al lago. Y sin embargo, le provocaba un pinchazo ver a los de otras Casas siempre en pandilla, juntos a todas partes. Y muchas veces, tenía que aguantar prejuicios del tipo _"es una Black",_ y _"es una Slytherin"._ Ella se consideraba buena persona, y era también _"Black"_ y _"Slytherin"._

Empezaba a entender que, al igual que su familia juzgaba a los que no pertenecían a su círculo mágico, estos "ajenos" a su entorno también prejuzgaban ligeramente. Pero ella tenía que mantener una imagen, eran las reglas del juego. Aunque no fuese libre.

Incluso se fijaba que Ted iba y venía libremente, con Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws y Gryffindors. Sin ataduras, sin prejuicios.

Echó un último vistazo al grupo de Hagrid, y se fue hacia el lado contrario, en dirección al Embarcadero del lago.

En el otro extremo, el grupo de Hagrid se disolvió; Andromeda se había equivocado: No eran Gryffindors, sino Hufflepuffs. Ella no distinguió al grupo de estudiantes, pero uno de ellos sí la reconoció a ella. Ted Tonks era capaz de distinguir a Andromeda Black incluso con niebla. Y no se le había escapado que la joven iba sola en dirección al Lago.

"Eh Ted ¿no te vienes con nosotros a la Sala Común?"

Ted puso rumbo al lago, sin dejar de mirar a la solitaria figura de la bufanda verde y gris de Slytherin.

"No, no voy, luego os veo." Contestó, dando largas zancadas hacia el Embarcadero.

Sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros y se marcharon hacia la Bodega de Hufflepuff; y Ted echó a andar, como siempre, detrás de Andromeda. Metió la manos en los bolsillos y silbó, radiante ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con ella a solas.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Embarcadero.**_

Las barcas estaban cuidadosamente cubiertas con unas fundas. En el pequeño muelle, Andromeda sacó la varita y sintió un escalofrío por la humedad del lago. Se ajustó la bufanda y se cerró bien la túnica de invierno. Con cuidado, se aproximó al borde e intentó descubrir la manera de sacar caballitos de mar… sin tener que entrar.

Miró hacia arriba. Las nubes estaban negras, y se reflejaban en el color gris, apagado, del lago. Ese brillo cristalino y el verdor de las colinas en primavera no tenían nada que ver con la grisácea bruma que matizaba de oscuro las colinas de Hogwarts. Y ante la perspectiva de pasar una tarde en la humedad de la orilla del Lago, bajo un cielo que amenazaba lluvia, Andromeda se mordió el labio con impaciencia. Era ahí donde Slughorn le había dicho que los caballitos de mar "saltaban". ¿Acaso tenía que estar toda la tarde esperando a que uno solo diera un salto y pudiera atraparlo?

En ese momento, dos caballitos dieron un salto en el agua, y rápidamente bajaron otra vez, hundiéndose en su fría superficie.

Andromeda sacó la varita, sorprendida por la rapidez de los extraños animalitos y no preparada para que hubiesen salido tan repentinamente. De nuevo otros tres dieron un salto.

"_¡Carpe retractum!"_

El hechizo para atrapar acertó plenamente a un caballito, y Andromeda tiró con fuerza para conseguirlo cuanto antes, y poder marcharse de allí.

El caballito se agitó en el suelo de piedra, y se quedó quieto. De nuevo, esperó a que otros saltaran, y convocó el hechizo. Otro caballito más saltó en la gris superficie. El extraño y diminuto animal se agitó al caer al suelo tras quedar atrapada por el hechizo convocador, ambas criaturas mojando el suelo a los pies de la muchacha. Andromeda suspiró y se preparó, sujetando la varita.

Miró a los caballitos saltando, y fijó su mirada en ellos. Pero Andromeda no tomó en cuenta la humedad a sus pies. La piedra pulida por los años, al contacto con el agua, se tornó resbaladiza, demasiado. El pie se escurrió por la humedad, y Andromeda cayó al agua, sin poder evitarlo.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Ted llegó abajo, y el silbido murió en sus labios, cuando al llegar al final de las escaleras y girar la esquina del Embarcadero, vio a Andromeda caer al agua con un chapoteo, viendo su cabeza salir con dificultad de la superficie, para volver a hundirse. El muchacho había visto demasiadas veces a amigos suyos imitando a quienes no sabían nadar. Y entonces se había reído mucho. Pero esto poco tenía que ver con el humor de sus amigos. Por la forma de moverse, de chapotear.

_Andromeda Black no sabía nadar..._

_Se estaba ahogando..._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ted se retiró la túnica y la bufanda y la arrojó al suelo, lanzándose al lago para sacarla de ahí.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Andromeda sintió el corazón latir fuertemente, y sintió un miedo desesperado, no veía nada en las aguas oscuras, no sabía nadar. Sólo sabía que tenía que cerrar la boca, y no permitir que entrara agua, pero no veía la superficie, no sabía por dónde salir de entre las aguas negras, todo era igual, idéntico… y se agitó más, tratando de buscar una salida. Pensó el hechizo que podría transformar su cabeza en una con agallas... pero no se acordaba... las transformaciones humanas sólo se daban en los EXTASIS...

La cabeza de tiburón que logró transformar era insuficiente. Cuando intentó respirar con las agallas, el agua entró por su nariz y boca, inundando los pulmones. No sintió la varita ya en su mano, y Andromeda se agitó desesperada, tratando de buscar aire.

No se dio cuenta de que un brazo había tirado de ella con fuerza, y no notó que en el agua fría, algo cálido la había envuelto, y la empujaba hacia fuera.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Ted sacó la cabeza, y tiró del cuerpo inerte que había sacado del lago, con más suerte que otra cosa. Dejó que la cabeza semitransformada de Andromeda cayera hacia atrás para permitirle abrirle las fosas nasales, antes de ir hacia la escalerilla y salir del agua helada. La dejó en el suelo de piedra del Embarcadero con extremo cuidado, y tomando su varita, deshizo el hechizo con el Encantamiento _Homorphus_ sin ninguna vacilación. Transformaciones siempre había sido el punto fuerte de Ted, y éste respiró aliviado cuando devolvió a Andromeda su rostro habitual.

A Ted los dientes le castañeaban, pero olvidó frío y malestar, y sólo pensaba en ella… que estuviera viva… Le retiró la bufanda verde y gris y la echó a un lado y le desabrochó la túnica en el cuello. Al no notar respiración ni nada que obstruyera las vías respiratorias, Ted no lo dudó y puso su boca en la de ella y exhaló airé con fuerza, rogando que pudiera conseguir que respirara.

Andromeda tosió y escupió agua que había entrado en sus pulmones, la sensación era desagradable, y abrió los ojos, aterrorizada. No notaba agua alrededor, notaba aire (frío, eso sí), y la ropa mojada, empapada. Y había alguien con ella, un par de ojos marrón claro que la miraban entre aterrorizados y aliviados.

"Estás helada…" dijo él simplemente. Se incorporó y trajo su túnica y bufandas secas, y desabrochó el resto de la túnica de Andromeda. Le quitó el jersey y Ted trató de no mirar la camisa blanca adherida a la piel como si fuese la epidermis.

"Ted…" susurró ella, pestañeando confusa.

Él la tapó con la túnica seca, esa túnica de segunda mano, y cubrió su garganta con la bufanda de Hufflepuff… la de la Casa de los más mediocres estudiantes. Andromeda sentía que debía el calor a esa túnica _andrajosa_, y la vida a uno de esos _mediocres_ estudiantes. Y eso, descubrió, no le provocaba ira, indignación, desprecio o repugnancia.

Le provocaba agradecimiento. Calor. Proximidad. _Amor..._

Ted simplemente la abrazó, pensando en segundos que ahora mismo, si no la hubiese seguido, ella estaría en el fondo del lago… _muerta_. Y si no hubiese sido porque era muggle, probablemente también. No conocía ningún hechizo capaz de sacar con vida a alguien de un lago, menos para conseguir hacer la reanimación cardiopulmonar.

Andromeda sintió las lágrimas escociéndole los ojos, y pensó que si no hubiese sido porque él sabía nadar… si no hubiese sido por él, ahora mismo estaría con los pulmones llenos de agua. En el fondo de un lago _negro..._ nada más apropiado como tumba de una _Black... _Qué orgullosos se habrían sentido en su familia, cuando hubiesen sabido de su poético destino...

Hundió la cara en los cabellos de Ted, desconsolada ante la perspectiva de haberse sentido muerta, y se aferró a él, como si fuese una tabla de salvación. Y justo en ese momento, lo último que pensaba Andromeda era en su familia, en la sangre, en la pureza… en la magia.

Sólo eran Ted y Andromeda.

"Creí que te habías matado…" susurró él contra sus cabellos mojados. Entonces se apartó un momento de ella, y miró esos ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas. De nuevo, como en aquel castigo en el Invernadero, viéndola tan cerca, sin la impecable fachada de las Black. Sin la aristocrática pose. Sólo vio _a Andromeda_, hermosa, asustada, frágil... pero tan humana... _tan_ _viva_. Ted olvidó que no debía acercarse más, que ella era inalcanzable, que eso estaba prohibido. Pero decidió que ella podría haberse ahogado, y él jamás habría podido decirle lo mucho que le importaba, lo mucho que le preocupaba. _Lo mucho que la amaba._ Y rodeó el delicado cuello, y decidió que esta vez ella sí sabría que tenían los labios pegados, no por una reanimación cardiopulmonar. Y entonces ella le respondería.

Andromeda lo supo. Y maldijo al destino que ponía trampas tan crueles. Pero las agradeció también. Ya nada importaba. No importaba lo que dijeran sus padres, su familia, sus amigos, su Casa… Andromeda comprendió que había cosas que valían la pena: _la vida, y la vida que quería vivir._

_La magia más antigua... el amor._

_Más antigua que la Noble y Antigua Casa de Black y la sangre que circulaba en sus venas. Más noble y más pura. Y Andromeda lo supo._

Y si tenía que rebelarse contra todo y todos, lo haría. Porque desde ese momento tuvo ya una certeza, indiscutible, irrefutable: Andromeda supo que su vida y su destino le pertenecían definitivamente al _hijo de muggles_ Ted Tonks.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Pasillo de la Mazmorra de Slytherin**_

"Me da igual que tengas entrenamiento, Lucius" respondíó con frialdad Narcissa. "Mi hermana está en la enfermería, y no pienso ir contigo a congelarme al campo de quidditch, sólo porque quieras que te anime."

Narcissa estaba de brazos cruzados, con el peso apoyado en una pierna, un gesto muy característico en algunos miembros de su familia. Especialmente cuando tenían una idea en la cabeza y no había forma de quitársela de encima. Lucius movió la cabeza bruscamente, y su cabello rubio se alborotó ligeramente.

"Vamos, Narcissa, tú ves a tu hermana todos los días… no le pasa nada, sólo tiene que recuperar el calor, eso es todo."

"Eso lo dices tú. Pero no pienso ir hasta que me asegure que está bien. Y si no te gusta la idea, mejor te acostumbras." Dijo ella testarudamente.

Lucius resopló y se colocó la escoba sobre el hombro.

"No… está bien. He aprendido que no hay que llevarte la contraria." respondió, derrotado, el joven Malfoy.

Narcissa sonrió orgullosa y levantó la cabeza cuando sintió que Lucius pasaba el brazo por su cintura para atraerla hacia él.

"Harás muy feliz a mis admiradoras en tu ausencia." comentó él casualmente, con toda la intención de provocarla. Pero Narcissa no varió su expresión de sonrisa complacida por haberse salido con la suya.

"Pues bien por ellas." Respondió, con la seguridad de que ninguna tenía nada que hacer. Descruzó los brazos y ajustó las cuerdas del cuello del uniforme verde de quidditch de Lucius. "Pero como estaré con mi hermana… posiblemente no me dé tiempo a terminar mis deberes de Encantamientos…" dijo mimosa, mientras seguía tocando las cuerdas del cuello con suavidad, con un gesto aparentemente casual. "Y cuando vuelva, no podré estar contigo… tendré que ponerme al día…"

Lucius echó la cabeza hacia atrás, resignado.

"Está bien, te haré la tarea cuando acabe el entrenamiento…"

Narcissa no miró a Lucius, seguía contemplando sus finos dedos jugueteando con los cordeles, y sonrió satisfecha. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y le susurró al oído.

"Gracias."

Se desprendió de él y salió hacia la Enfermería, dejando que la cabellera brillara bajo las antorchas de las mazmorras cercanas a las de Slytherin. Lucius suspiró, admirando a la menor de las Black, y se apoyó en la pared.

"Conseguirá de mi lo que quiera…" murmuró para sí mismo. Cuando la perdió de vista, Lucius Malfoy tomó la escoba y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Enfermería**_

Andromeda pasó el resto de la tarde en la Enfermería. La señora Pomfrey había dado un grito cuando vio a un estudiante cargando a otra alumna en brazos, ambos chorreando agua y a punto de sufrir una pulmonía. Pero la discreción era una virtud de la señora Pomfrey, y aceptó no revelar cómo había logrado aparecer la joven por sí misma. Y la inteligencia también era otra cualidad de la mujer. No hacía falta serlo para entender que una Black, en brazos de un Hufflepuff hijo de muggles podría ser la comidilla del Colegio al día siguiente.

Ya caliente y seca en la cama, Andromeda cenó ausentemente. La cabeza dándole vueltas peligrosamente a un nombre, a algo prohibido, algo despreciado, algo imposible.

_Incompatible con Black. Ted Tonks._

Sólo pensaba en el beso. Y en vez de sentir asco, arrepentimiento o vergüenza, sentía deseos de volver a ver a Ted. De volver a sentir sus brazos y sus labios.

"¡Meda!"

Andromeda levantó los ojos y vio a Narcissa en la puerta de la enfermería. Se retiró la bufanda verde con un grácil movimiento de cuello y besó la frente de su hermana, tomando su cara entre sus manos.

"Estaba muy preocupada… cuando vi que no habías bajado a cenar, y me dijeron que te habías ido sola al lago a buscar no sé qué para Slughorn… ¡Sola!. Meda… ¡cómo se te ocurre!"

Andromeda se mordió el labio. Narcissa mostraba preocupación y miedo en sus ojos azules. Y tenía razón… si hubiese estado _completamente_ sola, probablemente ahora estarían sacando su cuerpo del lago. Se estremeció y retiró la bandeja de la cena, ayudada por Narcissa. Mientras ésta dejaba con cuidado la bandeja sobre la mesilla, Andromeda se preguntó qué debía hacer.

_¿Decir la verdad?._ ¿Que sí, que había ido sola pero que debía su vida a Ted Tonks, un _sangre sucia_ de Hufflepuff?. Ella sabía más que eso, sabía que ni siquiera con una deuda de vida, Ted sería aceptado. Al contrario, sentirían aún más odio y repugnancia por deberle algo a alguien tan bajo y asqueroso.

_¿O mentir piadosamente?._ Al más puro estilo de la familia: _decir algo que querían oír_. Que se las apañó bastante bien _sola_, pese a todo, (y aunque fuese mentira). Y nadie en su familia sentiría ninguna deuda hacia un Hufflepuff _sangre sucia._

"Me las apañé bien sola, Cissy. Estoy bien. Sólo me escurrí cuando lancé el _Carpe Retractum_ hacia el lago." Narcissa se sentó en la cama junto a ella, pero no dijo nada. Andromeda era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. "Me da rabia…" se interrumpió. "… que no tenga el trabajo para mañana."

"No te preocupes de eso. Le he dicho a Slughorn que has tenido un pequeño accidente por culpa de su tarea, y él ha dicho que vendría ahora después de la cena a verte. Me alegra que tenga remordimientos."

Andromeda sonrió incómoda. Narcissa siempre conseguía lo que quería de la gente. Le favorecía, pero ahora se sentía culpable. Había mentido… cierto que por proteger a Ted, y probablemente a ella misma también. Pero se estaba dando cuenta de que esa incipiente rebeldía estaba alejándola de su familia, de sus creencias y sus enseñanzas, y aproximándola más y más hacia el extremo contrario.

Y descubrió que eso era un compromiso secreto. El corazón no le pedía cumplir una tradición. _Le pedía estar con Ted Tonks._

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Tras la visita de Narcissa, y posteriormente de un preocupado Horace Slughorn y algunas amigas, Andromeda se quedó tranquilamente descansando. En breve cerrarían la Enfermería a las visitas. Y Ted no había ido.

Con la mejilla apoyada en la almohada, miraba con curiosidad los retratos de las paredes, situados más allá de la mesilla llena de tarjetas de ánimo para que se recuperara, golosinas, pequeños y adorables juguetitos. Regalos de sus compañeros y admiradores. Pero Andromeda sólo estaba dándole vueltas y vueltas a la misma idea. ¿Podría empezar algo, lo que sea, con Ted? Totalmente prohibido y clandestino. ¿Funcionaría?. ¿Querría él?

Entonces sintió pánico. Siempre habituada a ser una Black, a ser el centro de atención, a ser admirada y envidiada. Y ahora… ¿y si Ted sólo la besó porque estaba aliviado?. Por eso no había ido a verla. Por eso no había querido quedarse en la Enfermería. Tal vez ella imaginaba que él también sentía algo por ella... pero ¿y si no era así...?

"Andromeda…" susurró una voz a su espalda.

Andromeda se giró con rapidez, sobresaltada como si sus pensamientos los hubiera estado voceando en alto, y la hubieran descubierto. Antes de que su cabeza reaccionara, su cuerpo ya se había girado totalmente para ver a Ted, de pie junto a ella.

"Te he traído… tu varita, se había caído en el lago." dijo él. "Por eso no pude venir antes."

Andromeda vio que traía la varita completamente seca y limpia, y se la puso en la mano. Todavía nerviosa, preocupada, en shock, por haber sido casi descubierta pensando cosas que no debería pensar.

Ni mucho menos, _sentir._

"Gracias…" dijo ella, conmovida. Ninguno de sus amigos, compañeros, admiradores, se había ni siquiera dado cuenta de que ella no tenía la varita, ni se habían molestado en preguntarle si ella _necesitaba algo_. Habían asumido que _la conocían_, y que ella sólo quería tarjetas y golosinas. Pero Ted había sido el único en acertar. "¿Cómo la recuperaste, con un _Accio_?"

"No pude, lo intenté, pero no subía. Estaba atrapada." Ted tomó una silla y se sentó junto a ella, admirando su rostro pálido y sosegado, y los ojos marrones, brillantes, hermosos.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¿Bajaste otra vez?"

Ted tocó los mechones que estaban en la sien de Andromeda, que se quedó quieta por miedo a que él retirara la mano si hacía un gesto brusco.

"Tuve que hacerlo." Ted sonrió. "No fui solo, de hecho, me ayudaron mucho con las varitas, iluminando, y con aire caliente para cuando salí. Soy muy fuerte" dijo sonriendo, mientras tocaba la sien de ella, con delicadeza, como si le comprobara la fiebre. "Y nado como un pez."

Andromeda sonrió con timidez. Y dejó que los dedos de Ted le acariciaran la sien, y despacio, la ceja.

"Yo no sé nadar." murmuró ella en voz baja, casi avergonzada.

"Ya me he dado cuenta" dijo Ted, sonriente. "Tendré que enseñarte entonces."

Andromeda bajó los ojos. En otras circunstancias debería haber mostrado indignación, a ellas nadie les daba lecciones _de nada_. No debería permitir que un chico _extraño_ la viera en camisón, mucho menos despeinada y con la cara lavada, y mucho menos aún, un miserable Hufflepuff _sangre sucia_. Pero ahora mismo estaba siendo ella misma. Y cada vez más descubría que cuanto más de ella sabía Ted, incluso sus "miserias", más feliz era ella.

Y permitió que Ted se acercara más a ella. Y permitió que Ted bajara su mano desde la sien y la ceja, hasta su cuello. Y permitió que Ted rozara sus labios con los suyos. Ya no eran unos labios fríos por el agua del Lago, nerviosos por la preocupación. Era unos labios cálidos, suaves. Y Andromeda descubrió que ésa era otra mentira de los Black a la que se opondría. No era un beso que _contaminara_, ni Ted _apestaba_, ni era _repugnante_.

Cuando Ted se apartó de ella, puso su frente en la de ella, sin soltar la mano de su cuello.

"Me alegra descubrir que eres _humana_, Andromeda. Que eres algo más que una Black." Le susurró.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**Domingo 1 de febrero de 1976**_

_**Gran Comedor. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

"¿Habéis visto?"

Peter Pettigrew soltó el periódico _El Profeta_ encima de la mesa de Gryffindor, y se sentó junto a James, mientras se servía un cuenco de cereales. James sin embargo no pareció estar muy pendiente de Peter, ni del periódico que había traído. Miraba fijamente a Lily Evans, que tenía los ojos verdes fijos en su propio ejemplar.

"¿Y si alguien logra convencerla para que venga al estadio y me vea jugar de esa forma tan increíble que tengo, creéis que se enamorará de mí perdidamente?"

Remus ya había terminado su desayuno. Su aspecto era bastante mejor que cuando rondaba la luna llena, y estaba más relajado por saber que aún faltaban dos semanas para la siguiente transformación. Miró de soslayo a James, que seguía ocupado con la idea de conseguir que Lily le hiciera algún caso. Tarea inútil, porque ella no parecía tener ni el más mínimo interés en prestarle atención.

"_Explotan doce bombas en el West End de Londres"_

Remus frunció el ceño. Comprendía qué significaba "bombas", sin necesidad de leer la nota aclaratoria del artículo. De nuevo, más ataques indiscriminados a núcleos de muggles. Las explosiones que provocaban determinadas maldiciones prohibidasahora se llamaban eufemísticamente _"bombas"._ Y los muggles, ajenos a todo, seguían pensando que las _bombas_ habían sido colocadas por un grupo de muggles irlandeses llamado "IRA", que atentaban siempre contra intereses británicos.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"¡Sirius!"

Sirius iba caminando por el pasillo convencido de que había quedado con alguien para desayunar. Obviamente con James, Peter y Remus no, porque ya se habían marchado sin él esa mañana. Pero sus dudas sobre la misteriosa cita se resolvieron al instante.

"¡Hola… eh... _Glenda!" _contestó confundido Sirius, esbozando sin embargo una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"¡Es _Gladys!"_ respondió la joven Hufflepuff indignada. Puso una mueca y apretó los labios, fingiendo estar terriblemente enfadada. "No has venido a desayunar conmigo, como quedamos..."

_Mierda…_

Sirius apretó las muelas con una mueca incómoda, y soltó el aire entre los dientes, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata al confundir los nombres. Como tantas otras veces cuando había prometido citas que no tenía demasiada intención de repetir.

"Ay… Gladys… verás…"

En ese instante, apareció Regulus por el otro extremo del pasillo, caminando elegantemente con las manos en los bolsillos de tu túnica, y un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ bajo el brazo. Y jamás se había alegrado tanto de verlo como en ese momento.

"…tenía que arreglar unas cosas con… _mi hermano…" _añadió el mayor de los Black, pensando que la aparición de Regulus le venía mejor que nunca. "Míralo, aquí viene…" Sirius soltó la mano que aferraba la suya. "Te veré luego ¿vale?"

Gladys frunció el ceño levemente.

"¿Pero de verdad?"

Sirius miró a Regulus que se estaba acercando, _aparentemente_ ajeno a todo lo que había alrededor.

"Sí… sí… _Glenda_… nos vemos…" añadió precipitadamente Sirius, en un intento por zafarse definitivamente de la chica. Sirius ignoró a la muchacha y se acercó a Regulus, a fin de poder hacer su excusa aún más creíble. Gladys Gudgeon permaneció con la boca entreabierta y el ceño fruncido, todavía indecisa sobre la sinceridad de Sirius o no.

"¿Qué tal, Reg?"

Regulus miró a Sirius con sus ojos oscuros y levantó una ceja, con una expresión aburrida.

"Utilizarme a mí para deshacerte de mestizas enamoradizas. Te está bien empleado si no te la puedes quitar de encima." comentó el menor de los Black con voz aburrida. Sirius rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Gladys hizo un mohín, ligeramente convencida de la oportuna excusa del joven y, resignándose a tener que abordar a Sirius en otra ocasión, finalmente se alejó de allí.

"¿Vamos a empezar otra vez?"

"Eres tú el que lo ha empezado, Sirius." Regulus inclinó la cabeza a un lado y comprobó con indiferencia el borde del pergamino de _El Profeta_ que llevaba en las manos. "Si no juguetearas tanto ni llamaras tanto la atención, probablemente luego no tendrías que estar solucionando tus propias meteduras de pata."

"Genial, está claro que vamos a empezar otra vez." Sirius apartó los mechones de los ojos con un movimiento de la cabeza, sin descruzar los brazos. "Venga, vale, te debo una, empieza a echarme la charla, es domingo y tenemos todo el día."

Regulus miró a Sirius a través de los mechones que le caían sobre los ojos, mirando con ojos agudos a su hermano, un gesto que indudablemente había adquirido precisamente de él. Pero se encogió simplemente de hombros, indiferente. _El Profeta_ que llevaba se le cayó al suelo y la portada mostró el titular de las bombas en Londres. Pero Sirius ya se había agachado a recogerlo.

"¿Bombas?" preguntó Sirius, desconcertado, comprobando el titular que había impactado, sin que él lo supiera, a Peter, Remus y Lily Evans.

"_Explotan doce bombas en el West End de Londres"_

"Son unos artefactos muggles…" empezó a decir Regulus, mirando fijamente a su hermano.

"_¡Sé qué son,_ Regulus!" respondió ásperamente Sirius. Agitó el periódico delante de él. "¿Ésto es a lo que aspiras, Regulus?. ¿Ésta es la manera de demostrar el dominio de la raza mágica?. ¿De recordar al mundo mágico y a los muggles que hay en él que nadie puede rebelarse contra ellos, que son invencibles?. ¿Qué nadie logrará parar a _Quién Tú Sabes?. _¡En la vida hay cosas importantes por las que luchar, _comprometerse,_ y no por un genocida!"

Regulus no contestó inmediatamente.

"¿Y tú qué haces por los muggles, Sirius?"

Sirius pestañeó un par de veces, ante la pregunta inesperada. Siempre había considerado que su discurso defendiendo a los muggles, mestizos o hijos de muggles era suficiente. Que era suficiente ser un _sangre pura concienciado_. Que era suficiente ser un _Gryffindor_, alguien _excepcional_ por ser precisamente un Gryffindor_ Black_. Regulus le arrebató el periódico y sonrió con ironía. Satisfecho de haber acertado en la diana. Era la ventaja de conocer el territorio. Y Sirius Black era un libro abierto para Regulus. Un misterio para sus admiradoras, un rebelde para los profesores, un desvergonzado para sus padres.

Pero nada de eso era lo que Sirius Black respresentaba para su hermano Regulus. _Pero lo que representaba Sirius para Regulus Black, era un misterio que sólo éste último conocía._

"Que me des tú lecciones de rebeldía, compromisos y de resistencia." Añadió Regulus, mirando fijamente a su hermano, todavía sorprendido. "¿Qué haces _tú_ por ellos, a ver, cuéntamelo?" repitió la pregunta. "Aparte de rondar con tu amigo mestizo, tus amigos traidores a la sangre, ligar con hijas de muggles, y mestizas descerebradas, tener unos dos o tres castigos semanales, disfrutar de las lechuzas sobre ti que llegan a casa, y pensar que ser los más rebeldes de Hogwarts os hace ser los más interesantes. Pero no veo nada de provecho en todo eso. Sólo llamas la atención, nada más. _Sólo eres una pose, Sirius, pura fachada, nada más."_

Regulus echó a caminar, sin esperar la respuesta de Sirius. La cual, francamente, ni le importaba.

"Que tenga que ser _yo_ quien te diga qué camino escoger…" mencionó por último el menor de los Black, al doblar la esquina y entró en el Vestíbulo, ignorando a un pasmado Sirius.

Sirius Black, el Merodeador, aquel cuya labia y atractivo hacía suspirar a una gran cantidad de alumnas de Hogwarts, aquel que ponía de los nervios a algunos profesores y del todo a su impaciente madre. _Sirius Black, se quedó sin palabras. _

_Sólo eres una pose, Sirius._

Sirius apretó la mandíbula. Tal vez eso era cierto. Pero él sabía que tenía unas fuertes creencias, una escala de valores y una ética personal que quería y debía poner en la práctica.

_Sólo eres una pose, Sirius, pura fachada nada más._

"Ahora, Regulus. Por el momento." se dijo para sí mismo el mayor de los hermanos.

Pero en el fondo sabía, que Regulus, como en tantas otras ocasiones, _tenía razón._

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

* * *

_Sobre __Bellatrix y Voldemort__. Es absolutamente canon y confirmado que el amor de su vida fue Voldemort, y que éste, evidentemente, nunca la correspondió (nunca amó, como bien sabemos). El capítulo hace referencia que ella crea que lo ha visto antes, esa vez que encontró la foto de Tom Riddle en los libros de su padre. Pero sobre todo, es una referencia a sus obsesiones personales. Si Bellatrix cree que lo ha conocido, se convencería a sí misma de que eso es realidad, y así se le mete más y más la idea de Voldemort en la cabeza. Una parte de la semilla de su obsesiva naturaleza._

_Introdujimos además eso de la foto de niña (que obviamente no es canon) para compensar (o explicar) que Bellatrix se pudiera enamorar de alguien que ya en esa época tenía más dos orificios que una nariz, piel blanca, ojos rojos... Alguien que no suena muy atractivo de primeras._

_Sobre la poción mencionada que busca Andromeda, la Herbovitalizante, los ingredientes y el hechizo proceden del videojuego_ Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban_. Las bombas del IRA explotaron a finales de enero de 1976, fueron doce. Gladys Gudgeon es una de las fans de Gilderoy Lockhart, a quien escribía todas las semanas. _

_Nos parecía interesante ver que, irónicamente, fue __Regulus__ y su clarividencia, quien dio en el clavo con respecto a __Sirius__. Éste, de adolescente, tendría unos valores muy loables, y muy buenas intenciones, pero en esta época, sería tan sólo un chiquillo jugando a ser mayor. En algún momento, tuvo que abandonar parte de esa locura juvenil (que siempre mantuvo en el fondo, incluso tras Azkaban), al igual que hubo un punto de inflexión en James Potter. No siempre serían unos bromistas, unos merodeadores, y él concretamente no siempre perseguiría jovencitas (o licántropos, según otras versiones XD), sino que tendrían que tener unas grandes inquietudes morales y políticas, para decidir asumir un compromiso tan grande frente a Voldemort, uniéndose incluso a la Orden del Fénix, con sólo 17 ó 18 años._

_Esperamos que os gustara. Hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por leer. __Besos. _


	12. Huida

_¡Hola!_

_Esta vez, el título es totalmente obvio: la huida de Andromeda y de Sirius. Su expulsión del Árbol. Los motivos de Andromeda son de sobra conocidos, pero no conocemos qué provocó el irse; hemos optado por poner su marcha acorde con la personalidad que hemos reflejado hasta aquí de ella (discreta, eminentemente Slytherin, silenciosa...); en Sirius, por contra, el "portazo" es lo que nos pareció más adecuado._

_La dificultad consiste en elegir un "motivo" en concreto que le hiciera pensar a Andromeda "hasta aquí he llegado". De acuerdo con el mito griego de Andromeda, ésta iba a ser entregada en sacrificio. Sugerimos aquí que, tras la boda de Bellatrix, ella sería la siguiente en ser "condenada" a un matrimonio que la haría desdichada, y ella lo sabe. No hemos querido ser muy evidentes en el paralelismo, ni entrar en detalle sobre el o los posibles pretendientes, con el consiguiente triángulo tormentoso, pero ahí queda entre líneas._

_Sin embargo, más que el hecho en sí mismo, buscamos las motivaciones, y sobre todo, recordad algo __muy importante: los daños colaterales ocasionados__. En Andromeda, al ser la primera "expulsada" en años, el impacto en su familia, sobre todo, Bellatrix y Narcissa. En Sirius, no sólo el impacto en Walburga, tan vehemente siempre. El impacto causado a Regulus es igual de poderoso._

_Más adelante profundizamos ese impacto en la familia, aunque podéis imaginarlo. Aquí os identificaréis fácilmente con los expulsados (Andromeda, Sirius). Pero más adelante, veréis que también __el reto está en identificarse con quienes se quedaron, aunque parezca mentira e imposible._

* * *

**HUIDA**

_**Mansión de Cygnus y Druella Black**_

_**Sábado 23 de septiembre de 1972**_

_Narcissa disfrutaba de la celebración como si ella fuese la novia. Hacía muy poco que ya era mayor de edad, y definitivamente el aspecto infantil, de muñeca de porcelana había quedado hacía tiempo atrás, para dar paso a una joven de fría y armoniosa belleza. La boda de Bellatrix, esa misma tarde, sólo sirvió para que se hiciera oficiosa a los ojos de la clase social alta mágica su relación con el hijo único de Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius. Las familias que asistieron a la boda tuvieron que aceptar el hecho de que ya sólo quedaba una Black disponible, y a la que no se le conocía ninguna relación._

_Y no sería porque Andromeda Black era la "hermana fea". A los diecinueve años, tenía los mismos rasgos aristocráticos y atractivos de todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia. Su cabello no era el luminoso rubio de Narcissa, ni el negro que absorbía la luz de Bellatrix; Andromeda lucía una hermosa melena castaña, de aspecto suave, dulce, que recordaba a la miel. Boca sensual, y piel pálida._

_En la boda, las familias que aún no habían visto a Andromeda Black comprobaron que la belleza no era un impedimento, y todas las familias aceptaron el hecho de que la segunda de las hermanas representaba su última oportunidad para formar parte de la familia mágica con más renombre de todo el Reino Unido._

Andromeda estaba arrodillada a los pies de su cama. Ya era bien entrada la noche, acababan de terminar la celebración del enlace Lestrange-Black. Su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza la varita, y su mano izquierda aferraba la colcha de su cama, deshaciéndola de tanto tirar de ella. El maquillaje se había emborronado en su cara; si Druella pasase y la viese en esa situación, se espantaría. La delicada línea negra de los párpados había pasado a convertirse en unos borrones que afeaban su rostro como dos artificiales marcas de ojeras.

Pero Andromeda no pensaba en su aspecto, ni se había cambiado; tan sólo lloraba por pura impotencia, por una extrema amargura, que sólo pudo desahogar en la intimidad de su dormitorio.

"_Bella… te deseo lo mejor. Vais a ser muy felices…"_

"_Meda…" Bellatrix abrazó a su hermana y sonrió con orgullo. "Hace tiempo que no somos unas crías. Quien sabe… tal vez dentro de un año estaremos celebrando tu compromiso."_

_Andromeda palideció, pero se las apañó para mostrar una fingida sonrisa cargada de humor._

"_¡Venga ya….!. ¡Pues no me falta ni nada…!"_

_Pero Bellatrix inclinó la cabeza. Se apartó el mechón de la sien con la mano izquierda, mostrando deliberadamente el hermoso anillo de oro que lucía en su dedo anular. Y levantó sus pesados párpados hacia su hermana._

"_Sabes perfectamente que mamá y papá están considerando muy seriamente ciertas propuestas, desde que cumpliste quince años."_

_Andromeda no varió su postura, pero fijó sus ojos inmediatamente en la mesa principal, donde Cygnus y Druella estaban hablando con los Rookwood. Ahora sí fue incapaz de disimular su absoluto horror._

"_No hace falta tener prisa, Meda. Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás, y verás que tu futuro marido… no está tan mal después de todo."_

_Bellatrix se fijó en Rodolphus, su recién estrenado marido, que se encontraba saludando a la familia Rosier al otro lado del salón. Alto, moreno, de buen cuerpo, inteligente y fuerte. Y el sexo con él podía ser incluso sorprendente._

_Bellatrix guardaba secretos. Todos los Black tenían secretos. Pero si eran compatibles con sus propios objetivos, entonces acceder a contraer matrimonio con Rodolphus Lestrange tampoco era un gran sacrificio._

Andromeda gimió por pura angustia. En su secreta felicidad, no quería mirar más allá que el presente. Así habían aguantado más de dos años Ted y ella. Ojalá la vida siempre durara cuando tienes diecinueve años. Pero la realidad es mucho más fría, más dura.

Más Black.

_Se sentó junto a Tía Cassiopeia. Envuelta en una elegante túnica azul marino con detalles en diamantes, Tía estaba sentada con una peculiar expresión tranquila, pacífica._

_Pero triste._

_Andromeda no sabía que pudiera haber alguien también triste en una boda. En una boda Black nadie mostraba tristeza._

_Y mucho menos un Black._

"_¿Tía… está usted bien?. ¿Necesita algo?" preguntó solícita su sobrina-nieta._

_Tía Cassiopeia miró casi sin reconocer a Andromeda, y pestañeó._

"_Meda… Qué guapa estás esta noche."_

_Andromeda sonrió, aunque tenía dolor pintando en sus ojos. Se recordaba que aunque estuviera con una anciana, nunca, jamás, debía mostrar lo que sentía a ningún miembro de su familia. Sin excepción, sin diferenciar edades._

"_Gracias, usted también, está muy elegante."_

"_Veo las bodas, y comprendes tantas cosas... Con los años comprendes que hay decisiones dolorosas, querida niña."_

_Andromeda frunció el ceño, y sintió curiosidad ante las extrañas palabras._

"_Las bodas me alegran, no me malinterpretes. Pero me recuerdan todo lo que no he llegado a ser." Se volvió hacia la joven. "¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué sigo soltera?"_

_Andromeda se mordió el labio. Los solteros de la familia eran solteros _por elección. _Nunca, jamás, habían faltado candidatos y pretendientes: ricos, inteligentes, guapos. El tipo de premio que todas las familias mágicas querían atrapar. Eran los Black quienes _elegían_, no al revés. Sus hermanas pensaban que Tía fue demasiado fea en su juventud. Bellatrix tenía la teoría de que incluso "era lesbiana."_

"_Amé mucho, Meda. Con los años he comprendido hasta qué punto el primer amor es el que te marca el resto de tu vida. Conocerás a mucha gente, aprenderás que hay una enorme variedad de personas donde elegir. Los Black escogemos, aunque al final la pareja de un Black es _una imposición primero, y una elección después_." La anciana suspiró. "Oh, no, no pienses que fue un maldito sangre sucia…"_

_Andromeda sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, pero no mostró ninguna reacción exterior._

"…_Pero su familia era insuficiente para un Black. Así fue. En su día fue la decisión correcta. La dolorosa, la terrible. Pero fue la decisión correcta. Habría matado del disgusto a mi padre, que ya bastante dolor tenía por culpa de haber tenido a..." se interrumpió, nadie podía pronunciar el nombre de los expulsados de la familia. "...bueno, un hijo squib nada menos. Él me quería, sí." Tía agachó la cabeza, con tristeza. "Y comprendió que si yo no era lo suficientemente valiente como para anteponer nuestro amor, entonces interpretó que yo no lo amaba como él había imaginado. Y se marchó." Calló un momento, sumida en sus recuerdos. "Cuando mi padre murió, era ya demasiado tarde, y yo demasiado mayor, pues él ya se había casado, se había ido a vivir a Plymouth, y supongo que fue feliz."_

_Andromeda sintió que ese pinchazo era más y más intenso. No era capaz de hablar sin que se quebrara la voz, sin que se le saltaran las lágrimas._

"_Eran otros tiempos. Éramos más románticos que ahora. Ahora estáis influidos por esos que creen en el amor libre y sin ataduras. Pero yo me mantuve fiel a un compromiso. Y rechacé cualquier tipo de proposición que fueron llegándome a mi y a mi padre. Sin embargo, querida Meda, con los años, una mujer no es lo suficientemente hermosa, ni rica, ni Black, y las propuestas dejaron de llegar." Finalizó en tonos apagados._

_Tía Cassiopeia bajó los ojos, y sonrió con tristeza a Andromeda._

"_Creo que es la primera vez que conozco a una Black enamorada, Meda."_

_Andromeda sintió que el pinchazo del cuerpo le recorría todo el cuerpo, como una grave, incurable enfermedad._

Andromeda se secó torpemente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, manchándola de negro del maquillaje, y secándola en el hermoso vestido en color oro viejo.

Sólo tenía dos opciones: rechazar una tras otra de las proposiciones que ya estaban encima de la mesa de Cygnus Black, como fueron llegando al anterior Cygnus Black con respecto a su hija, a Tía Cassiopeia, y esperar que Ted tuviera paciencia y aceptara una relación clandestina, pero sin ningún futuro.

O construir su propio futuro, rechazando entonces a su familia.

Se incorporó y fue a su mesilla. Recogió las fotos de sus padres y sus hermanas. Abrió el armario y sacó un pequeño baúl. Con la varita, pensó el encantamiento que iba a lograr guardar pulcramente la ropa que iba a llevar en el primer día del resto de su vida.

**-**o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Estación de King's Cross**_

Andromeda no esperó al amanecer. Esa misma noche envió una lechuza a Ted, indicándole el lugar de su encuentro, antes de que saliera el sol. Antes incluso de la hora prevista, Ted aguardaba con impaciencia en King's Cross. En una estación de tren tenían garantía de anonimato, y Andromeda sabía llegar hasta allí desde la casa de sus primos, en Grimmauld Place.

Ted sabía que ese día había sido la boda de su hermana mayor, Bellatrix, la Black que él más temía y realmente más detestaba. Y era sólo porque Ted representaba todo lo que Bellatrix aborrecía.

Vio llegar a Andromeda, vestida como una muggle, con un delicado poncho de ganchillo blanco sobre un top y falda negros, con botas blancas. Había tomado especial cuidado en vestir como muggle de Londres, y no había errado. Pero Ted conocía a Andromeda, debajo de esa impecable elegancia, incluso cuando simulaba ser muggle, detectó los ojos rojos, el cabello recogido descuidadamente en una coleta. Y ese baúl, no tan grande y pesado como los que portaban en Hogwarts, que no era para pasar el fin de semana con él.

"Dromeda…"

Andromeda soltó el baúl y echó los brazos al cuello de Ted, llorando y aferrándose a él como si hubiesen pasado veinte años sin verse.

Ted respondió al abrazo con ternura, pero preocupado. Algo andaba evidentemente _mal,_ y no lograba saber qué era.

"Me he escapado, Ted… me he tenido que ir. _He huido…_"

Ted abrió los ojos de par en par, y apartó instintivamente a Andromeda para mirarla a la cara.

"¿Qué has hecho _qué?"_

Andromeda sollozó, interpretando que eso era un reproche. Ted comprendió inmediatamente que su sorpresa podía ser mal entendida, y tomó suavemente el rostro entre sus manos, dejando que los pulgares se llevaran las lágrimas.

"No podía quedarme… me echarán del Tapiz, me desheredarán, me odiarán a mi, a ti, a nuestros hijos, pero no podía estar más tiempo allí…" volvió a sollozar, y curiosamente, Ted sintió alegría _("nuestros hijos"), _y sintió orgullo por el valor que había demostrado, y sintió miedo por ella, por los dos. Pero prestó atención a Andromeda, que había vuelto a hablar, atropelladamente.

"…y no quiero que te amenacen, ni quiero que te maten, ni quiero que te aparten de mi vida, ni quiero que me dejes, como hicieron con Tía Cassiopeia… No quiero ser infeliz como ella, porque yo no podría haber soportado que te hubieses ido a Irlanda ni que te hubieses casado con otra, ni que hubieses pensado que yo no te amaba lo bastante, y yo tampoco habría podido aceptar a otro… Y habría pasado mi vida pensando que mi única ilusión sólo sería ceder una vieja elfina doméstica para que cuidara a mi sobrino-nieto recién nacido..."

Se le quebró la voz, y ahora fue Ted quien tomó en sus brazos a la joven. No había entendido casi nada de la confusa diatriba, de su atropellada explicación, aunque le bastó sólo saber que había "otros" que aspiraban a cerrar un compromiso con la única hija disponible, a sus ojos, de la poderosa, influyente, prestigiosa familia Black.

Esos pretendientes podían quedarse con sus queridos Black. Él sólo necesitaba y quería a una de ellos. Él nunca renunciaría a Andromeda.

"Tranquila…" Ted acarició el cabello de Andromeda, soltándole la coleta con suavidad para poder llegar a su nuca y masajearla. "No sé bien de qué hablas, Dromeda… pero todo irá bien. Estaremos bien… Nos las arreglaremos juntos."

Andromeda sintió por primera vez desde que hablara con Bellatrix, confort y paz. El que hablara Ted de ellos con un _"nos",_ que dijera que estarían _"juntos"_, era todo lo que necesitaba. Dejó que Ted volviera apartarla, pero sólo para buscar sus labios y besarla con tanto amor, tanto deseo y tanto agradecimiento, que las lágrimas eran ya de júbilo, de esperanza.

"Es aquí donde te vi por primera vez." le dijo él cuando se separó ligeramente de ella. "Desde ese momento pensé que eras de otro mundo, que eras inalcanzable, eras lejana, y eras perfecta. Y no me equivocaba."

Andromeda no sabía que responder a eso. Pero fue Ted quien siguió hablando.

"Pero eres más que una Black, eres Andromeda. Eres dulce, eres inteligente, eres buena y eres fuerte. Y cuando supe todo eso, ya no tenía remedio. Si tú hubieses decidido quedarte con tu familia, y hubieses llegado a aceptar a algún otro pretendiente más digno de ti que yo, yo no habría podido amar a ninguna otra mujer. Ni bruja ni muggle. Es una _maldición_ que me has transmitido, Dromeda."

Andromeda volvió a sentir los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Ted… yo no soy digna de ti. Ningún Black lo es. Pero quiero arreglar eso. Ya no deseo ser Black, ya no me importa. Yo…" se le quebró la voz, de nuevo.

Pero para Ted, Andromeda Black ya había dejado de ser una de ellos hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora era sólo cuestión de formalizar esa transformación.

"Dromeda… en el lugar donde te conocí… te lo tengo que preguntar. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?"

Lo preguntó sin pensar, sin reaccionar. Sólo por puro anhelo, por temor a que ella se escapara, por temor a que se arrepintiera, por desear que fuese Andromeda _Tonks_.

Andromeda besó con fuerza a Ted, y antes de que ella dijera que sí, Ted ya conocía la respuesta.

"Te quiero, Andromeda _Black_."

Ella sonrió con el rostro hundido en su cuello y susurró un simple _"y yo"_ en su oído.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Dormitorio de alumnos de 2º, Torre de Gryffindor**_

_**Domingo 24 de septiembre de 1972**_

"¡Epa, Sirius!"

Sirius se dio la vuelta en la cama y se cubrió los ojos con las mantas, en cuanto la cortina de su cama se abrió y dejó entrar la luz de la mañana.

"Reg, déjame en paz…" murmuró entre sueños. "Dale la brasa a Kreacher un rato, a ver si se le va ese servilismo…"

"¡Sirius, que ya son las 12 de la mañana. ¿No piensas levantarte?"

Sirius abrió los ojos. Esa no era la voz de Regulus. Era James. Cuando vio las cortinas rojas comprendió que tampoco era su habitación en Grimmauld Place.

Se frotó los ojos y se incorporó. James estaba vestido sin el uniforme del Colegio, y tenía en la mano una escoba y la otra estaba todavía sujetando la cortina.

"Jo, menos mal que te has despertado."

"Dirás _menos mal que te 'he' despertado…" _respondió de mal humor. Regulus y él habían llegado por la Red Flu la noche anterior, según habían dispuesto con McGonagall para que pudieran asistir a la boda de la _querida prima _Bellatrix. Walburga no era muy amiga de la Red Flu, consideraba que era demasiado sucia, y más para un evento en el que sus hijos debían asistir impecables. Pero se las arreglaron bastante bien.

El único problema es que no había dormido lo suficiente. Por culpa de James y sus cosas. Sirius gruñó frustrado. No era cierto, había sido un fin de semana prácticamente desperdiciado, por culpa de la estúpida de su prima, no de James.

"¿No pretendías dejarme todo el día con Peter? Siempre me pide que le haga una caída en zigzag con la escoba. Francamente, me gusta, pero él no tiene ni idea de lo que marea. Y Remus está estudiando. ¡Estudiando!. ¡En septiembre!" James rodó los ojos. "Esta gente es muy rara…"

James soltó la mano del dosel y sacó una carta arrugada del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

"¡Ah!. Esto llegó esta mañana temprano. Lo recogió Remus, era el único despierto a esas horas para recibir el correo del desayuno."

Sirius se sentó en la cama y atrapó la carta cuando se la lanzó James y comprobó el remitente.

_Andromeda._

"Jo, macho. ¿Tienes novias incluso por carta?" preguntó con curiosidad James mientras se sentaba en su propia cama y sacaba del baúl el kit de mantenimiento de su escoba. Andromeda no había puesto su apellido.

Sirius no respondió. Lo cierto es que se llevaba muy bien con su prima, pero no recordaba haberse carteado con ella, mucho menos con sus hermanas.

"_Querido Sirius: Sé que esta carta te sorprenderá cuando la recibas, pero necesitaba que tú, sobre todo tú, supieses por mi lo que estarás a punto de averiguar. He huido, Sirius. He decidido dejarlo todo, exponerme a sus insultos, sus humillaciones y sus reproches, pero al menos será porque yo he querido hacer lo que debía. Habría recibido el mismo trato si me hubiese quedado, pero no habría sido tan feliz, no tanto como lo soy ahora._

_Voy a casarme, y será con alguien que todos y cada uno de ellos aborrecen. Es un hijo de muggles, es bueno, es cariñoso, es amable, es dulce y me quiere por mi, no por mi apellido._

_Siento no habértelo dicho antes. No he premeditado esto, la boda de Bellatrix me ha servido para saber cuál era mi futuro, si no lo escogía yo._

_Sé feliz, Sirius. Y ojalá nos podamos volver a ver. Sé que de todos, tú me entenderás mejor que nadie. Lamento no estar ahí para ayudarte. Ser Gryffindor ahora será más difícil de llevar en nuestra familia. O mejor dicho, 'tu' familia, ya que estaré a punto de ser expulsada del tapiz de tu madre y mi nombre jamás volverá a ser pronunciado. Pero aunque eso ocurra, por favor, no me olvides, Sirius._

_Con cariño._

_Andromeda."_

"Se casa con un hijo de muggles..." susurró Sirius, atónito cuando leyó la carta, los ojos clavados en una frase.

_"Pero aunque eso ocurra, por favor, no me olvides, Sirius."_

James, que estaba sentado en su cama limpiando con cuidado la escoba, levantó los ojos sorprendido cuando escuchó el comentario de su mejor amigo.

"¿Tu novia se casa con un hijo de muggles?" preguntó extrañado. "¿Pero que edad tiene?"

Sirius levantó la cabeza, pestañeó, reaccionando un poco después.

"¿Qué…?. ¡Andromeda no es mi novia, es mi _prima_, pedazo de animal!" Sirius volvió a mirar la carta, sin poder creerlo.

James soltó un silbido. Sabía de los Black lo suficiente como para saber que eso de Black y algo relacionado con muggles no era buena cosa.

"Claro que ahora que lo dices, con ese nombre, _Andromeda_, debí suponer que era una de tu familia. Os gastáis unos nombres de lo más raros. Pues menudo escándalo se va a montar… una Black, huyendo con un hijo de muggles..."

"Por el momento, mi madre la quemará del Tapiz, la desheredarán, le retirarán toda ayuda, negarán su existencia en _El Profeta_, mi prima Bellatrix cuando vuelva de su luna de miel querrá ir a asesinarla, su nombre será ya impronunciable en nuestras casas…" Sirius se encogió de hombros. "Lo normal en cualquier familia."

James alzó una ceja tanto, que se asomó por el borde de sus gafas.

"Lo _normal en tu familia_, Sirius. Creo que estáis todos un poco mal de la cabeza."

Sirius no respondió. Dejó la carta cuidadosamente doblada dentro del sobre, y la guardó con mucha discreción en el cajón de la mesilla, dentro de una pequeña cajita. James desvió la mirada, pero sabía perfectamente qué tipo de cosas guardaba en esa caja con extremo cuidado. Sirius se sacó la parte de arriba del pijama, levantando los brazos sobre los hombros, y asomando la cabeza después.

Con los brazos todavía metidos en el pijama, Sirius habló a James.

"¿Sabes James? Creo que yo acabaré como mi prima."

"¿Cómo?" James sonrió de medio lado, olvidando su escoba. "¿Fugándote con una hija de muggles?"

"No me refería a eso. Algún día yo también huiré." Sirius tiró del pijama y lo arrojó con indiferencia sobre la cama. Abrió su baúl y buscó algo para ponerse tras la ducha.

James contempló el perfil triste de su amigo. Aunque había reaccionado con bastante madurez, los gestos no le pasaban desapercibidos. Ya era un año que se conocían, y James Potter podía presumir de conocer bien a su mejor amigo.

Y la huida de la tal Andromeda había dejado huella en Sirius Black.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**Grimmauld Place 12. Londres**_

_**Viernes 13 de octubre de 1972**_

Walburga Black entró en el cuarto refrigerado mágicamente. Tenía la expresión dura, fría, severa, como era habitual en ella.

Descorrió las cortinas con un leve movimiento de su varita, y permitió que la luz pasara a la gran sala, toda tapizada con la costosa y elaborada urdimbre, que reflejaba siglos de historia de la magia.

El tesoro más precioso de los Black.

Y Walburga sintió por un momento una leve muestra de dolor. De resignación. Porque, a pesar de sus estrictas maneras, Walburga tenía un orgulloso aprecio a su familia y sus tradiciones. Para ella, las relaciones familiares estaban tan entrelazadas como el Tapiz que tenía delante. Una complicada enredadera de vínculos, lazos y sangre.

Cuando había que cortar una rama del árbol, se perdía también parte de esa sangre.

Ojalá no tuviese que pasar ella por la situación de Cygnus. Una de sus hijas, _una traidora a la sangre._

A pesar de todo, Walburga sabía que Sirius tenía ya suficiente con ser un rebelde en Gryffindor. A pesar de las lechuzas avisando de su comportamiento, tanto ella como Orion estaban seguros que era porque Minerva McGonagall lo tenía en el punto de mira. Ella sabía que era un Black, y por lo tanto, consideraría un error que perteneciera a Gryffindor.

Por eso eran relativamente permisivos con el mal comportamiento de Sirius, sus travesuras y sus llamadas de atención. En el fondo, era un claro síntoma de que Sirius era un Slytherin, era un _Black_.

De Regulus no tenía ninguna duda. Era Slytherin, su _pequeño príncipe_ jamás la defraudaría. Y no tendría ni que molestarse en leer sus lechuzas, porque ni siquiera las recibiría. No de Regulus.

Cygnus y Druella habían repudiado a su hija. _El Profeta_ no tardó en hacer eco de la noticia, y _Corazón de Bruja _había dado todo tipo de detalles, avivando rumores. Durante los primeros días, ambos confiaban que su hija hubiese tenido un momento de crisis. Un momento de ofuscación.

Pero tuvieron que abrir los ojos. Fue el propio Sirius quien, de manera indiferente, dijo que Andromeda no volvería.

Druella se encerró a llorar de desesperación. Narcissa tuvo una actitud similar, sintiendo como propia la herida. Pero en Hogwarts, durante los EXTASIS, no tenía tiempo de pensar que su hermana era una traidora a la sangre. O prefería no hacerlo. Confiaba que Abraxas Malfoy no considerara eso una mancha en su impecable pedigrí, y no convenciera a su hijo Lucius de que una hermana traidora era una mancha imborrable.

Bellatrix prometió venganza.

Y Cygnus echó al fuego las fotos de su hija.

Walburga buscó la rama específica. Y ahí estaba ella.

"_Andromeda. 1953 – "_

Walburga apuntó con la varita. Por primera vez en la vida, y esperaba que fuese la última, Walburga Black expulsó del tapiz a un Black.

Y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**Sábado 25 de noviembre de 1972**_

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Ted en voz baja, mientras acariciaba la sien de Andromeda.

Se encontraban en la puerta de un viejo mago que oficiaba ceremonias. Se oía que había un mago innombrable que perseguía a muggles y magos con sangre muggle, y que estaba reclutando más y más seguidores. Andromeda sabía que Bellatrix hacía tiempo que se había unido a esa causa.

Muchos magos y brujas optaron por casarse pronto. Ante la incertidumbre, el desconsuelo, la impotencia. El no saber si algo o alguien podría arrebatarte ese trocito de felicidad.

"Totalmente." Dijo ella, con una breve sonrisa.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

No fue una boda con multitud de testigos, sino con un par de antiguos compañeros de Ted en Hogwarts. No hubo fastos, ni un inmenso convite como el que tuvo Bellatrix. No hubo cubertería de plata goblin con el blasón familiar de los Black grabado en sus extremos. Ni cristalería de Bohemia en oro.

No hubo cientos de invitados de prestigiosas familias mágicas. Ni habría referencia en portada de _Corazón de Bruja_. Ni la luna de miel la pasaron en una hermosa y cálida playa caribeña. Ni se oyeron trompetas ni violines, ni se lanzaron cohetes cuando se amaron esa noche. No tenían ya ninguna prisa. Sólo tenían la sensación, a pesar de todos los obstáculos, _de haber hecho las cosas correctamente._

Fue una luna de miel en una habitación de un sencillo hotel. Sin sábanas de seda, cortinas de raso, ni una enorme chimenea, bañera para cinco, o alfombras lanudas.

Pero la sencillez siempre había dominado sus vidas. La pequeña chimenea ardió lo suficiente como para caldear la pequeña estancia. Eso les bastaba. Sin estridencias, sin exageraciones, sin ostentación.

A Andromeda le resultó todo más fácil de lo que creyó. Ted fue delicado esa noche, como siempre había sido con ella. Ella quedó finalmente quieta en sus brazos, ninguno con ganas de dormir, de separarse el uno del otro en la inconsciencia del sueño.

La magnitud de lo que habían hecho, la boda y su noche era sólo la punta del iceberg, no entró en ellos de golpe, no fue como una _Bombarda_. Estaba ahí, con ellos, algo que hizo que sientieran miedo, aunque no remordimientos.

"¿Qué nos pasará ahora, Ted?"

Ted sonrió a la criatura más maravillosa que había conocido en su vida. Y pensó que ya daba igual, si estaban juntos.

"No tengo ni idea, dulzura." Dijo él en voz baja, iluminados en la noche sólo por las llamas de la pequeña chimenea. "Pero nos las arreglaremos." Besó la sien de Andromeda. "Todo irá bien."

Andromeda sonrió tristemente, pero sintió por primera vez en su vida, que el mundo ya no giraba en torno a ella. Sino a los dos.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**Grimmauld Place 12. Londres**_

_**Julio de 1976**_

Los gritos de Walburga llegaron hasta la habitación de Regulus. No le costó adivinar con quién estaba discutiendo. Todos los veranos desde hacía cinco años se repetía la misma situación y los insultos y vejaciones ya no eran una novedad. No era ningún secreto que las opiniones de Sirius desentonaban en esa casa y nunca eran bienvenidas. Aún así, él era incapaz de mantenerse callado. Tal vez no buscaba directamente provocar a sus padres, pero jamás evitaba una confrontación directa, ni se retiraba prudentemente a tiempo. Regulus solía pensar – no osaba comentarlo en voz alta – que era irónica la actitud tan Black que mantenía Sirius (impaciente, osada, orgullosa), cuando en todo lo demás procuraba rechazar cualquier ideal familiar.

Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en su cama, y escuchó. No podía evitar preguntarse a qué se debía la nueva discusión. Por lo amortiguados que llegaban los sonidos, se imaginó que su madre y su hermano estaban en la cocina, aunque no llegaba a imaginar cómo habían coincidido ahí.

Regulus se preguntó hasta cuándo iban a soportar esa tensión. Él ya hacía tiempo que sabía que Sirius no iba a cambiar de opinión, que sus principios estaban tan arraigados en su alma que ni siquiera la sangre Black podría borrarlos. Sirius hacía mucho que ya no comulgaba con las enseñanzas de sus padres, o quizá nunca llegó realmente a hacerlo. Podrían marcarle a fuego en la piel que los magos son seres superiores, que ser Black es un privilegio que no ha de tomarse a la ligera y aún así, seguiría sin opacar la esencia de sus convicciones. Regulus había aprendido a aceptarlo y, aunque lamentaba muchísimo la separación cada vez más evidente entre ellos dos, sabía que tendría que vivir con ella. ¿Por qué sus padres simplemente _no querían entenderlo_?

Miró las paredes, donde el verde y plata eran los auténticos reyes de la decoración. Tal vez se debía a eso. Sirius era un león entre serpientes. Jamás podría sentirse a gusto con ellos. Y, a pesar de que él, a diferencia de sus padres, sí lo comprendía, eso no impidió que hundiera la cara entre sus manos y se sintiera inmensamente desgraciado. Por él y por su hermano.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"No tengo por qué tener la misma opinión que tú, madre", replicó Sirius con voz calmada. Se había sentado en una silla y había procurado no elevar la voz. Tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber cómo llevar mejor las discusiones con cada uno de sus progenitores.

"¿Cómo que no?", bramó Walburga, mucho más irreflexiva en ese momento que él. "Todos estos años he sido increíblemente permisiva contigo, Sirius. A pesar de todos esos rumores, a pesar de quienes me decían que te dejas ver con mestizas e incluso sangre sucias… siempre te concedí el beneficio de la duda. No hagas que me arrepienta."

"¿Rumores, madre?", preguntó Sirius con insolencia. "Son más que eso. _Es la verdad_. Yo no pregunto por la familia a nadie antes de dirigirle la palabra."

"¡Es tu _deber_! Ya hundiste nuestra reputación cuando te eligieron para Gryffindor¡al menos ahora deberías compensarlo!"

"¡Estoy orgulloso de ser un Gryffindor!", la interrumpió Sirius, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

"Antes que nada eres un Black", le recriminó Walburga con voz gélida.

"No, _soy Sirius_. Y Sirius es un Gryffindor. _Black_ sólo es un apellido, algo que yo no he elegido y que, desde luego, no pedí."

Walburga se tuvo que apoyar en la mesa de la impresión. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la frente, visiblemente descompuesta.

"¿Qué es lo que has dicho?", preguntó débilmente.

"Creo que me has entendido muy bien, madre. ¿Necesitas que lo repita?"

La mujer cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes, tratando de reunir fuerzas para afrontar esa nueva osadía por parte de su primogénito. Sirius, por su parte, esperó impertérrito a que ella volviese a hablar, con la vista fija en la alacena, mirando sin ver los elegantes platos con el emblema de los Black. Resultaba irreal estar ahí, como si ese no fuera el lugar donde se había criado, como si ya no fuese _su_ _hogar_. O nunca lo hubiese sido.

"Eres una vergüenza para la familia", habló finalmente Walburga, con voz enronquecida y cansada. "Tu padre y yo hemos tratado de hacer todo lo posible para remediarlo, pero sigo sin saber en qué fallamos." Sirius esbozó una sonrisa irónica y se preparó para contestar, pero ella lo impidió. Alzó una mano, pidiendo silencio. "Ser un Black es un orgullo, _una bendición_. Si no comprendes eso, no sé qué más puedo hacer por ti."

"Ya has hecho bastante, madre", replicó Sirius con amargura. "Preferiría haber contado con tu indiferencia desde el principio."

Walburga alzó el mentón, del mismo modo que solía mostrar en las reuniones sociales. Con orgullo, con la aristocracia heredada a través de siglos de tradiciones y protocolos familiares.

"No entiendes nada, Sirius. Los Black no renunciamos a lo que queremos, y tú terminarás siendo el hijo que tu padre y yo merecemos. Nos lo debes, y algún día te darás cuenta de que todo lo hacemos por tu bien". Inspiró con fuerza y añadió: "Dejarás Hogwarts e irás a estudiar a Durmstrang. Nos las arreglaremos para que te admitan allí. No volverás a ver a ninguno de esos gamberros con los que te dedicas a cometer fechorías. Sin ellos, seguro que te costará menos volver al buen camino."

Sirius se quedó unos instantes sin habla. No daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Irse de Hogwarts¿De _su verdadero hogar_? Y más que eso¿pretendía separarlo de sus amigos, quienes significaban para él más que su propia familia?

"¡Ni hablar!", gritó, levantándose violentamente. La silla se estrelló ruidosamente contra el suelo, pero ni siquiera eso sirvió para ahogar su voz. "¡No voy a permitirlo!"

"Tú no tienes nada que decir", le espetó Walburga con frialdad, elevando reflejamente su voz.

"Es mi vida y no voy a permitir que nadie más decida por mí. Ya estoy harto de que intentéis mangonearme."

Walburga se irguió aún más, como si la hubiesen pinchado repentinamente.

"¡Tu vida pertenece a los Black! Sólo porque seas demasiado joven, demasiado ignorante para darte cuenta…"

Sirius no la dejó terminar. Su voz sonó impersonal, pero decidida, cuando apostilló:

"Si eso significa ser un Black, quizá no quiera serlo más."

El silencio más sobrecogedor que pueda existir se hizo presente en la cocina. Walburga arrugó el rostro en un rictus de dolor e incredulidad, como si su hijo le hubiera dado una bofetada. Fue incapaz de decir nada, ni siquiera cuando Sirius pasó a su lado como una flecha y salió de allí.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Regulus pudo distinguir con claridad alguna de las réplicas de su madre y las protestas de Sirius, más vehementes que de costumbre, lo sorprendieron bastante. No conseguía entender la naturaleza de la discusión y los pocos datos que había captado sólo habían servido para confundirlo más, pero algo le decía que _ese día_ todo era distinto.

Notó el abrupto silencio que sobrevino justo antes de captar los pasos rápidos de Sirius subiendo las escaleras. Y después, un sonoro portazo. De repente, todo aquello empezaba a darle muy mala espina. Se puso en pie despacio y miró sus manos, que temblaban descontroladamente, sin que él pudiera encontrar una razón. Las sacudió enérgicamente, pensando que quizá así se le pasaría, pero decidió que averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo en la habitación de su hermano tenía mayor prioridad.

Salió de su cuarto sin apresurarse, tratando de comportarse normalmente, pero sentía el corazón golpear con tanta fuerza en su pecho que casi hacía daño. Se acercó a la puerta de al lado y, tras un momento de indecisión, la abrió, sin llamar primero. Se quedó en el dintel, porque no se atrevía a entrar del todo.

Sirius se giró hacia la puerta, sorprendido por la intrusión. Tenía el rostro desencajado, y su sedoso cabello - que por mucho que lo intentara, Regulus no conseguía imitar - le tapaba media cara, luciendo por primera vez descontrolado. Al ver que se trataba de él, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Con una desagradable sensación de incertidumbre y, a la vez, con una terrible sospecha asentándose en su pecho, Regulus se puso de puntillas, para ver qué hacía.

En menos de un segundo, el joven sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba. _Sirius estaba haciendo las_ _maletas_. Iba a irse, como muchas veces había supuesto que terminaría haciendo. Pero haberlo visto venir, no hacía menos duro el golpe. Siempre había tenido la secreta esperanza de que las cosas pudieran arreglarse, sólo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo mucho que deseaba que fuese así.

"¿Qué…?", intentó preguntar, pero la voz se le ahogó en la garganta. Pestañeó, sorprendido por su propia debilidad.

"Me voy", lo atajó Sirius con seriedad. Ni siquiera lo miró, siguió metiendo a toda prisa sus libros en un baúl colocado sobre su cama. Nunca habían hecho mucho caso a la prohibición de utilizar magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero Sirius estaba recogiéndolo todo de forma tradicional. Quizá porque así le resultaba más rápido o porque necesitaba descargar toda la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

"¿Cómo…¿Qué estás diciendo¿Cómo vas a irte?"

De repente, era como si volviera a tener cinco años. Se sentía pequeño en un mundo demasiado grande y la abominable sensación de impotencia hacía estremecer todo su cuerpo.

"Me voy", repitió Sirius, más despacio. Lo miró sólo un breve segundo y Regulus creyó que le faltaba el aire.

"No puedes irte", dijo con estúpido infantilismo. "¿Qué vas a hacer¿A dónde irás?"

"No te preocupes por mí", replicó Sirius con voz contenida, mientras cerraba con esfuerzo el baúl. Lo depositó en el suelo y abrió una maleta más pequeña. Ignorando al chico que lo observaba atónito desde la puerta, fue hasta el armario y agarró descuidadamente una buena cantidad de ropa. La soltó sobre la maleta, sin preocuparse de si se arrugaba o sobresalía por los bordes. Lo empujó todo dentro, golpeando la informe masa de ropa sin piedad, para poder cerrar las correas.

"¿A dónde vas?", volvió a preguntar Regulus, con la voz aún más débil y temblorosa. "No puedes marcharte."

"Es lo que estoy haciendo", replicó su hermano, agarrando la maleta y arrastrando el baúl tras de él. Se paró delante de Regulus, que todavía estaba obstruyendo la puerta, pero éste no se movió. "Apártate, Regulus", pidió, con una extraña inflexión en la voz.

Regulus no quería moverse. Ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas de hacerlo. Sólo quería pedirle que se quedase, que no lo abandonara allí, que no lo dejara solo de nuevo. Quería rogarle que fuese su hermano otra vez. Pero no podía hablar. Ya no era cuestión de orgullo, era pura desolación.

"Por favor…", musitó, sin saber tampoco él lo que le estaba pidiendo.

"Muévete, Regulus, maldita sea".

"Sirius, no… No lo hagas", suplicó.

Sirius gimió de pura desesperación. Soltó la maleta, que cayó al suelo con estrépito, y empujó a Regulus a un lado. A pesar de que no había empleado toda su fuerza, su hermano se estrelló contra la pared del pasillo, como si no fuera más que un muñeco de trapo. Pero el chico no protestó. Siguió mirándolo con sus ojos negros repletos de dolor.

"Sirius…", susurró una vez más, sin poder continuar. Quería decirle cientos de cosas, pero no lograba encontrar otra palabra en su mente que no fuera su nombre. Tenía la sensación de que podría repetirlo durante años y años, y nunca se cansaría de oírlo. Daría igual lo que ocurriese fuera, si su hermano seguía mirándolo a los ojos, aunque fuera con esa expresión de indescriptible confusión.

Finalmente, Sirius pareció comprender que Regulus no diría nada más, porque apartó la vista y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Volvió a encontrarse a su madre en el piso inferior. Estaba delante de la puerta de entrada, como un nuevo obstáculo que salvar. Y todo parecía indicar que no iba a ser tan fácil librarse de ella como del inesperado percance con Regulus.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, maldito desagradecido?", le espetó en cuanto se fijó en el baúl. "¿A dónde piensas ir? No eres nada sin nosotros¿me oyes? _Nada_."

Sirius no respondió a su provocación. Avanzó hasta la puerta, pero Walburga no dejó que saliera sin más.

"¡Mírame!", chilló con histeria. Sirius se volvió lánguidamente, dejando las maletas en el suelo. "¿Crees que todo es tan fácil como marcharte de aquí? Ya no eres un niño, Sirius. Deberías pensar un poco más en las consecuencias de tus actos."

"Lo he pensado", respondió lacónicamente, encarándola con la mirada, pero sin perder los estribos. "Durante cinco años."

Walburga, sin embargo, estaba ya fuera de control. Su voz sonaba aguda y penetrante, repleta de ira e indignación, rota por el dolor que suponía esa nueva afrenta.

"Ya has visto lo que pasó con la traidora de Andromeda", soltó la mujer y, por si acaso cabía alguna duda, sacó la varita e hizo un significativo gesto con ella. El mismo que había utilizado casi cuatro años atrás para borrarla del Tapiz. "Si sales por esa puerta…"

Sirius sonrió de medio lado y metió una mano en el bolsillo. De él extrajo una gruesa cadena de oro de la que colgaba un blasón muy antiguo, aunque en perfecto estado. Lo depositó con brusquedad en la mano de su madre.

"Ya tienes experiencia, entonces."

Sin decir nada más, tomó sus pertenencias y salió de allí.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Regulus oyó el fuerte portazo desde el piso superior. Se deslizó lentamente por la pared, hasta caer sin fuerzas en el suelo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sirius los había abandonado, _lo había abandonado_, y sabía todo lo que eso conllevaba. Se volvería otro tabú, otro innombrable, como había ocurrido con la prima Andrómeda. El ritual se repetiría, su madre quemaría su nombre en su Tapiz y del mismo modo, éste nunca volvería a pronunciarse en esa casa.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la pálida mejilla del joven, marcando el camino a muchas otras. Ya nada sería igual, Walburga y Orion repudiarían a su hijo públicamente y olvidarían que tenía su misma sangre. No sabía si podría soportarlo. La familia se había roto y él lo podía sentir vívidamente en su pecho. Pero ni siquiera podía odiar a Sirius por estropearlo todo. Se preguntó amargamente que si él ya no era su hermano¿por qué lo sentía más adentro que nunca?

_CRACK_

"Amo Regulus", gimió Kreacher con desolación, extendiendo una de sus huesudas manos hacia el chico tirado en el suelo. "La ama Walburga está llorando abajo… Kreacher no sabe qué decirle. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer Kreacher?"

"No lo sé", respondió Regulus, con un nudo en la garganta. "Ya no sé nada."

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

* * *

_En la nota al principio mencionábamos que es un reto identificarse con quienes se quedaron. En este caso, hemos explicado qué sintió Regulus, pero suponed qué sintieron Bellatrix, y Narcissa (ésta especialmente, al tratar con tanto cariño a su hermana ahora traidora.)_

_**Nota de Dubhesigrid a fecha de publicación del capítulo:** no tengo ni idea de qué pretende hacer Heredrha con esta historia. Por motivos que se me escapan, ella está absolutamente descolgada del fandom. Hasta aquí esto ha sido producto de una colaboración, pero a partir de ahora no tengo ni menor idea de cómo seguirá la historia (si es que ella regresa). Que lo haga yo no me parece justo ni sé si estaría a la altura, sobre todo, porque esto nació como un proyecto compartido sobre el que no tengo ni el 100 x 100 de responsabilidad, ni tengo el 100 x 100 del control. Haré lo que esté en mi mano para continuarlo, prescindiré de los borradores de ella ya que no voy a utilizarlos sin su permiso, y trataré de darle el final que siempre habíamos imaginado, y no una muerte por coma. _

_Pido disculpas a quienes os veáis defraudados, o quienes seáis admiradoras principalmente del estilo de Heredrha, yo no puedo repetirlo ni imitarlo. En definitiva, o continuo sola, no lo continuo y se queda aquí, o podemos esperar meses a que Heredrha decida si se incorpora o no._

_Me parecía justo que lo supiérais; buscaré la manera de seguir con el capítulo 13. No entraba en mis planes hacer dos longfics simultáneos yo sola. _

_(Sé que hay reviews sin responder, haré lo posible para cumplir esta semana. Al resto, gracias por la paciencia y la lectura, y por vuestros comentarios:_ Lulii, Vicky Kou de Malfoy; Saiph Lestrange; Sabaku no Akelos; Yedra Phoenix; Zory; Clio84; Cristhine; Nicole Daidouji; Cris239; Bellatrix Andromeda Black; Dryadeh; CerezaPiel; Annirve; Annaryk; EugeArt; grengras; Thaly Potter Black; El Collar de Perlas.)


	13. Escisión

_¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero espero que no os defraude lo que espera. A partir de ahora he desechado lo que Heredrha escribió ya que no tengo autoridad para publicar algo sin su permiso. Sin embargo, la historia fue pensada por las dos de principio a fin, así que muchas ideas siguen teniendo su total participación._

_**Escisión:**__ refleja el alejamiento entre hermanos, pero sobre todo, cómo una parte de cada uno de ellos se desgarra para perderse para siempre. Es mucho más que el final de una relación fraternal; es un __daño irreparable en el alma__ porque, al fin y al cabo, las decepciones que sufren son demasiado perdurables y dolorosas como para no dejar una huella permanente en ellos._

_Los títulos de cada epígrafe van precedidos por __el nombre del que sufre la ruptura__ en ese preciso momento. Podría haber más situaciones, pero se hace innecesario alargar demasiado (la decepción de Narcissa o Bellatrix con Andromeda fue en el preciso momento que ella se fugó con Ted)._

_Gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestra inmensa paciencia: _EugeArt, CerezaPiel, Lulii, Saiph Lestrange, Sabaku no Akelos, El Collar de Perlas, Cristhine, Yedra Phoenix, Criss92, laura marina lovegood, Dryadeh, Ginna Isabella Ryddle, Iep, Annirve, Clio84, sandy kou, snow angel 3000, fabyginny05.

_**Aviso: **__hay una escena de violencia que aunque no es extremadamente gráfica, sí es cruel. No es el tipo de narración que disfruto escribiendo o leyendo, pero estamos entrando en la fase oscura de la historia, los años 70 y la I Guerra__**. **_

_**Agradecimiento: **__eterno a _**Nasirid**_, porque no ha leído la historia y ha sido la beta que toda ficker querría :3_

* * *

**ESCISIÓN**

"_Qui non est mecum, contra me est." - __**Evangelium Matthaeum 12.30**_

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**1. Narcissa y Andromeda**_

_**2. Bellatrix y Andromeda**_

_**3. Regulus y Sirius**_

_**4. Narcissa y Bellatrix**_

_**5. Sirius y Regulus**_

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**1. Narcissa y Andromeda**_

_**Mansión de Cygnus y Druella Black**_

_**Sábado 30 de septiembre de 1972**_

Narcissa Black, orgullosa hija de la familia mágica más antigua del Reino Unido y seguramente, la familia más orgullosa de sus raíces. Bella, fría, inteligente y de carácter, Narcissa siempre se quiso hacer respetar; la tercera hija es siempre la más consentida, la más mimada, pero es la que vive a la sombra de dos hermanas mayores igual de hermosas, inteligentes y de marcada personalidad. La tradición indicaba que su destino era encontrar un respetable hijo de sangre mágica pura, y con suerte, el segundo o tercero de la familia.

La _tercera_ Black era un botín valioso para otras familias mágicas menos importantes, pero ella no podía quedar relegada a ser considerada un _"botín"_ por otros inferiores a ella, sino el primer premio por otros _iguales _a ella. Es más... ella deseaba ser _quien eligiera_, y no a la inversa.

Desde el momento en que puso los ojos en el hijo único de Abraxas Malfoy, Narcissa supo que Lucius era quien estaba destinado para ella. Lucius podría elegir entre las primogénitas de los Gamp, Parkinson, Crouch, Rosier, Rookwood, Crabbe, Nott, Yaxley, Carrow, Greengrass, Selwyn... pero finalmente eligió a Narcissa. Y Narcissa no podía ser más feliz.

_"No deseo una mujer-trofeo que me acompañe a eventos, me apoye y me comprenda y que sea la madre de mis hijos, Narcissa. Ésas son las Parkinson, las Gamp, las Crabbe... Tú eres mucho más que eso." _

Hacía una semana aproximadamente que Narcissa supo de la traición y la deshonra de su hermana Andromeda, _su Meda_; su mundo mágico, perfecto, se derrumbó. Narcissa habría dado la vida por su familia, y sin dudarlo, por sus hermanas. Cuántas veces había defendido a sus hermanas en Hogwarts. Cuántas veces se había enfrentado a otros _traidores a la sangre_, a mestizos o sangre sucia porque insultaban o se atrevían a menospreciar lo que significaba ser una Black. Cierto era que Narcissa no era una duelista, pero tampoco dudaba en utilizar la varita si la situación lo requería.

Y si Narcissa era ofendida, Lucius era ofendido.

Pero ahora se presentaba un pequeño problema: Narcissa _había ofendido y deshonrado a Lucius_.

Cierto que no directamente, pero era una humillación haberse comprometido con la _tercera hermana_, que además era la hermana de una _sucia traidora a la sangre_.

La joven había salido de Hogwarts para recluirse en su hogar; desde entonces, había rehusado salir de su dormitorio. Había quemado las fotos de Andromeda, la hermana que le había partido el alma por esa traición, esa escapada por la puerta de atrás, ese insulto a ella, a los suyos. Un golpe bajo que nunca le perdonaría. Arrodillada frente a la chimenea, y bloqueada la puerta con todos los hechizos que conocía, Narcissa dejó que las lágrimas irritaran sus hermosos ojos y su piel de porcelana hasta enrojecer. Ya daba igual. El marchitarse como un narciso bajo una tormenta no era nada en comparación a perder una hermana.

O su gran amor.

Andromeda había roto con la familia, los había humillado e insultado. Bellatrix ya estaba casada con Rodolphus, y éste no vacilaría en asesinar a su cuñada traidora si se le presentaba la ocasión. Ni la misma Bellatrix tendría ningún reparo en diferenciar clase de sangre Black: la limpia y la _traidora_. Pero...

_Narcissa ni siquiera estaba comprometida. _

Arrodillada frente a la chimenea, cerrada a la Red Flu, cerrada al mundo exterior, Narcissa sólo contemplaba las llamas entre lágrimas, consciente de que Andromeda había acabado además con su futuro. La hermana menor soltera de la traidora, el hazmerreír de las familias mágicas... Y Lucius la dejaría, rompería el inexistente compromiso.

No deseaba salir. Sabía que ahí fuera, _Corazón de Bruja_, y por ende toda la sociedad mágica tenían las vistas en los Black... y en particular, en la menor de las hermanas, condenada a ser una patética solterona. Ninguna familia mágica se fijaría en ellos como de fiar... si una Black había traicionado, cualquier cosa era posible de esperar de ellas...

Y había perdido a Lucius. Abraxas prohibiría cualquier tipo de contacto y de compromiso; seguro que su delicado estado de salud estaba ahora en precario. Y aunque el propio Lucius lo quisiera, Andromeda se había llevado el privilegio de deshonrar a la familia; Narcissa ni siquiera tenía ya la opción, en el hipotético caso de que Lucius fuese desheredado y pudieran huir juntos. Eso ya ni siquiera era una alternativa.

_Andromeda la había matado en vida._ Había matado su pasado y sus recuerdos juntas; su presente y su felicidad actual; su futuro, sus esperanzas e ilusiones. Era un fratricidio, a todos los efectos.

Druella se había desesperado con su hija, la única que vivía con ella, aunque pasara casi todo el año en Hogwarts; su viva imagen, su pequeña flor. Druella se sintió humillada, traicionada por su segunda hija. No soportaba las miradas de su cuñada Walburga, el reproche velado de Orion, los reproches de la tía Cassiopeia, de sus suegros Pollux e Irma... Todos la culpaban a ella, _a la madre_. _La que no era una Black. _Y Druella rompía a llorar en silencio; a las hijas de alta cuna no se les permitía llorar en público. Por eso, Druella se retiraba a su sala de lectura, y lloraba por su deshonor en soledad; y Narcissa ni siquiera salía a comer.

Y sabía que su madre aparecería, cuando su llanto hubiese acabado. _Toc, toc._ Como ahora.

"Cissy... querida..." habló con voz rota Druella, desde el otro lado de la puerta. "Hay té en la salita de tarde... Anda... baja conmigo y te despejas un poco... No has salido en cinco días..."

Narcissa se secó la nariz con un pañuelo, y ni siquiera se incorporó.

"No... no quiero té... no quiero nada..."

Oyó un quedo sollozo al otro lado de la puerta.

_"Cissy_... por favor, ábreme la puerta..."

"No." contestó Narcissa, mirando por la ventana; la lluvia era incesante, el cristal traslúcido por la corriente de agua que caía por su superficie. El cielo oscuro, la noche se asomaba, y ella sentía el tiempo detenido. Como en las pesadillas.

Cuando volviera a Hogwarts, algún día tendría que volver, todos los alumnos se reirían de ella... le preguntarían por Lucius, y oiría lo que aquí, en su dormitorio, _no quería oír ella_... que él ya estaba comprometido con otra, que quién querría_ a una Black_, que él era demasiado para una infeliz...

_Toc toc._

Narcissa no respondió.

_Toc toc._

_Toc toc._

_"Narcissa Black,_ abre ahora mismo esta puerta o la destrozo."

Ésa no era la voz rota de su madre. Era un tono mucho más grave, definitivamente masculino.

_Era Lucius._

Narcissa sintió el corazón desbocado. Se incorporó del suelo y se pegó a la pared, con la varita aferrada en su puño, aunque no sabía por qué. Lucius era perfectamente capaz de echar abajo la puerta y desarmarla si se lo proponía.

¿Se podía lanzar un _Obliviate_ contra una misma?. ¿Un _Avada Kedavra?_ Así no soportaría la humillación de ver el rostro hermoso, decepcionado, de Lucius, comunicándole en persona que lo suyo no podía funcionar. Que él no podía comprometerse con una mujer cuya familia era tan poco de fiar, una familia que había caído muy bajo al educar a una traidora a la sangre.

"Narcissa. Abre. La. Puerta."

La joven cerró los hinchados ojos y agitó la varita, derrotada. La puerta se abrió suavemente, y en el umbral estaba Lucius. Con la capa de viaje todavía salpicada de diminutas gotas de agua. El cabello rubio revuelto sobre los hombros, algunos mechones caían sobre los ojos grises. Era extraño, parecía que Lucius había llegado caminando bajo la lluvia, y no directamente a través de la Red Flu o por medio de la Aparición.

Pero Narcissa estaba apoyada en la pared, con la cabeza gacha. Y Lucius frunció los ojos grises; jamás había presenciado la sombra de la impecable y hermosa Black. Vestida con una simple túnica de algodón de un azul pálido. El cabello rubio ensortijado, no arreglado en perfectos y definidos bucles, o alisado para destacar su brillo. Más delgada, más pálida.

Lucius se acercó a ella y puso los dedos bajo la barbilla, y la obligó a mirarlo. Ella no ofreció resistencia, pero no lo miró a los ojos. Sólo veía el cristal desdibujado, los nubarrones, y sentía la habitación en semipenumbra; el mundo descolorido, apagado, a través de sus párpados hinchados, enrojecidos.

Malfoy jamás había visto a Narcissa Black en su caída, en su miseria. Delicada como la flor que llevaba su nombre, hermosa como el más bello de los narcisos, frágil. Dañada. Herida.

"Narcissa. _No voy a casarme con una traidora a la sangre."_

Narcissa soltó apartó su barbilla con un gesto brusco y rompió en llanto. _Las Black no se humillan, las Black no lloran delante de nadie. Las Black no lloran. No lloran nunca._

Pero ahora, ser una Black ahora era _un insulto, era una vergüenza._ Y Narcissa sintió sus piernas flaquear, y su espalda fue cayendo por la pared, hasta quedar arrodillada frente a Lucius.

_Una Black no se arrodilla ante nadie._

Pero una Black ahora era lo más bajo del mundo mágico.

Sintió que Lucius se movía, que se agachaba frente a ella y sintió sus manos a ambos lados de su cara, obligándola de nuevo a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Narcissa... Te repito, yo no me voy a casar _con Andromeda_. Tú no eres la que has traicionado a la familia, a todas las familias mágicas. Es ella la sucia traidora. Te dije que tú eres mucho más que cualquier Crabbe, cualquier Parkinson o Gamp. Y si ser Black te hace tanto daño, no permitiré que sigas siéndolo. Quiero que seas Narcissa _Malfoy_. Y cualquiera que se atreva a insultarte, lo pagará muy caro. Si te insultan a ti, insultan a los Malfoy. Y no te preocupes... porque eso te prometo que jamás lo harán."

Lucius besó los labios cuarteados de Narcissa, que no había tenido la fuerza ni la capacidad de reacción suficientes.

"Nadie va a hacerte sufrir, Narcissa. Te prometo que mataré a quien te haga daño."

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**2. Bellatrix y Andromeda**_

_**Whitehall, Londres**_

_**8 de marzo de 1973**_

La joven contó despacio el dinero que tenía en un pequeño saquito; no estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de moneda extraña y temía equivocarse y dar de más, cuando ahora les hacía tanta falta ahorrar. Hacía poco que se habían trasladado y ahora más que nunca tenía que dejar de verse por el Londres mágico.

Comprobó la hora y cogió apresurada las bolsas con la compra. Seguramente cenarían tarde, en cuando tu esposo saliera de trabajar. Sabía que en su estado no debía coger peso, por eso se había encargado de hacer varios viajes para repartir la compra.

"_Lo comido por lo servido"_ pensaba ella, ya que se cansaba igualmente con tanto viaje.

Se detuvo un momento en la amplia calle. No se había dado cuenta que para ir a la única farmacia abierta había ido precisamente a uno de los lugares mágicos más importantes de Londres: tan cerca del Ministerio de Magia.

Guardó el periódico torpemente en una de las bolsas, y preocupada, aceleró el paso.

Porque era de noche. Porque hacía frío. Y porque no le gustaba nada el extraño silencio que se había apoderado de la calle.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"Listo" comentó lacónicamente Rodolphus apartando la máscara gris oscuro de su rostro con un elegante y breve gesto de la varita. La máscara se desvaneció siguiendo la estela de la madera.

Ella observó Whitehall con ojos oscuros, fríos; insensible a la elegancia de la calle que llevaba hasta la mismísima Trafalgar Square. Pero a Bellatrix eso no le decía nada. No había nada muggle que fuese interesante, hermoso, elegante o digno de su atención. Salvo algo. Una insignificancia: ahí donde hubiera muggles, ahí estaría ella, destrozándolos.

O quienes los defendieran, protegieran, ocultaran.

_O quienes los amaran. _

Rodolphus apoyó el hombro en la blanquecina pared que estaba tan próxima al Ministerio. Levantó la cabeza sobre su hombro y supuso que el resto estaban preparados para lanzar el hechizo que haría volar en pedazos el edificio. Con indiferencia, pero sin variar su postura apoyándose como si estuviese esperando el Autobús Noctámbulo, volvió la cabeza hacia su mujer.

Pero ella, ya con la cara descubierta, tenía la mirada fija en alguien. Una joven de melena ondulada, larga y castaña, que hacía esfuerzos por llevar una bolsa. Su abrigo delataba dos cosas: o que le hacía falta ejercicio.

O que estaba embarazada.

Era una muggle. Que podría delatar o presenciar lo que estaban a punto de hacer. O era una bruja, que incluso podría poner alguna resistencia. Aferró con fuerza la varita que había usado para apartar su máscara, y no se preocupó en ponérsela.

Esa melena castaña, su estatura; muggles, brujas, _traidoras_.

_Andromeda._

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"_En Birmingham, veintidós personas calcinadas en su urbanización. En York: una familia de magos, los padres de ella, y los tres hijos. En Edimburgo: tres cuerpos acribillados a cuchilladas…"_

Andromeda miró atemorizada el artículo del periódico que portaba en la bolsa. Se detuvo un momento y apoyó la mano en la pared, tomando aire despacio. Todos los días era igual, de vez en cuando aparecían noticias de este tipo como si fuesen hechos muggles aislados, pero era terrible. Exhaló aire temblorosa, y aferró con determinación la bolsa en el otro brazo, mientras apartaba la mano de la pared al recuperar el equilibrio. Se llevó la mano a la sien y torció la boca con amargura, cuando imaginó que estaba teniendo una reacción muy similar a la de su tía Walburga.

Nunca se había parecido a Walburga, salvo en ese momento. Escuchó pasos detrás y soltó la bolsa al suelo y para que su brazo protegiera en un gesto inconsciente pero del todo inútil su abultado vientre, y la mano que tenía en la sien fue directa hacia la varita que tenía en el bolsillo del abrigo.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

La mujer ni siquiera pudo girarse para mirar a su atacante. Las bolsas se habían desparramado en el suelo y no había posibilidad de gritar, porque había perdido la voz. Un dolor intenso, agudo, extremo estaba recorriendo su cuerpo. Parecía que no tenía sangre caliente, parecía que tenía sangre que estaba hirviendo, abrasándole las venas.

La cabeza le iba a explotar. Como las jaquecas intensas que había sentido alguna vez en su vida, los mareos matutinos no eran nada, y cuántas veces se había quejado de ellos en su estado…

Su bebé…

Llorando, desesperada, gritó, chilló, se arrastró.

"Por favor…" pudo articular, cuando parecía que tenía cuchillos atravesándole el pecho. "Por favor… _mi bebé…"_

"Zorra…" escupió Bellatrix, deteniendo el baile de la varita, con la mirada clavada en la mujer que se retorcía y gemía, que se arrastraba y mascullaba. "Y encima estás embarazada… y encima traes otra mierda como tú, a contaminarnos, a robarnos…"

Tenía tanta experiencia, que decidió probar el hechizo de la tortura en el feto de la mujer. Sería como darle una lección a ese engendro también. Antes de nacer sabría que no estaba destinado a existir. Que una basura mestiza sólo puede servir para ser aplastada, molida, borrada de la existencia. Una perversión de la naturaleza mágica, eso es lo que era.

Qué pensaría _él_. Qué le diría cuando supiera que su sucia hermana, su hermana traidora estaba embarazada. La había avergonzado. La había humillado. Andromeda había puesto en evidencia a la favorita_. A la única._ Y el Señor Tenebroso ahora no confiaría en ella, ni la consideraría digna de su atención. Todo por culpa de esa zorra traidora, de su maldito apellido muggle, y de ese monstruo que había engendrado.

Rodolphus se puso a su lado y observó con indiferencia el cuerpo que había a los pies de su esposa: los cabellos castaños revueltos, las ropas rasgadas y sangrientas, los temblores del cuerpo, hasta que cesaron. O había muerto, o había perdido el conocimiento.

"No he terminado." Dijo Bellatrix, sin apartar los ojos de la mujer. Su nariz se arrugó y Rodolphus apreció con callada curiosidad el parecido interesante que en esos momentos guardaba con su _única_ hermana.

La mujer despertó de nuevo y se hizo un ovillo, llevándose las manos hacia el estómago; Rodolphus no levantó la varita, no hizo ningún gesto amenazador ni tampoco ayudó en la tortura que había perpetrado Bellatrix, pero definitivamente tampoco Rodolphus hizo nada para impedirlono.

"Mi… bebé…" masculló de nuevo la mujer. En los pantalones, en los muslos, Rodolphus apreció que la mujer tenía enormes manchas de sangre, y se dio cuenta de que por lo menos, había sufrido un aborto y miró de reojo a Bellatrix; ésta parecía estar perfeccionando su impecable técnica con la varita y cierta Maldición Imperdonable.

"_Avada Kedavra"_ dijo él, sin más. El resplandor verde acabó con la vida de la mujer, dando por finalizado el entrenamiento. O la venganza. O ambas cosas. Lestrange a continuación miró por encima del hombro. "¡Deshaceos de esto!" indicó a sus compañeros, señalando el cadaver con la varita.

Dicho eso, agarró del brazo a su mujer y la apartó hacia uno de las calles perpendiculares, silenciosas a esas horas de la noche y la aplastó contra la pared.

"¿Qué estupidez hacías, Bellatrix, en pleno Whitehall?"

Bellatrix intentó apartarse de su marido, levantando los ojos pesados, vengativos, asqueados.

"Hum… ¿matar a traidoras a la sangre?. ¿Honrar al Señor Tenebroso?"

"¿En plena calle?" contestó él, la perilla no ocultaba los labios apretados por la ira. "Te he dicho muchas veces que si tenemos un plan, nos ceñimos a él. Tu encantadora idea de matar muggles o sangre sucias nos podría haber delatado."

"¿Aunque fuese mi hermana?"

Rodolphus alzó una ceja, mientras contemplaba el rostro en penumbra de su mujer a la que acababa de rematar, y dejó que Bellatrix moviera su pelvis hacia él, que tocara su pecho contra el suyo, y se dejó manipular. De nuevo, _nada nuevo_.

"No era tu hermana." Pudo decir a continuación Lestrange con frialdad.

Pero ella simplemente torció la boca a un lado. Levantó su brazo con suavidad y miró el reloj: las explosiones serían a esa hora, sin duda. Volverían a apuntar a esos de IRA Provisional o lo que fuese, y seguirían su campaña de terror y de exterminación de basura en el mundo mágico.

Pasó de mirar los ojos oscuros de Rodolphus, dejando que él siguiera aplastándola contra la pared, y miró cómo caía la manga, descubriendo la Marca sobre su piel suave y pálida; sacó la lengua y se lamió la Marca en el preciso instante que se escucharon unas terribles explosiones. Alzó la varita al cielo.

"_¡Morsmordre!"_ gritó ella, lamiendo a continuación el cuello debajo de la oreja de su marido.

Rodolphus Desapareció llevándola consigo.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Andromeda bajó la varita cuando tras ella vio que no estaba un grupo vestido de negro, con varitas oscuras y rostros siniestros y enmascarados, liderados por su visceral hermana mayor. Aquellos que a veces poblaban sus pesadillas.

Sólo había un cabello castaño claro, con un abrigo comprado en un puesto de Portobello _"a muy buen precio"_, según él, ya que ella no sabía si 7 libras era poco o mucho. Que había levantado ambas manos como un ladrón rindiéndose a un auror cuando Andromeda apuntó con su varita. Al reconocerlo, ella echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ted Tonks y hundió la cara en su hombro.

"Ni siquiera puedo ir a tomarme un helado de vainilla con chocolate caliente al puesto de Florean…" dijo ella sollozando. "Veo enemigos por todas partes, veo ataques y atentados, explosiones y torturas…"

Ted tomó el rostro de su mujer entre las manos y con los pulgares secó las lágrimas.

"Sólo salí pronto de trabajar, y vi que no estabas, supuse que estarías terminando la compra. No quise asustarte…"

"Vivo asustada, Ted." Confesó ella. "Veo a mi hermana en todas partes. Veo a Bellatrix, la siento que me mataría a mi, a ti, a nuestro bebé…"

Él aferró con fuerza a Andromeda, y no dijo nada. Levantó los ojos hacia el cielo, y deseó internamente que su bebé fuese lo bastante fuerte para valerse por si mismo. Ser como mínimo auror, para poder defenderse, en el caso de que ellos faltaran. Aferrando con fuerza su mundo en sus brazos, Desapareció con su mujer y su futuro hijo a la seguridad de su hogar.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**3. Regulus y Sirius**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Lunes 1 de septiembre de 1975**_

"_Et voilà!"_ exclamó Sirius, moviendo la varita hábilmente con las manos cuando terminó el hechizo como si fuese una majorette en un desfile muggle. Mostró orgulloso el resultado. "¿Qué te parece?"

James estaba limpiando las gafas con la corbata de Gryffindor que pendía de su cuello, sin haber prestado mucha atención.

"Que hablas fatal en francés, Sirius" comentó Peter mientras hacía un gesto de aprobación cuando vio las letras que había grabado Sirius en el carro que acababa de traerlos a los tres al Colegio. "Y que tienes suerte que Remus no esté aquí, porque habría estrenado su cargo de Prefecto quitándonos puntos."

"Bah, Remus no nos traicionaría nunca." Comentó Sirius sin parar de mover la varita. "Tengo entrenamiento grabando cosas. Según mi madre, fui un _pequeño terrorista_ cuando casi acabo con su preciado Tapiz con tres años y la varita de mi padre. Por lo visto, sólo intentaba dibujar Bludgers en el Tapiz." Comentó con indiferente amargura.

"_Carro de los Nerobeabores"_ leyó James cuando se ajustó las gafas, acercándose al carro.

"No te las has limpiado bien." Respondió irritado Sirius cuando James leyó lo que había escrito con tanto cuidado.

"Me las he limpiado perfectamente." Dijo James. "Tienes una letruja que no hay mago que la descifre, tío."

"Dímelo a mi…" murmuró Peter arrastrando su baúl haciendo mucho esfuerzo. "Nunca puedo cogerle sus apuntes."

Sirius chascó la lengua y movió la varita para bajarse su baúl con absoluta indiferencia.

"Nunca tomo apuntes, así que no te hagas la víctima. Y tú James, ahora no te quejes de mi letra."

James hizo un movimiento con su varita y su baúl cayó de golpe al suelo, siguiendo su tradicional despreocupación por sus contenidos; al fin y al cabo, su madre había aprendido hacía años a ponerle un hechizo para proteger el equipaje del descuidado de su hijo.

"¿Cómo que no? Menudo verano he pasado, me hacía falta uno de esos manuales de Aritmancia nivel EXTASIS para leer tus cartas."

"Habrás practicado… ya sabes..." Dijo más seriamente Sirius, interrumpiendo ese hilo de la conversación. "A mi me ha costado un triunfo aislarme en mi cuarto. Zafarme de Regulus ha sido casi más difícil que aguantar a mi madre. Pero si hubiera entrado en la habitación y me hubiera visto con hocico de perro, ahora mismo estaría enterrado…"

Comenzaron a andar, sus respectivos baúles siguiendo su paso por sendos hechizos; Peter se quedó rezagado, mirando cómo sus mejores amigos le habían dejado atrás, mientras él intentaba seguirles el paso tirando de su equipaje. Algún día les preguntaría qué tipo de hechizo era ése, que hacía que las cosas les siguieran.

O él mismo también, siguiéndoles torpe a todas partes, pensó Pettigrew tristemente.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Regulus caminaba llevando el baúl con facilidad; el hechizo para arrastrarlo era del todo conveniente para pasar por el suelo empedrado. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y levantó los ojos hacia el cielo; llovería, estaba convencido.

"_Ése es, es Black…"_

"_Sí, es de una familia que hace magia oscura…"_

"_Dicen que han inventado las Maldiciones Imperdonables…"_

Hacía tiempo que Regulus había escuchado muchos rumores sobre él, su familia, sus orígenes. No tenían ni idea; no sabían quiénes eran, ni por qué eran tan especiales. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de averiguarlo. Miró de reojo, sin dejar de caminar ni de cambiar su postura: hacía tiempo también que Regulus era capaz de mirar su alrededor sin que nadie percibiera su presencia ni su propósito.

Gryffindors.

Apretó los labios, ligeramente disgustado. Si eran Gryffindors y conocían a Sirius, probablemente éste no se habría tomado la molestia de acallar esos estúpidos rumores acerca de la familia. Es más, seguro que él los había avivado. Aceleró el paso y adelantó al grupo que había estado murmurando y levantó la barbilla, demostrando que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse, que tal vez los demás sí podrían agachar la cabeza de vez en cuando.

No se dio cuenta al caminar tan rápido que había alcanzado precisamente a la alta figura de su hermano, inconfundible, acompañado de Potter, como siempre. La actitud altiva y orgullosa del menor de los Black cambió ligeramente cuando la barbilla no iba tan desafiante, sino que había bajado por efecto de cierta punzada demasiado familiar. Ese verano había sido como los anteriores. Portazos generalmente. Discusiones cuando estaba en presencia de sus padres, o silencio absoluto porque no estaba con ellos. Pero sobre todo, hacía tiempo que notaba que Sirius estaba incluso distante con él.

Ya no podía ni siquiera pasar a su habitación. No como antes, cuando en una época Regulus le colaba comida durante los castigos. Ahora Sirius le prohibía el paso. O tardaba mucho tiempo en abrirle la puerta. Tenía lechuzas casi todos los días. Lo mismo se había echado novia, aunque Regulus dudaba que Sirius mantuviera durante un verano entero una relación con alguna o algunas, ya que le había visto cambiar de chica como de rutina. Nunca repetía.

"Bah…" escuchó a Sirius comentar mientras estiraba los brazos, caminando unos metros delante de su hermano, su baúl arrastrándose tras él haciendo bastante ruido con sus ruedas. "Como todos los veranos. Incluso Regulus me ha estado dando bastante la murga."

"Ya lo leí en las cartas. O lo intuí, que tienes una letra de pena. Pero ya sabes lo que te he dicho, _a nadie." _Contestó crípticamente Potter.

"Lo sé, aunque me encantaría decírselo, pero estar en mi habitación a lo mío ha sido lo único que me ha salvado este verano. Un verano más en mi casa y me tiro desde la azotea, lo prometo. Y encima teniendo que aguantar que es _un honor_ pertenecer a la _Noble_ Casa de Black. Que soy un verdadero _desperdicio_, que soy una _vergüenza,_ que si no sirvo _como Black_, entonces no soy _nadie_…"

Regulus escuchó cómo su hermano resoplaba despreciativamente.

"Prefiero ser un _don nadie_ antes que ser un Black. Prefiero ser anónimo y un cualquiera, antes que ser como ellos. Ellos sí que son una vergüenza para mi… Ojalá no fuese un Black…"

El menor de los hermanos se detuvo, mientras los demás alumnos arrastraban sus equipajes con más o menos facilidad.

"¡Peter, que te quedas sin postre!" escuchó a su hermano gritar.

Pero Regulus no se movió, con la mirada clavada en la espalda de su hermano, según éste iba alejándose más y más de él. Literal y figuradamente. No sabía qué diablos había pasado para que ese verano su hermano no estuviera con él, ni hablaran como antes, ni jugaran o discutieran. En definitiva, siguieran siendo hermanos.

Pero sí era consciente de ese momento, de ese preciso momento en el que se había abierto una pequeña fisura, aparentemente insignificante e invisible, pero que se abriría más y más. Sí sería consciente del momento en el que algo ya no sería lo mismo entre ellos. Jamás había escuchado a Sirius hablar de forma tan directa y tan clara sobre su familia. Nunca antes había sido tan absolutamente revelador acerca de lo que sentía por ser Black: asco, vergüenza.

No lo hizo. Regulus no saltó y protestó, no le pidió explicaciones, ni le recriminó que le hubiera etiquetado como el mismo tipo de Black que sus padres o Bellatrix.

Sirius, sin embargo, nunca lo supo. Nunca fue consciente de lo que pasó, ni de porqué.

Pero sí supo, y eso le atormentó, que no influyó lo suficiente, que su presencia no fue lo bastante poderosa como para haber sacado a Regulus de esa atmósfera, de ese entorno esclavizante, asfixiante. A su sentimiento de vergüenza, asco, se le añadió una más.

_Culpabilidad_, por no haber ayudado a Regulus cuando tuvo ocasión. Pero la herida ya era demasiado grande. Incurable.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**4. Narcissa y Bellatrix **_

_**Malfoy Manor. Wiltshire, Inglaterra**_

_**Octubre de 1977**_

Altiva, elegante, serena y organizada, Narcissa quedó erguida en su imponente dormitorio, velando el reposo de Lucius. Invocó un hechizo silenciador para que la tormenta sólo sirviera para iluminar de cuando en cuando la estancia, y ni siquiera su tenebroso flash cuando aparecían los relámpagos podían atemorizar, no frente al resplandor de la chimenea y de los candelabros.

Despachó a Dobby, que se retiró con los frascos de pociones para dormir y anestesiantes y puso con delicadeza el dorso de la mano en la sien de su marido; ya no tenía fiebre, el sanador de la familia había hecho bien su trabajo y como siempre, sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Con la varita descorrió el dosel del fondo para que la luz de la chimenea no resultara molesta y pudiera despertar a Lucius; un nuevo relámpago iluminó el dormitorio y Lucius se revolvió. Se quedó quieta y con la varita aproximó el butacón para estar a su lado.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con respeto y reverencia. Y le sorprendió aún más que Lucius lo hubiera sido casi en proporciones mayores que ella. A veces incluso sospechaba que el Señor Tenebroso estaba del todo satisfecho e impresionado ante el grado de conexiones y contactos que manejaba Malfoy, ante las ausencias cada vez más prolongadas de Abraxas. Tal vez un Malfoy no tenía el origen directo de Salazar Slytherin, o una dinastía tan claramente definida como la de Narcissa, con una genealogía detallada al milímetro desde la Edad Media. Pero durante cientos de años, los herederos de la familia Malfoy sólo se habían casado con brujas de intachables familias mágicas de toda Europa, algo que había evitado lo que Narcissa siempre había oído criticar a la suya propia: matrimonios dentro de la propia familia. De esta forma, los Malfoy no compartían ese destino cuestionado con otras familias mágicas británicas y la perversión genética de perpetuarse a través de matrimonios entre los propios primos.

Esa noche Lucius había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, herido y apenas capaz de sostenerse en pie. Actuando con rapidez, y gracias a la asistencia del sanador de la familia, Lucius sólo necesitaba descanso. Apoyaba y conocía perfectamente qué hacía Lucius cuando pasaba días de ausencia; sabía que luchaba por ella, por su futuro en común y por defender el mundo de la magia ante la amenaza de aquellos que querían robársela o destruirla. Muggles, mestizos, sangre sucia. La pureza mágica en clara minoría, pero no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, ni unos golpes; inmediatamente Narcissa se incorporó, pensando extrañada que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a invocar un hechizo silenciador. Tampoco había podido quedarse dormida y haber pasado de alto los golpes en la puerta de sus elfos.

En el umbral, apoyando la mano en la cadera estaba su hermana. Llevaba la capa de viaje mojada y el pelo relucía bajo las antorchas con diminutas gotas de agua enredadas entre los rizos. Detrás de ella, Dobby estaba inclinado, murmurando infinidad de palabras de disculpa.

"¿Cómo está mi cuñadito?"

Narcissa miró hacia Lucius y se relajó al escuchar cómo respiraba regularmente. Queriendo evitar una discusión en el dormitorio, tiró del brazo predilecto de su hermana, que hizo un gesto para desembarazarse de su garra, como si el gesto fuese extremadamente ofensivo. Narcissa ignoró la actitud de Bellatrix y la empujó hacia el lado opuesto del corredor, hacia la sala de estar de esa planta. Dobby cerró obedientemente las dobles puertas tras él, haciendo una profunda reverencia que pasó completamente desapercibida para ambas hermanas.

"Estás perdiendo modales, Cissy. No me has ofrecido ni una maldita taza de té, ni tú ni tus pestilentes elfos." Dijo, tirando la capa insolentemente sobre una de las butacas individuales, sin importarle lo más mínimo que el agua estropeara su delicado tapizado de terciopelo.

"¡Dobby!" exclamó Narcissa con los dientes apretados, en parte para evitar perder el control de sus nervios, en parte para no despertar a su marido. Su elfo Apareció con la nariz pegada al suelo, inmóvil y temeroso. "Té y algo de comer." Dijo secamente.

El elfo Desapareció de nuevo. Mesándose el pelo, y apuntando con la varita hacia la chimenea, Bellatrix prendió fuego y se acercó para que su calor eliminara los restos de agua de su cabello, conservando una actitud calmada y estudiada para molestar a su hermana y paseándose por la estancia como si se tratara de su propia Sala de Estar.

"Me hablas tú de modales. Bellatrix. Entras en mi dormitorio, te paseas por mi Sala como si yo fuese la invitada, y ahora qué será lo siguiente, ¿dar órdenes a mis elfos?. ¿A mí?"

Bellatrix se echó descaradamente sobre el diván y dio una patada al delicado chal de seda que estaba sobre él, y que suponía Narcissa utilizaba para cubrirse si leía o si echaba una cabezadita.

"Cht, cht, Cissy. Ahora no vengas con ésas. He venido tan sólo porque estaba preocupada por mi cuñadito." En ese momento, Dobby se presentó con una bandeja, sirviendo silenciosamente el té y dejando un plato con pasteles de calabaza. Antes de que pudiera hacer una reverencia, Bellatrix agarró un pastel y se lo llevó a la boca, ignorando al elfo como si fuese invisible.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Narcissa, sentándose rígidamente en un sillón y cruzando las piernas y los brazos.

Chupándose los dedos con delectación, Bellatrix alzó una ceja a su hermana y soltó una carcajada.

"Claro, se habrá desmayado antes de contarte nada…" añadió burlonamente, sonriendo satisfecha cuando Narcissa endureció sus rasgos ante lo que dejaba implícito, la debilidad de Lucius o incluso su escasa virilidad. "Estábamos a punto de atrapar a Dearborn cuando Lucius interrumpió la emboscada, ya que estaba herido." Se incorporó y clavó sus negros ojos desapasionados en su horrorizada hermana. "Él no tiene que tomar ninguna decisión cuando tenemos una misión que acometer. El Señor Tenebroso es lo primero, lo demás es secundario. Y si el Señor nos pide atrapar a un maldito traidor, lo haremos, aunque estemos con un pie en el Infierno."

Narcissa negó con la cabeza.

"¿Le estabas pidiendo a Lucius que arriesgara el cuello para continuar la misión?. ¡Habría muerto él!. ¡Si tanto te preocupa el Señor Tenebroso, tal vez continuando la misión ésta habría fracasado!"

Bellatrix dio un trago al té, relamiéndose los labios como si su hermana estuviera hablándole del tiempo.

"No habría fracasado. Créeme." Sentenció la mayor de las Black. De nuevo otra insinuación que no le gustó nada a Narcissa.

"¿Qué estás queriéndome decir, Bellatrix?" preguntó elevando el tono Narcissa. "¿Qué habrías matado a Lucius si hubiese puesto la misión en peligro?. ¡Somos familia, sólo espero que eso lo comprendas!"

Bellatrix puso la taza con un golpe seco sobre el platito y miró con repugnancia a su hermana, como si explicarle algo evidente fuese tan infructuoso que había terminado con su muy escasa paciencia.

"El Señor Tenebroso es lo primero." Repitió despacio, como si Narcissa fuese estúpida. "Eso lo sabe Lucius, desde el momento en el que se unió a sus filas. Ahora no me culpes a mi de su incompetencia."

Se puso de pie y se colocó la capa encima.

"Si no sirve como marido, ni tampoco como servidor del Señor Tenebroso, no sé para qué coño sirve." Añadió escupiendo la frase.

Narcissa elevó la cabeza y frunció los labios. Pero antes de que respondiera, Bellatrix había lanzado los polvos en la chimenea y las llamas cambiaron a verde.

"¡Lestrange Manor!" exclamó, y su imagen se esfumó antes de que Narcissa pudiera impedirlo. Rabiosa, enfurecida y muy dolida, tiró el juego de té al suelo de un manotazo y se fue hacia la ventana. Siempre tenía que decir Bellatrix la última palabra. Siempre tenía que ponerle ella la guinda a todo, dejar su huella, cerrar bocas. Se llevó una mano a la frente y la bajó hasta la boca para ahogar un sollozo.

No era el hecho de que Bellatrix se pavoneara y se jactara; era el hecho de que su actitud siempre terminaba recordándole a Narcissa que Lucius y ella eran incapaces de engendrar un hijo. Donde Bellatrix se cuidaba mucho de ser madre, Narcissa hacía todo lo contrario. Y ya le preocupaba que fuera infértil, pero más aún, que incluso la duda planeara sobre Lucius.

Y Bellatrix lo sabía, y lo peor, _disfrutaba_.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**5. Sirius y Regulus**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Junio de 1978**_

Ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que ignoraba las risitas femeninas, las notitas escritas en clase, las anónimas declaraciones de amor metidas en los manuales de Transformaciones o pinchadas en el tablón de anuncios de la Sala Común.

Contaba con dinero suficiente en el banco para poder vivir acomodado el resto de su vida; tenía a sus mejores amigos cerca, su única familia. Tenía su moto, los EXTASIS superados más que satisfactoriamente. Ya lo había hablado con James y con Lily; no quería ser auror, ninguno de ellos quería someterse a las normas ministeriales viendo cómo estaban yendo las cosas. Pero sí tenían claro algo: su futuro pasaba por prestar un servicio mayor a su mundo.

Y su mundo no se limitaba a su moto, las chicas, o su familia. Ni tan siquiera su _antigua_ y _noble_ familia. La otra. Su mundo no se limitaba ya a ser mágico o muggle. El mundo era _ambas cosas_, y eso es lo que haría.

No sabía si la idea era suya o de James; a fin de cuentas, ambos nunca se habían planteado cómo se ganarían la vida. Se habían planteado cómo se harían _merecedores_ de ella.

La Orden del Fénix. Su futuro pasaba por la Orden que había fundado Dumbledore.

Peter no mencionó nada de lo que quería hacer, pero nadie prestó mucha atención; después de todo, no tenía demasiado talento, tampoco su cuenta en Gringotts tenía muchos galeones, y era indeciso por naturaleza. Remus, por el contrario, sí fue claro al decir que sí iría con la Orden, ya que su particular _problema peludo_ era un terrible estigma en su búsqueda de empleo.

Sirius recordó a James mirando a Lily y ella sonriéndole en silencio. Y sabía a qué se refería; mientras James viviera, Remus Lupin no sería un mendigo. Sería uno como ellos, sería un miembro de la Orden.

Abrió las dobles puertas del Vestíbulo para salir hacia el exterior, el Patio ahora casi vacío de estudiantes, todos a punto de marcharse, algunos durante dos meses, otros ya para siempre, como él mismo. El aire movió sus cabellos, y dejó que el sol que ya anunciaba el inicio del verano calentara sus huesos y su ánimo. Nunca fue alguien especialmente preocupado del futuro, ni mucho menos del pasado; siempre había prestado mucho más interés al presente, al momento que vivía.

Y en ese momento vio que Regulus iba hacia el Colegio, solo, caminando despacio y sintió como si esa época en la que le arrojaría la escoba y le retaría a un partido bajo un hechizo ocultador de Orion fuese lejana. Otra vida. No recordaba el momento en el que Regulus Black era más Black que Reg, ni él recordaba cuándo Sirius Black significaba ser todo lo opuesto a esa familia.

Hacía tiempo que había probado todo, pero era inútil. Lo único en común que tenían a estas alturas era una infancia que incluso dudaba si era compartida; discusiones, reproches, malentendidos… todo eso sí era muy reciente, y muy bien recordado.

Sólo a veces, cuando intercambiaban algún frío saludo o una antinatural cortés despedida, era cuando abría la boca, como un pez fuera del agua, esperando poder decir, recuperar lo que habían perdido. Sobre todo, eliminar esa terrible sensación de decepción que siempre sobrevolaba su entorno cuando Regulus estaba cerca.

Regulus… y ese día templado de primavera, todavía caminando con la camisa de manga larga. Y sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad. Hasta ese día siempre había querido negar algo que era evidente para el ojo observador, y más para el ojo agudo e instintivo de Sirius Black. Dando unas zancadas hacia él, agarró del brazo de su hermano y lo arrastró hacia uno de los muros exteriores del patio, fuera de la vista de profesores y alumnos.

"¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Sirius?" exclamó su hermano, zafándose de él y apartando sus brazos como si el toque de Sirius abrasara. Pero éste no vaciló. Con firmeza, pero sin intención de lastimarle, Sirius agarró la muñeca de Regulus y tiró de la manga, como si tuviera que verlo con sus propios ojos para creer esa sospecha que su alma siempre le decía que era infundada, imposible.

Ojalá.

En el antebrazo, clara, nítida, la Marca. Inconfundible, indescriptible; Sirius soltó el brazo como si esta vez el toque abrasador fuese el de Regulus. Y Regulus contempló con los ojos oscuros abiertos, muy abiertos, casi suplicante, esos ojos claros, familiares, sobre los que había pasado el brillo de la esperanza, de la más absoluta decepción, a un gris glacial.

Esa fue la mirada que clavó en Regulus, antes de marcharse.

"Lo sabías." Murmuró Regulus, ambiguamente. No se sabía si era una pregunta, una afirmación de auto convencimiento, una excusa o una forma de continuar una conversación, de aferrarse a su hermano. "¡Sirius, ya lo sabías!" gritó a la espalda de su hermano, viendo cómo sus largas zancadas lo distanciaban mucho más; eso gritó, antes de que Regulus arrastrara su espalda por la pared para dejarse caer en el suelo y tapara su cabeza entre las manos.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

* * *

"_**Narcissa y Andromeda":**__ Narcissa no había terminado Hogwarts cuando suponemos que Andromeda huyó con Ted, deshonrando e insultando a la familia. A lo mejor no influyó para nada en la vida social de los Black, y mucho menos, en el futuro compromiso de Lucius. Pero es probable que una sociedad tan cerrada y envidiosa, con viejos rencores y finos hilos y contactos, hiciese del escándalo un arma con la que atacar a la orgullosa familia Black. _

_Por otro lado, era imprescindible mostrar de qué manera el hecho de que Andromeda huyera, hizo daño a Narcissa. Protectora, orgullosa y que pensaba que su familia era perfecta, como se consideraba ella misma. Y por qué tuvo un odio visceral hacia lo muggle, tan arraigado y personalizado como Bellatrix, y que transmitió a su hijo. Y el porqué de su apoyo incondicional a la carrera como mortífago de Lucius. Tal vez no tiene nada que ver, pero parece una explicación que le da sentido al personaje._

_Andromedista hasta la muerte que soy XD, quería ver el personaje con otros ojos, y Narcissa ha sido fundamental para mostrar que Andromeda también pudo ser egoista. Justificado o no, pero su marcha creo que dolió mucho a los suyos._

"_**Bellatrix y Andromeda":**__ esa especie de locura de Bellatrix seguro que tuvo mucho que ver con Azkaban, pero también podría haber sido algo genético, algo muy Black. Tal vez no fue así, pero me gusta pensar que esa rabia suya hacia lo muggle fue incrementado por la traición a su propia sangre. Y su reacción podría haber sido una mortífaga aún más cruel que ninguna. Ahí he jugado un poco con la propia confusión de Bellatrix al tomar a la pobre víctima por Andromeda. Sin embargo, es obvio que no es Andromeda: el DH es claro, Bellatrix dice a Voldemort que Narcissa y ella no volvieron a ver a Andromeda desde que se casó con Ted Tonks. _

"_**Regulus y Sirius":**__ La escisión producida por un error de comunicación. Un malentendido, realmente, que da esa sensación de amargura de "si hubieran hablando del tema, nada de lo que les ocurrió y separó habría sido así" :( Un malentendido estúpido, pero que es algo más que se añadió a la lista. Por otro lado, Sirius tuvo que practicar en verano para ser animago (lo conseguiría con 15 años; ese verano, a punto de entrar en 5º. Así pues, pasaría mucho tiempo encerrado a solas, excluyendo más a Regulus, aunque no intencionadamente). Otra tragedia más: Sirius hizo un enorme sacrificio por Remus al esforzarse por ser animago tan joven, pero el precio que pagó fue la exclusión en su círculo de Regulus. No sólo por el típico motivo de "Sirius sustituyó como hermano a James, en lugar de Regulus". El abismo entre hermanos cada vez es más insalvable. _

"_**Narcissa y Bellatrix":**__ insinúo que Bellatrix desprecia a Lucius porque eso refuerza su posición de "preferencia" con respecto a Voldemort, tanto por su extremada prudencia, (Lucius era un hombre de acción como mortífago muy diferente a Bellatrix, y esquivar Azkaban cuando desapareció Voldemort es una prueba), como por algo que ella usa para burlarse, la dificultad de los Malfoy de tener un hijo. No sé si será muy canon, pero a mi me sorprendía que siendo mayores que los Potter, no tuvieran a Draco hasta tan tarde. Siendo tan importante la sangre y los herederos para Malfoys y Blacks, he optado por pensar que tuvieron dificultades. En ese tipo de sociedad (incluso hoy en día), que un matrimonio tarde es tener hijos es siempre objeto de burla o de curiosidad morbosa. Ellas siempre fueron hermanas, pero quiero pensar que la diferencia de actitudes incrementó mucho antes de que las viéramos juntas por primera vez en el HP6._

"_**Sirius y Regulus":**__ ¿hace falta explicarlo? Creo que es una escena derrotada, mucha luz y mucho verano, pero ambos están absolutamente desencantados. La escena la imaginó Heredrha, así vio el descubrimiento de la Marca, y la escribió diferente. Sin embargo, no atino a pensar en otra forma más sencilla, pero más poderosa, de descubrir que Regulus tiene la Marca._

_Os vuelvo a pedir paciencia para el siguiente; me costó tiempo reconciliarme con la historia. Espero que os haya convencido y que no hayáis notado variación de estilo (o no mucho). Gracias por leer. _

_Sig.-_


	14. El corazón del león, el pequeño rey

_Hola: _

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y estar ahí, sois geniales: _SiriusLoveSlytherin, Lulii (Pressure), criss92, snow angel 3000, sandy kou, Zory, Nell Charentes :), Annirve, Yedra Phoenix, El Collar de Perlas, Dryadeh, Nicole Daidouji, dUlCe InVieRnO y Aliena.

_Esta fase, habréis visto, ya es bastante oscura; se va mascando la tragedia. Conocemos el final de todos ellos, pero, ¿cómo llegaron ahí?_

_Quienes odiéis a Regulus, saltad el capítulo directamente, porque es prácticamente sobre él. _

_Hemos dado datos de Regulus: es rápido, es inteligente, es más prudente que Sirius, pasa muy inadvertido y ésa fue su gran baza contra Voldemort. En esta época Regulus tiene tanta importancia como Sirius y Bellatrix, y bastante más que Narcissa y Andromeda. Su nombre significa el título de este capítulo: corazón de león por tratarse de la estrella más brillante de Leo, y pequeño rey. Siguiendo la costumbre de Rowling y su simbología con los nombres de sus personajes, este capítulo bebe de todo ese significado. _

_Sirius tiene también intervención, sobre todo para comparar lo parecidos y lo diferentes que son ambos hermanos. En especial, uno hacia el "lado oscuro", y otro hacia el "lado de la luz". Sin embargo, ambos comparten luces y sombras a partes iguales. _

_Me gustaría también que no veáis a Regulus como un pelele sin criterio ni personalidad (fue mi error antes de escribir de él en mi primera historia, pero Heredrha me dio una visión que tuve que pedírsela prestada. A ella se debe todo este Regulus). Creo que es un personaje lleno de matices y contradicciones y tan complejo como Sirius. Aquí están los motivos. Espero no aburriros._

_Otra vez, gracias __**Nasirid **__por ser tan generosa, haber sufrido con éste y los anteriores, mi alfa particular. Sin tu criterio, estaría ahora mismo dando tumbos como Kreacher por GP12. _

_**Aviso:** capítulo extra largo, tal vez el que más de todo el fic._

* * *

**EL CORAZÓN DEL LEÓN, EL PEQUEÑO REY**

"_Tú padres… ¿tus padres también eran mortífagos?"_

"_No, no, pero creían que Voldemort tenía razón; estaban a favor de la purificación de la raza mágica, querían deshacerse de los hijos de los muggles y que mandaran los sangre limpia. (…) Aunque cuando vieron lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para conseguir el poder, les entró miedo y se echaron atrás. Pero supongo que, al principio, mis padres creyeron que Regulus era un verdadero héroe cuando se les unió." _- Harry Potter y Sirius Black. (Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix)

_Rowling: "Sirius dijo que no podría haber sido (asesinado por el propio Voldemort) porque (Regulus) no era lo bastante importante, ¿recuerdas?. Eso (Regulus podría haber sido importante si le dejó una nota personal a Voldemort) no quiere decir necesariamente que Voldemort mató en persona a Regulus, sino que Sirius sospechó que Regulus se había metido demasiado. Como Draco. Le atraía, pero esa realidad supuso que era demasiado lo que podía controlar." _(J.K. Rowling. Entrevista _The Leaky Cauldron _y_ Mugglenet_, 16 julio 2005.)

"_Regulus no estaba preparado para la vida de un Mortífago. Lo que le hizo cambiar de bando fue el intento de asesinato de Kreacher por Lord Voldemort."_ (J.K. Rowling, Chat post-DH, 30 de julio de 2007 en _Bloomsbury_ punto com)

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Permaneció quieto debajo de la cama, aferrado a la varita, respirando tan despacio que no parecía que estuviera vivo. No tenía el corazón desbocado, ni tenía sudores fríos. Nunca había tenido miedo, siempre había tenido una sangre fría que recordaba mucho a la de su padre. Entornó los ojos pardos cuando la puerta se abrió despacio y apenas entró luz del pasillo.

_Jo, qué listo… ha apagado las luces del pasillo también…_

Despacio, empezó a arrastrarse hacia adelante, en cuanto vio que los pies pasaban al otro lado de la habitación. Su pequeño y ligero cuerpo no hacía ruido sobre la mullida alfombra de su dormitorio. _Serpenteaba_. Salió silencioso desde su escondrijo y se asomó cuidadosamente por encima de la cama, con la varita preparada, y asegurándose de que el intruso estaba comprobando el armario, casi totalmente de espaldas a él.

"_¡Petrifigulus Totalus!"_

Escuchó resoplar a la otra figura, que dio un salto y se apartó del armario.

"¡Joer Reg, vaya mierda de maleficio!. ¿Ibas a paralizarme o a decir tu nombre?"

"¡Te he ganado!" chilló Regulus, sin hacerle menor caso, saliendo al pasillo y agitando la varita de juguete. "¡Te he ganado, gran _Sir Sirius!"_

"¡No me has ganado, ese hechizo no existe!" Sirius salió al pasillo, con muy mal perder. "¡Reg, ven aquí!. ¡Ahora estarías muerto, pedazo de troll!. ¡Reg, que así no vale!"

"¡Y el grandioso _Reg el Regio_ te ha ganado!" volvió a gritar el chiquillo de siete años, ignorando completamente a su malhumorado hermano mayor…

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Grimmauld Place 12, Londres**_

_**Agosto de 1976**_

Regulus se despertó como hacía varias semanas: tras dormir a trompicones, semi consciente. No era porque hubiera peligro alrededor, ni porque no estuviera cansado: todo lo contrario. Grimmauld Place continuaba siendo una de las casas mágicas más seguras del Reino Unido, de eso estaba convencido. Y sobre la otra cuestión, estaba cansado, muy cansado.

Esta vez había soñado a cuando jugaban a las emboscadas. Unas veces él hacía de auror, otras veces de mago malvado. Siempre ganaba cuando él hacía de mago malvado, pero Sirius sacaba la lengua desdeñoso y le decía que _"yo también, cazurro, no te hagas el chulito, es más fácil ser el que acecha que el acechado. Yo nunca dejaré que me atrapen, siempre es mejor ir a la caza."_

Se apartó la sábana y la fina colcha hasta la cintura; no llevaba parte de arriba del pijama, así que el vello se le erizó al contactar con la habitación fresca por la mañana de verano. Estiró la mano y al tocar la lamparita de noche, ésta se encendió. No era necesario hacer hechizos ni usar la varita, así los inquilinos no tendrían necesidad ir con ella por toda la casa, pero hacía ya tiempo que Regulus prefería portarla, aun siendo menor, aun estando en su propia casa.

Hacía poco más de un mes que Sirius se había ido. Jamás había sentido su hogar tan vacío, tan silencioso. Tan jodidamente _grande._ Sabía que tenía que odiar a su hermano y que por supuesto, su nombre ya era un tabú en la casa, jamás podría pronunciarlo en voz alta. Tenía que fingir que Sirius no existía ni jamás paró por ese hogar. Sólo sus sueños desobedecían la ancestral orden, tan antigua como el Tapiz que parecía determinar lo justo e injusto en su familia. Su madre finalmente eliminó su nombre hacía unos pocos días, segura… _o esperanzada… _de que esa huida era un arrebato de su caprichoso hijo mayor, tan similar a los que ella misma tenía.

"_Era la persona más testadura, soberbia y arrogante que he conocido nunca… sucio traidor, vergüenza de mis padres…" _

_Pero Sirius no regresó._

El nuevo heredero de los Black se había acostumbrado a quedarse junto a la ventana, hasta muy tarde, con la esperanza de ver llegar a Sirius con su caminar elegante y confiado, con ese movimiento de hombros que él mismo no sabía imitar de la misma manera. Sirius nunca llegaba, nunca se presentaba. Y siempre se reprendía a sí mismo.

"_Cómo va a quedarse plantado ahí delante, si ni siquiera el número 12 es visible desde el exterior. Pedazo de troll, como decía Sirius…"_

Pero seguía haciendo ese ritual, a pesar de todo. Seguía pendiente de él, de poder detectar su presencia. Como cuando se quedaba alerta, buscando con sus ojos agudos la snitch dorada. O esperaba inútilmente la llegada de alguna lechuza. Algo aún más improbable; Sirius era un desastre con su correspondencia, ya lo había oído a sus amigos, en particular a Potter, y se lo había oído a las chicas con las que le había visto tontear.

Tenía que fingir que Sirius no existía. Pero eso no era un problema, Regulus sabía disimular muy bien. Es más, disimulaba perfectamente. Colocó una barrera de indiferencia que le protegía de su alrededor, un escudo impenetrable, una coraza que le permitía casi camuflarse en su entorno, no destacar ni para lo bueno ni para lo malo.

_Vio_ a su madre a través de Kreacher, llorando como jamás había imaginado en la fría y calculadora Walburga Black. Pero ella también disimulaba muy bien, debía de ser algo de familia. Como la cabezonería. La soberbia. La arrogancia.

Al poco tiempo de irse Sirius, había modificado su propio dormitorio. Desbordaba plata y serpientes; verde y gris por todos los rincones. Algo que le evitaba el dolor propio y dolor a sus padres. Ayudaba a recordar que Sirius nunca estuvo ahí. Nada que le recordara a él ni a sus padres que en esa casa nunca había vivido un traidor a la sangre, un Gryffindor que había destrozado el alma de la familia.

_¿Pero es que acaso tenían alma los Black?_

Regulus dio un respingo al pensar _en las almas_. Miró de reojo la estantería con los libros que sus padres le habían dicho que tenía que conocer, como heredero de la familia. Algunos se sentían fríos al tacto; otros podrían enloquecer al insensato que lo abriera sin pertenecer a la familia. Otros libros quemaban las manos. Otros eran puro veneno si uno quería pasar las páginas mojando las yemas. Costumbre muy poco Black por antihigiénica y antiestética, pero esos libros no estaban pensados para otros que no fuesen Black.

Su primer verano sin su hermano, su primer verano con el peso de la herencia encima.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

No hizo ningún sonido al moverse por la Casa, aún sin haber amanecido. Si Regulus Black quería ser sigiloso, podía hacer menos ruido que un kneazle pasando por la mullida alfombra del salón. Bajó al único lugar donde notaba compañía; sus padres ni se daban cuenta de su presencia, como solía ocurrirle. Entonces allí dejaba que Kreacher le preparara algo de comer; comía poco, sólo lo suficiente para recobrar energías. Seleccionaba la carne más tierna, la fruta más jugosa, el pan más reciente. Pero el cuerpo ya no le pedía golosinas encargadas directamente de _Honeydukes_. Las ranas de chocolate las usaba sólo para entrenar su habilidad como buscador de Quidditch. Las varitas de regaliz le sabían a madera de verdad.

No hacía ruido y ni siquiera su estómago le delataría, no como cuando eran pequeños y sus padres los castigaban sin cenar. O como las veces que aguardaba impaciente la comida encogiéndose sobre su estómago para que su madre no se enfadara al escuchar el rugir del hambre; era _vulgar_ ese sonido, no era digno de su categoría.

Regulus hacía tiempo que no conocía la sensación de las tripas protestando.

Al ser tan temprano, esta vez Regulus se encontró a Kreacher acurrucado entre unos viejos pergaminos, murmurando entre dientes y temblando, a pesar de que era agosto. El muchacho se detuvo, en parte porque no deseaba despertarlo, en parte sintiendo por primera vez la edad avanzada del elfo doméstico que había servido lealmente a su familia durante generaciones.

Nunca antes había caído en que esa criatura era algo más que los siniestros cadáveres que poblaban la escalera gracias al _buen gusto_ decorativo de la querida tía Elladora. Era un ser vivo. Y _sentía_ y _envejecía_. Se sentó en el banco de la cocina, y cerró los puños sobre la frente, su dedo índice relucía con el anillo de oro que su padre, silenciosamente, le había entregado cuando Sirius se marchó.

Porque Regulus sentía lo que Sirius, _pero no podía sentirlo._

"¡Amo Regulus!"

Regulus levantó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos vidriosos para distinguir con más claridad a Kreacher, aplastado contra el suelo absolutamente desesperado por haberse quedado dormido.

"Kreacher no lo había oído llamar, amo. Ahora mismo tendrá su desayuno, ¡Kreacher no ha sido un fiel sirviente, Kreacher no ha debido de dormir como un holgazán sangre sucia, oh, no!. ¡El Amo Regulus está muy delgado y es sólo culpa de Kreacher!"

Agarró una sartén de la bruñida alacena de la vajilla, repleta del escudo y lema familiares y Kreacher se golpeó cruelmente su propio cráneo. Horrorizado porque su mera presencia estaba provocando un autocastigo innecesario e irracional, Regulus se incorporó de inmediato de su sitio en la mesa y le quitó firmemente la sartén, pero sin intención de asustar ni abroncar al viejo elfo doméstico. A fin de cuentas, era demasiado temprano todavía como para desayunar y no tendría por qué estar Kreacher despierto.

"¡No, Kreacher!. Espera, espera…" Regulus apartó la sartén y la dejó descuidadamente sobre la alacena, pero muy consciente de no hacer mucho, de otro modo sus padres se presentarían furiosos, sobre todo su madre, alegando terribles jaquecas por su culpa. Ya no le importaba quedar castigado, _ya lo estaba_, pero no le parecía justo que eso le ocurriera también a Kreacher.

"Kreacher, escúchame, no tenía intención de desayunar ni de despertarte… no te golpees."

El elfo doméstico de los Black observó con verdadera fascinación al que pensaba que era el amo más maravilloso del universo, el más decente mago al que un elfo tendría jamás el honor de servir.

"El amo Regulus tiene la decencia y los buenos modales de la noble Casa de los Black… su sensibilidad…" murmuró, volviéndose a arrodillar ante su amo sin despegar la frente del suelo. Regulus sintió que esas palabras no dejaban de resultar irónicas, tristemente. Y volvió a recordar las cabezas de otros parientes de Kreacher, dispuestas en la escalera principal de la casa.

El joven estaba tan cansado de decirle que no le hiciera esas reverencias, que ya hacía mucho que no se lo repetía. Sirius solía resoplar e ignoraba literalmente su mera existencia, odiaba las actitudes serviles y sumisas, pero para Regulus era imposible no sentirse apenado. Además, Kreacher siempre le había ayudado para esquivar castigos de sus padres, espiar cuándo aparecerían si él y Sirius estaban desobedeciendo sus órdenes, o para conseguir alguna golosina extra de la cerrada y protegida despensa.

Se fijó en el viejo mueble que a veces utilizaban para guardar carbón o Polvos Flu de reserva. Las bisagras estaban desvencijadas y nadie se había preocupado especialmente de repararlas. Con el mismo silencio que envolvía siempre su figura, recogiéndose un poco el pantalón del pijama para acuclillarse más fácilmente, Regulus comprobó las bisagras con la varita en la mano.

Generalmente, los magos menores de edad no tenían que hacer magia fuera de la escuela ni podían. Pero generalmente no todos los magos menores de edad contaban con un hogar como el suyo, ni unos padres y abuelos que hacían generosas donaciones al Ministerio, suavizándoles ciertas normas. ¡Si hasta el abuelo tenía una _Orden de Merlín!_ Regulus no recordaba algún mérito particular de su abuelo, salvo el _mérito_ de disponer de mucho oro y donarlo para determinados fines. Como ser intocables.

Los Black estaban por encima de la ley, por lo visto.

Jamás, ni él ni Sirius, habían recibido lechuzas con amonestaciones por utilizar la magia fuera de Hogwarts y sí, alguna vez que otra habían hecho inofensivos encantamientos o pequeñas bromas: Sólo había que asomarse al antiguo dormitorio de Sirius y ver las fotos de chicas y motos muggles que había en las paredes, su último insulto a la familia. Esa decoración era ya imposible de eliminar, a menos que prendieran fuego al dormitorio.

Las únicas amonestaciones que habían llegado a casa eran las de Sirius en Hogwarts; al principio sus padres creyeron firmemente que era _ese cuervo_ de Minerva McGonagall que le tenía manía por su apellido, y que era una prueba de que Sirius tenía que pertenecer a Slytherin. Incluso Regulus intuyó que su padre había movido contactos en el Ministerio para conseguir el cambio de Casa de Sirius, pero era algo inútil: Dumbledore confiaba en el criterio del Sombrero Seleccionador y jamás habría permitido el cambio, especialmente cuando la selección había demostrado ser la correcta. Sirius Black _era_ Gryffindor.

Tocó con los dedos la varita mientras el discurrir de sus pensamientos se iba por otro camino.

Recordó el sueño que acababa de tener esa noche; era como aquellos juegos de su infancia, directamente hacían duelos con varitas que tenían cargadas inofensivos maleficios. Él era rápido, Sirius era astuto. ¿O era al revés? Se enzarzaban en duelos mágicos aunque las varitas ya no tuvieran encantamientos, seguían fingiendo que eran poderosos magos que libraban batallas a vida o muerte. Y no era Grimmauld Place donde luchaban; era una montaña plagada de gigantes. O era un valle de dragones. O era una cueva con vampiros. Liberaban unicornios, salvaban hermosas brujas…

"…_no, hermosas muggles…"_

"…_no, hermosas brujas…"_

"…_vale, pues hijas de muggles. ¿Son brujas, no?"_

Casi oía la risa perversamente desafiante de Sirius cuando decidían a qué clase de doncellas rescataban. Y finalmente lo dejaban en tablas, aunque a Sirius le encantaba siempre decir la última palabra. En eso, Sirius era igual que el retrato del tatarabuelo Phineas Nigellus. Claro que hacía tiempo que no aparecía por el retrato, Regulus supuso que se había ido a Hogwarts absolutamente indignado con Sirius y su desplante.

Merlín, echaba de menos a ese cabrón.

Así había crecido, luchando, _sin miedo._ Vagamente consciente de que Grimmauld Place era la cárcel que Sirius veía. Era su hogar, no había conocido otro, y no estaba tan mal especialmente si tenías a la gente que te importaba contigo. ¿Es que ahora que no estaban todos con él, veía Grimmauld Place diferente? No quiso responderse a esa pregunta.

Todavía acuclillado, apoyó la frente en la puerta medio rota y entornó los ojos, nuevamente vidriosos.

_¿Qué había hecho mal él?. ¿En qué se había equivocado?_

Sólo había deseado tener una familia unida. Sólo quería darle un sentido a lo que hacía, no por seguir los pasos que le habían marcado de antemano, sino porque creía primero en los sus seres queridos, _confiaba_ en ellos. Pero algo se había roto en algún momento durante el transcurso de ese viaje.

"_Reparo"_ susurró, al igual que en sus sueños, parcialmente consciente de su entorno y apenas seguro de su propia consciencia o inconsciencia. Las bisagras se volvieron rectas y brillantes, como si acabaran de ser reemplazadas y atornilladas, pero Regulus continuó quieto. Pestañeó lentamente, una sola vez; sus ojos se clavaron en su mano derecha con el anillo de oro de Orion en el dedo índice, el anillo con el inconfundible escudo de la familia Black y la varita sujetada por esos dedos.

Su destino ocupaba muy poco espacio, apenas cabía en ese puño. _La magia y la familia._

Se puso de pie y cerró los ojos de nuevo, tomando una decisión. Sintió a Kreacher a su lado, caminando inseguro para observar al alto muchacho, aquel al que veneraba por encima de cualquier ser humano, más incluso que su querida Ama Walburga.

"Duerme mejor ahí, Kreacher. Puedes incluso llevarte alguno de los viejos cojines que madre haya tirado de la última reforma de la sala de estar." Kreacher abrió sus enormes ojos y sus largas orejas se erizaron por la inesperadísima noticia. Pero Regulus tenía una expresión indescifrable, como la de alguien que acababa de tragar una poción amarga, repugnante; Kreacher no olvidaría jamás ese rostro infeliz, aunque acababa de haber hecho algo importante. Pequeño, invisible al mundo, pero para él, Regulus Black, _el Amo Regulus_, era lo más próximo a una divinidad que jamás había conocido.

Volvió a murmurar palabras sinceras de lloroso agradecimiento, mientras volvía a hacer una reverencia que le arrodillaba casi completamente sobre el suelo; pero sólo Kreacher _escuchó_ la sonrisa triste cuando Regulus soltó aire brevemente por la nariz, le dijo un quedo _"no hay dé qué",_ y se marchó de la cocina.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Frente a la verja del pequeño parque de la plaza de Grimmauld Place, el perro negro y lanudo levantó la cabeza; algunas veces había logrado ver a Regulus temprano, cuando salía a correr por el parque aprovechando que no había muggles. La mente animal le decía que echara a correr detrás de él, que era tan divertido como ir detrás de bi-sickle-tas… no… los muggles decían bicicletas… El instinto le decía que corriera tras ese muchacho, como cuando ladraba detrás de las motos muggles que hacían un _ruido_ de mil demonios, pero llamaban tanto la atención...

Eso parecía divertido, pero ese mismo instinto de supervivencia le aconsejaba quedarse quieto, pasa inadvertido y seguir mirando a aquella figura envuelta en cómoda ropa gris oscuro. Aquel adolescente que corría y corría hasta agotarse entre los jardines de la plaza de Grimmauld Place; ese chico que hacía flexiones y observaba quieto los gorriones, como si estuviese a punto de saltar a atrapar uno en sus manos.

Su mente cazadora le animaba a hacer eso mismo, perseguir pájaros, atrapar alguno, pero también le decía que continuara observando al joven de cabellos negros. Cuando empezaban a aparecer personas por las calles, ese muchacho se apresuraba para irse, se encargaba de asegurarse que nadie le miraba y desaparecía entre las puertas 11 y 13.

Nadie se daba cuenta de que _él_ estaba ahí. _De que alguna vez estuvo ahí. _

Cuando se marchaba el chico, el perro trotaba por las calles hasta que en algún callejón discreto volvía a ser un joven más alto que el anterior, pero de cabellos y compostura tan similares que podrían haber pasado por gemelos. Salvo por el hecho de que uno no llevaba ropas discretas pero cosidos con hilos plateados y el otro iba con una ropa que no le delataba automáticamente como mago, si no hubiese sido por la proeza que acababa de hacer con sólo 16 años de edad.

Entonces el chico caminaba por Londres como si fuese un muggle más; con una camiseta y unos vaqueros. Entraba en tiendas de discos muggles negros y planos metidos en fundas de cartón de colores extravagantes y escuchaba su música por la megafonía. Observaba los coches, los autobuses de dos pisos y las motocicletas.

Y respiraba libertad, antes de regresar con James y sus padres a su nuevo hogar.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"¿Tienes todo preparado, querido?" preguntó Walburga, observando con sus maneras austeras la cama y las túnicas, pergaminos y plumas colocadas con cuidado. Regulus inclinó levemente la cabeza y contestó con calma a su madre.

"Sí madre. Está todo."

"Hum… no lleves los libros."

Regulus alzó suavemente las cejas; pensaba que su madre querría que estudiara lo que Hogwarts no permitía. Observó extrañado los ojos de su madre, tan similares a los suyos y a continuación miró los libros que tenía cuidadosamente apilados en un lado de la cama.

"¿Qué no los lleve?"

"Tu padre cree que no es prudente que los tengas allí. Sobre todo, cuando has sido nombrado Prefecto." Dijo Walburga, cruzándose de brazos. Regulus comprendió; Orion no quería pero ella sí. Al final sería una batalla de voluntades y sus padres tenían muy mal genio si se lo proponían. Regulus intuyó que Walburga había cedido por no poner en peligro la condición de Prefecto, algo que la había satisfecho enormemente cuando llegó la insignia hacía un par de meses.

"Puedo ocultar los libros. Padre me ha enseñado muchos hechizos ocultadores."

Walburga emitió un suspiro tal vez demasiado exagerado y movió la mano, como si ya no tuviera mucha importancia.

"Da igual. Te pondrás al día en Navidades."

"Pensaba que podría quedarme en Hogwarts." Dijo Regulus, con cierta vacilación. Había pensado que si se quedaba en el Colegio podría, tal vez, ver más a Sirius. Serían las primeras Navidades separados y no se hacía a la idea. "Por los TIMOs y eso…" añadió sabiendo que era una buena excusa, pero seguramente insuficiente.

Se dio cuenta de que su madre había perdido peso; tenía la túnica de color púrpura mucho más holgada. Y ese cabello que lucía negro y brillante, aunque según Sirius, _"con alguna ayudita extra"_, ahora se veía opaco y se podía distinguir alguna que otra hebra gris.

Él mismo estaba perdiendo peso y ya era de constitución esbelta, como solía ocurrir en su familia.

"_Eres un flacucho. Si corriera una brisa marina, la escoba y tú os iríais al garete. Enano…" _

"_Sirius, capullo."_

"_Arpía."_

"_Tú madre."_

"_Sí, en eso tienes razón."_

Regulus se mordió los labios entre sus dientes delanteros; la _arpía de su madre_, según Sirius, estaba más visceral que de costumbre. Tenía ataques de ira o pasaba horas y horas en su dormitorio. Otras veces entraba a la Sala del Tapiz y se encerraba dentro, ignorando si era día o de noche. Soltó con resignación el aire que había contenido; Sirius había sido el que se había marchado. Sirius fue quien dijo que no quería ser un Black, lo dijo hacía un año, lo oyó él mismo contárselo a Potter.

"Está bien, como quieras madre. Dejo los libros aquí. Estudiaré con padre cuando venga en Navidad."

Su madre le sonrió con esa extraña sonrisa suya, asintiendo muy lentamente con la cabeza.

"Eres todo lo que me queda."

Regulus no sabía cómo reaccionar; las actitudes casi-cariñosas de Walburga eran muy, muy inusuales. Era Orion el que podría ser un poco más tolerante, pero Walburga, incluso cuando ellos eran niños, era una dama de voluntad de hierro y principios muy arraigados. Fuerte, disciplinada e incansable. Nunca daba muestras de afecto ni solía demostrar lo conmovida que podría estar. Esto era algo inédito en su vida.

Le preocupó. _Hasta Walburga estaba cambiando. _

Su madre salió hacia la puerta y observó el pequeño letrero que Regulus había colocado en la pulida madera; se detuvo en el umbral unos segundos, antes de mirar a Regulus.

"_No entrar sin el expreso permiso de_

_Regulus Arcturus Black."_

"Gracias, _hijo mío."_

Walburga recogió los pliegues de su elegante túnica y se marchó por el pasillo. Regulus entonces se acercó a la puerta y tocó con cuidado las letras de su nombre completo. Lo había colocado a propósito; no era ningún ingenuo, desde aquel día en el que madre le mostró el Tapiz, Regulus supo que Sirius era el destinado a ser el que llevara el orgullo de la familia, el heredero, el futuro de todos ellos.

A falta del eterno y tradicional _Sirius_, era _Arcturus_, como el abuelo, el que tendría que ser el nombre a destacar. Hasta entonces, Regulus era sólo _Reg, Enano, Pedazo de Troll… _

Ahora era _Regulus Arcturus Black._

Y ese detalle lo había percibido, y _agradecido_, su madre.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Septiembre de 1976**_

La sala común de Slytherin guardaba muchos secretos, muchos años de historia de la magia. Muchas leyendas sobre los oscuros años que siguieron tras su creación. La herencia de Salazar representada en sus paredes, en sus mazmorras, en cada rincón. Muchos de aquellos que habían pasado por la casa de Slytherin eran los magos con mayor ambición y astucia de la historia.

Era la casa que protegía la pureza de la magia; pero incluso dentro de la pureza mágica había niveles y clases. Unos eran magos de sangre pura desde hacía seis o siete generaciones. Otros como los orgullosos Black se jactaban de que su linaje se remontaba a la Edad Media. Incluso Slytherin admitía algunos mestizos. Y pese a eso era una casa incomprendida: ya había una casa generosa que recogía a aquellos magos que no encajaban necesariamente en las otras (y elitistas) tres. Sin embargo, el reproche y las críticas iban siempre, y en exclusiva, para Slytherin.

Era una casa incomprendida: al igual que los esquimales en Groenlandia podían distinguir entre decenas de tonos de blanco, en Slytherin había también gran cantidad de verdes, de platas y grises.

Los de fuera sólo veían un tono de cada. Una sola etiqueta… Un comentario, "_ugh… Slytherin."_

Orgullosamente, Regulus comprobó su insignia de Prefecto sobre el verde de su Casa, apretando los labios ante la perspectiva odiosa de tener que enfrentarse a su hermano y sus endiabladas bromas, famosas a lo largo de los últimos cinco años. Y sin embargo, sus padres celebraron con orgullo la llegada de la insignia. Sirius, por el contrario, había torcido la boca cuando Walburga le había recordado, oportunamente, que Regulus era _"mejor hijo"_ de lo que él jamás había sido.

Pero su hermano se alegró genuinamente por Regulus. Y Regulus sabía que Sirius habría odiado tener que ejercer de Prefecto, así que descartó inmediatamente cualquier resquicio de celos. Se reía sólo de imaginarlo. ¿Sirius, celoso de un prefecto y de Slytherin? Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano. No; definitivamente Sirius se alegró _por Regulus_, y éste lo sabía. No sentía envidia ni codicia.

Ahora, el primer septiembre sin Sirius en casa, su primer septiembre como Prefecto, Regulus sintió cierta preocupación. Ahora tendría más contacto como Sirius e intentando atar en corto al llamado "Merodeador" en calidad de Prefecto.

Sin esperar a ver a sus compañeros, se marchó a la reunión para la patrulla de esa noche.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"Cielos, _Padfoot_, cómo se nota que ahora no vives con tus padres…" dijo boquiabierto Peter. "Estás más gordo."

"Y tú puta.._."_ Contestó Sirius entre dientes, muy molesto por la innecesaria sinceridad de su amigo. Chascó la lengua. No, nadie tenía que amargarle su nueva felicidad, mucho menos uno de sus mejores amigos. Conocía a Peter, a menudo decía las cosas como las sentía, él mismo cometía ese error a menudo. "Joder, _Wormtail_, ¿hemos venido sinceros este año, eh?" comentó menos ácidamente, mientras sacaba las cosas del baúl con más cuidado que James. Casi le daba pena deshacer ese contenido que con tanto esmero había preparado la señora Potter, pese a sus intentos por convencerla de que llevaba desde los dcce años haciendo solo su baúl. "La madre de _Prongs_ hace una tarta de melaza que es una maravilla. Me he puesto ciego."

"No se lo digas si la escribes," comentó James desde su cama, revolviendo su baúl. "Te llegarán lechuzas cargadas de tartas. Ah… bueno, siendo tú, seguro que estamos a salvo: nunca contestas las cartas, capullo."

Sirius sonrió, pero no dijo nada. En ese instante, la puerta del dormitorio de los Gryffindors de sexto curso se abrió y por ella pasó un Remus un poco sofocado.

"Eh, _Prongs_, esto me lo acaba de dar una Ravenclaw." Dijo Remus arrojándole un sobre de color azul pálido. James atrapó al vuelo el sobre y lo dejó sobre su cama. "Y os dejo que me he olvidado la insignia." Dicho eso, Remus agarró la insignia que estaba encima de la mesita y salió del dormitorio a hacer esas _"cosas de Prefectos." _

Sirius no hizo mucho caso, siguió extrayendo los contenidos de su baúl con un cuidado más producto del respeto hacia la madre de James que por respeto a sus propias cosas.

"¡Terminado!" exclamó James felizmente.

Peter estiró el cuello desde su lugar frente a su propio baúl y rodó los ojos.

"_Prongs_, has apelotonado todo el contenido de tu baúl dentro del armario. Eso no es 'deshacer el baúl' eso es hacer el bestia."

James se rió abiertamente.

"¿Y qué? A la ropa no le duele." Se echó sobre la cama de Sirius y abrió el sobre que le acababa de traer Remus, tirándolo sobre la cama y leyendo la carta. "Es de… Christie Corner. Hum… ¿y ésa quién es?. Bueno…" se puso a leer con curiosidad la carta y alzó las cejas, agradablemente sorprendido. "Que _¿soy el jugador de Quidditch más guapo de todo Hogwarts?._.. vaya, por fin alguien se da cuenta. Todas las chicas de Hogwarts están detrás de mi." Añadió con orgullo. "Y es sólo el primer día."

Peter cerró el baúl y lo dejó a los pies de su cama.

"Sí ya, las ganas; llevas dos años diciendo lo mismo y te falta _una."_

"Este año será distinto. Lily está sólo un poco confundida, eso es todo." Añadió el moreno de gafas, más para convencerse a sí mismo que por convencer a Peter pero sin surtir ningún efecto, porque Pettigrew se limitó a resoplar burlonamente. Desde su punto de vista, James tenía tantas posibilidades de salir con Lily como las tenía él mismo.

"Así que… Christie Corner entonces…" murmuró James releyendo la notita. "…Lo mismo si salgo con ella Lily se vuelve loca de celos… aquí dice que quiere que quedemos después de las rondas de los Prefectos… uh… esta chica sí que sabe…" añadió sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sirius guardó algunas cosas en su primer cajón; cosas que James, pese a su conversación trivial, supo que eran las cosas más importantes que Sirius conservaba. James desvió la mirada para fingir, como solía hacer, que no se daba cuenta de ese gesto.

"Ella se llama _'Chrissie'_, _Prongs._ No 'Christie'. Ravenclaw, séptimo curso." Murmuró Sirius, sentado de espaldas a James y colocando cosas en la mesilla. Ante eso, James frunció el ceño y releyó la nota.

"Joder, es verdad. Al final resultará que tu letra no es tan mala. ¿Desde cuándo te acuerdas de los nombres?"

Peter intervino, afortunadamente para Sirius.

"Deberías a lo mejor revisarte las gafas…" añadió el muchacho bajito y regordete entre risas, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Pero Sirius no respondió a la pregunta de James. _Y eso que era una buena pregunta: _¿Desde cuándo dejó de importarle _la chica_, y empezó a importarle _la persona?_

"_Chrissie_… vale, Chrissie..." Murmuró James, volviendo a la nota, murmurando como si estuviese memorizando un complejísimo encantamiento nivel EXTASIS.

"Yo ya he salido con ella." Dijo Sirius en voz baja. "Besa bien, se pondrá nerviosa si intentas algo más. Le gusta el almacén de Pociones, es más oscuro y eso, llévala allí."

Los otros dos Gryffindors se quedaron callados mirando fijamente a Sirius cuando éste cerró con cuidado extremo el cajón de la mesita y encantaba su pestillo. Al sentir el silencio en el dormitorio a su espalda, se dio la vuelta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Black inocentemente.

"Yo flipo contigo, _Padfoot."_ Murmuró Peter, agitando la cabeza como si acabara de salir de una larga cabezadita y tratara de despertarse.

James sin embargo sonrió de par en par.

"Ése es mi _Padfoot._ Ah… soy el jugador más deseado por la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts y la otra mitad de las chicas me envidia por vivir con el tío que está más bueno de todo el colegio."

Puro James Potter, orgulloso de sí mismo como un niño pequeño y orgullosísimo de sus amigos. _Prongs_ dio un salto desde la cama de Sirius, que dejó medio deshecha y ahí se dejó olvidada la carta de su admiradora. Chocó las palmas de la mano absolutamente feliz. "¿Dónde vamos a ir esta noche?. ¿Te has traído el Mapa, _Wormtail?"_

Peter enarcó las cejas, pestañeando. ¿Pero no iba a tener esa noche una cita con esa Ravenclaw?

Sirius recogió la carta abandonada, silenciosamente, respondiéndose a la pregunta que había intentado inútilmente evitar contestarse desde que James la formuló. Tal vez empezaran a importarle las _personas_, no las _chicas_, desde que su hermano le recordaba que era una pose. O cuando le decía que utilizaba a las chicas, que no era tan genial ni tan comprometido.

Sus ojos claros y brillantes detectaron la mirada sorprendida de Peter; Sirius adivinó sin problema que Peter no comprendía cómo James se acababa de olvidar de esa cita. Pero Sirius conocía a su mejor amigo.

James no utilizaría a esa pobre chica para darle unos simples celos a Lily Evans. Nunca le haría tal cosa a alguien, la primera a la propia Evans.

_Ése es mi Prongs._

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**Gran Comedor**_

_**Noviembre de 1976**_

No importaba lo que hiciera, siempre lo había hecho antes que él Sirius. De forma más escandalosa, más llamativa, más genial o más popular. Pero Regulus no deseaba hacer las cosas por seguir los pasos de su hermano.

Terminó de pasar algunos apuntes a limpio, decidido a hacer unos TIMOs brillantes. Era lo que esperaban todos de él, familia, amigos, profesores. Y él mismo también, no se creía ningún Hufflepuff recién salido del mundo muggle, así que no tenía nada que temer. Depositó la pluma sobre la mesa y no necesitó soplar para que la tinta se secara, la excelente calidad de la pluma y de la tinta tenían incorporado un encantamiento de auto secado prácticamente inmediato.

"Eh, Black, ¿me dejas copiar tus apuntes?" pregunto Bertram Audrey a su lado, admirando la letra ordenada y clara de su compañero de curso.

"No." Contestó Regulus sin ni siquiera mirarlo, levantando los pergaminos y echando un último vistazo.

"Falté a Pociones por culpa de tu hermano y su odioso amiguito…" insistió Bertram cuando observó a Regulus recogiendo con cuidado su material y guardándolo en la bolsa. Regulus alzó sus ojos oscuros y enrolló con estudiada lentitud el pergamino con los apuntes, deleitándose en su negativa y saboreando el cabreo de su compañero. Audrey no le caía bien, se dedicaba a pintarrajear los pasillos y acusaba posteriormente a cualquier hijo de muggles o al propio Peeves. Estaba hasta las narices de él y de tener que verse obligado a quitar puntos a Slytherin. Si quería hacer como un gnomo de jardín atiborrado de whisky de fuego como hacía su hermano y sus amigos, por él bien, pero que al menos asumiera el crédito de sus actos, para bien y para mal. En ese sentido, al menos los _Merodeadores_ no ocultaban sus gamberradas.

"Ya tuvieron su castigo por lo de tu cabeza." Regulus torció el labio sin poder remediarlo, pensando que de todas formas no había diferencia, seguía siendo el mismo cabezón antes y después del maleficio. Sólo cortándosela tendría algún remedio. Cerró la bolsa y se echó hacia atrás con una ceja enarcada y la mirada despectiva. "A mí qué me cuentas." Añadió fríamente.

"Eso es… tú lo has dicho, no falté a Pociones por gusto." Continuó Bertram.

Regulus encogió un hombro y amplió la mueca irónica.

"¿Y crees que me importa?"

Dicho eso, Regulus se levantó ignorando a su compañero y repasando mentalmente el listado de títulos de libros que sus padres le habían enviado por lechuza. Algunos de esos libros los tenía en casa, y lo cierto es que despertaban ahora más que nunca curiosidad. Sin embargo, su padre no quería arriesgar a enviarle esos libros o que estuvieran en su poder en el colegio.

"_En Navidades ya te pondrás al día."_ Había dicho Walburga al finales de verano, sonriéndole con orgullo. _"Todo nuestro entorno conoce perfectamente todas las ramas de la magia, es un milagro que no hayas estudiado en Durmstrang. Tienes que completar tu formación, Regulus, querido." _

En Hogwarts no enseñaban Artes Oscuras, se limitaban a enseñar tan sólo Defensa. Había empezado a oír a sus padres y a sus compañeros de cierto mago que había empezado una campaña por la defensa de la pureza mágica, de la auténtica esencia de su sociedad. Sonaba bien, y sonaba aún mejor el hecho de que sus padres estaban muy contentos al respecto. Después de todo, la magia era su vida.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Biblioteca**_

Conseguir libros de la Sección Restringida no era ningún problema siendo un Black, Prefecto, perteneciendo al Club de las Eminencias y teniendo de Jefe de Casa a Horace Slughorn, el permiso estaba concedido de antemano. Entró en las salas más apartadas y sintió un escalofrío, como todo lo que era prohibido o apartado: El Bosque, la Sección, el Callejón Knocturn... Pero él era un Buscador, era su esencia, desde que era un niño. Y quería saber más, necesitaba saber más.

"Si desea consultar esos libros, es esta sala. No está autorizado a pasar a las otras ni a sacar libros de la Sección Restringida." Dijo en voz baja pero muy duramente la bibliotecaria. "No lo intente: me enteraré." A continuación, la espigada y aburrida Madame Pince salió por el corredor hacia su puesto habitual en la sala principal.

Escuchó resonar por el pasillo de las salas unas toses amortiguadas por una mano y buscó con la mirada su origen. Era Snape, que se encontraba sentado solo en una mesa de madera oscura, leyendo y apuntando en un libro. Regulus torció los labios. De modo que esos hechizos que Snape inventaba los investigaba por aquí…

Pasó un buen rato leyendo con interés algunos volúmenes; había empezado por algunos que tenía en casa, pero prefirió cambiar a aquellos que no había visto ni oído en su vida. Todos sus conocidos, sus familiares, habían coqueteado con este tipo de magia, era algo tan natural y tan conocido que le molestaba quedarse atrás, ser inferior a ellos sólo porque estaba en una escuela que enseñaba Defensa.

Quedaría a la altura de botarates como el idiota de Audrey. No. Regulus se sabía que era mejor que todos ellos y tenía que luchar con sus propias armas para demostrarlo.

"_Conoce tu territorio, Regulus. Conoce las armas de tus enemigos. Es la mejor defensa."_ Eso le decía su padre, de él aprendió varios hechizos defensivos y variedad de Encantamientos Escudo. Era la especialidad de Orion Black: la defensa, el ocultamiento. Y Regulus sabía que algunos de esos hechizos rozaban la legalidad ministerial. Pero eran eficaces.

Cerró el volumen de _Antología de las Artes Oscuras _y tomó el siguiente volumen. Se dio cuenta de que casi todos tenían el sello de "Peligroso", otorgado por el Ministerio de Magia. Seleccionó entonces otro libro al azar, y por el polvo que tenía parecía que ni siquiera el plumero de Pince osaba acercarse a él. Era evidente que hacía años que nadie tocaba estos volúmenes.

"_Las Maldiciones Imperdonables y otras Artes Oscuras"._

Pasó las páginas intentando evitar las archiconocidas y absolutamente prohibidas Maldiciones, hasta que llegó a un capítulo diferente. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para leer con más atención.

"_Dominatio nec Inferi"_

Regulus sintió un tic en la mejilla ante la perspectiva de tener que verse en la situación de realizar un hechizo semejante. "Control de Inferi". Las imágenes no eran nada halagüeñas. Estampado en la página se veía a un mago barbudo con ropas muy barrocas y de aspecto siniestro haciendo muy lentamente un movimiento ascendente con la varita. Inconscientemente, Regulus tomó la suya e imitó el giro, pero se detuvo, observando su propia mano.

Dejó caer la varita, inseguro de su capacidad para realizar semejante hechizo.

"_Para controlar a los Inferi primero hay que disponer de ellos."_

Rodó los ojos, pero reprimió un escalofrío. Conseguir Inferi… o bien tendría que saquear cementerios, o bien tenían que asesinar para conseguir cadáveres. Vaya dos alternativas. Buscó la referencia, asustado incluso de estar sintiendo esa malsana curiosidad, pero incapaz de negarse a llegar al final.

"_Animo cadaver"_

Se mordió el labio cuando pasó a la página referenciada y leyó atentamente el hechizo. Pero ni siquiera tomó la varita para imitar el infame movimiento que le otorgaría una vida maldita a un cadáver viviente. No obstante, Regulus amaba la magia. La blanca, y la oscura. Eran dos caras del mismo galeón.

"_La presencia de un alma distingue un cuerpo humano vivo y pleno de un cadáver. Pero hay, veces que el alma se pueden encontrar fuera de un cuerpo vivo en el acto más impuro y maldito que puede cometer la magia."_

Regulus cerró el libro y se pasó la mano por los ojos.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Finalmente prefirió apartar ese tipo de lectura; estaba seguro de que eso no iba a quitarle el sueño ni tampoco iba a provocarle pesadillas: Regulus era de los que la realidad era la que le quitaba el sueño, y no magia proscrita por el Ministerio. Repasó con la punta de la pluma el listado de deberes que había adelantado y decidió dejar Pociones para el final. Generalmente Slughorn solía ser condescendiente con él, aunque ya sería demasiado presentarse a clase sin los deberes terminados.

Consultó el reloj y se apresuró a recoger, si se descuidaba podría quedarse sin cena. Ya no tenía el estómago como alarma para avisarle que tenía que ir a comer. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, con la práctica que le había dado tantas veces que en casa él y Sirius habían estado a punto de quedarse sin cenar. La diferencia es que en Hogwarts no contaba con Kreacher para avisarle.

Madame Pince abrió la boca para recriminarle que no estaba permitido trotar por las escaleras de la biblioteca como un potro de unicornio; sin embargo, el joven había desaparecido de la biblioteca antes de que ella pudiese decir _"¡Señor Black, orden!"_

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**Diciembre de 1976**_

_**Estadio de Quidditch**_

Mike Higgs ordenó a todos los miembros del equipo que pararan el partido, haciendo un gesto furioso con el brazo; los demás se miraron unos a otros, sin comprender. El viento estaba siendo horrible y la lluvia no dejaba ni jugar con los ojos abiertos, las gafas se empañaban y las escobas eran difíciles de controlar.

"¡Maldita sea Black, qué coño te crees que hacías!" le gritó, aproximándose al suelo.

Regulus se apartó el pelo de la cara y observó fríamente a su capitán. Desmontó de la escoba sin haberla detenido y aterrizó en el suelo embarrado con elegancia, sin salpicar ni escurrirse. Con una sola mano manipuló la escoba y se la puso encima del hombro, inclinando la cabeza a un lado como si lo que fuera a decirle Higgs iba a sonarle extremadamente aburrido.

"¿Que qué hacía?" preguntó metafóricamente Regulus con voz aburrida. "Buscar la Snitch."

"Ah… claro…" añadió Mike sarcásticamente. "¡Pero tienes que parar el partido porque a _Su Majestad_ le viene en gana, no es así!"

Regulus alzó las cejas, preguntándose si ahora el requisito para ser miembro del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin era ser el más bestia o con la inteligencia más limitada por naturaleza o por haber recibido demasiadas bludgers; sólo había que verlos. Sin inmutarse, levantó la otra mano y mostró las alas de lo que era la esquiva Snitch, aferrada en el desgastado guante que su tío Alphard le había regalado hacía unos años.

Mike abrió la boca, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"Más te vale dejarme a mí tranquilo," continuó Regulus con frialdad, mientras su uniforme verde se agitaba bajo la lluvia, "Ocúpate de que Wilkes acierte de una maldita vez, no tiene idea de entrar por el lado izquierdo. Y con respecto a Potter, lo tienes chungo si crees que cubriendo sólo el aro derecho te vas a librar de los goles. Potter es predecible, pero no tanto, y el hecho de que al jodido le guste marcar por la derecha es porque así tiene espacio para hacer un tirabuzón y celebrar el gol junto a los Gryffindors de las gradas. Le encanta exhibirse. _No es porque no tenga ni puta idea de marcar en los otros dos aros."_

Higgs no había cerrado la boca; Wilkes tenía el ceño fruncido, pensando si lo que había dicho sobre él su compañero era cierto. Al menos, ahora que caía en eso, la parte de Potter era totalmente cierta. Se preguntó cómo no había caído en eso antes.

Regulus le puso la Snitch en la mano a Higgs, demasiado brusco para ser un gesto amable.

"Ahora, después de haberme empapado buscando la maldita Snitch bajo la lluvia, te recuerdo que el partido habría terminado…" consultó su reloj, teatralmente, como hacía su madre. "…hace treinta y cinco minutos, cuando capturé por _primera vez_ la cosa. Yo me voy antes de pillar una pulmonía y no ser capaz de levantar la escoba del suelo en el partido del viernes."

Hizo una reverencia, fiel y burlona imitación de las que tenía tan ensayadas delante de la abuela Melania, y se ajustó la escoba en el hombro y marchándose del estadio como si acabara de llegar.

"Ese niñato…" Higgs hizo un gesto al resto, furioso porque le acababa de poner en evidencia, pero rabioso porque no se atrevía a expulsar al que era el mejor buscador de la Casa. "Se piensa que porque _soy un Black, no me tosas_" dijo esto último con soniquete, "ya es superior al resto de los magos del mundo."

"Será un Black y un engreído, pero ese niñato lleva razón." Comentó Rosier con un bostezo. "Tengo hambre."

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

El día del partido era emocionante para todos. El Slytherin-Gryffindor en Hogwarts era un acontecimiento que paralizaba toda la actividad escolar, y salvo quienes eran absolutamente ignorantes de las bondades del Quidditch, para todos era más que un partido: era el momento en el que uno gritaba e insultaba a la facción contraria sin riesgo de ser castigado con una detención o quitarle puntos a su Casa.

Era el gran clásico del torneo escolar. Para Regulus eso carecía de importancia: él jugaba al margen de rivalidades y de viejas rencillas. Era porque él disfrutaba volando, disfrutaba del deporte y no tenía que recordar Tapices, hermanos traidores, purezas de la sangre, hechizos proscritos, tradiciones familiares o pesadas herencias y responsabilidades sobre los hombros. Era sólo _Regulus_, un Buscador hábil, rápido. Infalible.

Ahí al menos Regulus _Arcturus_ Black se desdibujaba.

Lo único que le recordaba amargamente el Quidditch era que jamás podría soñar ser un jugador profesional. Le consolaba pensar que tal vez podría patrocinar algún equipo en el futuro, era lo único positivo que podría tener ser ahora el heredero de su familia. El oro de sus parientes más próximos sin descendencia iría a parar a él. Era así, era como funcionaban las cosas en los Black.

Alecto Carrow se rió estruendosamente desde la grada y sus compañeras empezaron a dar codazos.

"¡Eh Black, dedícale la victoria a Alecto!" gritó una de sus amigas.

Se paró un momento, pero sacó a relucir su gran talento para fingir algo que no sentía. Se irguió procurando desoír a sus compañeras de curso y Casa, pero hasta ese momento no le había asaltado una certeza.

Tras la boda de Narcissa hacía un par de años, y la deshonra de su prima Andromeda y su hermano Sirius, ahora el siguiente en casarse era él. Cerró el puño sobre el palo de la escoba, aferrándose a algo sólido y sus ojos buscaron inconscientemente a Sirius, unos metros más alejado, en la fila de los jugadores rivales. _Buscaba su consejo, su opinión._ Sirius estaba haciendo un saludo privado con las manos a Potter y no parecía estar pendiente de él. Regulus entonces volvió a mirar al frente, hacia el estadio, y a continuación siguió mecánicamente las órdenes de Madam Hooch de subirse a la escoba para hacer la entrada en el estadio.

Él era el siguiente en casarse. Y la tradición mandaba que fuese pronto. _Pero no tanto, no podía ser ya, tan pronto… _

Agradeció el sonido del silbato y el anuncio del hechizo _Sonorus_ de la entrada de su equipo. Ágilmente, pasó la pierna sobre su escoba y dio una patada, justo después de dirigir una última mirada a su hermano. Sirius le miró fijamente y algo debió de leer en el rostro de su hermano pequeño porque Regulus, antes de salir disparado con su escoba, detectó una fina arruga en la tersa frente del más alto de los Black.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

El estadio chilló cuando ambos Buscadores enfilaron como flechas hacia el suelo del estadio; Regulus escuchó a Potter gritar instrucciones para que los Golpeadores de Quidditch, incluido Sirius, se encargaran de no darle ninguna ventaja a Regulus.

La Snitch brillaba y se movía en un espacio de un metro cuadrado a cortísima distancia del suelo del estadio, pero a esa velocidad parecía que estaba quieta, inmóvil a sus ojos. Sintió el silbido del aire a su lado y la Snitch desapareció, a escasos metros de su lugar.

Exclamando un juramento que habría enfurecido a su madre de haberlo pronunciado en una de las _soirées_ veraniegas, Regulus viró la escoba para evitar darse de bruces contra el suelo. El otro Buscador consiguió zafarse tan cerca del húmedo césped, que quedó un segundo parado para recobrarse del susto de haberse visto casi estampado por la velocidad. Regulus se movió con rapidez para evitar una primera Bludger y pasó con sus ojos por el estadio, buscando la maldita Snitch. Si la atrapaba, ganaban, pero por los gritos que daban en el estadio, Potter estaba haciendo una de sus tardes de oro y burdeos.

_Malditos Gryffindors…_

Decidió que no era un buen lugar quedarse ahí paralizado y se dirigió hacia un lugar delante de la grada… de Gryffindor.

_Sensacional. _

Escuchó los pitidos y los insultos, pero cerró su mente, sólo preocupado del brillo dorado de la esquiva pelota. Ni rastro. El otro Buscador se elevó unos metros y parecía estar tan despistado como él. Miró de reojo el marcador y se desesperó. Gryffindor seguía teniendo ventaja.

Torció la boca. Los Golpeadores de Gryffindor no podían arrojarle Bludgers estando tan cerca de sus propios compañeros. Era una galantería Gryffindor absolutamente predecible. Sonrió burlón y miró a Sirius, desafiante, encantado de que su astucia le protegiera de las Bludgers; Sirius aferró el bate.

Vacila.

Pero el otro Golpeador no tuvo tantos reparos. Al estar mirando a su hermano, Regulus no se percató de una Bludger que iba directa a derribarlo. Movió la escoba y escuchó al mismo tiempo los gritos del estadio, los cánticos de unos y otros seguidores, la frenética retransmisión.

Y detrás de él los gritos de los _niños_ de Gryffindor.

_Niños_. Se había colocado delante de los de primero de Gryffindor.

"_¡Agachaos!"_

"_¡Tina, Casey, quitáos de ahí!" _

"_¿Dónde vas Lily?..."_

"_¡A sacarlos de ahí!" _

"_¡Espera que voy contigo!"_

"_¡Cuidado!"_

Regulus detuvo el movimiento automático de huida. No podía hacer eso, _por su culpa_, al haberse colocado en un lugar tan estratégico, _alguien saldría herido_.

Cambio ligeramente, sólo unos centímetros, la dirección de la escoba y la Bludger, pese a que se había aferrado al asa con todas sus fuerzas, le dio en el asa, golpeándose contra la grada tapizada de oro y carmesí. Soltó la escoba y cayó hacia el suelo del estadio a 25 metros de altura.

"_¡¡REG!!"_

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Enfermería**_

Se quedó quieto durante un rato en la cama de la Enfermería, con una sensación de duermevela; había convencido a Slughorn y a Pomfrey de que no escribieran a sus padres, o directamente podrían montar un verdadero escándalo, dudando de la seguridad del Colegio y de la incapacidad de su personal. Tal vez había hecho algo podidamente estúpido al recibir el golpe directo de una Bludger, pero no importaba ya. Slytherin había perdido el partido en el momento en el que había perdido a su Buscador.

Entró por la puerta una pareja de Gryffindors. Regulus se incorporó levemente, rodando los ojos; en su aturdimiento provocado por las pociones regeneradoras de Pomfrey, ahora tenía que escuchar a los Gryffindors, felicitándole por una gesta que era digna de su Casa.

_Malditos Gryffindors._

Eran Sirius y una chica de cabello liso y rubio, muy extraño en su familia salvo Narcissa, aunque esta chica lo llevaba suelto y sin las florituras de su prima. Era del curso de Sirius, y si entraron juntos ya se imaginaba que sería uno de los ligues de su hermano, pero no conocía su nombre.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, en su posición semi-sentada en la cama y esbozando una mueca de dolor, se cruzó de brazos.

"Sólo quería saber que estabas bien. Lily y yo no podíamos llegar a tiempo con los chicos de primero." dijo ella en voz baja, sorprendiendo a Regulus, que esperaba casi ser nombrado _El Gryffindor del Año._ Ya veía casi su nombre comparado con Godric Gryffindor. _Black_, sinónimo de su valor y su coraje, representante de todas las cualidades _de un Gryffindor_. Tuvo ganas de chillar del horror que le producía sólo imaginar su retrato junto a Fundador. Miró los ojos azules de la chica, que pese a estar con alguien tal alto como Sirius, no parecía ser bajita. "Ya nos veremos, _Regulus."_ Añadió ella, sonriendo a los dos hermanos y marchándose.

Regulus la siguió de reojo y miró a su hermano, fingiendo distancia.

"¿Es otra de tus chicas?"

Sirius no mostró sorpresa ante la pregunta. Se la hacían casi a diario sobre cualquier chica que le acompañaba, sobre todo si era guapa.

"Es una _compañera_. No es hija de muggles, para tu tranquilidad no te ha contaminado."

Sirius se interrumpió, casi arrepintiéndose de haber lanzado un ataque sin haberlo querido, pero su propia impaciencia y preocupación le habían traicionado.

"Estoy bien." Dijo en voz baja Regulus. "Mañana por la mañana puedo volver a clase. Hooch detuvo la caída, pero choqué mal contra el suelo. Ya lo viste. No pasó nada, ni hice nada milagroso o extraordinario." Añadió, buscando borrar todo detalle asquerosamente Gryffindor en su estúpida actitud durante el partido.

Sirius no se sentó. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y contempló a su hermano. Al fondo se oyeron los ruidos de las compañeras de Regulus cuando entraban en la Enfermería y éste, al oírlo también rodó los ojos, mordiéndose el carrillo interno. Sirius no se movió del sitio, pero unos segundos después se dio la vuelta.

"¡A ver señoras, estoy con mi hermano primero, así que…!" consultó el reloj. "Ya no queda tiempo. Mañana podréis venir a ver como está."

"¡Tú no nos puedes dar órdenes, Black!" chilló Alecto, avanzando unos pasos; su pequeña estatura no impresionaba a Sirius, que simplemente bajó los ojos hacia ella, manteniéndose erguido en una actitud que llevaba en la sangre, mirar por encima del hombro a aquellos a quienes los Black consideraban inferiores.

"Ni ganas, Carrow." repuso Sirius con frialdad. "Lo dice Pomfrey."

Alecto mudó el rostro y miró hacia Regulus, buscando silenciosamente su apoyo. Pero éste tenía el rostro mirando hacia el techo, como si fuese extremadamente interesante.

"Muy bien. _Reggie_, mañana vendré a verte. Sola." Añadió, y miró de arriba abajo a Sirius en un gesto de absoluto desprecio. Pero Sirius alzó la ceja.

"No me llames _Reggie." _Dijo Regulus, sin dejar de mirar el techo.

Las chicas se fueron y Sirius se sentó en una silla, dejando el respaldo delante para apoyar los brazos en ella y miró con una sonrisa torva tan similar a la propia de Regulus.

"Te dije que mañana me dan de alta." Comentó Regulus mirando a su hermano de reojo, pero torció la boca igual que él. Ambos parecían estar viéndose en un espejo. "Gracias por quitármela de encima." Regulus había comprendido que Sirius había enviado a Alecto a ver a Regulus al día siguiente, pero sólo encontraría su cama vacía.

Sirius enarcó ligeramente las cejas; era extraño. Antes hablaban de cualquier cosa, podrían discutir, pelear, reírse o jugar al Quidditch juntos. Ahora era como si una sima se hubiera abierto entre ellos.

_¿Qué nos ha pasado, Reg?_

Odiando el tener que estar ahí, en silencio, algo antinatural en ellos, Sirius emitió un hondo suspiro.

"Sólo espero que Carrow no sea mi cuñada." Dijo, colocando la silla en su lugar y poniéndose en pie.

Regulus miró a Sirius y recordó a la chica que antes había ido a ver cómo estaba, sin comportarse como una idiota ni, sorprendentemente, alabar su indudable espíritu Gryffindor _de los huevos_ y sin ponerle nombrecitos _cariñosos_ tampoco.

"Antes muero." Dijo Regulus en tono sombrío, pero para disfrazar lo que empezaba a ser una de esas terribles certezas. Recordó a su propia prima Andromeda: hasta en los sentimientos los Black eran los que decidían.

"Ya bueno… no digas eso." Sirius se pasó la mano por el brillante cabello negro. "Cuídate, Regulus."

Caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero movió la cabeza a un lado, sin girarse hacia su hermano.

"Ya comprendo por qué somos hermanos." Dijo en voz baja Sirius, antes de salir por la puerta algo más deprisa.

Regulus cerró los ojos y se llevó las palmas vendadas a la cara.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

* * *

_El juego del escondite es para recordar que Regulus habría sido un miembro de la Orden fabuloso, y Sirius habría sido un mortífago excepcional si se hubieran invertido los roles. _

_Sirius: no es tan protagonista, pero a través de Regulus he querido mostrar que ese espíritu de cazador lo tenía, no sólo para perseguir nenas, sino que también podría apañárselas muy bien como perro a la caza y captura. Ese instinto creo que siempre le ha acompañado, de ahí que me cuadre tan bien cómo es posible que un Black, criado entre algodones en pleno Londres, pudo haber sido tan hábil para huir de Dementores y aurores. _

_Tal vez no fue así, pero he repetido eso que hizo Sirius con Harry, ir a verlo a Privet Drive, antes de que éste cogiera el Autobús Noctámbulo. Ahora con 16 años, imagino a Sirius haciendo escapadas en verano como un perro. Por eso le veo tan medianamente familiar con las cosas muggles, desde motos hasta revistas de chicas en ropa interior. Y si observó a Harry, no puedo concebir que no fuera a ver cómo estaba su hermano, cuando las lechuzas y todo contacto estaban prohibidos. _

_Quizá la huida de Sirius supuso la ruptura con su hermano y se odiaron a muerte, por tanto Sirius jamás habría ido a verlo. Pero no puedo imaginar que eso les sucediera. _

_Bertram Audrey fue una víctima de una broma de James y Sirius, hicieron que le creciera la cabeza. _

_El anillo de oro que porta Regulus apareció años después por Grimmauld Place; Sirius lo tiró haciendo limpieza, junto a la Orden De Merlín de su abuelo, entre otros muchos objetos. Otros fueron una túnicas de color púrpura que estaban en un armario y casi estrangularon a Ron. He puesto a Walburga (como hicimos en otros capítulos) vestida de púrpura expresamente. _

_Nota: Regulus todavía no es mortífago, JKR confirmó que se unió a los 16 años. La caracterización de casi todos los personajes merodeadores y el entorno tiene una inspiración evidente en el trabajo de Heredrha._

_Gracias por leer, de momento las españolas arrasáis entrando aquí. _


	15. Muerte joven I

_Hola... Lo sé. Imperdonable mi injustificado retraso. Parece mentira, pero este fic lo tengo tan venerado que hasta que no me veo capaz, no continúo, tarde lo que tarde. Lo respeto demasiado. Espero que haya alguien por ahí que siga la historia, pero si no, lo comprendo porque habré cansado hasta al más paciente._

_Se lo dedico a __**Dryadeh**__ porque en muy pocas horas será su cumpleaños y ése fue el límite que me puse; sé que ella tiene fe en mi capacidad para dar el broche final y sé que sigue amando esta historia. Es por ella por quien no he abandonado cuando la otra autora lo hizo hace casi un año. Gracias, Dry, y felicidades._

_Ahora toca entrar en el periodo trágico. Sucesión de muertes en la familia. Cambios drásticos, la primera guerra… Se avecina el final que todos conocemos. Espero que os guste. _

_La muerte joven planea en casi todos los Black conocidos. Parece que es parte de su Maldición._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15. Muerte joven (I)**

_**Verano de 1977**_

_Se había visto la Marca Tenebrosa en varios lugares de Inglaterra, Gales y el Norte de Irlanda. En Escocia no había sido tan exagerada, aunque decían los rumores que era debido a pequeños grupos de bestias como hombres lobo y gigantes que habían sembrado el pánico en núcleos rurales muggles…_

_Era Irlanda la que estaba teniendo catástrofes naturales inexplicables. Accidentes en la red de transporte muggle que había incrementado dramáticamente las cifras de siniestralidad. Escocia pasó a tener un número desconcertante de incendios, a pesar de la humedad o de la época del año… _

_Y detrás de todo ello, el desconcierto de las autoridades y la satisfacción del mago oscuro más poderoso que había pisado las Islas Británicas. _

_Hacía tiempo que se había visto venir algo así, pero en la actualidad se habían desencadenado los acontecimientos: no era seguro el refugio en el mundo muggle y en el mundo mágico era imposible estar cómodo entre amigos, jamás entre extraños, dudoso entre conocidos._

_Se habían roto amistades, confianzas, vínculos, amores. _

_Familias._

Ser un Mortífago no es una oportunidad. Es una sentencia.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

El muchacho estaba en plena adolescencia; tenía la estatura alta y la figura estilizada de los miembros de su familia, los mismos cabellos negros y brillantes y la misma piel pálida, de huesos finos y manos delicadas, de ese tipo que nunca había tenido que trabajar más de la cuenta, mostrando de esta forma una educación y unos orígenes privilegiados. Las únicas marcas que tenían esas manos eran algunos cortes producidos por las alas batientes como un colibrí de las esquivas snitch que él adoraba. Incluso un pequeño callo en el dedo corazón que mostraba que era aplicado y rotundo cuando escribía aferrando con determinación la pluma.

Tenía dieciséis años, ya cada vez más próximo a la mayoría de edad y a un futuro que le abría las puertas gentilmente. El único varón de una familia de larga tradición mágica, remontada a la Edad Media. Codiciado, envidiado, repudiado, su presencia y sobre todo su apellido, nunca dejaba a nadie indiferente. De eso no tenía él que encargarse, ya la fama le precedía.

"Arrodíllate."

Era la primera vez que nadie, ni siquiera sus estrictos padres, le daba semejante orden. Su reacción instintiva, enseñada desde la cuna, fue alzar los ojos con desafío; si se hubiera mirado en un espejo, habría visto que tenían el mismo reflejo que los de su inexistente hermano mayor. La misma rebeldía.

Pero se arrodilló, lo hizo.

"Regulus Arcturus Black…"

Esas pupilas desafiantes bajaron automáticamente hacia el suelo; había otra cosa que fluía por sus venas además de una magia pura. Además del destello de la rebeldía.

Era el instinto de supervivencia.

Bajar los ojos era lo más aconsejable si quería salir de aquel lugar por sus propios medios. Apretó las muelas hasta que las venas de las sienes se hincharon tanto que pensaba que se saldrían de la piel. Pero no se movió.

"…ya estaba preocupándome el hecho de no saber cuándo acabarías presentándote ante mi…"

La voz era aterciopelada, engañosa si uno miraba las pupilas rojizas que estaban ocultas bajo las sombras de una capucha de un negro imposible, perfecto. Fue ahí cuando se percató de que tal vez no saliera vivo, no superara las expectativas. Tal vez sería convertido en cenizas, como se decía que había ocurrido como tantos otros candidatos antes que él.

Si era capaz de penetrar su mente como sospechaba… entonces vería que estaba dentro del círculo porque era lo esperado. Era lo escrito. Lo lógico.

Y era lo que mantendría a su familia en el estatus que le correspondía. En definitiva: _era lo que los protegería. Siendo parte de ellos, no dando signos de estar en su contra._

Bellatrix había mencionado que tendría que demostrar que era mucho más que un apellido de prestigio, que no era poco. Que tendría que hacerse valer.

Todavía escuchaba los lamentos y las súplicas de los muggles.

Cerró la mente lo mejor que supo, aunque no sería suficiente; pero al menos en ese punto la suerte estaba de su parte, si es que alguna vez la tuvo. Probablemente ni el mejor _Occlumens_ sería capaz de aislarse completamente de _él_. Escuchó vagamente que le mostrara el brazo, un susurro que pareció resonar en sus tímpanos tan fuerte como si le hubieran chillado. Apenas consciente de sus actos, sólo pudo presentar ese brazo de sangre patricia mostrando así su sumisión y su condena.

Sus padres estarían orgullosos de que su único hijo se hubiera unido al mago más poderoso, aquel que les protegería de los que pretendían robarles la magia y usurpar su lugar en el mundo.

"Veamos si eres digno."

Regulus abrió los ojos de par en par. Su primera lección: no confíes jamás en nadie.

Su segunda lección: No tiendas la mano.

Su tercera lección: No muestres sumisión.

Recibió la Marca, cuando pudo recuperar la consciencia; había sido capaz de superar la Maldición de la Tortura. Había sentido dolor y miedo. Se había convertido en un muñeco roto.

_Ya era esclavo de su destino._

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Grimmauld Place 12**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

Vendó con extremo cuidado el brazo; aunque los veranos londinenses no fueses crudos, había semanas de calor húmedo insoportable y una manga larga era como colocarse un cartel diciendo que ocultaba una Marca prohibida y temida. Fingió haberse lesionado por culpa de un aterrizaje fallido en escoba durante un entrenamiento de Quidditch y se ahorró así dar más explicaciones.

Mintió también diciendo que había ido a San Mungo y que le habían preparado una poción para regenerar fibras y huesos. Falso. La poción se la había sugerido Bellatrix, en un tono frío, para que pudiese dormir mejor por las noches.

Ya no se acordaba de cuándo empezó este ciclo de mentiras. ¿Sería cuando ocultaba que colaba comida para Sirius?. ¿Sería cuando enarbolaba la bandera de Slytherin?. ¿Cuando reverenciaba el Tapiz o el Escudo familiares?.

Entró en su baño, aferrando por rutina el picaporte plateado con la figura de una serpiente, tantas veces usado que ya no caía en lo ridículo que podría ser tener una decoración tan ostentosa. Abrió un grifo y se echó agua a la cara y se contempló en el espejo, muy cansado. Hizo caso omiso a la sugerencia que le hizo el mismo espejo de irse unos días al Algarve y adquirir un poco de color. Miró más allá de la palidez y los rasgos agraciados otorgados por una genética generosa en ese aspecto en su familia. Vio tan sólo lo que era: un muchacho que fingía ser el próximo príncipe de Gales en su version mágica. El muchacho que tendría que hacer carrera y convertirse en la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, a costa incluso de pisotear a su ambiciosa prima. Sería el que adjudicara una bruja de alcurnia con la que continuar una tradición histórica y también…

Estar agradecido por seguir vivo, y _cuerdo_, cada mañana.

Como esa mañana.

No se molestó en secar una parte de la venda a la que había caído agua. Casi era una bendición, saber que ese brazo tenía sensibilidad para algo más que para sentir su quemazón cada vez que se le requería. Así oculta, era como si él mismo quisiera negar su existencia, lo cual era incoherente. Tenía que amar y reverenciar su brazo, tal vez no al extremo de su prima, a la que había observado tener casi una fijación fetichista y autocomplaciente con él. No podía permitirse el lujo de negarlo, estaba ahí. Y él sabría cuándo estaba negando su existencia.

"_Es poderoso, magnifico y sólo puedo buscar ser digno del honor que se me ha otorgado."_

Esa frase la había repetido a unos pocos miembros de su propia Casa, que le habían preguntado con la curiosidad de quien también acabaría por unirse a ellos. O la respuesta automática que ofrecía a sus propios padres o tíos, haciendo gala de todo en lo que Regulus Black se había convertido.

Sonrió con ironía y profundo pesar, al recordar otra de las admiradas exclamaciones que hacían aquellos privilegiados a los que le había mostrado discretamente la Marca.

"_La quiero… la obtendré, como tú, Regulus."_

_(No. Créeme, no la querrás.)_

Eso era lo único cierto que Regulus sabía de su propia existencia.

Todo lo demás sólo era una mentira.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

La ducha le había tonificado, no mucho. No había descanso cuando cada dos minutos estás pensando que vas a olvidar la llamada, que no vas a sentirla. Vaya sí se sentía, pero eran nervios, era temor. Cubrió su torso con una camisa blanca de manga larga; miró su dormitorio, perfectamente Slytherin, perfectamente Black.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un grito desgarrado, desesperado. No podia aparecerse hasta que no pasara las pruebas, así que quedaba tan sólo salir corriendo al piso de abajo a toda carrera, como había hecho siempre con Sirius cuando empezaban a oir las campanadas de la cena. Puntual, estricta… y una carrera hacia la comida que quedaba lejana, en otra vida en la que tuvo un hermano y en la que era feliz.

_Crack._

Dio un respingo y se dio cuenta distraídamente de que jamás había dado respingos cuando Kreacher Aparecía. Jamás, _hasta ahora._ El viejo elfo doméstico de la familia se agachó rápidamente ante él.

"Amo Regulus… por favor… es la Señora…" murmuró asustado.

Un flash de pánico se cruzó delante de su cara. ¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si el Señor Tenebroso se había dado cuenta de sus dudas, de sus inseguridades? ¿Y si había empezado ya su venganza, en su propia casa?

No le temía a la muerte. No temía morir joven desde el momento en el que aceptó ese destino. Pero sí temía por su familia, por sus padres.

_Por su hermano, también._

Sin más, salió precipitadamente de su dormitorio pisando ligeramente las alfombras de los pasillos. Llegó a la oscura barandilla de madera y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, maldiciendo su minoría de edad: No era capaz de Aparecerse, pero paradojas de su condenada vida, sí podía _matar y torturar_ en nombre de la Magia…

Desechó ese curso de pensamientos y casi intuitivamente llegó a la Sala del Tapiz, cuya oscura puerta estaba entreabierta. Era extraño, Madre entraba y solía mantener cuidado con los rituales… no dejar la puerta medio abierta, no permitir que la temperatura y la luz variaran….

Allí estaba el magnífico Tapiz, abrazando sus ramas y hojas las cuatro paredes. Las cortinas estaban descorridas y la luz del verano pasaba libremente. Su madre estaba con las manos cubriendo su boca y los oscuros ojos, tan semejantes a los suyos, fijos en un punto de la pared que tenía enfrente, donde la luz de los ventanales le daba de lleno.

"Madre…"

Regulus miró de hito en hito al Tapiz y a su madre, su rostro pálido desencajado. La rica fibra verde y oro seguía perfecta pero igualmente sintió la punzada cuando detectó su propio retrato junto a un borrón quemado, en donde su hermano mayor tenía que haber estado. Cerca de ellos. las ramas llevaban a un borrón anterior, el de la traidora prima Andromeda.

Entre ellos había un nuevo borrón. No era posible. _Eso no estaba antes._

_Walburga Black_

_Cygnus Black_

Regulus se sabía al menos ocho generaciones anteriores a la suya de memoria e inmediatamente se aproximó porque no podían engañarle sus ojos. No podía creérselo. Entre su madre y su tío siempre había habido un segundo tío.

_Alphard._

El tío libre. El tío que le traía objetos peculiares. El tío que viajaba, el apostador, el vividor, el irreverente. Tragó saliva porque algo de todo eso le recordaba peligrosamente a Sirius y hasta ese momento no sabía de quién procedía la irreverencia, si de su tío o del sobrino desheredado.

"Tío Alphard…" susurró, estirando el brazo maldito hacia el borrón tan reciente, sin atreverse a tocarlo con los dedos como le habían inculcado desde niño.

"_¡NO!"_ gritó su madre, sentada en una de las butacas, todavía aferrada a la varita que Regulus no dudaba que había utilizado. "¡Jamás pronuncies ese nombre en esta Casa, Regulus!. _¡No existe!._ ¡Sólo tengo un hermano, tú sólo tienes _un_ tío carnal, ninguno más!"

Así era ser Black, negar la realidad, crear su propia existencia a su gusto. Así era siempre. Regulus tragó saliva y se agachó frente a ella.

"¿Qué pasó, madre?"

Sólo recibió un alarido de agonía que, por segunda vez en la vida, a Regulus le sonó terriblemente auténtico. Y su madre había gritado desde que él tenía uso de razón.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

El joven iba vestido completamente de negro. Muy alto y de cuerpo esbelto y proporcionado que provocaba que algunas… bastantes… volvieran la vista hacia él. El cabello liso, brillante, largo por debajo de las orejas y era tan oscuro como la vestimenta que llevaba. Sólo había dos notas de color: su piel algo tostada por días al aire libre y sus ojos, grises, grandes, luminosos.

Había una nota triste en ellos, no obstante. Se acuclilló frente a la lápida y con el hechizo recuperó las letras quemadas, mancilladas por la mano absolutamente familiar. Detectaba el estilo de su madre incluso en sueños. Ya podía utilizar magia como mayor de edad, pero en cualquier caso no habría tenido ningún problema en desafiar las normas ministeriales con tal de devolver a la tumba la dignidad que merecía. No podía permitir que su muerte fuese un insulto _por su culpa._

_Alphard Pollux Black_

_1927 – 1977_

_Querido hijo y hermano_

_Toujours pur_

Sirius devolvió la riqueza de la placa de mármol, reparó las letras. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que le escocían. Se acordó de los regalos, de los guiños. De sus ojos marrones y su sonrisa malévola y bromista. De su carácter abierto. Para ser un Black, completamente irreverente pero nunca traspasando los límites. No como él mismo.

_Hasta ahora. _

Jugando peligrosamente con los límites. _Como ahora._

Y hasta ahora, Sirius Black había pensado que no era hijo natural de los Black. Que lo recogieron en algún orfanato de magos. Incluso de muggles, le daba lo mismo. Que era un producto de un experimento mágico de su familia y surgió él espontáneamente de un caldero muy defectuoso. Ni siquiera con Regulus ya sentía algún tipo de afinidad, de intereses y valores compartidos. Sí cuando eran niños, pero esa época parecía lejana, difusa, irrecuperable.

Siempre había pensado que si se hiciera mayor, llegaría a ser como el tío Alphard. Divertido, original, pero ante todo, _un alma libre._ No se veía casado ni atado a una casa. Hasta que recibió la notificación del Ministerio de Magia que le comunicaba que se había convertido en el heredero universal de la fortuna de su tío materno.

Sirius no ambicionada dinero. No ambicionaba oro. No quería abusar de la generosidad de los padres de su mejor amigo, los cuales le habían acogido desde que decidió abandonar el hogar que le había visto nacer, y estaba dispuesto a trabajar para ganarse el oro suficiente que le permitiera vivir en cuatro paredes en el barrio más cutre de Londres.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y otra en el otro.

James. Remus. Y no hacía falta imaginarse que Peter estaría por ahí cerca también. No se dio la vuelta. Notó sus propias manos frías, pese a la cálida temperatura. Aferró con fuerza la varita y con la otra se frotó furiosamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No quería llorar como una nenaza, el tío Alphard se habría burlado de él.

Apretó la mandíbula, furioso con la injusticia de su familia y maldeciendo a la vida en general. Se separó de sus amigos y apuntó con la varita, en un estilo que habría recordado inevitablemente al de su propia madre cuando apuntaba enojada. Y marcó con experiencia algo en la lápida.

Se marchó dando largas zancadas. Los tres amigos quedaron de pie, solos frente a la tumba. El más bajito de ellos se acercó para depositar un ramo a pie de la sepultura. Remus y James intercambiaron una mirada tras leer la marca que había dejado Sirius antes de salir de allí. En silencio se dieron la vuelta para acompañar al inesperado heredero. Se habían acostumbrado a que el propio_ Padfoot_ se autodenominara _"desheredado",_ así que el saber que ahora tenía una pequeña fortuna en Gringotts era desconcertante. Especialmente cuando provenía, ironías del destino, de los Black.

Quedó grabado para desconocimiento de la familia que le había repudiado póstumamente.

"…_y tío."_

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_El Profeta Diario_ publicó una nota breve en la sección de sociedad. En otro tiempo el fallecimiento de un Black habría sido carne de prensa rosa. Sin embargo, Pollux Black utilizó todos sus recursos para que la noticia no fuese la comidilla de las chismosas damas de la clase alta mágica británica.

Compró a algunos periodistas influyentes para tapar un poco la _ignominia_, como la llamó su enfurecida hija Walburga, que había pasado por todos los estadios de humor conocidos. Desde la ira hasta la depresión, desde la profunda decepción hasta la tristeza. En definitiva, tanto en _Corazón de Bruja_ como en _El Profeta_ sólo apareció un breve, mientras que ambas publicaciones dedicaron todo un reportaje a la vida y obra de Amarillo Lestoat, el autor del celebre _'Un Vampiresco Monólogo'_, cuyas ventas habían sido un éxito durante años y libro de referencia para toda una generación de jóvenes magos y brujas.

Ted Tonks emitió un silbido de sorpresa cuando sus ojos pasaron por la pequeña columnita dedicada a Alphard P. Black. Arrugó la frente porque habían sido años de pomposos reportajes acerca de la familia política. Andromeda alzó los ojos, inclinada en la mesa del comedor hacia el trabajo de su pequeña hija. Nymphadora era menuda, de carita redondeada como su madre y cabellos castaños claros como su padre, aunque no le duraban mucho con ese color. La niña, a punto de cumplir cuatro años, hacía enormes esfuerzos por depurar una caligrafía que hasta el momento estaba siendo bastante burda, para espanto de su refinada madre. Dora, como le gustaba llamarla a Ted, estaba muy concentrada, con la punta de la lengua en la comisura de sus labios y aferrando con cuidado la punta de la pluma con la que escribía…

"El pico de la lechucita… el pico de la lechucita…" murmuraba suavemente.

"Eso es, cariño…" murmuró Andromeda suavemente, "el pico de la lechuza para que no desvíes la letra…"

Era la forma que tenía de indicarle que la punta de la pluma era el pico de una lechuza y tenía que guiarla para escribir frases. Andromeda alzó los ojos de nuevo hacia su marido y él le hizo señas para que se acercara. Ella obedeció, dando un beso en los cabellos a su concentrada hija; al momento los cabellos se volvieron de un color rosa pálido aunque Nymphadora ni había levantado los ojos de sus ejercicios.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Ted le mostró el periódico y Andromeda automáticamente pasó a la notita escueta en la parte inferior izquierda del diario. Sus ojos y boca se abrieron de par en par, pero no emitió ningún sonido; demasiado educada para mostrar expresiones espontáneas de sorpresa.

"Tío Alphard…" susurró.

"¿Quién es el _tío Alphard,_ mamá?" preguntó Nymphadora levantando la cabeza con curiosidad y deteniendo su escritura.

"Dora… tu cabello." Recordó su padre con un ligero tono de severidad.

La niña suspiró y rodó los ojos. Siguió escribiendo y olvidó la pregunta mientras que sus cabellos volvían a tener un discreto tono castaño claro. Andromeda se sentó en el reposabrazos de la butaca donde estaba Ted y su expresión se volvió triste.

"Supongo que siempre me consideró tan frívola y superficial como a Narcissa, o tan arrogante e insufrible como a Bellatrix. Pero era peculiar…" sonrió levemente a su marido cuando él alzó las cejas, pensando que cualquier Black sí era peculiar, demasiado, quizá. "Era diferente al resto. Y sí…" añadió adivinando por qué Ted se había sorprendido. "No es habitual en la familia que un Black tenga un trocito ridículo de gloria y notoriedad en la prensa. Eso sería más propio de mi o de mi primo, pero no de un Alphard Black."

Ted le aferró la mano y se la apretó.

"Bueno, en cualquier caso no nos incumbe."

Andromeda sonrió tristemente. Porque sabía que la aséptica noticia y su ridículo tamaño significaba que Alphard ya era tan Black como ella.

_Nada o casi nada._ Pero él no vería ya las consecuencias de la expulsión.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

Era un hombre que había vivido horrores y lo más increíble: había sobrevivido a ellos con algunas cicatrices y un ojo mágico. De aspecto severo y completamente volcado en su trabajo, en su varita habían caído una buena cantidad de magos oscuros y otros tantos estaban pudriéndose en la prisión de los magos. Cabellos castaños mezclados con grises. Pocas sonrisas. Andares extraños.

A Bellatrix no le dio tiempo a identificar a otros. Sólo pudieron salir de la trampa en la que habían caído y estaba furiosa. Todo por haber hecho caso a rumores sobre magos de sangre muggle que tenían todas las papeletas para ser miembros del Wizengamot. El Señor Tenebroso estaría furioso cuando se enterara que Wilkes además había caído.

Ya no era una cosa de aurores solamente. Era mucho más que eso y Bellatrix lo sabía.

"¿No tenías un tío llamado Alphard?"

En el dormitorio, Bellatrix se quitó la capa negra dando un fuerte tirón al cordel del cuello. Su túnica negra, ajustada como un guante y cómoda para facilitarle huidas (o persecuciones) estratégicas, crujió cuando se giró, sus mejillas encendidas en su piel pálida.

Rodolphus se había quitado su capa negra y sólo iba con una camisa y un pantalón de color similar. Se acercó a su mujer y con los ojos fríos y le mostró la noticia. Bellatrix le miró con desdén y esa mirada se acentuó cuando sus ojos pasaron por el pequeño artículo.

"¿Y crees que me importa ahora mi tío Alphard?. ¡Por mi que se pudra en su tumba!"

Su marido no necesitó más; alzó las cejas y arrojó el periódico hacia el tocador como dando por zanjado el asunto. Si a ella no le importaba, desde luego a él menos. Se quitó la camisa y el pantalón y se metió en la cama, ignorando la actitud de Bellatrix. Ya eran cinco años de matrimonio en los que apenas había conseguido dominar a su visceral esposa. Mantenían a raya cualquier sospecha acerca de su afiliación secreta al bando del Señor Tenebroso. Pero también sabía que eran blanco de las murmuraciones acerca de la tardanza en tener hijos. Él mismo era consciente de lo incompatible que era y era frustrante. Prefería ser él quien fuese miembro activo del Señor Tenebroso; Bellatrix tendría que quedarse en casa cuidando de sus hijos.

Hacía tiempo que sabía que Bellatrix preferíría morir joven por el Señor Oscuro, antes que ser una anciana abuela moribunda rodeada de hermosos nietos de cabellos y ojos oscuros.

Bellatrix cerró las pesadas cortinas de profundo verde tornasolado. La oscuridad se hizo totalmente en el enorme dormitorio, salvo por las dos lámparas que prendían luz a ambos lados del dosel. Rodolphus no hizo nada, dejó que ella entrara en la cama y le concedió, como siempre hacía, esa manía de ella de dejar todo absolutamente cerrado, oscuro, inaccesible. Y como otras tantas veces, la sintió despertarse en plena noche, mientras que él de nuevo fingía ignorancia.

Bellatrix no se despertaba viendo los rostros jóvenes de sus víctimas. No se aterraba de ver la muerte joven. No se despertaba escuchando sus gritos y sus ruegos, sus sollozos y sus últimos alientos pidiendo clemencia; maldiciéndola o clamando venganza. Bellatrix se retorcía, se aferraba a las sábanas por una desesperación que era cada día más y más evidente.

Al principio era una de las tantas peculiaridades de la joven. Pero su esposo luego comprendió que otra de las peculiaridades de la joven era ser obsesiva, apasionada, desesperada y visceral. Se sentía absolutamente plena cuando cumplía sus deseos, cuando acataba sus órdenes. Cuando recibía un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento.

_Pero los del Señor Tenebroso. _

Sus gestos de gratitud eran escasos. Casi inexistentes, de ahí que Rodolphus supiera que su esposa los atesoraba como algo único, reservado a ella. _Sólo a ella. _A su _predilecta_, según ella. A veces la expulsaba de su lado, otras veces dejaba que se acercara a él. Rodolphus sabía que _él _era un manipulador y sospechaba que estaba dentro de un juego en el que ella también se dejaba manipular. Ella se dejaba desear, si es que podía eso alguna vez ser aplicable al Señor Tenebroso. Lo dudaba.

Bellatrix se giró hacia su esposo y se aferró a su espalda, recorriendo sus uñas la piel con sorprendente delicadeza. En la oscuridad, él no reaccionaba. Dormía ligeramente, hacía tiempo que su sueño no podía ser profundo si tenías que dormir junto a Bellatrix Black. Ella era bella, deseable, ambiciosa, poderosa, inteligente. Ciertamente, inestable. Era frustrante que la sumisión que él deseaba provocar en ella sólo ocurriera cuando el Señor Tenebroso estaba presente. Ahí Bellatrix abandonaba todo su ser y lo ponía a disposición de _él_. No era como tenía que haber sido.

Siguió fingiendo estar durmiendo, pero los puños se le cerraron, enfurecido. Él tendría que dominar a su esposa, él tendría que someterla y nadie más. Y le molestaba que ella se diera cuenta y a veces se burlara. Pero él también mostraba su burla hacia ella. Fingiendo ignorar.

"_Y pensar que ella se cree que tiene alguna opción con él…"_

"¿Te he despertado, Rodolphus?" preguntó ella, melosa, sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por la espalda.

"No." Dijo él.

Escuchó el aliento de ella al salir por su nariz cuando esbozaba esa sonrisa satisfecha, cruel, hermosa. Sabía que le propondría aprovechar el momento de estar desvelados y le frustraba mucho pensar que ella estaría pensando en otro cuando lo hicieran. A veces era un aliciente en el que Rodolphus hacía que ella sí sintiera que era él, y no otro, con quien compartía lecho. Hacía su relación mucho más intensa, pasional, interesante. Pero no siempre era así.

"No me apetece, Bellatrix." Respondió secamente y sin darse la vuelta.

Entonces ella se rió quedamente, como si eso tuviese gracia. Como si fuese una excusa patética.

"No sabes mentirme, Rodolphus. Ni nunca sabrás." Contestó con autosuficiencia, mientras permitía que sus dedos continuaran su camino desde la espalda de su marido hasta su pecho.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

Las manos blancas, impecables, se retorcían de los nervios. Hacía ya dos días que Lucius había ido a una de sus misiones secretas y sabía que habría ido con Bellatrix y Rodolphus. Sin embargo, no había recibido noticias de ninguno y no respondían a sus llamadas a través de la chimenea. No se atrevía a ir a la mansión de los Lestrange porque era demasiado prudente para atreverse, por muy hermana de la dueña que fuese. Sólo le quedaba quedarse a esperar y suplicar que no le trajeran el cadáver de su joven esposo.

Cuando aceptó ser su mujer sabía que sería amada, respetada y su situación sería más privilegiada, si era eso posible, que la que tenía en el hogar de su padre. Ser una Malfoy era una bendición y era una maldición, por cuanto asumía que su marido estaba implicado en peligrosas misiones para proteger un futuro juntos. Para limpiar su mundo de sangre muggle y de magos advenedizos que acabarían robándoles la magia.

Aceptó la taza de chocolate caliente que le había servido Dobby con la obediencia debida y se recostó en el diván de la salita de música. Ahí no tenía retratos con quienes verse forzada a entablar una cortés conversación. Ahí podía relajarse algo más mientras aguantaba desvelada el regreso de su marido.

Finalmente escuchó el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse e inmediatamente se incorporó, dejando la taza de fina porcelada en su platito y olvidándose de ella por completo. Abrió las dobles puertas y fue directa hacia el lugar donde sabía que Lucius había entrado. Generalmente utilizaba la chimenea de su despacho.

Se echó en sus brazos, antes incluso de que él pudiera retirarse la capa negra y dejar su hermosa varita encima del escritorio. Besó a su mujer antes de apartarla con suavidad.

"Lucius… ¿qué ha ocurrido? Te has retrasado demasiado… iba a ser algo rápido… eso dijiste…"

Lucius torció el labio y se retiró los largos cabellos rubios del cuello. Se apoyó en el escritorio sin soltar la mano de Narcissa. Se mordió los labios.

"Nos la jugaron pero a base de bien." Dijo simplemente.

"¿Los aurores?. ¿Pero no dijiste que tenías controlados a la mayoría de ellos?"

Lucius negó brevemente con la cabeza.

"No sólo aurores. Eran otros pero no los reconocimos. Algunos…" se interrumpió. "Da igual. Es como una especie de sociedad… hace tiempo que venimos sospechando que algunas de nuestras misiones fueron abortadas porque ese grupo… esa especie de resistencia, se nos ha puesto en el camino. No cabe duda de que es una organización y que su misión es ir por nosotros."

El horror se pintó en el hermoso rostro de su esposa. Primero por la posibilidad de encontrarse viuda tan joven, de perder a su marido. Segundo, porque no podía imaginar qué magos serían capaces de enfrentarse a los de su propia clase cuando lo único que querían era proteger el mundo mágico. Era el mundo al revés.

"Wilkes ha caído. Pero fue demasiado confiado." Lucius torció el labio. "A mi eso no me pasará. A mi no me atraparán, ni vivo ni muerto."

Narcissa volvió a abrazar a su marido.

"Pero esto no es por lo que me he retrasado."

Narcissa se apartó un momento con la confusión en sus ojos azules.

"¿Ah, no?"

Lucius acabó quitándose la capa negra y cerró con cuidado la puerta de su despacho. A continuación extrajo de un bolsillo interno de su túnica un pequeño libro. Encuadernado en piel negra, de unos dos centímetros de grosor, no tenía ninguna marca especial, ningún dato importante. Sus páginas en el canto no relucían de color dorado como algunos lujosos volúmenes que tenían en la biblioteca familiar. Tampoco había runas en plata, de hecho no había caracteres de ninguna clase ni color en sus cubiertas. Arrugó su perfecta frente y contempló sin comprender a su esposo.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Lucius sonrió con autosuficiencia y con orgullo.

"Un encargo personal del Señor Tenebroso. Me ha pedido que lo custodie a costa de mi vida. Una misión de gran importancia y que de nuevo demuestra que soy su seguidor más fiel y su predilecto."

Los labios de Narcissa se abrieron para formular una pregunta pero cerraron, como si fuera a cambiar de idea. Se mostró algo perpleja ante la importancia que pudiera tener un pequeño libro, de aspecto ciertamente insignificante. Lucius lo abrió sin miedo a resultar muerto, maldito o ambas. Las páginas, amarillentas y algunas arrugadas de un uso aparentemente inexistente, estaban vacías.

"No comprendo, querido. Te ha pedido que custodies un libro… que no tiene nada de especial."

Lucius cerró sonriente el librito.

"No tiene importancia. Es sólo una prueba. Lo que custodio no tiene ningún valor, de eso estoy convencido. Digamos que es como guardar una prenda. Y aunque este libro no valga ni un knut, lo conservaré como si fuese la mismísima varita del gran Salazar Slytherin."

Narcissa sonrió con orgullo. No concebía al Señor Oscuro otorgando esos privilegios y haciendo partícipes a todos sus seguidores; no tenía duda de que estaba con el mejor de ellos y el Señor Tenebroso era plenamente consciente también.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**Noviem**__**bre de 1977**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, tras un gran fajo de pergaminos, de cartas de padres que responder. _El Profeta Diario_ tenía en su primera página las fotos de unas casas en llamas. El titular destacaba el enésimo ataque a una familia de magos de sangre muggle, esta vez en un condado próximo a Manchester.

Se oyó la escalera moverse y el ruido de la piedra caliza de su gárgola elevándose para traer a un visitante. Dos, en particular.

"Buenos días, Albus." Dijo Alastor Moody repasando con su ojo mágico en todas direcciones. "Espero no interrumpirte."

Junto a él subió Minerva McGonagall, con el cabello estrictamente recogido en la nuca y los ojos calmados tras sus gafas cuadradas. Ella no dijo nada, sólo saludó brevemente inclinando la cabeza.

"No, en absoluto." Dumbledore se incorporó para ofrecerles asiento delante de su escritorio, moviendo con indiferencia su varita. "Tomad asiento."

Moody se sentó pesadamente y siguió mirando con desconfianza los curiosos retratos y objetos que poblaban el despacho del Director. El gesto le debió de hacer gracia porque Dumbledore también imitó el gesto de observar, aunque mucho más complacido, su despacho.

"¿Y cuál es el motivo de tu visita, Alastor?" preguntó sonriente Dumbledore.

"Nuevas incorporaciones. La Orden… ya sabes." Indicó con la cabeza el ejemplar de El Profeta que estaba encima de la mesa. "Les estamos manteniendo difícilmente a raya, pero no es suficiente con los que somos."

McGonagall miró hacia Dumbledore con conocimiento. Hacía tiempo que había hablado del tema con él, y de los alumnos que tenían en el Colegio que podrían ser candidatos. No en vano eran miembros de la Casa de la que ella era Jefa.

"Ah… claro. Imaginaba que sería eso." Respondió con suavidad Dumbledore, con un matiz divertido en sus ojos azules.

"¿Pero te fías de esos críos?" preguntó secamente Moody. "He oído que no son más que una panda de descerebrados con cierto talento para las bromas pesadas y encantamientos propios de EXTASIS, pero nada más."

"Confío en ellos." Contestó con dulzura Dumbledore.

Moody se inclinó hacia adelante.

"Veamos… _Potter._ De familia de traidores a la sangre, de acuerdo. Un niño rico que se comporta como un malcriado, con talento, eso lo reconozco, pero malgastado en ir por la vida como un adolescente enamorado de su propia idiotez."

"No subestimes el amor y lo que es capaz de hacer, Moody." Contestó sin elevar el tono Dumbledore, pero con un matiz de advertencia que no escapó a ninguno de sus visitantes.

Moody gruñó como respuesta.

"Vale… tal vez no de su idiotez, sino que va enamorado de… ¿Evans, _Lily Evans?_ No dudo de su habilidad y de que su propia motivación será una baza importante, al ser hija de muggles. Siempre y cuando pueda pensar con claridad y _apartar un poco a Potter de su cabeza_, claro."

McGonagall frunció el ceño ligeramente, extrañada. Sabía que Potter bebía los vientos por ella y era algo que no se molestaba en ocultarle a nadie. Demasiados castigos por ese motivo había tenido que dar ella misma. ¿Pero Evans?

Al momento se dio cuenta y se reprendió por su propia ingenuidad. Tipica fachada y mecanismo de defensa femenino. _Negar lo evidente y aparentar lo contrario_.

"_Pettigrew…"_ escupió Moody. "Aparte de poder valer para animador de Quidditch siempre y cuando juegue en él Potter, explícame tú qué utilidad tendrá. No sabe apuntar un hechizo a la primera y apenas sabe Aparecerse como es debido. _Remus Lupin."_ Aquí Moody clavó sus ojos firmemente en Dumbledore. "Un hombre lobo, Albus. _¡Hombre lobo!. _Un buen muchacho, disciplinado y responsable… sin tacha excepto que es un licántropo." Añadió con indignación. "Si no acaban con nosotros ellos, lo podría hacer él mismo si no tenemos cuidado. No puedo encargarme de un grupo de adolescentes, tener una varita en una mano apuntando mortífagos y tener un calendario lunar en la otra. A menos que quieras que le deje salir a por mortífagos justo cuando haya luna llena, claro."

"Alastor, será miembro de la Orden, y un magnífico miembro. Como todos los demás."

"Vale. No he terminado." Añadió Moody. _"Black."_

Se oyó una oportuna tos en uno de los retratos; el ojo mágico de Moody giró inmediatamente hacia ese lugar e identificó al retratado. Un mago siniestro aunque atractivo, de aspecto más joven del que realmente tendría, de cabello oscuro y mirada fría y distante. Su túnica negra y verde era rica, de evidente calidad, pero pertenecía a otra época. El hombre sostuvo la mirada y toqueteó el reposabrazos donde estaba sentado con unos dedos finos, uno de ellos con un gran anillo plateado. Pero no dijo nada, salvo escuchar con atención.

"Te has dejado lo mejor para el final, ¿verdad?" preguntó con infantil malicia Dumbledore. Casi divirtiéndose de la solemne seriedad e indignación de su compañero de Orden.

"Un Black. Albus, _¡un Black!_ Un niñato que decidió que su carita bonita era más importante que su familia –cosa que por otro lado no le reprocho. Que se pasea por el Colegio como si fuese su puto amo. Como si supiera que tiene el mundo a sus malditos pies y que todo lo que importa en la vida es tener un club de fans y gente con la que meterse a diario. Dirás que es diferente de su familia, pero a mi me suena a que es _exactamente lo mismo_. Un maldito snob y un engreído y soberbio… y como todos en esa familia, una pandilla de cobardes, nada de fiar ni nada noble ha salido de las ramas de ese puto Árbol, ¡nunca!"

"Basta, Alastor." Dijo con sorprendente seriedad Dumbledore. Minerva mantuvo una posición tensa, como siempre le ocurría cuando escuchaba ese tono en el Director, un tono que utilizaba sólo cuando estaba verdaderamente indignado. Escuchó también al retrato de Black incorporarse iracundo, no atreviéndose del todo a increpar a quien insultaba abiertamente a su familia. Si alguien tenía que insultar al botarate de su tataranieto desheredado, sólo sería él, y nadie más.

"Sirius Black me ha demostrado ser muchas cosas. Pero nunca ser un cobarde. Tampoco podría decir que no es noble. No tiene una ficha del todo limpia y sus antecedentes familiares no le acompañan. Eso no te lo discuto, pero… confío en su motivación. Rechazó pertenecer a una familia que simpatiza con los mortífagos. Sería carne de ellos, si hubiera continuado dentro y de eso no me cabe duda. _Pero él rechazó todo eso por principios."_

Moody gruñó como respuesta y se echó hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados. Fue Minerva la que intervino en la conversación por primera vez.

"Cuando Sirius Black fue a parar a mi Casa, a Gryffindor, pensé que era una broma. Sus padres me escribieron repetidamente para sacarle de la Casa. Habría sido un chico infeliz en la que le habrían forzado a pertenecer, Slytherin, y ha sido enormemente infeliz en lo que debía de ser su hogar." Dijo en voz baja Minerva. "Con el paso del tiempo sus padres pensaron que mis castigos y mis lechuzas advirtiéndoles del mal comportamiento era una reacción mía contra su precioso hijo, su querido heredero, que por supuesto debía de estar en Slytherin. Pero ante todo _Black era su propia persona:_ su mal comportamiento no era por ser Black, ni era por ser Gryffindor. Era él, con unos valores que tal vez no sean perfectos o indiscutibles, pero no me cabe duda de que Sirius Black siempre fue Gryffindor y que comparte todo lo que mi Casa está dispuesta luchar. Ha demostrado inteligencia, talento, integridad y en menor medida disciplina. Yo espero grandes cosas de él."

Moody se incorporó.

"Está bien. Veré cómo puedo moldear un grupo tan… peculiar. Señores." Añadió como saludo, antes de dirigirse hacia la escalera de la Gárgola. Quedaron en silencio unos momentos, analizando las posibilidades de contar con el grupo en las filas de la Orden.

"No le has dicho algo más, Minerva."

Ella miró con curiosidad a Dumbledore, sin saber a qué se refería.

"Que Sirius no se considera Black. Considera a todos sus amigos su familia. Que haría por ellos cualquier cosa. _Incluso morir por ellos hoy mismo, tan joven."_

Ella suspiró con tristeza.

"Es que espero que eso no sea cierto."

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

**

* * *

**

_Sólo se sabe que Alphard fue expulsado cuando dejó oro a Sirius, entiendo que como herencia. Sirius se marchó de la casa de los Potter cuando pudo ser independiente y fue, al parecer, tras recibir ese oro. Por fechas, Alphard debió de morir en 1977. Por su situación en el Árbol de los Black, parece que es el mediano de los tres, por tanto nacería entre Walburga (1925) y Cygnus (1929) He puesto que nació en 1927, así hacía las fechas redondas. Cuadra, parece que los hombres Black no han sido muy longevos, ni siquiera en términos muggles (los magos viven más)_

_He puesto que su segundo nombre es "Pollux". Alphard habría sido el primer varón tras Walburga y quería que su línea también llevara el nombre del primogénito. Puse que murió y lo enterraron dignamente, para luego descubrir su última "jugarreta": la herencia iba para el sobrino rebelde y desheredado._

_Conocimos a una Walburga que era poco más que una caricatura de sí misma. Un retrato de una bruja decrépita histérica y chiflada. Nunca imaginamos así a Walburga pero sí que de cara a los últimos años de vida, pudo perder su cordura (total o en parte), algo así como lo que le ocurriría a Bellatrix. Empezó su decadencia con las huidas de Andromeda y Sirius. _

_Amarillo Lestoat murió en 1977, eso es canon. JKR confirmó además que los niños y niñas mágicos reciben educación de sus padres antes de entrar a los 11 años en Hogwarts. Tonks se supone que nació sobre 1973. _

_Esta época es confusa de narices. He colado un poco el tema de los hijos (o su ausencia) en el matrimonio Lestrange. Personalmente creo que Bellatrix no quería tenerlos y Rodolphus sí, y que le gustaría tener a su mujercita con la pata quebrada criándoselos en casa._

_Lamento partirles el corazón a las shippers del Sirius/Bella, pero HP5 dice que Sirius vio por última vez a su prima "cuando tenía la edad de Harry" (en ese libro, es decir, 15 años, 1975) Así que dudo mucho que se llegaran a liar antes o después. Mi duda es si llegaron a verse en algún enfrentamiento Orden vs Mortífagos (él no la reconocería)_

_Finalmente, quiero disculparme otra vez por el retraso en subir esto. No deseo afrontar el final del fic hablando de la guerra o de los Merodeadores porque sigo aferrada a que es un fic sobre Blacks, no sobre otros personajes. Tampoco estoy segura de estar dominando el tema, pero motivaciones personales aparte (tengo una gran desmotivación en este fandom, más bien), no quiero abandonar la historia ni darle un final "para cumplir"._

_Finalmente, añado que en este tiempo de ausencia he escrito un capítulo "14,5" pero NO entraría realmente en este fic. Porque el otro es puro fanfiction, no un pretencioso intento de hacer la biografía de los cinco últimos Black. Está aquí si alguien siente curiosidad: **http : // www .fanfiction. net /s/ 4625681 /1/ La_ copia_ perfecta** (sin espacios) Algunas ya la habéis leído. _

_Gracias además a quienes habéis comentado. Los anónimos, siento no poder responderos, ffnet ha eliminado la posibilidad de enviar emails. Si quereis que os responda o algo dadme una dirección de este tipo: _mi nombre (arroba) hotmail (punto) com._ Lo dicho, gracias: _

_**Cristhine, Zory, dUlCe InVieRnO, EugeARt, Nell Charentes, Aliena, Pressure, Yedra Phoenix, Ophichus, Snowfallbaby, Nicole Daidouji, Nyissa, lexa-dartle-black, Abby Black, Sabaku no Akelos, sandy kou, Naruko, El Collar de Perlas, Dryadeh, Annirve, Lorylen, Carla, jos Black, ana 713**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños, Dry y feliz 2009** a todas y todos. Besos, _

_Dubhesigrid.- _


	16. Clandestinidad ::secretos::

_Hola ¿se puede? He batido mi propio record con unos seis meses de tard__anza en actualizar. Ya me vale. _

_Bueno, estamos en la época en la que Regulus ya se ha unido a los Mortífagos de Voldemort (ya explicado). El capítulo anterior además cerró con Moody, McGonagall y Dumbledore discutiendo la posible admisión de Lily Evans y los Merodeadores como potenciales miembros de la Orden del Fénix. _

_¿Qué quiere decir el título entonces? No creo que haga falta mucha explicación, pero digamos que ciertas simpatías tienen que mantenerse ocultas. Algo __paradójico__, teniendo en cuenta que los Black jamás se han molestado en ocultar sus preferencias, es más, __hacen alarde y orgullo de ellas__. Pero es una época convulsa, el auge de Lord Voldemort, la Primera Guerra. Y aquí los Black desempeñaron un papel fundamental: dos Mortífagos, una casada con Mortífago, una (al menos futura) simpatizante de la Orden y un miembro activo de la Orden. Fue una interesante generación. _

**

* * *

**

**CLANDESTINIDAD (Secretos)**

_¿Te decepcioné?_

_¿O__ acaso te dejé un mal sabor de boca?_

_Haces como si nunca hubieras tenido amor_

_Y quieres que vaya yo sin él_

_Bueno pues esta noche ya es demasiado tarde, _

_Para arrastrar el pasado y sacarlo a la luz_

_Somos uno, pero no somos iguales…_

_**(One – U2)**_

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**1. De Bellatrix**_

_**Lugar desconocido**_

_**Abril de 1978**_

Entre las vaporosas capas negras y la grotesca máscara plateada era evidente que había una mujer. Alta, esbelta… nadie podría imaginarse que alguien como si estuviera delicadamente cincelado en mármol y envuelto en seda negra pudiera tener un rostro horrible, desfigurado. No era desde luego el caso; bajo la máscara de apariencia metálica Bellatrix guardaba una belleza que tan sólo la crueldad era capaz de pervertir.

La espléndida melena negra se agitó cuando tiró al suelo a su última víctima; para ella no más importante que los cerdos que se llevan al matadero: Un sanador de San Mungo que había hecho una fuerte campaña para dar atención a hijos de muggles sin recursos. Y de paso, su mujer y sus mocosos habrían sufrido la muerte. Estaban ahí, en una esquina, los niños lloriqueando en brazos de su madre, que suplicaba piedad por ellos.

Pero Bellatrix sólo escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros. Y la presencia enorme, majestuosa, de _Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado_, como empezaba a ser conocido ya. Nadie debería pronunciar su nombre. Nadie. Esa noche, en su lugar, sólo se oían los llantos, el viento nocturno, las ventanas abiertas y golpeando contra las paredes… los llantos de las futuras víctimas, las carcajadas de sus verdugos…

Y la voz aterciopelada del Señor Tenebroso.

"_Averiguad quién financió la campaña de ese desgraciado… quién sufragó los gastos de esa chusma enferma en San Mungo…"_

Gibbon no tenía ni idea de controlar el _Cruciatus_; el muy imbécil se había cargado a ese sanador antes de que hablara. Pero Bellatrix sí sabía de dolor y muerte, y sabía muy bien cómo diferenciar ambos bajo un _Cruciatus_. Era años de experiencia y de dominio absoluto de su magia. Ante el Señor Tenebroso y ante los demás, lo demostraría… de nuevo.

Pero de pronto, la sala quedó completamente en silencio; ni las puertecillas de las ventanas ya se golpeaban, ni las risas. Nada. Como si se hubieran apagado todas las radios mágicas del mundo al mismo tiempo o el tiempo hubiera sido congelado en un momento desconcertante. Las carcajadas, los llantos se detuvieron y sólo un par de personas parecían haberse movido y reaccionado antes que nadie.

No eran mortífagos.

Eran los aurores Frank y Alice Longbottom.

No sólo parecía que el mundo se hubiera quedado mudo; ahora más que el momento congelado, era como si la noche estuviese cayendo con más rapidez de la normal. Como si alguien hubiese utilizado un giratiempos para hacer el mundo diera vueltas mucho más deprisa y el tiempo fuese especialmente relativo.

Se oyeron gemidos de sorpresa cuando en la puerta estaba en pie, erguido con absoluta arrogancia, aquel que estaba aterrorizando y sometiendo a la sociedad. Aplastando a quienes estaban contra él, atrayendo a quienes favorecía. El Señor Tenebroso era el único que no había caído bajo el peculiar hechizo o la impresión inicial, cualquiera que éstos fueren.

"Bien…" su voz sonó fría, siseante y extrañamente suave. Dio unos cuantos pasos desde el umbral y tras él entraron volando más formas oscuras, vaporosas y rápidas. Antes de que tomaran tierra, todos los presenten ya estaban con sus varitas en actitudes defensivas unos, ofensivas otros. Todo un batallón de los Mortífagos de _Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. _Embozados de negro y con máscaras con brillos metálicos, rodearon para proteger a su Señor.

Frank Longbottom no se movió de su lugar, con la capa marrón oscuro cubriéndole su figura alga y la varita firmemente aferrada en su puño derecho, mientras que el brazo y piernas izquierdos estaba echados hacia delante en un gesto evidentemente ofensivo. Todo lo contrario a la postura de su joven esposa. Alice, de melena castaña recogida y de rostro pálido y redondo, pero de belleza natural y serena, tenía la varita apoyada en su antebrazo izquierdo paralelo al suelo y a la altura de sus ojos, erguida y en actitud defensiva, pero su mirada no perdía de vista al grupo siniestro de sicarios del que sabían que era el mago oscuro más peligroso desde hacía generaciones_._

"No vamos a perder el tiempo, será rápido y limpio." Mencionó Frank con una voz profunda. "Bajad las varitas y todo será mucho más fácil. Oponed resistencia y no sólo os mataremos a todos y cada uno, sino que me encargaré primero de ti."

Apuntó con la barbilla despreciativa y desafiadoramente al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, que sacó su varita, elegante y elaborada, de entre los pliegues de su túnica y la dirigió a la peculiar pareja.

"Longbottom…" siseó. "No sabes la que te espera…"

Ni siquiera a sus Mortífagos les dio tiempo a reír ante la situación. Todo el grupo frente a dos Aurores; no sería la primera vez que acaban con un puñado de aurores incluso superior. Y era simple, algo que ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso había tenido en cuenta: no era Frank Longbottom el que tenía la postura de combate ofensiva, sino su mujer. Sólo alguien tan valiente o tan insensato como los Longbottom podría desafiar directamente al Señor Tenebroso. Y sólo alguien condenado podría hacerlo más de una vez.

Eso fue lo que pensó Bellatrix, antes de que huyeran de allí, sufriendo su primera derrota y un número significativo de bajas, ya sea bajo las varitas de los Aurores, o bajo la atmósfera de Azkaban.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

La ira del Señor Oscuro les pasó factura con dolor y sangre. Los Aurores Longbottom estaban marcados como objetivo prioritario, pero tal y como eran ellos mismos, también eran escurridizos. Su expediente en el Ministerio era intachable, ni siquiera los contactos de Malfoy o de Rookwood pudieron hacer nada. Se decía que actuaban también "por libre"… bajo cuerda. Como los propios Mortífagos. Ellos, y ese grupo de aliados que se habían buscado. Tenían algunos nombres… Prewett… Bones… Traidores a la sangre. No eran muggles, hijos de muggles o mestizos, eran unos _malditos traidores a la sangre_, lo cual era aún más insultante.

Bellatrix compensó esa derrota con el primero de una cadena de ataques a hospitales infantiles Muggles, en su búsqueda por lograr su aprobación y su reconocimiento. Y sabía que el Señor Tenebroso recompensa con su generosidad a quienes le siguen fielmente.

"¿Acaso necesitas ingredientes para tus pociones?. ¿Qué tienes que hacer en Londres?"

Bellatrix elevó sus párpados caídos pero no dejó de mostrar absoluta indiferencia por su flamante esposo, todavía restableciéndose del corte en el hombro producido por esa Longbottom.

"Tengo que realizar unos encargos." Volvió a repetir ella sin mostrar ningún tipo de preocupación por el disgusto de él y mucho menos, de su estado. Era la tercera vez que le volvía a decir exactamente la misma frase.

Sin ni siquiera despedirse, Bellatrix se dirigió a la chimenea de la Sala de Música, se envolvió en el púrpura brillante de su capa y se colocó la fina capucha sobre sus bucles negros, mientras su mano acariciaba el bolso donde conservaba una vieja y valiosa reliquia de su Amo. Clandestina, oculta a los ojos de sus elfos, su marido y el propio mundo, Bellatrix extrajo con reverencia inédita la pequeña copa de oro y la puso entre sus manos, como si fuese tan ligera y tan delicada como una pluma de fénix.

Ahí, en esa copa, habría bebido él… habría celebrado o preparado pociones. Sentía, era capaz de eso, la magia de ese objeto, su valor intrínseco pero también su valor sentimental. Era algo de él que le había entregado a ella, su servidora más leal. Nadie más tenía un objeto similar en el mundo y sólo él habría mostrado tan confianza y tal predilección hacia ella si le encargaba su custodia.

Se llevó el borde a los labios… cerrando los pesados párpados maquillados de negro en un gesto ambiguo entre el beso al objeto y el paladeo invisible de un contenido imaginario.

Su Cámara en Gringotts aguardaba su secreto.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**2. De Sirius**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

Se había levantado temprano, como venía haciendo desde hacía varios meses y para satisfacción suprema de _Prongs_. No quería romperle el corazón para decirle que ese extraño comportamiento, esa voluntad pasmosa no tenía nada que ver con cierta obsesión por las faldas y el lucir un tipo perfecto. O por la Copa de Quidditch. Simplemente pensaba que si iba por fin iba a realizar algo de verdadera relevancia, tenía que estar preparado. Ya venían hablando de unirse a esa Orden del Fénix que había organizado Dumbledore y era lo que más le entusiasmaba.

Eso, y la moto. Acababa de hacer realidad su sueño: llevar una moto como los muggles pero con algunas pequeñas modificaciones. La suya volaba, para delicia (por ese orden) de James, Hagrid, todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, todos sus reservas, todos sus seguidores, el equipo de Hufflepuff, de Ravenclaw, sus respectivos seguidores, Madam Hooch y el resto de chicas que no entraban en las categorías anteriores, excepto las Slytherin y Lily Evans. Y eso que Lily salía con su mejor amigo.

"_Las motos son para correr y evitar que las ruedas se aplanen." _Le decía ella.

Por supuesto, todos se quedaban estupefactos cuando decía esa extraña frase y ella rodaba los ojos. ¿Qué tendría que ver las ruedas con volando a toda velocidad?

"_Que las ruedas son para correr, pedazo de bodoque."_

"_Evans, menos mal que eres la madre de mi futuro ahijado, de otro modo pensaría que estás__ tan sonada como el elfo doméstico de mi querida madre."_

Sirius suspiró y movió la cabeza. No lo hacía a menudo, pero a veces sí que se acordaba de su madre y de lo asombrosamente estúpido que podría ser Regulus por aguantarla, lo cual le colocaba a la altura del elfo doméstico más desagradable que había conocido. Decidió aumentar el ritmo de la carrera, dejando que su cabeza olvidara a su antigua familia y pensara en el futuro, no en el pasado. Estaba seguro de que al final lograría crear un _Patronus_ corpóreo, y no precisamente porque se lo exigieran en los EXTASIS de Encantamientos. Toda su vida ya giraba en torno al objetivo de ser miembro válido de la Orden.

Inició la carrera ascendente por las escaleras; aunque los amaneceres en los terrenos del Castillo eran demasiado frescos, Sirius Black sólo llevaba el pantalón de entrenamiento de Quidditch y una camiseta negra muggle con un dibujo de una boca y una lengua. La varita la tenía en un bolsillo en el muslo, donde no le estorbaba pero fácilmente accesible. Se decía que Hogwarts era el lugar mágico más seguro, junto a Gringotts o el propio Ministerio de Magia, pero Sirius no lo creía así.

Se secó el sudor de la frente cuando finalizó la subida empinada hacia la Lechucería y se inclinó, apoyando las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Se maldijo por haber elegido ese lugar como final de la maratón y no las cocinas, por ejemplo. O su maldita sala común, con mullidos cojines y sofás acogedores…

…Y una decena de alumnos histéricos con los EXTASIS también.

Observó la Lechucería… las paredes de granito manchadas de excrementos y el olor insoportable. Las lechuzas que a esas horas ya habían regresado de sus viajes nocturnos y se habían acomodado en los nichos que rodeaban todas las paredes. Se había acostumbrado a veces a llegar a la Lechucería y dejar las cartas de sus amigos. Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y varias lechuzas bajaron… No había sido nunca muy fan del correo ni de escribir, pero desde que se había independizado sí que echaba en falta una carta en navidades, o una tarjeta terrorífica en Halloween. Eran las pocas ocasiones en las que su tío Alphard le escribía. Ahora mismo no tenía a nadie con quien establecer correspondencia, y aunque no fuera amigo de los convencionalismos ni de las tradiciones, Sirius empezaba a notar el vacío de la soledad.

Incluso se sorprendía a veces echando en falta los Vociferadores de su madre. Como una vez le dijo James, hace ya muchísimo tiempo… _era una suerte recibirlos. Sólo los mejores los recibían._ Aplicando esa lógica, tal vez Sirius no era el mejor después de todo. Por eso se afanaba en mejorar día a día. En demostrarse algo a sí mismo especialmente, haciendo gala de una voluntad que ni un _Avada Kedavra_ podría destruir.

Dejó que la última lechuza, la de _Prongs_, picoteara las golosinas de su palma y se la pasó por la camiseta distraídamente para limpiarse malamente los restos. Faltaba más o menos una hora hasta el inicio de las clases, el tiempo justo para volver, ducharse, desayunar, llegar tarde a la primera clase y aun así dedicarla a hacer los deberes de la segunda clase.

Escuchó pasos en las escaleras. Ligeros, silenciosos, pero Sirius tenía demasiados meses… hablaba ya en _años_, en los que se paseaba por el Colegio y sus recovecos; por sus pasillos esquivando fantasmas espías de Filch; donde era capaz de escuchar las garras mullidas de su gata sobre una espesa alfombra. Donde podía salir corriendo llevando en su hocico a _Wormtail_ en pleno Bosque Prohibido.

Se fue hacia la esquina del fondo y se apretó contra el umbral ciego. Sonrió por haberse puesto esa mañana la camiseta negra Muggle y no una de las de entrenamiento de Gryffindor; en comparación, habría sido más discreta una con fuegos artificiales de _Zonko's_, a decir verdad. Asomó con cuidado los ojos y sacó la varita del bolsillo del muslo; realmente hacía más ese ejercicio como entrenamiento y no porque creyera de verdad que el mismísimo _Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién_ se fuera a presentar a dejar correo en la Lechucería del Colegio. El ejercicio del sigilo era uno de los que quería perfeccionar. _Moony_ siempre le echaba en cara que era incapaz de pasar desapercibido, que tenía que hacer siempre _el notas. _

Si lograba hacer que el alumno no le viera, entonces estaba progresando. Sería miembro de la Orden del Fénix, estaba dispuesto a todo para hacerse valer.

Todo eso quedó en el olvido. El recién llegado era Regulus. Tensó la mandíbula y volvió a entornar los ojos cuando se fijó en las ojeras pronunciadas, producto del estudio y de las noches en blanco. Pero también producto del tormento y de la agonía. Sirius lo sabía por propia experiencia, no tanto personal, sino por la de _Moony_. Si no fuera por simple ley de probabilidades, creería que su propio hermano también era licántropo.

Regulus no levantó el brazo izquierdo para que la lechuza se posara en él como les habían enseñado desde niños; de nuevo otra de las extrañas actitudes que observaba en el comportamiento de su hermano. Tal vez estaba herido, como le decía _Prongs_, no sería la primera vez que se excusaba de algún entrenamiento (y lo decía alguien muy ducho en espiar y averiguar las tácticas de los equipos contrarios, particularmente de Slytherin) O tal vez era uno que había asesinado a Regulus y se hacía pasar por él_… ¡Vigilancia Constante! _decía el viejo paranoico de ese _Ojoloco_ cuando le conocieron y les había hablado del tema de la Orden. Había llegado a un punto en el que Sirius comprendía que en esa época, nadie se fiaba de nadie.

Excepto sus amigos. Eso estaba claro. El día que la amistad y la confianza se rompiera en ellos, sería el fin de sus vidas.

Regulus dejó una notita de pergamino, perfectamente anudado a la pata del ave. Le escuchó susurrarle cosas mientras le daba de comer y dejó que el ave saliera hacia una de las múltiples aberturas del curioso lugar. Le escuchó suspirar a continuación y acariciarse la manga con una expresión dolida. A continuación, Regulus Black se marchó de la Lechucería.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Cuando llegó al suelo, Regulus inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, ligeramente, con las escaleras de la Lechucería a su espalda. Se quedó un momento quieto, sopesando algo pero finalmente echó hacia delante. Ni siquiera era ya capaz de notar lo delicioso que era el aroma de los terrenos a esa hora temprana de la mañana, la hierba fresca, los árboles que tenían los brotes de la primavera. Era como si a Regulus la vida se le fuera escapando poco a poco al ir perdiendo esos detalles, al ir perdiendo simultáneamente parte de su esencia.

Deseó que Sirius fuera capaz de mejorar sus técnicas respecto al sigilo. Ni una capa de invisibilidad le habría ocultado, su hermano no había nacido para pasar desapercibido.

Deseó haberle contado que su padre se hallaba enfermo. Pero dudaba que eso le fuera a interesar. Sirius sólo se preocupaba de sí mismo y de sus amiguitos, de Muggles y todos sus descendientes pero no de los de su propia sangre.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Las Tres Escobas**_

_**Hogsmeade**_

"Vereis chicos..." comentó Madam Rosmerta sonriendo de medio lado. "Se supone que…" vertió la cerveza de mantequilla del grifo. "…no debería estar sirviéndoos bebida."

"No te hemos pedido alcohol." Contestó James con la mirada más inocente que sabía poner en su rostro. "Esta vez." Añadió con dulzura.

"Y somos mayores de edad." Explicó Sirius moviendo las cejas repetidamente. "Lo cual significa…"

No pudo terminar lo que habría podido ser una explicación perfectamente plausible, una picardía, una excusa zalamera o una tomadura de pelo descarada. Remus se acercó a ellos con una expresión ligeramente incómoda. Tendrían que estar en el colegio. Estudiando, esta vez.

"…Significa que tendríamos que saber por nuestra cuenta que nos hemos escapado cuando deberíamos estar preparando los EXTASIS de mayo…" terminó por él Remus, más atormentado de lo habitual. "¿Por qué os haría caso..?"

"Porque te habrías quedado toda la tarde aguantando a _Wormtail_. Y como con las culpas, es mejor repartir los suplicios…" confirmó James con un sonoro bostezo. "Además, Lily se ha negado a venir con eso de que tiene que estudiar no sé qué exámenes… y me aburría."

"Y yo." Confirmó Sirius sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Y qué diablos. Soy Premio Anual. Nadie me va a echar de menos." Respondió James encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

Remus levantó una ceja ante la extraña lógica de Potter.

"Pues Lily ha hecho bien."

Sin embargo, James le puso dos jarras en las manos a modo de respuesta.

"Anda, mago mayor de edad, ve llevándote esas dos jarras." Le dijo a Remus, mientras él se quedaba tonteando en la barra con Sirius, con la intención de conseguir un plato de patatas braseadas cortesía de la casa. Remus rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza; caminó entre las mesas con la varita alzada para hacer flotar las jarras hacia la mesa donde Peter estaba callado y observando a su alrededor. Casi le costó dar con él, y eso que el pub no estaba lleno en absoluto. Peter podía pasar tan desapercibido en su forma humana como en su forma animaga y Remus nunca había caído en eso, hasta entonces.

"Gracias." Comentó el muchacho pequeño y regordete cuando llegó Remus con su cerveza de mantequilla y se la tendió. "¿Y ellos?" preguntó Peter señalando con la jarra a los dos jóvenes que flirteaban con Madam Rosmerta.

Remus dio un trago y miró de reojo a sus dos amigos. Se encogió de un hombro y se quitó la túnica, ocultando el nudo escarlata y dorado de su corbata. No deseaba que alguien se diera cuenta de que eran estudiantes de Hogwarts aunque era difícil de camuflar.

"¿Estás bien?. Te veo muy pálido, _Wormtail"_

El chico rubicundo alzó las cejas casi imperceptiblemente y miró su jarra, aún sin probar su contenido.

"Es curioso… esas preguntas son las que te hacen siempre a ti, _Moony_." Contestó Peter, evadiendo la respuesta. "Ahora entiendo por qué acabas un poco harto de ellas."

"Bueno, sin menospreciar lo que pueda estar pasándote, Wormtail…" respondió Remus amablemente. "…también lo estarías tú si esas preguntas te recordaran a cada instante el _pequeño problema peludo."_

"Sí… perdona…" Peter sonrió un poco tensamente y bebió más para aparentar normalidad que porque tuviera verdadera sed. "Estoy cansado… y los EXTASIS…"

Remus le observó un momento e hizo una mueca de _si tú lo dices.._. Peter no era de los que se solían poner especialmente nerviosos en los exámenes. Generalmente no suspendía, pero no recordaba tampoco que hubiera sacado algún Extraordinario salvo en Adivinación o en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Los EXTASIS por tanto, no eran precisamente lo más preocupante de la vida de Peter, si sólo asistía a un par de cursos de ese nivel.

"Tómatelo con calma. En dos meses se te habrá olvidado este estrés, ya lo verás."

"Bueno, eso también me preocupa…"

Remus le volvió a mirar fijamente y se relajó.

"Vamos, _Wormtail_… no será tan malo como lo pintan. Y si no estás seguro, ya sabes."

"No…" contestó algo cortante Peter. "No…" repitió, algo más suavemente. "Es…" se encogió de hombros y miró a sus amigos en la barra, riéndose discretamente (para lo que solían ser ellos) junto a la hermosa regente del pub. "¿No te has sentido alguna vez dejado de lado?"

Remus siguió relajado, pero observó con una ligera sorpresa la actitud de su amigo y meditó sobre la extrañeza de la pregunta. A veces se había imaginado que sí, que se sentía desplazado pero era algo obvio teniendo en cuenta su peculiar naturaleza: a pesar de que hubieran conseguido por él la hazaña de ser animagos ilegales, la relación fraternal e inquebrantable, la complicidad, lo que compartían Sirius y James hacía que ellos estuvieran a menudo en un mundo aparte.

"Siempre." Susurró con cierta tristeza Remus, sin amargura ni celos, sino pura honestidad.

"A mi me pasa que me hacen sentir… invisible. Como si no estuviera." Murmuró Peter observando el líquido dorado de su jarra de cristal.

"Bueno…" _Moony_ trató de quitarle aspereza a la situación. "Ante todo, no te sientas menospreciado… somos una familia, Peter. Recuerda eso. Ellos, todos, haríamos cualquier cosa por ti."

"Ya." Se dijo _Wormtail_ más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

"Si sirve de consuelo, a mi me pasa también, pero bueno, he aprendido a vivir con ellos, ya sabes." Añadió sonriente. "Ya crecerán, ¿no crees?"

"No me sirve." Dijo en voz baja _Wormtail_. "Pero gracias de todos modos."

La llegada de sus dos amigos con unas raciones de patatas calentitas hizo olvidar inmediatamente a Remus que no sólo él guardaba secretos. También _Wormtail_ pero le dio tanta importancia como a los discursos sobre el Quidditch que hacía James.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**3. De Regulus**_

_**Junio de 1978**_

_**Grimmauld Place 12, Londres, Inglaterra**_

"Como habíais ordenado, Mi Señora… el Amo está por fin descansando en su dormitorio." Kreacher pegó su arrugada nariz en la alfombra de la sala de estar. "Pero no ha querido tomarse la poción."

Walburga Black soltó la varita sobre la mesa de la sala de estar y se frotó los ojos mostrando una debilidad que pasó tan rápida como un relámpago.

"Debe tomársela templada. Si se descuida, no le hará ningún efecto." Dijo ella con acento suave pero tajante.

"Kreacher cuidará de que se la tome templada como vos ordenais." Contestó sumisamente Kreacher.

"Perfecto." Walburga volvió a coger su varita y se encaminó hacia la puerta. "Vamos, tengo que seguir dándote instrucciones sobre el Tapiz."

La Sala del Tapiz, como ya era su nombre habitual en la Casa de los Black, seguía estando a buen recaudo, excelentemente conservado gracias a la magia de la dueña de la Casa y sus esmerados cuidados. La temperatura de la sala seguía siendo fresca y la luz directa era perfectamente controlada para evitar que sus colores y su esplendor se fueran deteriorando. Hasta hacía muy poco, el Tapiz y su mantenimiento había sido más que un simple hobby para su dueña, era una cuestión de tal importancia que sólo ella se había hecho cargo de su cuidado. Hasta el momento en el que su esposo había requerido tanto de su atención como el propio Tapiz.

Orion no había sido un motivo de decepción y un recordatorio de las miserias que deseaba olvidar pero que no podía. Sin embargo, su preciado Tapiz sí. Particularmente, tres marcas recientes que habían echado a perder el esplendor que había tenido generaciones de pureza mágica. A veces no podía encargarse de su mantenimiento, arreglar hilos poco ajustados, limpiar cualquier rastro de suciedad, sin que le temblara el pulso y tuviera que sentarse en las butacas cercanas, víctima de un súbito e insufrible dolor de cabeza. Siempre había sido muy propensa a esas jaquecas, producidas por los disgustos, los ruidos y las contrariedades.

"Lo cuidarás a riesgo de tu propia vida, Kreacher." Ordenó ella, generando así un vínculo de vida a través de la extraña magia élfica, erguida orgullosa frente a la urdimbre.

"El Tapiz sobrevivirá como Kreacher." Aseguró el elfo, agachado frente a su Señora.

"Es sólo una herencia familiar." comentó ella, restando importancia falsamente, observando con orgullo el rico entramado de tejido y oro. "En realidad lo único que importa, lo único que merece, es la dinastía…" añadió con un brillo obsesivo en su mirada que Kreacher no alcanzó a ver en su actitud reverencial.

"¡Sí, mi Señora!. Y la dinastía de los Black es la única, la más pura, la más perfecta." Contestó él completamente convencido. "¡Y Kreacher es un elfo orgulloso de servir a la mejor y más honorable de las familias mágicas!"

Walburga no le pareció prestar atención. Hacía ya casi un año que su hermano había hecho su última jugarreta, dejando su fortuna a su desgraciado hijo repudiado y expulsado de la familia. Alphard sabía perfectamente que ese hijo ingrato y traidor no era ya parte de la familia, pero aún así se las había arreglado para dejarle su herencia. No alcanzaba a entender la humillación y el insulto. Sólo comprendía que su escoria de hijo gastaba el oro de los Black en muggles, traidores a la sangre y todo por culpa de su propio hermano y su humor negro. Desconocía por completo qué otros secretos se habría llevado a la tumba, salvo ese secreto a voces que había hecho todo eso para mortificarla y hacer de su vida un calvario.

La enfermedad de su querido esposo tenía que ser culpa de estos disgustos… ella misma no sabía cómo se tenía en pie, con lo delicada que siempre se había considerado. No podría ser de otra forma… es que tanta presión iba a acabar con sus nervios, los de él y los suyos propios. Por eso daba instrucciones precisas, rayando en la obsesión, a su fiel y viejo elfo doméstico. Instrucciones sobre cómo cuidar la casa… especialmente de cómo atender el esmero que requería su preciado Tapiz. Ella mientras tanto tendría que ocuparse de cuidar a su esposo y de proteger el hogar. Hasta entonces Orion era quien había realizado encantamientos variados para proteger la Casa de los Black, pero ella tendría que encargarse ahora de mantener a traidores a la sangre y muggles alejados de la puerta de su casa… No podía imaginarse que alguno de los hechizos protectores fuesen perdiendo efectividad o acabasen siendo superados… entrarían en la casa, querrían sus pertenencias, los tesoros y las riquezas de los Black… Y no podían ser mancillados por esas manos sucias… por la codicia de otros magos que envidiaban su posición o la anhelaban, o de muggles y traidores a la sangre que sólo buscaban acabar con ellos y hacerse con su oro y su magia… No, no podía permitir eso. En absoluto…

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Julio de 1978**_

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Tal vez era algo que iba en la sangre. No estaba seguro.

A veces se quedaba sentado mirando al frente, solo, con un libro abierto de cualquier asignatura… tan importante como Transformaciones, tan estúpida como Adivinación. A veces así quieto sentía murmullos en los pasillos, estudiantes que entraban y salían apresurados, fantasmas que hacían su recorrido sin que el tiempo para ellos hubiese transcurrido. Temía pensar que la irracionalidad y la paranoia se estaban apoderando de él. Ya lo sentía en casa… padre había perfeccionado esos hechizos ocultadores y defensivos hasta prácticamente tipificar el delito de allanamiento de Grimmauld Place 12, Londres, Inglaterra. Pero ahora estaba delicado y era madre quien se había preocupado de atrincherar su hogar de intrusos. Con obsesión muy cercana a la inestabilidad emocional. Le era tan familiar que Regulus pensaba que era efectivamente algo que tenía en la sangre. Sólo tenía que mirar a la _querida_ prima Bellatrix.

Levantó una mano fría, donde la sangre apenas bombeaba, hasta el rostro.

Otras veces simplemente realizaba los deberes como si fuese un _Inferius_…

_No… olvídate de esa magia…_

No podía. La había experimentado y eso no se desaparece de tu vida. Tan arraigada quedaba como la Marca en su carne. Era como si una maldición se hubiese apoderado de todo su ser, de toda su existencia condenada. Hacía como Sirius los meses anteriores a su huida: vivía y sobrevivía encerrado en su dormitorio. Aguardando órdenes. Las de sus padres. La de su nuevo Jefe.

Hacia tiempo que vivía con una sensación de asfixia. No estaba seguro de que Sirius la hubiera experimentado alguna vez, aunque probablemente sí, en el momento en el que vivía encerrado durante los castigos. Cuando tenía que comer a la hora precisa. Cuando tenía que irse a la cama no antes de tal hora, ni más tarde de tal otra. Cuando no podían comer a deshoras, ni podían salir de casa sin permiso.

O como cuando miró el Tapiz por primera vez, a los diez años. Tenía todo el peso de la responsabilidad encima, todos los siglos de aristocracia mágica recorriéndole el cuerpo, ardiéndole en las venas. No era lo que había planeado, no era lo que había firmado cuando defendía la pureza de la magia y la sensación que le producía su esplendor.

No era cómo había previsto demostrar que era el digno sucesor que todos esperaban. Sus padres, su familia, su mundo, la magia. No se tenía por un cobarde, pero sí estaba dándose cuenta de que la situación le estaba superando. Le habían educado para defender a su familia, la pureza de la magia, el orden de su mundo. Eso hacía. ¿Acaso es que se estaba equivocando?

Regulus Black comprendió hace tiempo que no le habían educado para ser un asesino de niños. Un torturador de madres. Un depredador de hijos de muggles o de traidores a la sangre. No encontraba ningún placer en el dolor ajeno, ni en atormentar víctimas. Bellatrix paladeaba el sufrimiento ajeno. Su primo político Malfoy era capaz de separar el sentimiento de la frialdad y seguir aparentando ser un ser humano. Pero a él no le resultaba tan fácil empalizar ni ser indiferente.

Debido al curso escolar, no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de participar en las _misiones_. Tampoco estaba deseándolo; tenía que comenzar ya su último curso en Hogwarts y mentalizarse que su futuro pasaba por dedicar su vida al servicio del Señor Tenebroso. Encontrar una dama lo suficientemente digna a ojos de su familia para ser su consorte. Traer al mundo al siguiente Black.

Y mientras contemplaba su brazo con agonía, ocultar la terrible Marca que atravesaba su piel pálida. Tapó su imagen inmediatamente, había pasado casi un año desde que se había tenido que ir a los baños de prefectos a horas imposibles y casi un año desde que le había tenido que coger aprecio a las mangas largas.

Miró desolado su dormitorio; desde la marcha de Sirius se había esforzado plenamente en hacerlo lucir lo más Slytherin posible. Había desplegado el emblema y escudo de la Familia en la cabecera. Había pedido a Kreacher que sólo colocara sábanas y mantas verde y gris. Que no hubiera ni un solo resquicio que recordara a algo muggle ni Gryffindor. Eso estaba sólo reservado al santuario que ahora era el dormitorio de su hermano repudiado: Las fotos de esas chicas muggles con muy poca ropa encima. El escudo de los herederos de Godric. Banderolas de Quidditch carmesíes y doradas. Imágenes de extraños y ruidosos vehículos de dos ruedas inconfundiblemente muggles… Ni su madre había conseguido destruir lo poco que a Regulus le quedaba de su anterior vida. La vida antes de Sirius.

La ambigüedad, la duplicidad, el arma de doble filo. Ése era quien había aprendido a ser. El alarde de rebeldía pasaba desapercibido, al contrario que su temperamental y temerario hermano. Regulus disfrutaba tanto los colores de su dormitorio como los que había en ese cuarto del proscrito. Era una válvula de escape y su madre ni siquiera lo sospechaba. No iba a ese dormitorio teñido de carmesí para insultar y despreciar, ni tampoco para declararse admirador incondicional de la Casa de Godric: iba ahí para volver a ser quien era. Volver a sentir que hubo una época feliz en su vida, entre cuatro paredes. Que una vez había tenido sueños y aspiraciones y ninguno de esos tenían colores o grados de pureza sanguínea.

Colocó en el panel de su dormitorio los recortes móviles de _El Profeta Diario…_ Las llamas ardiendo de un pueblo próximo a de Birmingham. La Marca Tenebrosa flotando sobre Leicester. Unos aurores amontonados como sacos de trigo sin ningún signo de arma o hechizo mortal aparente… De nuevo todo el mundo, incluida la _querida_ prima Bella, pensaría que eso es un refuerzo a su orgullo, apego a la misión encomendada, admiración por aquellos actos… nadie pensaría que se trataba del refuerzo a la sumisión y humillación, querencia a la esclavitud voluntaria… Unos simples clippings le recordaban a él eso mismo; al resto de su familia sólo le decía lo honrado que se sentía.

Ahora sólo le quedaba un tatuaje, imágenes de serpientes y color verde y plata. Un futuro incierto y ni siquiera la posibilidad de sentir lástima de sí mismo.

Contempló el pequeño consuelo del Quidditch, su propia imagen entre sus compañeros de equipo, él mismo colocado en su lugar como Buscador. De vez en cuando iba al Hyde Park y se quedaba parado, mirando alrededor como si fuese sólo el ghoul de un desvencijado desván al que no habían logrado exorcizar. Como si viviera otra vida, como si fuese el fantasma de la Dama Gris de Ravenclaw y su aire profundamente triste. Como si estuviese soñando.

Se quedaba observando cómo jugaban los niños a juegos muggles que él siempre había visto desde la ventana oculta por los hechizos de su padre en Grimmauld Place. Con los años había llegado a comprender las reglas de ese extraño y particular juego, había comprendido por fin las ganas que tenía Sirius de hacer piña con los niños, de mancharse de barro muggle y de comer bocatas bien cargados de queso, mostaza y jamón y llenando todo de migas que picotearían los pájaros.

Había comprendido la lógica de Sirius, cuando decía que las reglas de los juegos que presenciaba estaban para romperlas. Cuanto más reglado era un juego, más divertido era, más te podías divertir dándole la vuelta a lo establecido. A lo esperado. Pero Regulus no sabía, otra vez en esa duplicidad suya, si eso era él. Si rompía las normas, sería como Sirius. Si las obedecía, sería como el Black que esperaban. Y él deseaba ambas cosas pero _por méritos propios_ y no porque otro anteriormente se lo hubiera dicho o ya lo hubiera hecho.

Se quedaba en Hyde Park en aquel punto donde su padre les ocultaba de niños para que pudieran jugar también ellos. Entonces nunca se preguntó que podrían haber dejado de jugar al Quidditch algún día y haberse unido a dar patadas a esa extraña Quaffle muggle.

Había tantas cosas que estaba empezando a comprender, que sólo incrementaban su desconsuelo. Ahora estaba enredado entre las ramas del Árbol de los Nobles Black, tan mortíferas como las del propio Sauce Boxeador. Estaba marcado por un destino que ardía en su brazo.

Embaló sin dificultad todos los valiosos libros que tenía sobre dragones y héroes, sobre gigantes y magos. Ordenó… no.. _pidió_ a Kreacher que los donara a San Mungo, para aquellos niños que sufrían enfermedades mágicas. Sólo quedaba en su dormitorio aquellos símbolos de la persona que tenía que fingir ser. No ese niño obediente pero curioso e introvertido que iba siempre detrás de su inconfundible hermano.

Colocó _La Nobleza de la Naturaleza: Una Genealogía Mágica_ en un estante. Con los ojos oscuros sin brillo ni emoción. Otros libros sobre hechizos y maleficios, maldiciones y duelos. _Maldiciones Imperdonables y Magia Oscura._ Los libros prohibidos sobre Artes Oscuras, perfectamente ocultos por los encantamientos aprendidos de su padre, un verdadero talento en esa especialidad. _Antología de las Artes Oscuras Tachadas de Peligrosas. _

Movió la varita casi como un acto reflejo que sólo desprendía carencia de emociones. La magia tenebrosa tenía una cita con él, y se dispuso a leerla.

_No… olvídate de esa magia…_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para él.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"_Y yo conseguiré que la magia perdure, que nuestra nobleza no sea mancillada por aquellos que la codician… Mi alma no morirá mientras quede magia en mi, y mi magia es eterna como es mi convicción… Sin magia no hay vida, quien no tenga magia no merece la vida… Esos sangre sucia y muggles anhelan robárnosla, quitarnos lo que nos pertenece y nos hace mejores, superiores. Es legítimo que nos defendamos… Y yo siempre estaré allí, no importa cuántos sean… siempre seré su pesadilla…"_

Más allá del palpitar que resonaba en sus oídos tanto que pensaba que los demás podrían escucharlo, alzó la cabeza, muy ligeramente, sin apenas mover un pliegue de su túnica negra. A su alrededor sus compañeros compartían la actitud sumisa y reverencial pero a diferencia de ellos, él era el único que prestaba atención.

Tragó saliva, intentando comprender el discurso, su mensaje. Asimilar la orden para poder ejecutarla. Pero había algo más allá de esas palabras que le producían desasosiego y curiosidad y pavor otra vez. Y no acertaba a saber qué era.

Agachó la cabeza de nuevo y cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar pensar más allá de la orden principal: acabar con todos esos enemigos de su mundo. Obedecer a su Amo. Pero seguía con la sensación angustiosa de que dentro de ese mundo oculto, de esa vida clandestina que tenían que llevar para conseguir su fin, su Amo también tenía secretos y por alguna razón, estaba produciéndole tanto espanto como el pensar que el que decían era el mejor _Legeremens_ de la historia pudiera averiguar su vacilación y sus dudas.

Cerró los ojos. Si mostraba algún resquicio, él y su familia acabarían muertos. Tragó saliva, aterrado por la idea y se aferró a eso, a su familia y su seguridad para definitivamente, entregarse a la magia oscura: Matar, para no morir.

_Ser un Mortífago._

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Diciembre de 1978 **_

_**Grimmauld Place, 12. Londres**_

Ni siquiera su prima sabía que él también tenía secretos. Su _querida_ prima Bella se consideraba la seguidora más leal, su agente más devota. Incluso ese engreído de Malfoy también se consideraba igual hacia el Señor Tenebroso. Pero ninguno de ellos había logrado lo que él. A los diecisiete años y ya tenía su primera misión encomendada sólo a él personalmente por el Señor Tenebroso.

Conseguirle un elfo doméstico de su entera confianza.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**4. De Sirius **_

En otro lugar del país, otro Black guardaba un secreto, pero éste de una naturaleza mucho más benigna. Hacía apenas seis meses que habían terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts. Habían decidido dedicar su vida a algo que consideraban importante y no se trataba de ser el mejor en sus profesiones. Se trataba de hacer mejor su mundo.

Ya hacía tiempo que uno no iba a un pub y charlaba con magos desconocidos y aceptaba de buen grado una ronda de los borrachines locales. Las calles de los lugares frecuentados por magos quedaban desiertas cuando oscurecía. Las personas compartían códigos secretos y el Ministerio estaba abrumado ante la enorme cantidad de sucesos inexplicables, de atentados contra ellos mismos y contra el mundo Muggle. Todos eran culpables hasta que se demostrara lo contrario. O así lo veía uno de los aurores más temibles que hubiese podido llegar a conocer, Alastor Moody.

Ni James, ni Lily ni Sirius habían dicho nada de su plan. Ni tan siquiera a los amigos íntimos de los dos muchachos. Temían que no les aceptaran en la Orden si se presentaban ya casados, así que se unieron primero a la Orden y James y Lily decidieron casarse después.

"¿Seguro que no quieres una despedida de soltero? Se me da muy bien improvisar una fiesta con chicas guapas…" le dijo no del todo de guasa un Sirius cruzado de brazos pegado a la pared de la habitación del hotel muggle que compartía con James, contigua a la habitación de Lily y donde pasaría su última noche como hombre soltero. La expresión del joven alto y moreno cambió inmediatamente cuando observó la mirada de su amigo. James Potter no solía mirar a la gente con tristeza ni con temor. Pero había algo detrás de los cristales de las gafas, de esos ojos marrones que desconcertó a Sirius. Descruzó los brazos y se apartó de la pared.

"Eh… ¿es que acaso te lo estás pensando dos veces?. ¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo? No serás el primero que se acojona antes de su boda."

James le miró, arrugando la frente y abrió la boca.

"¿Que si qué?..." rodó los ojos. "No, hombre, no… para nada. En absoluto."

Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que la madre de James había muerto y su padre se hallaba muy delicado. Desde el fallecimiento reciente de su esposa, la chispa y el humor se habían apagado peligrosamente. Y Sirius temía que eso fuera a afectar a su amigo, su ánimo. No dudaba de que James estaba completamente loco por Lily, prácticamente desde que la vio por primera vez. No achacaba a su repentino interés por casarse con ella a un extraño miedo a quedarse solo si sus padres morían. James nunca estaría solo, mientras Sirius y sus amigos vivieran. Eran una familia.

Sirius se acercó a su pequeño baúl y de una bolsa sacó una botella de color dorado sin etiquetar que James no acertó a reconocer inmediatamente.

"¿Hidromiel?"

"No. Whisky. Lo compré directamente en una destilería muggle." Sirius silbó desafinadamente y se metió en el baño. James le escuchó pronunciar un _Glacius_ y apareció con los vasos que había en el lavabo con unos pequeños bloques de hielo. Le tendió uno a James, sentado en el pie de su cama y a continuación se sentó él en la silla del escritorio, de cara a su respaldo. Vertió el líquido en el vaso de James y le sonrió de medio lado. _"Uisge beatha. Agua de vida."_ Se echó a sí mismo y levantó el vaso hacia él. "Por la vida que queremos vivir. Por ti, y por Lily."

James sonrió a su mejor amigo y le dio un trago al whisky. Sirius le contempló unos segundos, orgulloso y con experiencia, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se bebió el contenido de un trago.

"¿Ahora, me contarás qué te pasa?"

James hizo un gesto para que le pusiera más y pareció que el alcohol era un buen remedio para soltar la lengua y calmar los nervios.

"Esta época…" se interrumpió y movió la mano para volver a empezar. "Quiero a Lily, de verdad la amo. Cuando ella aceptó, pensé que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo y no me malinterpretes: lo soy, y aunque lo atribuyas a los efectos del whisky, no tengas ninguna duda, no podría ser más feliz. Pero de pronto me ha entrado miedo de pensar que ella me ha aceptado porque no piensa que vayamos a vivir mucho tiempo… en esta época. Cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo no lo hice porque pensara como otras parejas que conocemos… que es por miedo a la guerra, por miedo a lo que pueda suceder, que nos separen."

Sirius apoyó los brazos en el respaldo de su asiento y escuchó atentamente a su amigo.

"Yo me quiero casar con ella porque la quiero y quiero estar con ella para siempre. Pero…" se encogió de un hombro intentando restarle importancia a sus propias palabras. "…no sé, tal vez ella piensa que no vamos a vivir mucho, pero si vivimos mucho, entonces se cansará de mi o se arrepentirá."

Sirius movió la cabeza, despacio.

"Eso no será así, _Prongs_. Lily te quiere, sin fecha de caducidad. Ella te ha aceptado porque quiere pasar el resto de su vida contigo… y qué diablos. Hasta yo me casaría contigo si fuese mujer."

"Cht. Mariconadas, las justas."

Sirius echó una carcajada de las que sonaban como a _Padfoot_. James de pronto se sintió mucho más aliviado, pensando que no debía pensar en esas cosas tanto. _Padfoot_ tenía razón: Lily era más inteligente que él y aunque él le hubiera propuesto una tontería, ella lo habría sabido y se lo habría dicho. Lily no hubiera aceptado de otro modo su propuesta si no estuviese segura de lo que sentía.

"Sirius…"

"Cuando me llamas por mi nombre es que es algo serio."

"Gracias por ser nuestro padrino. Ella se merecería una boda en pleno Londres, con miles de damas de honor y con toda la gente de la quiere. No una boda clandestina a espaldas de su familia, de la mía, de la Orden y de nuestros amigos." James miró el pelo liso brillante y negro de Sirius. "Y con un padrino sin esas greñas." Señaló con la boca hacia el cabello de Sirius, que le llegaba casi a los hombros.

"Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por vosotros." Respondió Sirius poniéndose en pie y colocando su mano en el hombro de James. "El día que terminemos con _Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién_, volveremos a celebrar vuestra boda como los dos os merecéis. No habrá ninguna necesidad de escondernos ni de sentir vergüenza ni temor por lo que queremos ser o cómo queremos vivir. Ella no tendrá que sentir ninguna persecución por ser hija de muggles y tú no tendrás ningún dedo acusándote de ser un traidor a la sangre."

James miró a través de sus gafas a Sirius con una expresión aliviada pero algo melancólica.

"También habla por ti; tú eres un traidor a la sangre."

"De los peores." Añadió levantando la barbilla orgullosamente. "Traidor… esa palabra me va a perseguir hasta que me muera, te lo digo yo."

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Al día siguiente, frente al oficial, una pareja joven contrajo matrimonio discretamente. Sin invitados ni arroz ni arreglos florales. Ni mesa presidencial ni abuela llorando emocionada. No hubo discurso del padre de la novia ni hubo lanzamiento del ramo.

Sólo un chico alto y moreno, con los ojos brillantes tras las gafas y aferrada a su brazo, vestida con una túnica blanca y un tocado de flores sin velo en sus cabellos rojizos, su novia, la mujer con los ojos verdes más hermosos que nadie hubiera visto nunca.

A su lado, erguido y solemne como nunca había estado nunca un Black en su vida, un joven de la misma edad de los contrayentes que sostenía en sus manos como lo más valioso del mundo un juego de alianzas de oro que él había pagado en calidad de padrino de boda. Los ojos grises, claros y brillantes, no se encontraban ocultos tras una cortina de cabellos; el cabello negro estaba perfectamente cortado y sólo unos mechones rebeldes caían por su frente.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**5. De Regulus**_

_**Grimmauld Place, 12. Londres**_

_No entrar sin el permiso expreso de Regulus Arcturus Black_

Las manos delgadas se frotaron nerviosamente. Sólo en la soledad de su dormitorio, Regulus se permitía el lujo del miedo, de la angustia, de la incertidumbre. Había venido a pasar sus _últimas_ vacaciones de Navidad… como estudiante de Hogwarts. Se había colocado perfectamente la túnica de terciopelo negro con los ribetes en hilo de plata y la abotonadura con el blasón familiar abrochado severamente hasta el cuello. En unos minutos tendría que bajar a _recibir_ a la familia.

Se llamaba _recibir_. Es lo que hacen las familias de prestigio.

No le interesaban las murmuraciones de por qué la _querida_ prima Cissy no había dado un hijo al matrimonio Malfoy. Ni Bellatrix, pero ella siempre había antepuesto "sus intereses" antes que el hecho de ser madre. Narcissa callaba y Regulus tenía la impresión de que, si no era madre, no era por una elección personal. Pero la tía Druella había salido al paso diciendo que los disgustos que habían recibido sus dos queridas hijas habían producido que les costara tener hijos. Sólo necesitaban tranquilidad.

Ya habían pasado años desde lo de Andromeda y Sirius. Había cosas que Regulus podría no saber, pero no se consideraba ningún ingenuo tampoco. Ni tan siquiera cuando le guiñaban el ojo y le señalaban con la cabeza la presencia de jóvenes brujas de reconocidas familias mágicas. Lo que le faltaba.

Sólo conocía un elfo de su entera confianza. El Señor Tenebroso le había otorgado una misión a él, personalmente, y no podía fallarle. No tendría por qué sentir miedo de eso, si era Kreacher el elfo asignado a servir directamente a su líder. Era un honor para Regulus, y sería un honor para su elfo doméstico.

Sintiendo las yemas frías, cerró los ojos oscuros tan similares a los de su madre y tomó aire. Lo decidiría más tarde; tenía que bajar a _recibir_.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se aseguró de que permanecía bien cerrada. El aire que provocó el cierre de la puerta hizo que cayera un pergamino de las siniestras notas que había estado escribiendo Regulus en su escritorio.

"… _pero ¿acaso se puede separar el alma? __Muchos magos y brujas han intentado a lo largo de los siglos hallar el modo de encontrar la eternal juventud, la inmortalidad o ambas cosas. Ha inspirado desde oscuras leyendas hasta inocentes juegos infantiles. El hecho de poseer la inmortalidad no concede el don de la juventud eterna… sino la eterna ancianidad. Es peligroso jugar con dichos elementos. Es ahí donde se halla la esencia de las maldiciones unidas a un lugar o la esencia de la magia que convierte a muchos magos y brujas en fantasmas. En unos casos es un hecho voluntario, en otros es una reacción espontánea. _

_Pero conservando a perpetuidad el alma, no una simple sombra como un fantasma, una fotografía o un retrato, se conservará a perpetuidad la vida… Pocos conocen el medio prohibido, oscuro, tenebroso. El precio es ojo por ojo, magia por magia… vida por vida…"_

A los pocos segundos, se activó el hechizo protector que cambiaría el texto por una simple fórmula de Poción Pimentónica.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

* * *

_Disculpas por haber utilizado un fragmento de una canción, vulnerando los TOS de la página. _

_Quiero enviar todo mi agradecimiento a _Gami, Jos Black, Dryadeh, Aliena, princesaartemisa, Nell Charentes, criss92, Shadae, Pressure, Nicole Daidouji, Yedra Phoenix, Tezza Kou Grandchester, Mi-chan Kitamura, Tabata Weasley, juanma_sgb, sayuri, AKarenP, El Collar de Perlas, Miss V. _Todos habéis hecho que NO haya abandonado la historia (y he querido hacerlo desde el capítulo 9 cuando menos)._

_Reviewer anónimos: no puedo contestaros a través de la página, así que sólo me queda aquí.__ Por supuesto, podéis dejar vuestro email si queréis que os responda como a los demás así: __nombre (arroba) blablamail (punto) com__, para que Ffnet no lo borre automáticamente._

_- __**Miss V**__ – Gracias por lo que dices del fic. Sobre todo, tu análisis de cada personaje y cómo te ha encajado la visión con la tuya propia. Me alegra que aprecies el conjunto. Gracias por el apoyo y porque hayas salido a decírmelo (créeme, salvo las personas de ahí arriba, NADIE lo hace)_

_**- Sayuri –**__ el fic concluirá con un capítulo titulado La Caída del Señor Tenebroso. No finalizará con la muerte del último Black de esta generación (Narcissa), ni con la de Sirius o Bellatrix. Las razones son principalmente que las muertes de Sirius y Bellatrix ya fueron contadas perfectamente en el canon, y la de Narcissa sería una simple invención (nuestra idea original del fic era "rellenar huecos" de la historia canon, pero no ampliarla más allá) __Hombre… un fic denso… supongo que sí, pero denso en un ensayo de Kant. ¡Esto no deja de ser un fic!_

_**- juanma_sgb –**__ me encanta XD que consideres este fic como una biblia de los Black. Si te gustan tanto, es muy halagador que la historia no te defraude._

_**- Mi-chan Kitamura –**__ gracias también por salir del anonimato para enviar ánimos. En serio, sólo esto empuja a continuar la historia. Me emociona que te gustaran los personajes, de verdad. _

_**- Aliena –**__ creo que te respondí ya por email :) _

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Comentarios **__**larguísimos**__ que os podéis saltar si queréis, sé que hay gente a quienes les estorban, pero quiero recalcar todo lo que quería introducir en este capítulo para quien le interese:_

_x __Sobre la 1ª Guerra:__ Empiezo a añadir datos sueltos de lo que ocurrió en esta época. No es mi intención desviar el fic (que trata de los cinco Blacks fundamentalmente) para contar sobre cómo James y Lily salieron juntos, cómo Snape se enteró de la profecía… En fin, hay muchos fics al respecto y sin duda superiores. Quiero dar sólo los datos necesarios en el contexto. Por ejemplo: la actitud de Peter, no deseo machacarlo, pero comprendo que podría haberse sentido un poco fuera de lugar con respecto a James y Sirius. En el caso de Remus no habría sido tan acusado, ya que Remus era prácticamente quien se apartaba voluntariamente de la gente. _

_x __El tema de "los que desafiaron tres veces a Lord Voldemort".__ Me gustaba al principio imaginar qué serían los desafíos, pero luego pensé que sería más curioso añadirlo con los Longbottom y tampoco era necesario contar tres desafíos de Longbottoms + tres desafíos de Potters. Ahí me habría desviado definitivamente del fic. Los Longbottom sé que son personajes inferiores en relevancia a los Potter, pero de nuevo me remito a que existen multitud de fics sobre James y Lily y quería ante todo añadir más y más razones por las que Sirius (y el resto de Merodeadores) se habrían metido a la Orden (no sólo porque Dumbledore o McGonagall les convencieran). El tema de los tres desafíos y por qué Frank y Alice eran tan extraordinarios y famosos, y sobre todo, aurores experimentados, me hace pensar que fueron de una generación previa a la de los Merodeadores (aunque imagino que no mucho). Recordad que un auror requiere un tiempo de preparación por tanto, habría sido muy justo para ellos acabar Hogwarts en 1978 (como los Merodeadores), un año de entrenamiento de Auror mientras Alice está embarazada 1979-80 (!?) y finalmente incapacitación a finales de 1981. _

_Por lo tanto, en esta historia he fijado su "generación" en la de Narcissa Black, así pues Frank y Alice habrían terminado Hogwarts en junio de 1973 ( ahí los Merodeadores habrían terminado su segundo año)._

_x __Cronología__: siempre avisamos que la cronología de este fic era peculiar… que cada capítulo tendría un orden cronológico "normal" pero que a lo largo del fic podríamos dar saltos temporales. Leed el fic entonces ya como un conjunto. En unos días os publicaré el esquema con los datos relevantes de cada capítulo (en el Perfil de Black Toujours Pur). En 1978 (fecha de este capítulo), conté cosas de capítulos pasados: Capítulo 13 (Escisión), particularmente, cuando se proponen ser de la Orden, James y Lily acuerdan que Remus nunca será un mendigo mientras ellos vivan y que Sirius acaba descubriendo la Marca en el brazo de Regulus. (Aquí, en el capítulo 16 he contado parte de cómo Sirius se estaba dando cuenta). _

_x __La Copa de Hufflepuff__: al principio pensé que Voldemort le daba primero la Copa a Bellatrix, antes que el Diario a Lucius, pero luego cambié de parecer. Era una forma de mostrar que Voldemort no sentía ninguna preferencia por Bellatrix, aunque ella pensara lo contrario (Lucius también pensaba que era de su círculo, no iba desencaminado, pero no tenía las fantasías de Bellatrix)_

_x __La enfermedad de Orion__: no se sabe de qué murió Orion Black (el padre de Sirius y Regulus), sólo que fue en 1979 según el Árbol. De alguna manera me cuesta creer que tuvo una muerte violenta, pero quién sabe. No fue Mortífago, así que descarto que se viera implicado en una batalla tipo Bellatrix. Pudo haber tenido un accidente y nada más, pero prefiero la opción de una enfermedad. De alguna manera, me recuerda a la realeza de algunas casas reales europeas, cuyos miembros acabaron medio locos o con enfermedades genéticas como la hemofilia por culpa precisamente de su endogamia. Ya que algunos Black parece que tienen tendencia a la inestabilidad emocional, preferí hurgar en la insinuación de que tanta pureza mágica (todos los sangre pura están emparentados) tiene consecuencias para la salud XD Pobre Orion, como con los Black varones, tengo debilidad por él._

_x __La "actitud" de Walburga__: la mujer que conocemos fue a través del retrato, que siempre se ha confirmado que es casi una "caricatura" de aquella persona viva que representa. Siguiendo el tema de cierta inestabilidad mental, me gusta pensar que Bellatrix (al principio del HP6 con respecto al zorro que mató antes de ir con Narcissa a ver a Snape) y Walburga comparten carácter, pero también cierta paranoia. Cierto es que es discutible: la inestabilidad de Sirius o de Bellatrix pudo deberse a Azkaban (y no es poco) y la de Walburga a años de aislamiento en soledad hasta su muerte. Pero insinúo al menos cierta "predisposición" para tal deterioro futuro. De alguna manera imagino que Walburga fue la "arpía" que favoreció tanta magia oscura en GP12 (¿por qué si no la casa, a pesar del abandono, tenía tal cantidad de parásitos mágicos, maleficios y maldiciones en objetos, etc?) _

_x __Los años finales de Regulus__: espero que se note que Sirius tenía sus propios ideales, y Regulus también. Pero sin llegar a poner a Regulus como si fuera un auror ¬¬* sólo quiero mostrar que era un chico con dudas y temores. No era ningún superhéroe, pero sí era inteligente, aunque su aspecto y su discreción parecieran mostrar lo contrario. Me gusta pensar que era idealista (¡se sacrificó por un elfo!) y que se hizo Mortífago porque era lo que se esperaba de él. _

_Y si no lo hubiera hecho, Regulus y su familia habrían muerto. Un Black no podría decir a Voldemort "oh, no gracias, prefiero no ser Mortífago". En ese sentido, veo más coacción a ser que la "idiotez" que decía Sirius. Veo más la actitud de Draco y por qué fue Mortífago: era lo que se esperaba de él y Draco nunca pudo haber dicho "no, gracias, paso de ser Mortífago"_

_La cronología de Regulus está escrupulosamente respetada según lo explicado por Kreacher en el DH, capítulo 10. La carta de Lily a Sirius también es muy reveladora._


	17. Muerte joven II ::traición::

_Me apetecía subirlo, eso es todo.__ Este capítulo refleja la muerte más chocante… un chico de apenas 18 años. Envuelto todo en la traición. En este caso, unos Black sufren una traición: Sirius y Andromeda (irónico, ellos fueron los traidores anteriormente). Otros Black son quienes traicionan: Regulus y Narcissa. _

_Y Bellatrix, como la que jamás traicionaría sus principios. Ni siquiera por la familia, a diferencia de los anteriores._

_

* * *

_

**MUERTE JOVEN (TRAICIÓN)**

_**1. De Regulus (I)**_

_**Mayo**__** de 1979**_

_**Grimmauld Place 12. Londres.**_

Habían pasado unos pocos meses desde que uno de los Mortífagos más jóvenes había aceptado preparar una misión secreta. Ni siquiera su querida prima había tenido tal privilegio tan joven. _Regulus Arcturus Black sí._

Regulus paseaba por su hogar, inquieto, insatisfecho y no por los EXTASIS que tenía ya a la vuelta de la esquina. Las paredes de su hogar nunca habían sido tan gruesas como esos días. Se llevó la mano hacia el cabello y suspiró. Le habían permitido irse de Hogwarts por los funerales de su padre y las vacaciones de Semana Santa, apenas había pasado un mes desde que su padre había fallecido, siguiendo una extraña tradición.

Los Black están llenos de tradiciones, en particular, las de morir jóvenes, incluso en términos muggles. Orion fue el último ejemplo y su madre, Walburga, se negaba a salir de casa, sólo para ir al baño, a su Tapiz y poco más. El caos era aún más grande, por cuanto en los últimos días, Regulus había ofrecido al elfo doméstico que, pese a su edad avanzada, era quien cuidaba de la casa y de su madre.

Hacía tiempo que había enviado a su elfo a encontrarse con el Señor Tenebroso. Era un honor que tanto él como su sirviente querían cumplir con orgullo. Pero esa vocecilla interior, esa que tan bien conocía Regulus Black, le estaba diciendo que algo marchaba mal. Regulus era probablemente el único Mortífago, con permiso de Severus Snape y de ese joven medio loco llamado Bartemius Crouch, que sí escuchaban las palabras de Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Y cuando más las analizaba, más preocupado estaba.

Regulus sabía que no había podido negarse. Sabía que debía ya su vida a esta… _profesión_. Y su elfo doméstico estaba tan sometido al Señor Oscuro como él mismo. Y precisamente por eso estaba inquieto: el Señor Oscuro utilizaba a las criaturas como los licántropos o los gigantes… pero despreciaba a todo lo no-humano y a los humanos, a prácticamente el 90 por ciento de ellos. Eso lo había aprendido durante ese año fatal en el que se había unido a servirle.

Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos. No perdía nada y todo estaba ya sentenciado. Temía por Kreacher, temía que algo horrible le hubiera sucedido.

"_¡K__REACHER, REGRESA!. ¡VUELVE A CASA INMEDIATAMENTE!"_ ordenó el joven con un tono de voz muy similar al que había oído siempre al anterior Amo… su propio padre.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

El elfo doméstico se presentó a los pies de su cama con un extraño _crack_, estaba temblando, víctima de extraños espasmos. Tenía los ojos hinchados y los labios amoratados. Apenas podía hablar, salvo por un murmullo rasposo que se escuchaba a través de una garganta dolorida.

La mano delgada de Regulus tocó al elfo, que hacía enormes esfuerzos por arrodillarse e inclinarse a recibir sumisamente la siguiente orden de su Amo. Éste sólo notó fiebre debajo de su palma y, cerrando los ojos, Regulus lo transportó directamente a la cocina. Se Apareció frente a la pequeña alacena y tomó unas toallas viejas.

"Amo… Kreacher se encuentra bien… y seguirá cumpliendo su deber…" el elfo tosió, moviéndose para continuar su labor como si estuviese perfectamente.

"Kreacher…" dijo el joven irguiéndose tras dejar las toallas a su lado. "Tápate con eso y reposa. Te ordeno que no salgas de casa, permanece escondido. Volveré y me explicarás qué ha sucedido."

A continuación, el joven Desapareció con un _crack_.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_**Sala Común de Slytherin**_

"¡Eh, Black!"

Regulus se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo en su hombro la mochila y mirando con frialdad a su compañero de sexto, Barty Crouch. Ya estaban aproximándose a las últimas semanas de clase y Regulus las había empleado para averiguar por qué el Señor Tenebroso había decidido probar venenos con un viejo y debilitado elfo doméstico.

"¿Qué quieres?" respondió Regulus simplemente.

El impertinente muchacho se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá y estiró los brazos a lo largo, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la parte alta del sofá.

"Algunos a lo mejor nos vamos a dar una vuelta esta noche… cerca de la Casa de los Gritos."

"Ah." Regulus asintió ausentemente. "¿Y cómo pensáis llegar allí, si puede saberse?"

Barty se rió sin humor y torció la boca.

"Black… pareces nuevo."

Regulus le dirigió una mirada despreciativa y arrugó ligeramente un lado de su nariz, de la forma que hacía expertamente su prima Narcissa cuando estaba simplemente con gente a quienes consideraba inferior a ella. Es decir: siempre.

"Me han dicho que será más fácil… ya sabes. Practicar ciertos hechizos con ciertas _personas_ allí. Se amortiguan los sonidos en esa casa embrujada."

Regulus alzó una ceja sin variar la mueca de asco que seguía pintada en su cara. Se cruzó de brazos y resopló con desdén.

"La Casa de los Gritos. _Embrujada_. Ya. Seguro." Contestó sarcásticamente. "Esa Casa no está embrujada."

Barty siguió sonriendo de medio lado, haciendo caso omiso a la expresión despreciativa de su compañero de clase… y de vocación.

"¿Y tú qué sabes?"

"Sé bastante de Casas embrujadas." Regulus prefirió omitir detalles acerca de ciertos comportamientos de su propio hogar, ciertos hechos que iban sucediendo a medida que su madre y su elfo estaban perdiendo su propia cordura. "Y esa casa no es más que un montón de madera podrida. Eso no tiene magia oscura."

"Hasta ahora no la tiene." Respondió cruelmente Barty, acariciando la varita en su palma. "Una pena que no te vengas."

"Tengo una misión personal que realizar, Crouch. No te metas en mis asuntos, o no querrás disgustarle a quien me la encomendado."

Crouch abandonó la mueca autosuficiente y observó con una arruga en la frente el rostro de su compañero.

"Te estás tirando un farol."

"Mira, Crouch. Yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti." Respondió Regulus, inclinándose sobre él, hablando en voz baja y con los ojos fríos como el hielo. "Eres de los pocos que tienen algo parecido al cerebro. Utilízalo… y no te metas en mi camino."

Crouch le observó un momento fijamente y al final se encogió de hombros.

"No te pongas tremendo, Black. Tú te lo pierdes. Te haría falta reírte un rato. Pareces un _Inferius."_

Regulus se volvió a erguir y se marchó sin pronunciar palabra.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Esa misma noche, Regulus soñó con los gritos de las víctimas… la Casa de los Gritos que se retorcía y aullaba para convertirse en su propio hogar. Escuchaba los gritos y lamentos, pero eran los de su madre… y perduraban entre sus paredes, entre sus rincones. La Casa de los Gritos se había transformado en su propio hogar, en Grimmauld Place, dándole un aspecto tétrico y desolador.

En su hogar, Regulus había sido feliz, había conocido la magia, el amor familiar, la fidelidad, el deber, la disciplina, el orgullo… Años y años de historia entre sus muros, en sus libros, en sus páginas.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó desasosegado. Todavía era de noche y tan sólo escuchaba la respiración regular y algún que otro ronquido de sus compañeros. El corazón le había dado un vuelco con una certeza que se había dibujado clarísima en la mente. El Señor Tenebroso…

…_ese guardapelo…_

…_¿se puede separara el alma?..._

…_el precio es ojo por ojo, magia por magia, vida por vida…_

Y sus palabras frías, terribles. Él mismo lo había dicho, pero nadie prestaba atención. Regulus sí… El Señor Tenebroso había prometido durar eternamente, dominar para siempre. Perdurar toda la vida. Y sólo él sería capaz de realizar algo semejante.

Ahora lo entendía. Su cuerpo delgado empezó a temblar y el pulso se le aceleró. Tragó saliva y no se atrevió a moverse de la cama. Tenía miedo, miedo de pensar que estaba en lo cierto y miedo de pensar las consecuencias de su descubrimiento. Las manos no dejaron de temblarle y Regulus se las llevó a la boca, intentando amortiguar su descontrolado movimiento.

Estaba aterrorizado, pero no tenía ninguna alternativa. Si él lo descubriera, le mataría a él, a Kreacher, a su madre, a sus primas. Incluido a su hermano traidor, éste probablemente antes que ninguno, si como decían, era miembro de un grupo que se había opuesto abiertamente al Señor Oscuro.

Pensaba separar cuerpo y alma… pensaba emplear uno de los hechizos más oscuros, poderosos y prohibidos que existían, si no lo había hecho ya. Se levantó finalmente y se marchó hacia los lavabos, cerrando la puerta suavemente y arrodillado frente a uno de los retretes, Regulus vomitó.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_**Aula de Transformaciones**_

Regulus aguardó a que todos sus compañeros recogieran sus cosas y fueran saliendo del aula. Miró a través del flequillo, quieto, los movimientos elegantes de la profesora McGonagall y cómo ella devolvía tranquilamente a su forma original candelabros, teteras y calderos.

"Profesora…" dijo él en voz baja, aproximándose a ella. "¿Éste es el mejor libro para cambiar la naturaleza de los metales?"

"Alquimia…" dijo ella ligeramente sorprendida y levantó los ojos hacia él, a través de los cristales de sus gafas. "Si eres capaz de eso, tienes garantizado el EXTASIS. No existen muchos alquimistas en las historia de la magia."

"Lo sé." Contestó él. "No creo que pueda ser capaz de convertir la mugre en oro. Sólo deseaba saber si puedo… imitarlo. Copiarlo."

McGonagall arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

"Dudo mucho que un Black necesite copiar su oro de Gringotts…" se encogió de hombros. "Ahí hay un capítulo interesante al respecto. Son hechizos legales, así que no pienses que te estoy indicando cómo vender baratijas que imitan el oro goblin." Recogió un par de libros de su escritorio y bajó el estrado hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la salida. Antes de marcharse, se giró. "Igualmente, si logras realizar alguno de esos, puedes tener una nota muy buena en los EXTASIS."

"Lo recordaré, profesora." Contestó él cortésmente pero con distancia. "Gracias."

En cuanto escuchó el ruido de la puerta que la profesora cerraba tras de sí, Regulus pasó las páginas para leer con detenimiento el capítulo que le interesaba. No pensaba en los Extraordinarios, no pensaba en los EXTASIS. Tan sólo tenía un propósito en mente.

Extrajo con cuidado un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo. Tocó con la varita y el centro del pergamino pareció moverse como si tuviese agua en su superficie. Poco a poco, las ondas verdosas y amarillas fueron tomando forma y Regulus se encontró observando por enésima vez el elegante aunque desfasado diseño de una joya de oro y pequeñas esmeraldas que formaban una clara y elaborada letra S, siguiendo el diseño que su elfo doméstico le había descrito.

No podía estar seguro, ni siquiera sabía qué diablos era ese objeto y Regulus no osaba ni siquiera preguntar ni averiguarlo. No había encontrado ninguna referencia en libros de antiguas reliquias, de tesoros famosos. Probablemente era una simple joya con la inicial de su nombre o su apellido y nada más. Pero Regulus sí sabía que esa joya y la especial protección que le había dado era el objeto que ahora contenía el alma de Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

Guardó con cuidado el pergamino y empezó a leer las transformaciones en metales preciosos.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**2. A Sirius**_

_**Agosto de 1979**_

_**Sede de la Orden del Fénix**_

Había heredado las manos de su padre: dedos largos y delgados, manos que no habían conocido el esfuerzo de ganarse el sustento más que por el intercambio de palabras interesadas y alguna que otra bolsa de oro. Podía dirigir una orquesta con la varita a modo de batuta y podía lanzar cinco maleficios por segundo si se lo proponía y no errarlos.

Había heredado los ojos de su padre: grises y luminosos por el día, oscuros y ambiguos por la noche. Eran grises sin matices, salvo la extraña sensación de estar mirando unos ojos metálicos a través de unas pestañas negras y largas. Esos ojos que se habían acostumbrado a mirar dolor, sufrimiento y guerra.

Los ojos grises se cerraron y la mano tembló. La sala calló salvo algún sollozo ahogado por las manos sobre las bocas. Entraron cinco personas en la sede de la Orden. Dos eran altos y fornidos, de brillantes cabellos rojizos y varitas en los puños; Fabian ayudó a Fenwick a recostarse en el sofá y Moody pasó como una exhalación, sin mirar a nadie, sin dar explicaciones. Gideon estaba pálido y con la túnica ensangrentada. Y en sus brazos, traía el cuerpo ligero de una bruja. Su túnica era gris oscura, el brazo caía a un lado y la cabeza estaba oculta por la capucha. Sólo un largo mechón estaba suelto y caía en paralelo al brazo.

Sirius se pasó la mano tan similar a la de su padre por los cabellos negros y que se había cortado para la boda de sus mejores amigos y se incorporó. Gideon intercambió una mirada con él, abatido, y colocó con cuidado el cuerpo de la mujer sobre la mesa del fondo, tirando objetos, mapas, libros.

Lily se incorporó automáticamente y fue hacia la mesa, seguida por James, por Remus, por Emmeline, por Peter…

"_Dorcas…"_

La mano fina, aristocrática, rozó el rostro pálido con la delicadeza de una pluma. Los labios de Sirius se apretaron en una mueca que trataba de aguantar no la rabia, eso no sabía ocultarlo, sino el dolor y el desconsuelo. Un Black no demuestra sus debilidades en público e inconscientemente eso estaba haciendo. Tragar el dolor y la humillación que acababan de inflingirles. Reparó en los labios que hacía dos días habían sonreído a la cámara, que le había felicitado por llevar un peinado que le sentaba de maravilla. Esos labios entonces curvos y sensuales ahora estaban azulados, con una inflamación que desfiguraba el rostro hermoso de su antigua compañera. Meadowes tenía el ojo hinchado y el otro, cerrado, tenía restos de sangre alrededor.

Escuchó sollozar a Lily y los susurros apaciguadores de James; ni siquiera él se los creía.

Pero Sirius vio y no escuchó prácticamente nada más. Vio el cabello rubio y vibrante quemado en sus puntas. Vio la capa gris oscura con manchas prácticamente negras, reconociendo la sangre y deseando que fuese de la de sus verdugos, no la de la víctima. Fue Gideon quien, en silencio, abrió con cuidado la capa de Dorcas y mostró el corpiño azul marino rasgado por la fuerza de un torbellino. O la de varios Cruciatus. Gideon a continuación separó las telas rasgadas de un hombro y mostró los golpes y los cortes, la sangre seca.

Y marcas de dientes. Algunos eran humanos.

Sirius ahogó un grito de ira pero su cuerpo temblaba de horror; rebosaba indignación, rabia y unas ganas inmensas de cobrarse su venganza. Dorcas había sido su amiga y su compañera y lo que le había pasado…

"Fue un licántropo…" susurró Marlene al ver esas marcas. "¿Verdad?"

"No…" Remus habló en voz baja, acercando con su varita una de las mantas del armario y sin quitar ojo de encima al cuerpo torturado de su antigua compañera. "No ha sido un licántropo."

"Son varias marcas similares…" comentó Gideon con su voz profunda. "La ropa estaba hecha jirones, la reparamos lo suficiente antes de traerla aquí."

Lily, aferrada a su marido, movió la cabeza y los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, aún brillantes por las lágrimas.

"Es peor aún… fue humano…" miró a continuación, sin parpadear, el cuerpo de su amiga. "¿Fue vio-…?" fue incapaz de terminar cuando se le apagó la voz en la garganta, incapaz de articular debido al nudo y al dolor.

"No. Cuando llegamos, fue Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién el que la estaba asesinando. Moody se cargo a tres de ellos, Fabian a cuatro y Benjy y yo sacamos de allí a Dorcas. Él ya se estaba riendo, otros le acompañaron y fue como supimos que algunos habían disfrutado con los golpes y los mordiscos… físicos. Sufrió como una _muggle, la sucia traidora a la sangre_…" Gideon Prewett calló y agitó la cabeza. "Prefiero no repetirlo." Añadió en voz baja.

"¿Quiénes fueron?" dijo en un tono frío Sirius, aterradoramente calmado.

"Eh, vamos Sirius." Dijo Fabian aproximándose. "Van tapados, ya los sabes. Los muy cabrones."

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Lily se detuvo en la puerta del umbral del dormitorio que Sirius compartía con Remus, Peter y Caradoc. Levantó la mano y dio unos toques en la puerta abierta, solicitando permiso para entrar aunque estuvieran a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

Sirius estaba sentado en la cama, de espaldas a ella. Antes de que Lily pudiera hablar, le escuchó cerrar el cajón de la mesilla y murmurar en voz baja.

"Pasa Lily."

Ella elevó las cejas ligeramente sorprendida porque él no se había dado la vuelta.

"Reconozco tus pasos. No das zapatazos como el resto de los cafres con los que comparto dormitorio en la Sede." Dijo él de mal humor.

Lily se sentó en la cama de Peter, al otro lado de la mesilla y agachó la cabeza para mirar a Sirius de frente.

"No has querido venir a cenar con nosotros. Te he traído un poco de asado." Dijo ella, dejando encima de la mesilla un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto. "Hemos brindado por Dorcas y hemos recordado viejos tiempos. Hemos celebrado que la hemos conocido." Sirius sin embargo no mostraba la sonrisa de Lily. "Te hemos echado de menos, sobre todo James, cuando se puso a cantar el himno del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Dice que Peter desafina y Remus no tiene voz."

Sirius sonrió a regañadientes, pero sí podía imaginarse un final de cena brindando por los amigos presentes y perdidos. A Dorcas le habría gustado celebrar, incluso su propia muerte.

"No puedo quitarme de la cabeza que Dorcas ha sido la primera de los nuestros en caer. Y que me he criado con gente que ha podido matarla."

"Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién la mató. Lo han dicho los Prewett." Contestó ella. "Y todos sabemos que conocemos a algunos de sus seguidores."

Sirius miró a Lily con la mandíbula tensa.

"Tal vez antiguos compañeros de clase, pero al menos no llevas su sangre…" añadió con repugnancia, incluida la repugnancia a sí mismo. "Tanta sangre pura me asquea, me hace vomitar. Saber que comparto sangre con Bellatrix… con Regulus… o que estoy emparentado con la mitad de ellos… o con Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién…" añadió en voz muy baja, casi un murmullo, incapaz de pronunciar el nombre en voz alta. "Es mejor ser hijo de muggles. Ojalá mis queridos padres me hubieran encontrado abandonado en la puerta de casa o hubieran dado el cambiazo en San Mungo. Eso explicaría por qué soy tan diferente a ellos."

Lily no se atrevió a decírselo, no en ese estado. A veces había hablado con James y sabía que Sirius era mucho más Black de lo que él mismo se imaginaba. Y a la vez, era definitivamente la oveja blanca, como a él le gustaba autodenominarse.

"Venga, ahora tú." Dijo él de pronto, echando los brazos hacia atrás y apoyando el peso en ellos. Lily pestañeó confusa ante el cambio en el curso de sus pensamientos.

"¿Ahora yo… qué?" preguntó despistada.

"Que me cuentes sobre ti." Le dijo él con una medio sonrisa.

"Bueno… yo no procedo de una familia como la tuya."

"Suerte que tienes." Comentó Sirius sin poder evitarlo. Lily rodó los ojos, casi confirmando que esperaba algún comentario al respecto.

"No sé, pero ya lo sabrás… te lo habrá comentado James alguna vez. Creo que podría decirse que mi hermana es como tus padres."

"O sea, ¿maniática, obsesiva, orgullosa, cruel, sádica…?"

La risa de Lily sonó con musicalidad.

"No… no…" dejó de reír pero no de sonreír. "Odia la magia, se enfureció cuando yo recibí la carta de Hogwarts y ella no. Ella es Muggle, definitivamente. Cuando vino Dumbledore a explicarles a mis padres…" se encogió de hombros, aunque ligeramente apesadumbrada. "Creo que sentía celos de mi. De regalo de boda me envió un juego de perchas."

"Vaya…" dijo Sirius simplemente. "No es muy agradable, sobre todo si estabais muy unidas antes de todo eso. ¿Lo estábais?"

Lily bajó los ojos y Sirius pareció notar los recuerdos de su amiga como si los pudiera tocar con las manos delante suya.

"Que si estábamos, ¿qué?" preguntó Lily, como si no se acordara de la conversación.

"Unidas. Que si tu hermana y tú estabais muy unidas."

"Mucho." Contestó ella con nostalgia. Alzó los ojos verdes a continuación para mirar a Sirius. "¿Y tu hermano y tú?"

"Mucho." contestó él en voz baja y el rostro serio, sin dejar de mirarla… con los recuerdos de un niño que le colaba la comida durante los castigos, de alguna manera, parecido a lo que Lily acababa de hacer con él en esos momentos.

Quedaron un rato callados hasta que Lily comprobó que el paquete con la cena de Sirius seguía estando templado.

"Se te va a enfriar. Come algo." Dijo, poniéndose de pie y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sirius. "Sé qué se siente cuando alguien a quien aprecias de verdad, te traiciona. Cuando te decepciona y… se convierte en uno de ellos."

"Te prometimos que no mencionaríamos más el nombre de _Snivellus_ ni te recordaríamos lo humillante que es, Lily." Dijo él con un tono ligeramente amargado. "No me hagas tú a mi lo mismo…"

"Bueno. Sólo quería que supieras que no estamos solos. Dorcas no está, pero no se llevarán a nadie más." Le apretó el hombro cariñosamente y salió del dormitorio.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Sirius sonrió a Lily hasta que ésta desapareció por el pasillo y entonces su sonrisa se evaporó. Esos ojos nunca brillaron tan similares a los de su padre… tan distantes, tan fríos. Estiró la mano hacia la mesilla pero no recogió el paquetito de cena que Lily le había traído amablemente. En vez de eso, abrió el cajón y extrajo de él con cuidado reverencial una varita. No era la suya.

Era la de Dorcas.

Introdujo la varita en el lado derecho de su cintura, al otro lado de la suya propia; recogió su capa de la silla y unos guantes que sólo utilizaba cuando conducía en moto. Se fue abrochando la camisa cuando en pleno pasillo se topó con Fabian.

"Eh, Sirius…" dijo él en voz baja, ligeramente sorprendido. "¿Has visto a Gideon? Nos marchamos a casa de mi hermana… prometimos estar allí para ver a los enanos. Y con suerte, nos pondrán una segunda cena…"

Sirius se tapó bien con la capa y adoptó su expresión más neutra.

"No, sólo he visto a Lily, lo siento. Lamento haberme perdido la cena… me habría gustado ir. En fin… tened cuidado, ya sabes, los ataques están siendo terribles en esta zona." Sirius hizo la mención ingenuamente; ajustándose los mitones de manera casual, esperando pillar a Prewett desprevenido. Esperando que Fabian dijera lo que quería oir: cuál era exactamente la zona donde habían visto moverse a esos mortífagos.

"Están siendo activos en Cambridge, afortunadamente queda lejos de la casa de mi hermana. Moody decía que se encargaría de llevar allí a los aurores y lo cierto es que todo se ha hecho más peligroso, si los aurores están autorizados a emplear cualquier tipo de medio para detener a esos Mortífagos."

Sirius asintió despacio y mostró una sonrisa extraña.

"Ya… _Cambridge_. Saluda a tu hermana y a su marido. Somos casi primos… o algo así, ¿lo sabías?" Sirius echó a andar, pero se dio la vuelta, apuntando con el dedo que el mitón cubría parcialmente. "Pero tomároslo esta vez como un cumplido… no le desearía a nadie que aprecio estar emparentado con mi familia."

"Sospecho que nunca te casarás entonces, Black." Dijo de buen humor Fabian. "Me habría gustado estar en esa boda."

"Sospechas bien." Respondió Sirius, "en esa boda estaríamos tres: la desafortunada novia, yo y tú apuntándome con la varita para obligarme." Le guiñó el ojo y se marchó de allí con un destino claro en su mente, muy diferente del matrimonio. "

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Giró el manillar y se dejó llevar por el sonido de la moto. Le entusiasmaba. Había aprendido hacía tiempo a moverse con ella como los muggles, a agacharse por un ejercicio de aerodinámica, a girar en las curvas hasta quedar en posición paralela al suelo. Y sin magia… Era una sensación maravillosa.

Esa noche tenía trabajo que hacer y por desgracia, le iba a llevar mucho tiempo si llegaba a la manera convencional. Elevó la moto y salió velozmente hacia el cielo nocturno, sin importarle si le veían o no. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente. La venganza.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Vio la Marca Tenebrosa y apuntó con la varita. Concentrado, se conocía mil y un trucos, cientos de encantamientos y de bromas. _Morsmordre_ era un hechizo como un autógrafo, una manera de marcar territorio y de anunciar a propios y extraños que _Aquel-Que-Toca-Los-Cojones_ estaba buscándoles las cosquillas.

Desvirtuó la Marca como si fuese tan sólo una proyección verde brillante, un anuncio de publicidad Muggle… nada que recordara la calavera y la serpiente. Cambió su cuerpo con la magia familiar y exploró el lugar. Su olfato humano detectaba con facilidad el aroma de la madera quemada y la sangre reciente, pero eso era absolutamente abrumador para su hocico canino… y su cuerpo se convirtió en _Padfoot_.

Encontró con facilidad el lugar donde había caído Dorcas. Había más rastros, más sangre y no podría saber si era de otras víctimas o de sus verdugos. Antes deseó que fuese de sus verdugos, que Dorcas hubiera muerto llevándose a todos ellos por delante, pero ahora el instinto animal era mucho más primario, más acusado. Él tendría el placer de terminar con todos ellos y no volverían a hacerle daño a nadie. Ni a amigas queridas, ni a sus familias. Ni a la Orden, a Muggles o a Magos. Brujas o Squibs. _Nadie_.

Alzó las orejas negras y lanudas cuando escuchó los silbidos a los que se estaba acostumbrando. El movimiento rápido, invisible en la oscuridad, las ráfagas negras que traían a los sicarios del mago que sólo había traído miseria y destrucción.

Eran cuatro, plantados delante de la casa humeante. Habían venido a ver qué había pasado con su preciosa Marca. Dejó que la magia recorriera su cuerpo y se levantó, caminando hacia los cuatro encapuchados con la varita en alto. Erguido y orgulloso, la mandíbula tensa y los pómulos altos, tersos. El cabello negro algo más largo tras el corte que se había hecho en honor a la boda de sus amigos James y Lily… corto todavía en esa foto que se había hecho hacía pocos días y donde todavía estaba Dorcas. Guapa, valiente, fuerte, leal y con un genio comparable al de Moody. Esa Dorcas.

"Qué tenemos aquí…" comentó uno de los Mortífagos, casi con la sonrisa visible tras la grotesca máscara plateada. "…otro que se las viene a dar de héroe… otro que viene solo…"

Levantaron las manos e inclinaron las varitas retorcidas y oscuras por tanta magia negra que había fluido por ellas.

"¿No te ha enseñado tu madre que es de mala educación mirar fijamente."

"No." Respondió Sirius con una sonrisa orgullosa, altiva. La sonrisa que, a su pesar, le identificaba como uno de los miembros de la familia mágica más soberbia del país. "Mi madre me enseñó a gritos que no me debía juntar con la chusma." Movió la varita en la mano con agilidad y de ella salieron chispas azuladas. "Que había que acabar con la _escoria que está mancillando nuestra sociedad_… Sí… creo que ésas fueron sus palabras. Sin menos gritos."

Paró y esquivó los ataques de los cuatro magos oscuros con agilidad. Entre risas y burlas, las mismas que había empleado hacía años con aquellos como _Snivellus_ y sus amiguitos. No era un juego, pero para un joven de 18 años, la vida empezaba a ser cómo él la quería, como Sirius la quería: la que él mismo buscaba, por la que luchaba, libre porque era ante todo lo que siempre había amado. Ni Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién o sus seguidores, ni su familia. Nadie le podía arrebatar lo que tenía al alcance de la mano.

Las ráfagas rojas y verdes pasaron rozándole la túnica y Sirius contraatacó.

"No tienes nada que hacer contra cuatro, idiota."

Sirius movió la cabeza para apartar el mechón rebelde de la frente y sus ojos grises observaron entornados como la mirada habitual de su prima más detestada. Los dientes blancos, perfectos, se mostraron en una sonrisa aún más despreciativa pero llena de seguridad en sí mismo.

Un _Immobilus_ preciso detuvo a dos Mortífagos pero faltaban otro dos que se rieron apuntando con esas varitas retorcidas, negras.

"Seguimos teniendo ventaja" mencionó uno de éstos, mientras Sirius apuntaba con su varita a los otros dos inmovilizados para que pudieran ni siquiera pestañear.

La mano libre de Sirius fue hacia la cintura.

"Ya veremos." Contestó el joven Black simplemente, extrayendo una segunda varita, la de su antigua amiga y compañera.

Nadie vio esa noche la estampa única de un muchacho poco más que un adolescente moviéndose con rapidez y agilidad, dejando fuera de combate a cuatro magos experimentados. La imagen de un joven, casi un hombre, que portaba dos varitas en sus manos en un duelo inusual, un duelo en el que mandó a Azkaban a dos de esos Mortífagos, e hirió gravemente a otro.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**3**__**. De Narcissa**_

_**Noviembre de 1979**_

_**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire Inglaterra**_

La Mansión de los Malfoy era bien distinta del hogar donde Narcissa se había criado, y no tenía tampoco la austera grandiosidad urbana de Grimmauld Place. El hogar donde era dueña y señora era de amplios ventanales, dejando libertad a la luz y el esplendor. Los jardines que la rodeaban eran espléndidos… de caminos de gravilla circulares, que rodeaban el césped y sus rosales.

Era cierto que guardaba una parte oscura, mazmorras en sus sótanos y objetos y libros prohibidos hacía tiempo por el Ministerio. Su esposo no negaba que tenía cierta querencia por esas antiguas reliquias familiares y Narcissa no tenía tampoco ningún tipo de objeción al respecto.

Hasta el momento en el que supo lo que había estado deseando todos los días desde que contrajo matrimonio con el heredero único de los Malfoy: Lucius y ella iban a ser padres.

Subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación que estaba preparando lenta y concienzudamente. La cuna de madera bajo un móvil de escobas. Las paredes con papel de pequeñas snitchs y bajo sus pies, una moqueta esponjosa de lana gris, casi blanca. Juguetes, peluches, un armario… Iba a ser la habitación de su futuro hijo.

"Querida…"

Lucius entró despacio en el lugar que se había convertido en el favorito de su esposa. Por fin sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas: para la primavera su hogar habría sido bendecido con un nuevo miembro en la familia y si las sanadoras de San Mungo estaban en lo cierto, ya sabían que su primogénito sería un varón.

Lucius le dio un beso en la frente a Narcissa y nunca antes la había encontrado más radiante, más hermosa. Ella le sonrió y se llevó la mano al vientre, como había empezado a ser casi un gesto clásico en ella.

"Soy tan feliz, Lucius. Tan feliz…" suspiró ella. "En cuanto todo esto se acabe… cuando el Señor Tenebroso logre someter a Muggles y Sangre Sucia… el mundo en el que vivirá nuestro hijo será mucho mejor."

"Terminaremos la guerra antes que él sea capaz de caminar, ya lo verás." Dijo Lucius tomando a su mujer de la mano y sacándola del dormitorio de su futuro hijo. "Y para entonces, ni siquiera él tendrá necesidad de luchar. Lo habré conseguido yo por él."

Narcissa estaba sonriente, caminando por el amplio corredor, cuando parpadeó al escuchar las palabras de su esposo.

"Querido… ¿crees que… si esto se alargara… nuestro hijo también tendría que luchar?"

"Mi vida, Cissy, eso no va a ocurrir." Lucius puso la mano en la espalda para instar a Narcissa a seguir caminando. "Nuestro hijo vivirá en plena época de paz."

Sin embargo, ella volvió a pararse, ahora presa de una inquietud que no lograría calmar hasta que escuchara a su esposo decirle lo que quería oir.

"Pero, sólo imagínatelo…" repitió ella, "en el supuesto de que esto se alargara… ¿nuestro hijo, Draco, tendría que luchar también?"

Lucius movió la cabeza sonriendo.

"Vamos, Cissy, ¿va a durar esta guerra dieciséis años?"

"No.." dijo ella, vacilante.

"No, pues claro que no. Estamos en el bando ganador, querida. El Ministerio lo tenemos dominado, y salvo un grupúsculo de traidores a la sangre y sangre sucia, no hay absolutamente nada que impida al Señor Tenebroso acabar con todos ellos."

Ella sonrió, más tranquila. Pero en su mente todavía flotaba la idea de la derrota… o del temor a que su hijo tuviera que ser parte de una guerra. Podía soportar que su esposo luchara por ella y por su bebé, es por lo que amaba y admiraba a Lucius. Pero la sola idea de imaginarse a su hijo exponiéndose al peligro, llamado a filas, le aterraba.

"Nunca dejaré que nada le ocurra a mi pequeño, Lucius." Dijo ella con la convicción de quien realiza un Juramento Inquebrantable. Su bebé era lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo que no soportaría la idea de que acabaran con su vida…

…pensó incluso en su primo Regulus. Como Black, como heredero, tenía que demostrar sus simpatías abiertamente. Su propia hermana, orgullosa y devota al Señor Tenebroso. La intuición no le engañaba pues Narcissa sabía que su hijo también estaba destinado a ser un Mortífago, como su padre antes que él y otros conocidos miembros de su entorno.

Aceptaba su ideología, aceptaba su dedicación… pero Narcissa volvió a poner la mano en el vientre, para asegurar a su futuro hijo, y a sí misma, que haría cualquier cosa, incluso traicionar, decepcionar y desobedecer a aquel a quien debían fidelidad, con tal de que su hijo estuviera a salvo.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**4. A Andromeda**_

El hogar de su hermana traidora era bien distinto. Pequeño, acogedor, cálido. Ambos hogares daban la bienvenida a la luz y al orden, pero Andromeda había aprendido también que el caos ya era parte de la esencia de su esposo y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Siguió moviendo tranquilamente la sopa que estaba cocinando, haciéndolo girar siguiendo el ritmo circular que ella le daba a la varita. Calculaba que en cinco minutos ya podría sacarla del fuego, justo a tiempo para que Ted y Dora regresaran de su paseo.

"¡Mamá!"

"¡Aquí cariño!" llamó ella sin levantar el tono de voz. "¡En la cocina!"

Sus ojos oscuros se pusieron en blanco cuando al entrar vio a su hija, de apenas seis años, con el cabello rosa chillón.

"Dora… ¿qué te he dicho de los colores? Una dama no sale a la calle con el pelo como si fuese una peluca recién comprada de Zonko's…"

"¿De verdad?." Preguntó la niña entusiasmada. Andromeda sonrió satisfecha y siguió removiendo la sopa para la cena.

"¿De verdad hay pelucas de colores en Zonkos's?.... ¡Papá, mañana vamos a ver pelucas a Zonko's!"

Andromeda no tuvo tiempo de volver a llamar la atención a su hija porque en esos momentos Ted había entrado en la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estaba totalmente encantado con la propuesta que le acababa de hacer su ojito derecho.

"Ted…" dijo ella, moviendo la varita severamente hacia él. "…¿qué hemos hablado?... No debes ser tan permisivo con Dora."

"¡¡¡Me llamo Tonks!!!"

Ted varió la sonrisa; Andromeda había aprendido que Ted tenía mil sonrisas, todas podían ser distintas. Esta vez, sabía que era la de la culpabilidad de haber hecho algo malo, de haber traicionado con cierta picardía la confianza de su mujer para consentir a su niñita.

"Oh, venga Dromeda… A Dora le hacía tanta ilusión… si mañana vamos a Zonko's, te prometo que ya no más cabellos de colores."

"¡¡Que me llamo Tonks!!"

Nymphadora se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa y apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano, habituada a que sus padres no le hicieran mucho caso. No entendía por qué sus padres se negaban a llamarla Tonks, con lo sonoro y bonito que era.

"Está bien. Pero nada de comprarle cosas de broma." Andromeda dio un toque con su varita y el fuego que hacía hervir la sopa se apagó. "Esos artilugios en vuestras manos son un peligro. Así que no quiero ningún accidente, nada. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ted le dio un beso en la sien a su mujer. Sabía que tenía razón, generalmente era un poco desobediente y sabía que era por la educación de la niña. Tenía que admitirle además que Dora y él no eran precisamente precisos y agudos. Más bien un poco patosos.

Dejó que Andromeda pusiera los platos sobre la mesa y le colocara la servilleta a Nymphadora. Él olfateó la sopa y sonrió contento, sintiendo incluso su estómago traidor haciendo unos ruidos delatadores.

"Lo siento…" murmuró él, guiñándole un ojo a la niña, que estaba echándose unas risitas. "Tengo un hambre horrible."

Andromeda sirvió la sopa a la familia y él cortó el pan. Tomó unas cuantas cucharadas cuando se detuvo.

"Por cierto… en la heladería de Florean oímos algo…"

Andromeda alzó una ceja.

"¿Qué hacíais en la heladería de Florean Fortescue?" preguntó ella, suspicaz.

Nymphadora se puso tensa y alzó las cejas, sonriendo culpablemente y mirando intencionadamente a su padre, con la expresión que adquiría cuando se revelaba un secreto, cuando éste era descubierto.

"Oh… bueno… yo… tenía ganas de comer helado."

Andromeda inclinó la cabeza, sin cambiar la expresión.

"Claro. Pero a la niña no le diste helado, ¿verdad?"

"Hum… un poco sí…"confesó él, carraspeando.

"¡Era de piña y fresa y cambiaba de colores!" chilló Tonks, entusiasmada, para a continuación llevarse la mano a la boca. "Se me ha escapado…" murmuró.

Su padre le dirigió una mirada falsamente de reproche. Pero volvió a guiñarle un ojo.

"No tenéis remedio. ¡Mira que te tengo dicho que no te lleves a la niña y le des helado con el tiempo que hace y además, tan cerca de la hora de cenar!"

"Ya no quiero más." Dijo Tonks, apartando el plato que tenía la mitad de la sopa sin tocar.

"¿Ves?" preguntó Andromeda, culpando al helado del hecho de que la niña no quisiera más cena. "No tenéis remedio."

"Bueno… ¿vas a oír lo que iba a contarte?" preguntó él, deseoso de cambiar de conversación. "Comentaban de los Malfoy…"

Andromeda no hizo ningún aspaviento, pero miró a su marido con curiosidad.

"¿Y qué decían de ellos?. ¿Que habían asistido orgullosos a la última masacre de Muggles?. ¿O acaso por fin el Ministerio ha tenido las narices de hacer una redada y confiscar todo lo que tienen de magia oscura en su preciosa Mansión?"

"No, ni lo uno ni lo otro." Respondió tranquilamente Ted. "Resulta que parece ser, tu hermana está embarazada."

"Mamá, ¿tienes una hermana?" preguntó interesada Tonks. "¿Tendré un primito con quien jugar?"

Andromeda asintió despacio a Ted y volvió su atención a la niña.

"No cariño. Tú eres la hija de una traidora. Tú no perteneces a esa familia y definitivamente, nada que puedan engendrar mis hermanas jamás te considerarán a ti pariente. No lo olvides, Nymphadora."

Los ojos de Tonks miraron solemnes a tu madre.

"Y enorgullécete de no tenerlos a ellos de parientes." Concluyó su madre.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**5. De Regulus (II)**_

Regulus dio un toque a la puerta del dormitorio de su madre y abrió a continuación.

"Regulus, hijo…" dijo ella, con la mano sobre los ojos, tumbada en la cama y a media luz. "¿Sales esta noche?" preguntó, segura de que su hijo se marchaba de vez en cuando a cumplir las misiones encomendadas.

"Sí, madre. Salgo esta noche." Susurró él, arrodillándose a su lado. "Quería decirte… que estoy orgulloso de lo que hago y de lo que he sido. Lo estaré siempre, hasta el final."

"Claro, hijo." Su madre apartó la mano y le miró con los ojos oscuros tan parecidos a los suyos. "Eres todo lo que me queda, Regulus. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Haces que mi vida siga teniendo un propósito."

Regulus parpadeó, como único gesto y única reacción a esas palabras.

"Lo sé, madre. Sólo venía a ver cómo estabas y…" cerró los ojos y se puso de pie para darle un beso en la frente a su madre. "No importa. Adiós madre."

Salió hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla tras él escuchó la voz extrañamente frágil.

"Vuelve pronto…"

Regulus se quedó quieto, con la frente apoyada en la madera y cerró los ojos. Se sentía completamente traidor a sus propios principios, a la confianza de su madre. Pero era peor saber que estaba permitiendo a alguien que perpetuaría la tortura y el dolor a través del hechizo más oscuro que conocía, y conocía muchos. No entendía cómo…

…La creación de Horcruxes no era en sí misma una Maldición Imperdonable.

Tragó saliva. No podía permitir que su madre supiera, que su familia… Nadie podía saber lo que se proponía. Los perseguirían, torturarían y matarían. Lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer no tenía precedente en el mundo.

Subió despacio las escaleras y entró en su dormitorio. Fue al escritorio y extrajo un pergamino que cortó con la varita en un pedazo lo bastante pequeño como para que cupiera en un simple medallón que él mismo había falsificado. Alcanzó una de las plumas que descansaban en sus soportes y contempló durante unos momentos el trocito en blanco.

Tal vez él no sería uno de esos héroes históricos e imaginarios que poblaban sus sueños en la niñez. Pero quizá sí saldría alguien que podría enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso en su lugar. Cerró los ojos, intentando que la mano no temblara para escribir. Nada podía delatar el terror, el miedo de dirigir una nota tan desafiante, tan abierta. La sorpresa final, tan sibilina como su naturaleza Slytherin, tan descarada como su naturaleza Black.

Y curiosamente, tan valiente como si fuese él mismo todo un Gryffindor.

_Al Señor Oscuro,_

_Sé que habré muerto mucho antes de que leas esto _

_pero quiero que sepas que fui yo quien descubrió tu secreto._

_He robado el Horcrux real y pienso destruirlo tan pronto como pueda._

_Afronto la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando te enfrentes _

_a tu adversario, seas mortal una vez más._

_R.A.B._

No estaba del todo seguro de que Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado fuese a reconocerle si firmaba R.A.B., pero era su última gran jugarreta. Que advinara que era él. Sólo un Mortífago empleaba ese nombre, "Señor Oscuro", "Señor Tenebroso"… Que se retorciera de rabia y frustración de no haber sido capaz de recordar a aquel insignificante muchacho que sí había descubierto su plan, su secreto.

Bajaría en unos segundos a la alacena de Kreacher. Le pediría como última voluntad de un mago a su elfo que no revelara nada a su madre. Que cambiara el collar maldito por el que él había confeccionado y que lo destruyera. Que acabara con él, por cualquier medio. Regulus se bebería ese veneno para que el Señor Tenebroso nunca sospechara que alguien había traicionado su deber y había superado su trampa. Entonces, si no iba a morir a sus manos, moriría por el veneno igualmente. Asumió su destino en paz, calladamente.

Regulus tenía otra certeza: nadie iba a recordar su hazaña, su mérito. Nadie le recordaría en los libros de Historia, ni sería una leyenda que los niños querrían escuchar de sus padres. No tendría un capítulo en las aburridas lecciones del profesor Binns. Nadie, en definitiva, reconocería nunca a R.A.B.

Pero algún día ese adversario podría por fin acabar con él. Tal vez había nacido ya, tal vez estaba en alguna parte. Sólo Merlín lo sabía.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

Esa misma noche, una radiante Lily Potter anunció a sus amigos que no sólo los Longbottom estaban de enhorabuena. Esa noche, entre la guerra y el dolor, las persecuciones y la muerte, se abrió camino una esperanza. Sirius veía que todo podía tener sentido. Que la lucha y el sacrificio sí tenían ya un significado tangible, real y antes incluso de que él o ella naciera, le había jurado que haría cualquier cosa, lo que hiciese falta, para que no le faltara nunca de nada.

"Por eso te elegimos a ti su padrino, _Padfoot_. No puedo imaginarme una vida sin Lily y sin nuestro hijo, pero… bueno, ya sabes. Hemos apuntado directamente con nuestras varitas a ese cabrón y nos la tiene jurada…"

Sirius le echó más whisky de fuego a James, a solas en la cocina.

"Venga, no digas tonterías. Hablas porque estás ya medio borracho." Sirius dejó la botella tras servirse y alzó su vaso para saludar y dar otro buen trago. "No pienso cometer los mismos errores con él como los cometieron conmigo… como los cometí yo con Regulus." dio otro trago. "¿Se lo has contado a Wormtail y a Moony?"

James sonrió y sus ojos brillaron tras las gafas.

"Todavía no. Quiero celebrarlo por triplicado…" dijo él, dejando claro que no iba a dejar de celebrar esa felicidad nunca.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

_**6. A Bellatrix**_

_**Mansión de los Lestrange**_

La Mortífaga más temible y la que se consideraba a sí misma la más fiel y devota a su Amo, no tuvo ningún tipo de contemplación. Acalló rumores de que la traición fluía por su sangre derramándola. A sus propios compañeros y a las víctimas.

Se mostró indiferente a la noticia de que su única hermana esperaba un hijo. Cuidar hijos, preocuparse por la vida, era algo que se escapaba de la sensibilidad de Bellatrix Lestrange. Sólo sabía una cosa: que su primo había acabado por desertar. Otro maldito cobarde como su miserable hermano.

Su cuñado Rabastan osó torcer la boca y la herida que le produjo la varita de Bellatrix no fue nunca curada del todo. Derramó más sangre sucia, más devoción a su lucha. Cualquier cosa nunca sería suficiente para demostrarle al Señor Tenebroso que esa línea no era de su familia.

"Ni una palabra, Rodolphus." Dijo ella, arrojando la varita y descalzándose. Se echó en el sofá con la gracia que su esposo había admirado desde que la conocía, y por aquel entonces, sus manos no estaban aún manchadas de sangre ni tampoco conocía a quien ahora dirigía sus destinos.

Él sonrió. Rodolphus no se tenía a sí mismo como hombre de muchas palabras, por tanto era irónica la frase que le estaba dirigiendo su mujer.

"Alguien le ha dado caza, eso seguro. Lo que es incuestionable es que tu primo está muerto."

"Ese gusano cobarde y arrastrado no es mi primo." Escupió ella. "Es una pena que no haya sido yo misma la que le cortara en pedazos."

Rodolphus se echó unos hielos en su vaso y le sirvió a continuación un poco de whisky de fuego norirlandés, de los mejores.

"Es una auténtica deshonra. Una traición sin paliativos. Tu tía debe de estar a punto de suicidarse."

Bellatrix alzó los párpados perfilados, pesados y torció el labio antes de darle un sorbo al vaso que le ofrecía su marido.

"Mi tía acabará volviéndose loca encerrada. Lo sé." Bellatrix sonrió y miró los reflejos del fuego en su vaso. "Me pasaría a mi."

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

**

* * *

**

_Este capítulo enlazaría con el final del Capítulo 8, A Very Little Black Christmas. Es ahí donde contaba cómo Sirius reaccionó con la muerte de Regulus._

_Una de las cosas que nunca he llegado a entender (salvo por criterio de "oh, sorpresa") fue que ni Remus ni Sirius (ni nadie) mencionaran a Harry que su madre y Snape hab__ían sido íntimos amigos. Fue un poco una sorpresa "tramposa": no mencionar en absoluto la relación entre ellos no es una sorpresa que desvela un misterio, sino una ocultación pura y dura, sin nada que hiciera sospechar (salvo cuando Lily le defendió en 5º de la broma de James). _

_Quise insinuar que Lily se negó a que le mencionaran que Snape había sido amigo suyo… ella cortó toda relación con Snape y eso le atormentaría a él para siempre. Es la única forma que imagino que por eso ninguno fue capaz de decirle a Harry, cada vez que él preguntaba cómo eran sus padres _"sí, Lily tenía tus ojos y todo el mundo la adoraba, incluido Snape, que a ti sin embargo te odia."

_No creo que tuviera mucho sentido escribir cómo fue la muerte de Regulus, ya hizo algo así Kreacher y no veía mucho aporte a la historia. Me gustaba más ese interim que explicó Kreacher _"…un tiempo después, una noche vino el Amo Regulus a buscar a Kreacher a su alacena, no parecía el mismo…" _Me gusta pensar que es en ese tiempo en el que regresó Kreacher fue cuando Regulus terminó por atacar cabos: copió el guardapelo, escribió la nota y decidió morir. Este plan es el que me parecía al menos mucho más interesante de escribir._

_Alguien me ha comentado que dé más relevancia a Narcissa… sí, estoy de acuerdo con que es el personaje más desdibujado. Sin embargo, tendría que rellenar su historia por pura invención ya que no hay NADA en los libros que hable de ella en esta época, excepto "que apoyaba a su marido". Me temo que nunca podré darle el mismo grado de importancia que cobran otros Black por su aportación a la historia, y Narcissa (y Andromeda) me temo que son esos personajes._

_He omitido expresamente la traición de Peter porque creo que es conveniente contarlo en el siguiente capítulo. La traición de Peter fue a Sirius, sin duda, pero creo que ante todo Peter traicionó a los Potter, que al fin y al cabo, eran los que estaban tratando de proteger (especialmente, a Harry)._

_Gracias, _Zory, Nell Charentes, pulgablack, Annirve, Pressure, criss92, Miss V, Shey1416, juanma-sgb, chanita23. _Decepcionante el número de comentarios con respecto a las malditas alertas de favoritos. Pero de qué me sorprendo (las he desactivado). Así que supongo que la falta de interés es porque la historia ya está en decadencia. No importa: __**El próximo capítulo es el último. **__(Y no falta mucho porque está casi terminado pero estoy robando wifi :(_

_****__EDITO:_ Me sorprende que todavía haya personas que piensen que Heredrha está en el fic: **desde el capítulo 10 Heredrha no ha dado señales de vida.** Lo he repetido hasta la saciedad. Por otro lado, que no haya reviews me da igual. No me da igual que esta historia esté en un número de TRES CIFRAS de favoritos y me conforme con que eso ya es un comentario positivo. Por eso he desactivado las alertas: no tengo ningún interés en saber que Manolita Black alerta la historia. 


	18. La caída del Señor Tenebroso

_Hola…_

_Ultima vez que tenéis que aguantar mis charlas. Advierto algo: nunca se trató de narrar la primera Guerra y no me voy a poner a ello para el final del fic, que siempre ha sido sobre los cinco Black. _

_En cualquier caso, os recuerdo las premisas canon: _

_x James y Lily se casaron con Sirius como único testigo/padrino de boda (si no me equivoco, una boda discreta o secreta). _

_x Snape reveló a Dumbledore la intención de Voldemort de matar a Lily (a Harry, realmente), le pidió que la protegiera y Dumbledore así ocultó a los Potter. _

_x Cambiaron a una semana de su muerte de Guardián Secreto (de Sirius a Peter, por idea bienintencionada pero desafortunada de Sirius ya que ni siquiera Dumbledore supo nada)._

_x Sirius sospechaba que el traidor era Remus. _

_x Peter fue espía de Voldemort desde al menos un año antes de la muerte de los Potter (esto es, desde octubre de 1980). _

_Es el único capítulo que __**NO**__ he fechado ni he indicado lugar. Espero que no sea confuso, aunque he indicado datos que ayudan a averiguar en qué momento están (ej: nacimiento de Ron, marzo de 1980). Sólo quería sustituir eso con una frase importante de la saga y que tuviera que ver con el fragmento del capítulo. Empieza obviamente a principios de 1980, con una Lily embarazada, hasta el final de la historia (recordad: Walburga tiene su muerte fechada en 1985)._

_Es el capítulo más largo. Debo decir que me ha costado horrores… pero me ha motivado el hecho de basarme en mucha información del libro de _Harry Potter y El Prisionero de Azkaban_, que es mi preferido. Es lo que me ha hecho escribir… y espero que os guste. Nos vemos al final._

* * *

**LA CAÍDA DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO**

_La cámara recogía el instante en el que una mujer, cubierta con un abrigo largo y oscuro, sonreía a su acompañante y dirigía unos ojos verdes atrapantes al objetivo. Él, vestido también con un abrigo oscuro, no llevaba ningún gorro en la cabeza. La mujer tenía una boina colocada con estilo e inclinada y bajo ella surgía una mata radiante de cabellos rojizos que le llegaban más allá de los hombros. _

_James era alto y tenía el cabello negro y siempre revuelto. Siempre le habían acusado de que se lo revolvía a propósito para darle un aire mucho más interesante, como si acabara de bajarse de las escoba tras un partido de Quidditch, algo que adoraba. Pero Lily hacía tiempo que había comprobado que el pelo de James era así sin necesidad de escobas, viento o manos vanidosas que lo despeinaran. A ella le encantaba revolvérselo._

_En plena guerra mágica,__ la fotografía recogió la escena de dos jóvenes de apenas veinte años de edad, él estirando el brazo para rodear la cintura de su joven esposa e invitarla así a un improvisado baile donde tenían unidas sus manos derechas. Un baile que desprendía, en ese parque a finales del invierno, que pese a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor ellos tenían motivos para estar felices… que debajo del cómodo abrigo de Lily había una vida nueva que ambos habían creado juntos. A pesar de la guerra y del dolor de las pérdidas, ellos no renunciarían a su felicidad ni a la de los suyos. _

_El día era gris y frío… pero James y Lily Potter desprendían el calor de una familia, el esplendor de la amistad y lo sublime del amor. Ni siquiera una cámara mágica podía capturar del todo tantas emociones._

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Era una noche lluviosa y desapacible, el viento no mejoraba de ninguna manera la horrible sensación de humedad que penetraba todos los poros del cuerpo. Hacía ya rato que había anochecido, pero era algo que ocurría demasiado temprano en el norte del país. Aun así, el hombre portaba una capa pesada que sólo se retiró con delicadeza cuando entró en el pub más destartalado del pueblo de Hogsmeade.

Además de los ataques sucesivos, había magos y brujas que habían aparecido ahorcados en medio de los pueblos para que el mundo viera… aunque no en Hogsmeade. Algunas tiendas eran asaltadas y algunos artículos iban siendo más difíciles de conseguir. Gringotts había incrementado la seguridad de tal forma que la gente optaba por no ir allí tampoco. Había mensajes y amenazas escritas con sangre en paredes y suelos, en tiendas y calles frecuentadas por magos y brujas. El _Morsmordre_ era demasiado conocido. El mundo muggle seguía achacando los infortunios a desastres naturales o simples delincuentes y terroristas. La verdad sólo se advertía parcialmente en el mundo mágico. El Callejón Diagón o Hogsmeade eran lugares fantasmas y hasta las visitas al único pueblo enteramente mágico del país habían sido prohibidas por el profesorado de Hogwarts, una medida que los padres habían acogido de buena gana.

Dumbledore sonrió levemente al hosco dueño y se fijó en los pocos parroquianos embozados, apenas visibles por el humo del tabaco. _Cabeza de Puerco_ no era un lugar acogedor, era un lugar apropiado para las visitas discretas y para encontrar información. A regañadientes, de mala gana, Aberforth había sido siempre un valioso espía y un miembro inconstante de la Orden, pero cumplía su trabajo a pesar de las enormes diferencias que tenían ambos hermanos. Algunas irreconciliables, sobre todo por parte del taciturno mesonero.

"Te esperan arriba." dijo Aberforth desganado. "Tercera puerta."

"Gracias, Aberforth." Respondió suavemente Albus Dumbledore, tomando con cuidado las escaleras que llevaban a la improvisada reunión. Suspiró suavemente y tocó con los nudillos en la desgastada madera y a continuación la abrió con cuidado. Sonrió educadamente cuando vio delante de él a una mujer más próxima a los cincuenta que a los cuarenta años, cubierta por chales de gasa y seda e hilos brillantes de diferentes colores. Tenía el cabello castaño rizado y una cinta lo recogía torpemente. Podría haber sido relativamente guapa en su juventud, pero las gafas de gruesos cristales no favorecían de ningún modo sus rasgos actuales.

"No te levantes, querida Sybill…" comentó Albus dándole la mano a modo de saludo. "Me alegra poder verte al fin."

"Oh… ya sabía que no deseaba que me levantara…" dijo ella con voz aterciopelada y soñadora. "…lo soñé hace un par de noches…"

Dumbledore alzó levemente las cejas pero si demostró incredulidad, la mujer no se dio cuenta.

"Sí… por eso he venido directamente tan cerca de la Escuela… sé que la asignatura es una de las que no debe faltar en el currículum académico de los estudiantes… mire…"

La mujer inclinó la taza de porcelana parcialmente quebrada y mostró unos posos en el fondo. Dumbledore se guardó su opinión acerca de que el motivo más mundano por el que Sybill había elegido ese lugar eran probablemente los precios más ventajosos que ofrecían en ese pub, _Cabeza de Puerco_, y no en ningún otro lugar cercano, incluido _Las Tres Escobas._

"La famosa marca del ancla… dibujada por las hojas de té. Se termina un viaje y nos disponemos a iniciar otro. No hay ninguna duda." confirmó ella con aire etéreo.

Dumbledore contempló impasible el revoltijo húmedo de las hojas sin lograr hacer una leve conexión con un ancla (le parecía más una extraña equis) y mucho menos, con la manera en la que ella leía la relación con su posible contratación como profesora de Adivinación. Asignatura que, por otro lado, estaba reacio a impartir y ahora comprendía hasta qué punto.

La puerta, sin embargo, fue la única cosa de ahí a la que Dumbledore no prestó atención. Sybill Trelawney era descendiente directo de la reconocida adivina Cassandra Trelawney y no había perdido nada por probar su talento. Dumbledore asintió cortésmente mientras su interlocutora hacía una magnífica interpretación de su vida, aparentemente clara y legible en la palma de la mano.

"Oh… sí." Comentó ella mientras pasaba el dedo por la línea de la fortuna, aunque ella confirmó que se trataba de la de la vida. "Veo que fue un hombre bondadoso y generoso desde su nacimiento… un hijo querido y un hijo devoto de sus padres… el hijo que todo padre desearía…" Trelawney alzó los ojos engrandecidos tras sus extrañas gafas y le dirigió una sonrisa confidencial. "…sé que su hermano está ahí abajo, pero no se preocupe, nunca le revelaría que usted siempre fue el talentoso de la familia…"

Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva, pero su mirada azul reflejó una enorme decepción. Esa mujer no había adivinado absolutamente nada. Ella sabía que su hermano era el dueño del pub, por eso se habían citado allí. No había sido capaz de sacar ningún dato de su pasado a través de su palma, y mucho menos, de su futuro. La pobre charlatana había concluido que él tuvo que haber sido alguien querido y generoso toda su vida porque Dumbledore ahora es lo único que podía y sabía hacer. Él lamentó que, desgraciadamente, nunca hubiera sido así.

La sonrisa de una niña llenó sus pensamientos y recuerdos de un pasado que a veces era mejor no desenterrar hizo que Albus perdiera un momento de vista lo que ocurría enfrente.

La mujer había agachado la cabeza y sus ojos se habían puesto en blanco. La mano que sostenía la palma de Dumbledore se aferró con una fuerza inusitada y de su garganta no surgió esa voz falsamente melódica y etérea, sino una cavernosa y profunda, lejana e inquietante.

Dumbledore se quedó quieto, reconociendo fácilmente los síntomas de un trance. De un trance legítimo, genuino, real.

Una profecía que sus oídos escucharon completamente. Y que al otro lado de la puerta, un joven ambicioso de cabellos negros y de intenciones oscuras escuchó, aunque de forma parcial antes de que un arisco Aberforth Dumbledore le diera un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano y lo sacara de malas maneras de su pub. Dumbledore oyó muy lejanamente ciertos comentarios acerca del uso correcto del champú antigrasa y dónde podría meterse esa narizota la próxima vez que le viera por allí…

Y lo que Dumbledore sí escuchó y sí se encargó de registrar con hilos plateados fue que…

"…_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado agradeció a uno de sus súbditos más talentosos y más leales el haber sido tan diligente y de forma tan proactiva. Siempre supo que Severus Snape tenía más agallas y más potencial que ninguno de aquellos inútiles, peones en su tablero de juego y que le servían para un propósito. Un fin personal que no guardaba una relación directa con la perpetuidad de la pureza mágica, _sino la perpetuidad de la suya._

Severus manejaba con maestría sus cualidades de la misma manera que manejaba las Pociones… con estudiada paciencia, añadiendo la dosis adecuada, el ingrediente justo, el tiempo necesario. Severus no tenía ni idea de lo importante que era para su Amo su vida, su paso eterno por el mundo y su dominio absoluto.

Sólo había dos parejas que se habían atrevido a desafiar abiertamente al Señor Tenebroso. Sólo dos parejas habían cometido semejante imprudencia tres veces y ambas parejas esperaban el nacimiento de sus hijos para el séptimo mes.

Longbottom.

Y Potter.

Los primeros eran miembros de una familia de Traidores a la Sangre y su hijo sangre pura podría ser quien tuviera el talento para pretender acabar con él. Los segundos iban a tener a un niño mestizo… hijo de un mago de sangre pura y una sangre sucia.

Tom Riddle elevó las pupilas rojizas y supo quién era su igual. Su secreto personal, su naturaleza oculta… él mismo era el hijo de un sucio muggle a quien eliminó en cuanto lo supo. Él mismo, mestizo pero con el poder de todos los magos de sangre pura del mundo. El hijo de los Potter sería entonces quien podría tener tal potencial, sería su igual.

Lord Voldemort no conocía la trampa de la profecía. No sabía del poder que tenía ese a quien había marcado sin saberlo. Tenía una profecía parcial, eso era todo.

Lo mataría antes de que ese mocoso supiese hablar.

La nueva misión de sus Mortífagos fue dar caza y dar muerte a James y Lily Potter y sobre todo, a su hijo. Y aquel que había cometido la imprudencia de revelarle al Señor Tenebroso la profecía se convirtió en el silencioso protector de la mujer que había amado desde la inocente infancia.

_Mate al hijo… mate al padre… pero Amo… deje vivir a su madre. Deje que ella viva… se lo suplico…__ haré lo que sea…_

Sentado solo, en Spinner's End, el muchacho de cabellos negros y apelmazados estaba atormentando su alma. Porque fue cuando el Señor Tenebroso anunció su decisión de dar caza a Lily Evans y su familia, que Severus Snape comprendió que nunca había dejado de amar a la mujer ni un ápice. Era peor que recibir en el pecho la Maldición Asesina. Era más tortuoso que el admitir que ella ya era inalcanzable por cuanto ella se había unido al ser más despreciable de la Tierra, de todos los hombres, ella tenía que haber elegido _a Potter_.

Su hijo no había nacido aún. Faltaban aún meses para eso, era tiempo suficiente para poder ir y avisarla, protegerla. Lo peor era saberse que era responsable de la sentencia de muerte que pesaba sobre ella. No soportaba la idea de no volver a ver jamás la luz de esos ojos verdes. Pero el Señor Oscuro no había cedido a la persuasión… había intentado centrar la importancia de Longbottom, un hijo de sangre pura, de una honorable familia mágica, hijo de dos de los aurores más peligrosos y mortíferos. Pero el Amo era caprichoso y había elegido. Había elegido personalmente que _el niño con sangre Muggle era la amenaza. _

Debía evitar la muerte de Lily. Le importaba poco el destino de su hijo y desde luego, de James Potter a quien odiaba más que a sí mismo. Y si eso significaba ponerse al servicio del mago que el Señor Tenebroso temía, que así sea.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

La lluvia golpeaba suavemente los ventanales de Malfoy Manor. Sin embargo, nada de ese frío ni de su humedad traspasaba las protecciones mágicas, de modo que incluso la temperatura estaba claramente protegida. Dentro de la Mansión, el aire era cálido y reconfortante, ideal para la pequeña cena de homenaje que había dispuesto Lucius con algunos distinguidos miembros del Ministerio y viejos compañeros de vocación.

Narcissa no tenía un vientre demasiado abultado. Tan sólo habían pasado unos cuatro meses de embarazo, pero ya tenía colocada una túnica holgada pensada en especial a brujas premamás. El corte imperio estaba diseñado específicamente para que no resultara a nadie desapercibido que en unos meses daría a luz a su primer y deseado hijo.

"Severus…" dijo ella, mostrando los dedos a su invitado. "Bienvenido y gracias por acompañarnos."

Snape hizo un amago de sonrisa y anotó la felicidad que irradiaba la elegante esposa de Lucius Malfoy. Su pecho notó un pinchazo cuando su mente registró automáticamente la imagen de una mujer para él aún más bella y con los ojos verdes más increíbles que jamás hubiera visto y que, como Narcissa, también estaba esperando su primer hijo hacia el verano.

Su mente se cerró en banda, como ya estaba acostumbrado desde hacía tiempo. Había aceptado trabajar para Dumbledore, a cambio de que éste protegiera a Lily Evans _Potter_… pensó, con los dientes apretados. Inclinó educadamente la cabeza, consciente de que sus maneras y sus movimientos carecían de la gracia y naturalidad de muchos de los que estaban allí. Pero curiosamente, Narcissa no pareció advertirlo.

"Severus…" dijo una voz burlona detrás de la mujer rubia. Los ojos negros de Snape se entrecerraron casi de forma imperceptible. "…No podías faltar tú tampoco…" Bellatrix tenía los hombros descubiertos y su melena negra relucía bajo las velas, capturando su luz y su energía. Ella enganchó el brazo en el de su hermana y sus labios finos y burlones se ensancharon en una sonrisa sinuosa. "Estamos tan felices… un nuevo miembro en la familia, que ya nos hacía falta." Sonrió a su hermana y Narcissa forzó una sonrisa incómoda, aunque no por ello su felicidad se vio mermada.

"Es una noticia excelente, querida Narcissa. Os felicito a ti y a Lucius." Contestó él ateniéndose a las más básicas normas de cortesía.

"Gracias, Severus." Respondió Narcissa con su acostumbrada frialdad.

"No puedo esperar el momento en el que esté con nosotros… mi sobrino… será todo un digno heredero de su familia… El Señor Tenebroso está más que satisfecho con la noticia."

Narcissa continuaba sonriendo, pero al escuchar a Bellatrix, la mueca se hizo tensa. Clavó sus ojos azules en Snape y volvió a forzar una actitud correcta y adecuada, mientras estiraba el cuello, asumiendo la actitud de quien finge con mucha clase que no ocurre nada.

"Severus, estoy segura de que deseas probar el whisky de fuego. Dobby lo ha adquirido directamente de nuestros suministradores de Inverness y lo han destilado para la ocasión."

"Sí, cómo no, estaré encantado de probarlo."

Snape saludó bruscamente con la cabeza y su larga capa negra revoloteó hacia la barra donde estaban otros destacados miembros de la sociedad mágica probando los tentempiés y el whisky, que sin duda era magnífico. Sin soltar el brazo que Bellatrix tenía aferrado, la llevó hacia la sala de música, contigua al salón comedor donde estaban todos los invitados y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué demonios estabas diciendo antes, Bella?. ¿Qué quieres decir con que _el Señor Tenebroso está satisfecho?"_

Bellatrix alzó las negras cejas y los párpados siguieron caídos falsamente ingenuos sobre sus ojos oscuros.

"Oh, vamos querida… no finjas sorpresa. Sabes perfectamente que hay ciertas lealtades que se esperan transmitir de padres a hijos, generaciones tras generaciones y el Señor Oscuro no espera menos de mis familiares más cercanos." Hablaba con un tono de confianza y de cercanía hacia su Amo que sólo provocó que los ojos azules de su hermana se entrecerraran. Bellatrix por el contrario, rodó los ojos, pensando que el embarazo había embotado el sentido común de Narcissa. "Cissy… piénsalo…" añadió acercándose a ella, como si compartiera una confidencia de su infancia, dejando que la lengua descansara entre sus dientes, traviesa. "Avery… Rosier… sus hijos también luchan a nuestro lado y otros también están esperando para este año a futuros seguidores de nuestra causa… Nott… Goyle… Crabbe…"

Narcissa se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y su mano reposó en el pendiente de brillantes que colgaban de ella, sonriendo forzadamente.

"Claro… es como una herencia…" musitó Cissy.

"Un orgullo…" dijo la mayor de las hermanas, anhelante. "Me siento muy satisfecha de saber que mi sobrino también formará parte de este mundo que estamos construyendo."

Se desprendió con gracia del brazo de Narcissa y antes de salir la miró por encima del hombro.

"Creo que deberías pensarte que asista a Durmstrang. Allí sí que enseñan verdadera magia…" dicho eso, Bellatrix se marchó.

Narcissa dejó de sonreír en cuanto su hermana salió de la sala. Se sentó en el banco frente al piano, durante unos momentos con el pensamiento puesto completamente en el conflicto interno… su deseo de que su hijo ante todo estuviera a salvo, frente a las expectativas sobre su futura carrera que las conexiones de su marido tenían puestas en él, incluso antes de nacer.

"Querida…"

Narcissa se incorporó automáticamente y estiró las manos hacia su marido. Lucius entró con la túnica de cuello alto y el cabello rubio perfectamente dispuesto sobre los hombros. Sus ojos grises se mostraron preocupados y enlazaron las manos.

"¿Estás bien, indispuesta?. ¿Prefieres irte a descansar? Yo puedo atender la recepción."

"No… no… estoy bien." Narcissa observó a su marido. "Tú tampoco pareces muy entusiasmado."

"No, no es nada. Estamos un poco nerviosos…"

Narcissa movió la varita y cerró así la puerta para poder hablar confidencialmente. Sin soltar la mano de Lucius, se sentaron en el banco del piano y le preguntó qué le ocurría. Hacía tiempo que Narcissa sabía leer las líneas de expresión de su esposo.

"¿Es acaso por la muerte de Evan…? La familia de mi madre estaba tan apenada…"

"La detención de Karkaroff, la muerte de Evan Rosier… Nos están yendo bien las cosas pero algunos en el Ministerio son hábiles." Murmuró Lucius, preocupado. Besó el cabello de su mujer para calmara. "No te disgustes, querida. No es bueno en tu estado."

"Lo sé. Sólo necesito saber qué está pasando."

"No te afecta a ti, ni a nosotros." Lucius habló en voz baja. "Habrás notado que tu hermana está feliz por cumplir una nueva misión… es una extraña asignación que nos ha hecho el Señor Oscuro."

Narcissa recordó que el buen humor de Bellatrix no era tan sólo por la perspectiva de ser tía. Hace tiempo que había aprendido que cuanta más dedicación tenía hacia su Amo, más radiante se encontraba Bella. De modo que era eso: Una misión más que diera sentido a su vida. No podía imaginar cómo Rodolphus era tan estoico en cuanto a la actitud de su hermana.

"Nos ha pedido que matemos a los padres de un niño que aún no ha nacido. Y si llegara a nacer… él deberá morir también."

Los ojos de Narcissa se agrandaron, incrédulos y su mano libre se fue automáticamente hacia su vientre.

"¿Qué… qué hijo?" preguntó temblorosa.

"No querida, no se trata de nuestro hijo ni de nosotros." La tranquilizó Malfoy. "Es algo sobre que podría ser una amenaza para él. Sería el hijo de los Potter."

Narcissa frunció el ceño. Le sonaban vagamente esos nombres pero no tenía mucha idea de ellos.

"James Potter… me suena su apellido, es de una familia de sangre pura… y ella…"

"Lily Potter." Añadió Lucius. "Una sangre sucia."

Narcissa arrugó la nariz, pensando en lo bajo que se podía caer cuando alguien de magia tan pura podía unirse a algo tan vulgar.

"Cariño… no comprendo. El Señor Tenebroso desea matar… ¿a esos dos y a un bebé?"

"Ellos le desafiaron directamente y el Amo desea desembarazarse de ellos."

"Sigo sin entenderlo… ¿es una visión, una profecía…?" preguntó agudamente Narcissa.

"No lo sé." Contestó Lucius. "Lo que sea, el Señor Oscuro lo cree y cree que tiene que terminar con ellos. Cree que nos ponen a todos y a nuestro bando en peligro."

"O sea…" Narcissa se mordió el labio. "Él no sólo cree en una visión, o un sueño del futuro… lo que sea, ¿sino que además piensa que ese niño es una amenaza?"

"Eso parece."

"_¿Cómo es eso posible?"_ susurró Narcissa, temiendo pensar ni siquiera que tal vez, quizá, el Amo a quien servían estaba un poco trastornado. Sólo pensar eso podría significar su muerte o su tortura. O peor aún… ahora que estaba experimentando la maternidad, sabía qué era sentir una vida dentro de ella, Narcissa Malfoy se espantó de imaginar que el Señor Tenebroso estaba acosando a una mujer, sangre sucia, sí, pero iba a ser madre de otro niño.

"No tengo ni la más remota idea." Contestó Lucius, en el fondo, igual de confundido que su mujer.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Narcissa se apoyó finalmente en el cristal de su dormitorio, después de la celebración. Había viejos rostros conocidos… desde Crabbe, hasta Nott, y algún que otro que no había tenido mucha oportunidad de ver como un joven Bartemius Crouch, que parecía tener cierta afinidad por el esposo y el cuñado de su hermana Bellatrix.

Antes de su embarazo, Narcissa tenía claras sus prioridades en la vida. Ahora que tenía una vida que dependía de ella, la guerra y la pureza de la sangre habían pasado a un segundo lugar, por encima de la seguridad de su familia y de su hijo.

Apoyaba completamente a su esposo. Pero también sabía que si llegara a darse el caso, Lucius sería más útil para ella y para su hijo si estaba _vivo o fuera de Azkaban_. El Señor Oscuro tenía una guerra y ella no dudaba de su legítima victoria. Pero aunque fuera una posibilidad remota, minúscula, Narcissa desde ese momento se aseguró que Lucius tuviera una posición cómoda y unos favores que tendrían que devolverle, en el caso de que perdieran esa guerra.

_Eran unos supervivientes, no unos guerreros._

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

El primero en nacer tenía el cabello tan claro que no era más que una pelusa en su cabeza. Nació entre algodones, entre encantamientos protectores y todas las comodidades que la riqueza y el poder pueden otorgarle. Tenía los ojos grises como los de su padre y la piel blanca y suave como la de su madre. Un verdadero ángel que había bendecido el hogar de los Malfoy y había hecho sentirse lleno de orgullo al viejo Abraxas. Y como él mismo reconocía, un bebé que tenía un genio que le recordaba a él mismo… ruidoso y caprichoso cada vez que sentía su hora de la toma.

Sólo había una mujer a quien el nacimiento del pequeño no le supuso la alegría esperada. Walburga Black grabó el nombre del pequeño Draco bajo los hilos dorados que surgían de la rama de su sobrina Narcissa. Un heredero varón… llegado demasiado tarde. Y ella sólo contaba…

…con su hijo traidor, con la vergüenza y con la humillación.

La varita le cayó al suelo. Estaba cansada, asustada y tenía la certeza de que acabarían invadiendo su hogar. Todos ellos, todos eran un peligro para su casa, lo poco real que a Walburga Black le quedaba en el mundo.

"Ama…" susurró el viejo y leal elfo doméstico. "El retratista ha llegado."

Walburga cerró los ojos y se colocó un chal sobre los hombros. Tal vez _hablar consigo misma _era lo único que podía hacer con sentido…

El segundo en nacer fue un niño redondito y sonrosado. Un niño de sangre mágica casi tan pura como el anterior, pero mucho más tranquilo y reposado. Neville nació en el seno de un hogar confortable y lleno de cariño, pero su presencia era mucho más desapercibida. Tenían que despertarle para darle de comer, e incluso despierto, no protestaba cada vez que tenía el estómago vacío. Su abuela Augusta no reconocía mucho de ella misma en su único nieto, segura como estaba que ella misma había sido todo un temperamento en su infancia… porque lo era en su madurez.

Pero su nacimiento no fue registrado en el árbol de Walburga. La distancia con los Longbottom era demasiado grande y demasiado lejana, aun para las familias de sangre pura.

El tercero en nacer fue un niño de cabellos negros como la noche y cuerpo menudo y de huesos finos y ligeros. Todos vieron automáticamente la versión infantil de su padre, excepto en el momento en el que el bebé abrió los ojos y eran tan claros como los de su madre, aún indefinidos pero todo apuntaba que ese pequeño había heredado la marca distintiva de Lily Potter, con permiso de su vivo color de cabello. Ese bebé que era el orgullo y la esperanza de sus padres, y a diferencia de los anteriores, no tenía unos abuelos que lo mimarían. Pero Harry sí contaba también con la comodidad que da el dinero de la familia de su padre y el saber que ellos y sus amigos eran una gran familia que le acogía con los brazos abiertos.

Su nacimiento tampoco quedó grabado en el árbol de la familia Black. Ni siquiera por el hecho de que desde que Harry Potter llegó al mundo, se había convertido en el ser humano por el que su padrino había jurado dedicarse al completo, un hijo adoptivo. Pero también es cierto que ese padrino, Sirius Black, era un renegado de su familia.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Las sospechas, las bajas, el miedo y la incertidumbre pasaban factura. Mientras James y Lily permanecían ocultos, ninguno de ellos había dejado de luchar. Hasta ese momento Sirius no se había percatado de lo importante que era James para mantener el viejo grupo de los Merodeadores unidos. A pesar de que James era un caso, su descuido les había hecho perder su precioso Mapa en Hogwarts. Una minucia, teniendo en cuenta que ese Mapa de poco les iba a servir fuera del Colegio.

Remus desaparecía más de lo habitual. Podía pasar dos ciclos de luna llena sin entrar a las asambleas de la Orden. Y cuando le preguntaban, pocas veces respondía. Odiaba sentirse así, pero odiaba más el pensar que uno de sus mejores amigos podría estar también haciendo un juego sucio. Remus era un licántropo y éstos estaban definitivamente del bando de Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién. Podría ser que Remus estuviera ganándose un lugar en el bando, sea cual fuere el ganador.

A veces por las noches iba a visitar a James y a Lily. Se sentaba junto a la cuna de Harry y le miraba dormir con el chupete moviéndose regularmente en su boquita y los ojos verdes que eran los de Lily cerrados en un sueño pacífico. Ponía el dedo en la manita y dejaba que la reacción automática de Harry fuera cerrar su pequeña palma alrededor de su dedo índice. Y Sirius sentía que la pérdida de su hermano pequeño, que parecía que había sido hacía eones, fuese mucho más liviana.

No había logrado saber más que a través de los Mortífagos capturados que Regulus Black desertó y obtuvo su merecido, seguro. Que ni siquiera había durado muchos días. Pero ninguno de aquellos prisioneros había sido capaz de decir, ni bajo el _Veritaserum_, quién había sido el ejecutor. Regulus había sido el idiota que había pensado que la vida dedicada a Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién es un camino que uno puede dejar de recorrer en cualquier momento. Pero se arrepintió, o se acobardó.

Con Harry no haría eso… le escribiría cartas. Le haría regalos. Le mostraría que hay una vida más allá que el deber y la sangre. Harry no era de su sangre y no podría querer más al chiquillo. Y Harry sabría elegir bien, de eso estaba seguro.

En su fuero interno, Sirius lamentaba que Regulus no se hubiera plantado como hizo él. Sirius sabía que su destino habría sido acabar siendo un Mortífago, siendo un Black. Regulus tenía que haber dicho que no antes de eso. Amaba la libertad y dio libertad de elección a su hermano. Sólo que fue libre para equivocarse y pagó el precio.

_Nunca dejó de lamentarlo._

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

"_Voldemort no se presenta en las casas de la gente y se pone a aporrear la puerta, __Harry. Los engaña, les echa maldiciones y los chantajea. Está acostumbrado a operar en secreto."_ - Sirius Black. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Cap. 5.

Lord Voldemort tenía conocimiento exquisito de los que estaba buscando. Lily Potter, hija de muggles ya muertos y sólo con una hermana muggle en algún vecindario infecto. Y James Potter, hijo único de unos magos fallecidos hacía unos pocos años. Amigos íntimos de Traidores a la Sangre, sangre sucia y mestizos repulsivos.

Bellatrix rechazaba automáticamente cualquier relación con uno de esos amigos íntimos de los Potter, desde la seguridad y el convencimiento de que, por un lado, su querido primo había sido expulsado y desheredado de la familia y por otro, por el juramento personal que hizo a su Amo, garantizando que ella misma le mataría con su propia varita.

El otro era un licántropo mestizo… y el tercer amigo, un chico vulgar de sangre pura de hacía pocas generaciones, no especialmente fuerte ni talentoso. El tipo de muchacho del que nadie se acordaba. No fue difícil averiguar cosas sobre esos cuatro muchachos que habían terminado Hogwarts tan recientemente… Gryffindors, unidos como mininos a su mamá kneazle. Pero Lord Voldemort advirtió que pocas personas eran capaces de decir algo medianamente grandioso de aquel muchacho irrelevante.

Mucho mejor. Porque nadie repararía en él.

Bellatrix se relamió los labios mientras seguía agachada, sonriendo viva cuando sintió el dedo frío de su Amo posándose en su barbilla para que levantara el rostro.

"Rodolphus…"

Siempre era así. En lugar de dirigirle las palabras cuando había un mínimo contacto físico, el Señor Tenebroso disfrutaba trayendo a colación al tercero en discordia, por el mero placer de disfrutar de las reacciones de ellos. El marido de Bellatrix, inclinado junto a ella, no levantó su cabeza, oculta bajo una capucha. A veces era mejor no mirar con sus propios ojos y optó por la discreción.

"Sí, Amo."

"Tradme a ese muchacho. A Pettigrew."

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_"Sirius, Sirius, __¿qué podría haber hecho? El Señor Tenebroso… tiene armas que no puedes ni imaginar… y tenía miedo, Sirius, nunca fui valiente como tú o como Remus o James. Nunca quise que ocurriera… Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado me obligó… ¡Se estaba haciendo con todo!. ¿Qu—qué habría ganado si le hubiera rechazado?. ¡No lo entiendes!. ¡Me habría matado!"–_ Peter Pettigrew. Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. Cap. 19

Fue fácil. Ese ser indefenso e inútil paseaba con el convencimiento de que su existencia era invisible para el resto de sus amigos. Su captura no requirió más que un par de _Desmaius_ dignos de las clases de duelo de unos sangre sucia de segundo curso. Cayó como un fardo a los pies del Señor Tenebroso y Peter Pettigrew empezó a temblar y a sudar.

"Un Gryffindor… temblando y asustado. Qué bajo está cayendo esa casa desde que admite traidores a la sangre." Susurró la figura oscura, de perfil oculto bajo la capucha. Extrajo una varita extrañamente adornada, ligeramente curva por los movimientos y la magia oscura que había empleado durante décadas. La cabeza giró noventa grados y Peter sólo vio unas pupilas rojas que le atravesaban el cerebro mientras pronunciaba

"_¡__Legeremens…!"_

Bellatrix abrió la boca satisfecha… ella personalmente disfrutaba con el dolor físico ajeno, de ahí que tuviera un magnífico control sobre la maldición de la tortura. Pero en manos del Señor Tenebroso, cualquier hechizo estaba abocado a ser un arma mortal. La Legeremancia podía ser, de este modo, una tortura a la mente tan satisfactoria como era el propio _Cruciatus_ al cuerpo. Y no había nadie capaz de realizarlo, más que el Amo. Admiró la forma en la que el Señor Tenebroso era capaz de extraer los recuerdos de su víctima como deshojando una margarita. Su admiración de nuevo se confundía con los anhelos secretos de la joven.

Podría ser con un _Imperius_, con la coacción, o con el control de los miedos y temores más íntimos y personales. O con todas esas cosas conjuntamente, además de palabras lisonjeras y amenazas veladas bajo ellas. Lord Voldemort atrajo al muchacho que se sentía invisible entre sus amigos. El espía perfecto.

Perfecto porque, ¿quién iría a fijarse en un ser tan inútil y despreciable? Precisamente, uno de los individuos más inteligentes y retorcidos que habían pisado esa tierra. Desde el otoño de 1980, el alma y el destino de Peter Pettigrew pasó a pertenecerle a Lord Voldemort.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

"_Él__ (Sirius) no estaba hecho para quedarse sentado en casa mientras los demás se encargaban del trabajo más peligroso. Si no hubiera ido a ayudar, jamás se lo habría perdonado..." –_ Hagrid. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Cap. 38.

Hacía apenas tres días, Sirius había sabido del asesinato de una familia de magos, tan sólo porque ella tenía un cabello rojizo brillante, él tenía el pelo oscuro y tenían un bebé que resultó ser una niña. Su corazón había dado un vuelco ante la sola idea de imaginar que ellos habían sido James, Lily y Harry, para a continuación sentirse igual de mal por pensar que, después de todo, habían muerto tres inocentes, y que ellos también eran personas queridas para sus familias y sus amigos. En algún lugar, habría un hermano que también estaría llorándoles, y preguntándose qué pecado habrían cometido para haber sido asesinados brutalmente.

Una niña. Un bebé…

"Sirius…"

Los ojos grises pestañearon cuando escucharon entrar a su amigo, Remus, con el rostro cansado y alguna herida nueva en la cara.

"Remus… no viniste anoche. Teníamos reunión _y no viniste."_

Remus suspiró y se apoyó en la pared.

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir?" preguntó débilmente el licántropo. "Porque no es muy propio de ti el estar dando rodeos."

Sirius resopló. Por enésima vez Remus evitaba responder, amparándose en una de esas misiones super-secretas que él también parecía tener encomendadas. Ya no recordaba el tiempo en el que Remus era como una extensión de su brazo, como alguien en quien podían confiar por su sensatez y su calmada perspectiva. Aquel por lo que tres quinceañeros habían decidido convertirse en animagos ilegales. Ahora, Sirius Black no estaba seguro de si haría semejante esfuerzo por Remus Lupin.

"Da lo mismo." Dijo Sirius, marchándose y casi dándose de bruces contra Gideon Prewett, que iba seguido por su hermano. "Perdona, Gideon."

"No pasa nada… eh, ¿y esa cara larga?" le preguntó Gideon, captando inmediatamente la tensión que había en la sala.

Remus suspiró.

"Podríamos preguntarles por qué ellos también han faltado, ¿no te parece, Sirius?"

Sirius le lanzó una mirada asesina pero antes de que respondiera, era Fabian el que había intervenido con un acento despreocupado, tan típico de ellos.

"Ya… bueno, una pena. Pero ya conocéis a Molly… cocina de maravilla y sigue teniendo capacidad de persuasión a pesar de haber dado a luz hace unos meses al pequeño _Ronniekins_..."

"Sin olvidarte de la persuasión de los otros enanos." Añadió Gideon sonriente.

"No nos han dejado en paz..."

"…lo cual tiene sentido…"

"…si os paráis a pensar, porque nosotros molamos mucho más que el pobre de Arthur…"

"…no tenemos ni idea de cómo son capaces de vivir con todo eso… tuvimos que acostar a los enanos…"

"…y ya han encargado a otro…"

"¡…si ya tuvieron a _Ronniekins_ este marzo…!"

"…muy triste, el hechizo anticonceptivo se supone que funciona…"

Apenas una semana después de esas risas, Fabian y Gideon Prewett murieron llevándose por delante a cinco mortífagos y cubriendo la escapatoria de la familia de un mago de sangre Muggle. Sirius sin embargo, no se sintió más tranquilo con respecto a las sospechas hacia su amigo, porque después de todo… Remus seguía vivo y a la larga, todos iban cayendo, uno a uno, despacio. Dorcas… Edgar… Caradoc… los Prewett…

Sólo tenía clara una cosa: James, Lily y Harry eran inocentes. _Y él sabía que él mismo_ era leal a la Orden y a sus amigos. Pero no podía responder por el resto. No se acordaba ni tan siquiera de Peter. Después de todo, _Wormtail_ _nunca contaba._

_Nunca dejó de lamentarlo._

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

_"Se quedó observando el estadio de quidditch que se distinguía a lo lejos, por la ventana. Sirius había aparecido allí en una ocasión, bajo la forma del peludo perro negro, para ver jugar a Harry. Seguro que lo había hecho para comprobar si era tan bueno como lo había sido James, pero Harry nunca se lo había preguntado." _– Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Cap. 37.

Con doce meses de vida, Neville era un bebé tranquilo y cariñoso. Le gustaba que le hicieran cosquillas por las piernas… como si le subiera un escarabajito hasta el cuello, y entonces se reía a carcajadas. La mayor parte del tiempo no demostraba ninguna habilidad mágica. Pero no hacía falta: sólo sus padres sabían que cuando Neville tocaba la varita de su madre, esta sonaba como si tuviera una nana como núcleo, y no un cabello de unicornio.

Ni Alice ni Frank jamás habían dicho nada al respecto. Era algo que compartían ellos tres, era algo íntimo y era algo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos. Su único deseo era disfrutar de su niño y no tenían ninguna prisa porque alguien tan pequeño pudiera invocar un _Expelliarmus_. ¿Para qué? Neville sabía decir _mamá_ y _papá_ y reconocía a la familia señalándola con un dedito. No era muy hablador pero miraba todo con ojos grandes y castaños. Pero también era un poco torpe. Sabía andar, pero lo hacía inseguro y se apoyaba constantemente en muebles que notaba lo suficientemente estables. No protestaba si no había más comida, en especial la dulce. Sólo esperaba pacientemente a que su madre dejara de hablar con la cucharita en alto y él continuaba con la boquita abierta, esperando con una inocencia especialmente conmovedora en su rostro redondito. Porque Neville sabía que su mamá nunca iba a dejarle solo.

Su mamá siempre le daría algo básico, algo valioso, aunque cupiese en una pequeña cucharita.

Harry era rápido y ágil. Se caía, bastante además, pero se incorporaba y continuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Incansable, resistente. También, como Neville, reconocía a sus más allegados y miraba con recelo, fijamente, a quienes no conocía de antemano.

Lily sonreía en la puerta de casa cuando James hacía volar la escobita que Sirius le había enviado. Su primera escoba… y pasaba a diez centímetros del suelo como si Harry hubiera volado siempre… Lo llevaba en la sangre. Se ponía de pie en la cuna y estiraba la mano como si quisiera aferrar ya las pequeñas snitchs de peluche que estaban en el móvil de la cuna. Y James sonreía y Sirius se hinchaba de orgullo.

_Ese niño será Buscador, Prongs. Ve asumiendo que no hay nada de cazador en él__… pero te admitio, tiene el Quidditch en la sangre._

A veces Sirius veía el pelo negro y la mano blanca, estirándose como si alcanzar una de las snitchs fuese lo más importante de su corta vida. Y pensaba en otra persona de cabello negro y vocación de Buscador. Un chiquillo con quien había compartido muchas cosas… un espejo doble… un bocadillo… el deseo de poseer una navaja que lo abriera todo…

…una madre… un padre… un destino trágico…

Tenía su oportunidad de redimirse a sí mismo, cualquier error que pudiera haber cometido, con Harry. Si él pudiera evitarlo, Harry no sería castigado a la soledad, ni a una infancia dolorosa, ni a un destino predeterminado por otros…

Harry sería libre. Como Sirius siempre quiso ser libre.

Sirius se guardó la fotografía de las tres personas más importantes que tenía en el mundo, contento de ver que Harry adoraba la escoba que le había enviado como regalo de primer año. Claro que se había enterado de la muerte de Marlene y de los McKinnon… Era terrorífico. Y todo era sospechoso, incluso el hecho de que Dumbledore hubiera pedido la Capa de Invisibilidad de James… pero eso ya no iba a protegerles. La Capa podía ocultarlos, pero la Capa no protegía del Avada Kedavra de Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. La Capa, como el Mapa, había sido útil en Hogwarts, pero de poco les habría servido fuera de allí.

Tenía que haber otra solución.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"…_Que la persona que más quería Sirius en el mundo eras tú, y que tú (Harry) lo considerabas a él una mezcla de padre y hermano." _– Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Cap. 37.

"No me importa, Dumbledore. Me da igual, mientras James, Lily y Harry estén a salvo, quiero que todos los Mortífagos del Reino Unido piensen que yo soy el único que conoce su paradero. Quiero que todos piensen que soy el Guardián Secreto."

Dumbledore frunció levemente las cejas blancas y miró con ojos agudos a través de esas gafas con forma de media luna… brillantes y perspicaces.

"¿Estás totalmente seguro?. Es un riesgo muy alto, y no siempre tendrás a alguien que te cubra las espaldas."

Sirius emitió un suspiro hondo y no dejó de fruncir el ceño, mordiéndose los carrillos internos, tomando una decisión que costaba tanto como una poción amarga.

"No me importa." Repitió. "No se trata de protegerme _a mi,_ Dumbledore. Se trata de protegerles _a ellos."_

Escuchó pasos y unos golpes en la puerta. La voz dulce de Lily que mandaba callar a Harry a quien James traía en brazos. La mirada de Sirius se ablandó cuando vio entrar a la pareja y a su ahijado.

"Eh, bien… ahí está tu padrino. Pa-dri-no…" comentó de buen humor James. "Haz el favor de ejercer como tal y machacarte las cervicales un rato. Este niño parece que come piedras."

Harry sonrió en cuanto vio a Sirius y le echó los brazos y su padrino cargó con él como si fuese un padre experimentado. Dejó que Harry le tocara la cara y el pelo y a continuación intentara agarrar cualquier cosa que hubiera por encima de su hombro.

"'_Irus"_ balbuceó el niño.

"Eso es, Harry." Dijo orgullosamente Sirius. "Papá, mamá _y_ _Sirius."_

"Podría yo ser el Guardián Secreto." Sugirió Dumbledore, mirando a los tres interesados.

"No…" dijo Lily negándose. "Lo hemos hablado ya. No es que no confiemos en usted… pero Sirius es nuestro mejor amigo. Confiamos en él nuestra vida, es una cuestión personal."

Sirius elevó la barbilla, apartando suavemente la cara de las manitas de Harry.

"No tengo miedo, Dumbledore. Antes me mataría yo mismo, me da igual la fama de torturador que ese cabrón tenga, de _Legilimens_ o los medios que tenga a su alcance. Yo seré el Guardián Secreto."

"El Encantamiento Fidelio es más fuerte cuanto más fuerte es el vínculo." Intervino James con voz pausada.

"Lo sé." Dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore. "Y lo comprendo. Como deseéis. No retraséis el Encantamiento. El Guardián Secreto será Sirius. No podemos esperar mucho más, Voldemort tiene oídos en todas partes y su cerco se estrecha sobre vosotros. Tiene un espía en la Orden desde hace meses. Dentro de una semana estaremos ya en noviembre, un poco más y habremos pasado ya casi un año y medio de vida para Harry. Tenemos que hacer que sean muchos más."

Sirius aferró a Harry contra sí.

"Tranquilo, pequeño. Moriré antes de permitir que te hagan ningún daño. Tranquilo, Harry…"

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"_Sirius era un hombre valiente, inteligente y enérgico, y los hombres como él no suelen contentarse con quedarse sentados en su casa, escondidos, cuando creen que otros corren peligro." _– Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Cap. 37.

"¿Quieres comer algo más Sirius? Tengo tarta de melaza, aunque no me sale tan bien como la hacía la madre de James." Lily sonrió y ambos escucharon a James en el sofá del rincón de la chimenea, cantándole el himno del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor a Harry, prácticamente dormido completamente. "Pero estoy aprendiendo… me gusta a veces ponerle sabores que recuerden a casa." Dijo ella con melancolía. "A cosas bonitas. Últimamente todo se hace cuesta arriba."

"Sí que quiero más. Para mi esa tarta me trae los mejores sabores, Lily." Dijo él, dejándose acunar también por la voz de James. "Sólo he sentido que tenía un verdadero hogar el año en el que estuve con Prongs y sus padres. Echo de menos la comida de los domingos con ellos. O estar aquí, con vosotros, si no fuera porque estáis obligados a estar ocultos. Cómo quiero que termine ya esta guerra."

"Lo sé." Dijo ella. Cortó un trozo de tarta y la puso en un platito que ofreció a Sirius. A continuación, ella alzó los ojos tristemente hacia el reloj de la pared. "Ya es la hora…"

Diez segundos después, Lily levantó la protección anti-Apariciones y un _crack_ anunció la llegada de un segundo invitado en Godric's Hollow.

"Ho… hola." Dijo el pequeño personaje. "Lily…"

"Sssh…" dijo James desde un rincón. "_Wormtail_, habla bajo, despertarás a Harry y es imposible dormirlo cuando está su padrino cerca."

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Harry sí que sabe a quién quiere…" susurró metiéndose un trozo de tarta en la boca. "_Wormtail_, ¿quieres un poco? Esta tarta está cojonuda."

"No… no…" Peter parecía un poco indispuesto y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, aunque apartado de Lily y Sirius. "No, gracias." Repitió.

Lily sonrió dulcemente a su amigo.

"Vamos, Peter… No pasa nada. De verdad, si no quieres hacerlo lo entiendo. Sirius a veces tiene unas ideas de cuidador de dragones…"

Sirius hizo además de responder, pero tenía la boca llena. Fue Peter el que habló.

"No… de verdad que quiero hacerlo. Creo que sí… creo que Sirius ha tenido una idea excelente. Es él quien estará el peligro de todas formas…" añadió, pero tembloroso.

Sirius finalmente tragó su trozo de tarta.

"No hay más que hablar. Ni siquiera Dumbledore sospecharía, todos pensarán que yo soy el Guardián Secreto, vendrán a por mi, y qué mejor protección."

"No me gusta, Sirius." Dijo en voz baja James, acercándose. "No me gusta que te tengas que exponer tan abiertamente. Dejemos que la Orden disperse a los Mortífagos, repartamos la atención."

"Me siento mucho mejor sabiendo que yo soy el cebo." Dijo Sirius seriamente. "No les tengo ningún miedo, y no temo morir por vosotros. Te incluyo a ti, _Wormtail_, aunque no lo creas."

Peter hizo una mueca, pero no contestó.

James le acercó Harry a Lily para que le diera el beso de buenas noches y se dispuso a llevárselo a su dormitorio en el piso de arriba. Antes de eso, se dio la vuelta hacia Sirius.

"Gracias, de verdad. Yo… no sabéis lo mucho que aprecio lo que estáis haciendo por Lily, por Harry, por mi. Sólo desearía ser parte de ello pero…" miró a su hijo, con el conflicto de intereses dibujado en sus atractivos rasgos. "…por Harry, no puedo." Alzó los ojos color avellana a sus amigos. "Gracias, ni un hermano habría hecho esto por mi."

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

"Tú me has mantenido honesto, James." Incluso Lily levantó los ojos sorprendida, tan acostumbrada a que Sirius raramente empleara el nombre de su marido para dirigirse a él. "Tú me has mantenido a raya, desde que éramos niños. No te rías…" no pudo evitarlo, ya que James había sonreído irónicamente ante la idea de que él fuera quien mantuviera a Sirius bajo cuerda, y no Remus como solía ocurrir. "Tú me enseñaste a ser mucho mejor de lo que soy. A no sentirme humillado por mis orígenes, a que puedo ser algo más que _un Black._ Moody no confiaba en mi cuando me alisté en la Orden. Cuando hice lo que hice con Snape y el maldito Sauce Boxeador… tú fuiste quien me marcó el límite de lo que es una broma y lo que es algo éticamente censurable. Eres tú quien siempre has demostrado tener confianza en mi y sólo sé una forma de devolverte esa lealtad. Has confiado en mí la vida de tu hijo si a ti y a Lily os ocurriera algo _y ahora os está ocurriendo algo_. Tengo que hacerlo, por favor. No es por mí. _Es por él."_ Dijo Sirius señalando a Harry. _"Y por vosotros."_

Lily sonrió a Sirius y de pie detrás de él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, incapaz de mostrar agradecimiento con palabras. Sólo pensaba que había una persona en el mundo a quien le importaba su familia tanto como a ella misma y eso no podía apreciarlo lo suficiente ni agradecerlo de manera que no sonara sensiblero ni ñoño. Pero Lily era una madre joven y era una joven inteligente. Se enamoró de James por su enorme capacidad de amar y confiar en los demás, por su lealtad a la gente y su dedicación altruista sin esperar nada a cambio de ellos. Lily sólo podía agradecer que James tuviera un amigo tan devoto como Sirius, porque era lo que James se merecía.

_Nunca lamentó esa hermandad._

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

En el salón de Godric Hollow's, tres adultos presenciaron el Encantamiento _Fidelius_. Fue Lily quien sacó la varita y no necesitó de un libro de encantamientos. Cerró los hermosos ojos verdes y se concentró, tocando con la punta de su varita la frente del que iba a Guardar El Secreto.

"_Fidelius __Arcanus"_

La varita resplandeció y era tan similar a un Encantamiento _Patronus_, que si no fuera por el brillo dorado que empezaba a surgir de la varita, todos habrían creído que Peter era un Dementor al que expulsar de allí. Peter empezó a cubrirse de la delicada luz dorada y no se movió.

"_Fidelius Magnus"_

El brillo incrementó su intensidad y Lily retiró la punta de la varita de la frente de Peter. Como si extrajese de ella, de su cerebro, algo, la luz que rodeaba a Peter pareció arrastrada por la delicada madera que ella sostenía y formó delante la forma de un brillante pergamino.

"_Fidelius Manifestus"_

Peter sacó entonces su propia varita y James tomó de la mano la de Lily, para acabar el Encantamiento juntos.

"Peter Pettigrew," dijo ella con voz cristalina. "¿Prometes por tu honor ser el Guardián Secreto de James y Lily Potter?"

"Lo prometo."

La varita de Peter recibió un destello de luz dorada y la intensidad de ésta disminuyó.

"¿Prometes por tu honor que serás quien esté vinculado con nosotros bajo juramento mágico de nuestro destino, los de James, Lily y Harry Potter?"

"Lo prometo."

La luz volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento hacia la varita del pequeño mago.

"¿Prometes por tu honor que guardarás el secreto de nuestro paradero, siendo éste inaccesible para aquellos a quienes no se lo reveles?"

"Lo prometo."

"¿Y prometes por tu honor que cumplirás esta misión hasta que te liberemos de ella?"

"Lo prometo."

"_Fini__te Fidelius." _

La luz fue absorbida por la varita de Peter y éste cerró los ojos como si hubiera él mismo absorbido toda su energía. Contuvo la respiración y con un chasquido, la varita y su cuerpo parecieron volver a una posición más natural. Peter bajó los hombros, y sonrió. Apartó la vista cuando vio las frentes de James y Lily unidas, ambos completamente seguros de que ahora ya estaban un poco más a salvo, un poco más seguros.

La sonrisa de Peter no desapareció de sus labios. Peter conocía perfectamente la naturaleza de Sirius Black y la fama que le precedía. Sería todo tan fácil… Si Sirius lo hubiera previsto, jamás habría permitido este arreglo de última hora.

_Nunca dejó de lamentarlo._

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

Y en la noche de Halloween de 1981, Lord Voldemort por fin averiguó el Secreto… su plan de atraer, manipular y someter al débil y rastrero antiguo amigo de los Potter había dado resultado. Ninguna profecía se iba a cumplir porque esa misma noche ese niño moriría.

No fue difícil matar a Potter. Sin varita, el muchacho sólo se puso delante para ganar tiempo… sí que era un auténtico Gryffindor, no como su patético amigo Pettigrew. Valiente hasta el punto de ser idiota pues se había sentenciado y _Voldemort sabía que Potter lo sabía._ Agitó la varita y la casa tembló, agitó la varita y la luz verde apagó la luz de James Potter, para siempre. Tenía que reconocer que el joven había tenido agallas, un sacrificio que había ganado sólo segundos. Un minuto a lo sumo, aferrándose a la mínima esperanza de que ese tiempo sería suficiente para su familia.

Su esposa era harina de otro costal. No tenía ninguna intención de matarla a ella… y Lord Voldemort se consideraba generoso con sus súbditos. Severus le había informado de la profecía, no veía inconveniente en darle ese gusto.

Podría perdonarle la vida a la sangre sucia.

Y ella estaba aferrada a su bebé, al que colocó en la cuna.

"_Eres la mujer de mi vida, Lily. Morir__ía por ti y no dudes eso nunca."_

"_¿Desde hace cuánto que tienes este anillo?"_

"_Tres años, ocho meses y nueve días. No. Diez días.__ Sabía que lo acabarías aceptando."_

"_¿Tienes que ser tan encantador, incluso cuando estás herido?"_

"_Hum… s__í. Ya me conoces."_

No se conmovió cuando vio las lágrimas de esos ojos verdes que estaban inundados de recuerdos de su marido recién asesinado. El Señor Tenebroso no se conmovió ni pensó que eran los ojos verdes más hermosos que hubiera visto nunca. Ni tampoco se conmovió cuando escuchó la súplica por la vida de su hijo a cambio de la suya propia.

Le ofreció vivir, y ella, valiente hasta el punto de ser idiota como buena Gryffindor, _escogió morir. _

Lo demás, nunca lo había previsto. Pues en ningún libro de Historia, en ningún arcano ni en ningún mito, en ninguna profecía ni en ninguna leyenda jamás nadie había hablado que esa opción había creado la protección mágica más grande. No había precedente.

_La Magia Antigua. _

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"_Y es que cuando un mago se pasa al lado tenebroso, no hay nada ni nadie que le importe..." –_ Hagrid. Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. Cap. 10

Aterrizó con la moto ruidosamente, sin importarle el hecho de que pudieran reconocerle, que pudieran salir a por él. Algo andaba mal, algo iba terriblemente mal y tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos… rumores de que algo extraño había pasado… Tú Ya Sabes Quién… un ataque a quienes se decía que llevaba un año y medio buscando desesperadamente…

La casa estaba destrozada. Y Sirius jadeó… esperando que fuese el final de Voldemort… no el de sus amigos. Pero sólo acertó a distinguir algo… dos cuerpos inconfundibles tumbados en el suelo… cubiertos por sendas capas y una figura enorme, de cabello y barba espesos, que desde ahí Sirius podía escuchar llorando.

_NO… NO… ¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!!_

Hagrid levantó la cabeza, sorprendentemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del ruido del motor de la moto mágica de Sirius Black. Sólo el aullido del dolor y la desesperación le hizo fijarse en el joven de cabellos negros y brillantes y su rostro apuesto completamente desfigurado por el dolor más puro.

_Prongs…__ James… ¡¡¡JAMES!!!!_

Estalló en un llanto que era un grito y pronunciaba su nombre como una letanía, como si eso fuese a invocar un antiguo hechizo. Una magia que ni los Inefables del Departamento de Misterios habían conseguido descubrir. Pero era inútil, pues nada puede devolver nada a la vida.

_Y James estaba muerto._ Su mejor amigo, su único hermano. Sus gafas estaban a su lado, pisadas, rotas. Sirius agarró su cabeza y la aferró contra su pecho, sin importarle nada más que el dolor más intenso que había sentido jamás, ni siquiera esos _Cruciatus_ que le habían dirigido durante la guerra eran tan agudos como la desesperación de haber perdido…

…A _Prongs… lo mejor de sí mismo…_

"_No tienes ni idea de la envidia me das. A mi me encantaría recibir un Vociferador."_

"_¡Yo seré Gryffindor como mi padre, donde residen los valientes de corazón!"_

"_Eres mi mejor amigo, Sirius, eres mi hermano."_

Sirius Black se arrodilló junto a su amigo, muerto sin ninguna herida, sin ningún golpe. Ni siquiera tenía la varita en la mano. ¿Por qué iba a tenerla? James era tan idiota como era él… jamás habría usado la varita sabiendo que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba Guardándole el Secreto… James había muerto con el dolor de pensar que había sido traicionado… y Sirius lloró porque comprendió que James había muerto…

…_Con el corazón roto y traicionado._

Las lágrimas caían a su lado, y Sirius aferró la cabeza en su pecho, y su sollozo era desgarrador. Había dolido la muerte de Regulus, del chico que le colaba la comida, con quien aprendió trucos, con quien jugaba al Quidditch, con quien memorizaba nombres y apellidos insoportables… pero James... _Era James y había muerto lo mejor de Sirius Black._

Y Lily… la hermosa Lily… la que había hechizado en todos los aspectos a James desde que la vio en uno de los botes que llevaban a Hogwarts. Lily, la chica que podía echarle maleficios tan eficaces como él, y aún así James seguía loco por ella. Porque sabía, siempre lo supo, que ella era la mujer de su vida y que debajo de ese odio, Lily le amaba. No era un iluso.

Y Harry…

_¡¡¡HARRY!!!_

Depositó con cuidado el cuerpo de James en el suelo, y le besó la frente. Pero el dolor se tuvo que hacer a un lado por la necesidad más apremiante. Eran a Harry a quienes estaban protegiendo…

Hagrid le dio unas palmadas en el hombro porque a pesar suyo, vio que aquel chico gamberro y descarado que había conocido desde que el chico tenía once años, estaba desencajado, pálido y tembloroso.

"Tranquilo… Sirius… Harry está bien… me lo iba a llevar en cuanto llegaran los de la Orden a recoger…" Hagrid sorbió por la nariz y pestañeó para apartar los lagrimones de sus ojos. "…bueno… ya sabes." Le mostró el bultito que llevaba en el otro brazo y Sirius abrió los ojos grises… y miró a Hagrid con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

"Dame a Harry, Hagrid. Soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él…"

Hagrid bajó las cejas, apenado… porque reconocía la verdad en esas palabras. Todo el mundo sabía que James y Lily habían dispuesto que su hijo quedara a cargo del mejor amigo de James. Pero no podía entregárselo.

"No puedo. Lo siento."

"¿Cómo?" los ojos de Sirius no brillaron con dolor, sino con furia, contrariados.

"Dumbledore me envió y fue muy específico. Dice que Harry debe ir a casa de sus tíos."

"_¿De qué demonios hablas?"_

Hagrid apartó ligeramente a Harry, sorprendido de la reacción visceral, no por Sirius, sino porque estaba furioso en cuestión de segundos, cuando hacía unos momentos parecía tener el alma rota.

"Dumbledore dice que _no puede quedarse contigo_. Que es muy peligroso."

"¡¿Estás diciéndome que yo no podría cuidar de él?!. ¡¿Que no daría mi vida por Harry?!"

"Dijo que el único lugar donde Harry va a estar a salvo, _es con sus tíos."_

"_¿¡Los muggles?!"_ Sirius lanzó los brazos y se llevó las manos a la cara, conteniendo con enormes esfuerzos una reacción mucho más violenta. Era imposible, era su peor pesadilla y ni siquiera diez mil boggarts habrían sido capaces de representar todos sus miedos en una única escena. Era estar soñando con lo peor que le podría estar pasando.

"Lo siento Sirius. Dumbledore… _no se equivoca nunca."_

Sirius apartó las manos de la cara y miró extrañamente a Hagrid. Entonces su mente se llenó de recuerdos… de las corbatas dorada y escarlata tiradas por el suelo del dormitorio de la Torre de Gryffindor. Las risas y las peleas. El Mapa que habían creado y extraviado. El duro aprendizaje para ser animagos. Los ojos avellana de James y la certeza que siempre supo que él iba a ser el mejor amigo que una persona jamás pudiera haber tenido.

_Lo siento Remus. Desconfié de ti.__ Dumbledore tenía razón: él tuvo que haber sido el Guardián Secreto. Ni siquiera yo. Ni mucho menos…_

_Peter. _

_Hijo de puta. Peter… PETER PETER PETER PETER…_

Hagrid se sorprendió de la docilidad de Sirius. Había pasado por tantos estadios emocionales que no dejaba de estar desconcertado con el muchacho y su mortífera calma.

"Llévate la moto, Hagrid." Dijo con una voz heladora. "Lleva a Harry donde pueda estar seguro. _Yo ya no la necesitaré."_

Hagrid frunció el ceño, totalmente perdido y ni siquiera reaccionó instintivamente cuando Sirius se aproximó a Harry y besó su frente.

"Está herido…" susurró y sacó la varita. La herida en zigzag de su frente no sangraba ya, pero no se curaba. "No se cura…" miró entonces extrañado a Hagrid. "No sé cómo ha sobrevivido, pero aseguráos de que está bien. Tengo que irme."

Y fue la última vez que Hagrid vio a Sirius… en mucho tiempo. Con un _crack_, Sirius Black Desapareció esa noche maldita de Halloween. Encontró a Peter y no opuso resistencia cuando, en pleno shock, presenció a su antiguo amigo matar a doce muggles y cortarse su propio dedo. Cornelius Fudge se presentó con los Magos de Choque del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales y ordenó la detención del traidor Black. Nadie se cuestionó su culpabilidad…

El Guardián Secreto, el que había revelado el paradero de sus amigos.

El asesino de amigos y enemigos. El traidor a la Orden del Fénix y a los más básicos principios de lealtad y amistad. El pobre Peter fue condecorado a título póstumo como consuelo para sus admiradores y su madre anciana.

_Y los únicos que sabían la verdad de lo que pasó el 31 de octubre de 1981 estaban muertos. _

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"_¿Qué más da que sea mi prima? Por lo que a mí respecta, ya no son familia mía. Ella (Bellatrix), desde luego, no lo es. No la veo desde que tenía tu edad, exceptuando el día de su llegada a Azkaban. ¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de tener un pariente como ella?" –_ Sirius Black. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Cap. 6

Sirius Black fue condenado y sentenciado sin juicio previo a cadena perpetua a Azkaban, acusado de ser un seguidor de Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, de James y Lily Potter, de Peter Pettigrew, de haber conspirado y traicionado al Ministerio de Magia, filtrando información privilegiada de los movimientos de sus funcionarios, especialmente de sus Aurores. Se le imputó también la muerte de doce Muggles y estaba pendiente de verificar otros posibles crímenes cometidos durante la llamada _Primera Guerra._

No había pasado ni dos meses, cuando los rumores en Azkaban decían que habían encarcelado finalmente a cuatro de los seguidores más devotos del Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Azkaban no es el patio de un colegio, es una prisión donde sus carceleros no te soplan secretos a cambio de pequeños trueques. Los Dementores no conocen el chantaje, ni el soborno ni el lloriqueo o la súplica.

Y la vio. Bellatrix, su marido, su cuñado y un muchacho que había visto alguna vez Sirius en alguna batalla. Barty Crouch, delgado y de mirada desafiante, irónicamente el hijo que le había condenado a él sin un juicio. Rodolphus y una engañosa impasibilidad. Rabastan y su desconcierto. Pero Bellatrix iba con la cabeza alta, demostrando que podía ser reina en cualquier parte. Y cruzaron las miradas. Ella sonrió salvajemente y le apuntó con el dedo, carcajeándose. A pesar de la presencia de los Dementores, la risa de Bellatrix rasgaba el aire porque no tenía alegría ni humor pero sí encontraba enormemente gratificante que él estuviera ahí acusado de ser quien sirvió en bandeja de plata a los Potter. _Porque Bellatrix sabía que Sirius Black jamás había servido al Señor Oscuro. _

"Estás aquí y piensan que eres tú quien hizo caer al Señor Oscuro!!.... _¡¡¡Tú!!!!"_

En otras circunstancias, Sirius lo habría encontrado provocador y gracioso. Tenían ambos un sentido del humor bastante peculiar. Se habría enzarzado en una batalla. La odiaba. Y estaba allí… por haber torturado a los Longbottom. La mataría. Si salía de allí con vida, la mataría.

"_Eso_ _me salvará a mi_, Bellatrix." Dijo él con una voz sorprendentemente calmada. "¿Quién te salvará a ti?. _¿¿Él??"_

Se retiró de la ventana cuando notó la angustia en el pecho por la presencia de uno de sus carceleros… cuatro tenía asignados personalmente y Sirius se hundió en la pared del fondo. Se dejó caer al suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared.

Sirius pasó doce años en esa prisión, con su cordura pendiente de un hilo muy fino. Doce años eran prácticamente los que había pasado junto a James, los mejores años de su vida. Ese recuerdo era el que hacía relamerse de placer a los Dementores, porque cuanto más recordaba que fue feliz y pleno, más saciaba a los Dementores y más le exprimían su alegría.

Pero había algo que ellos no le podían arrebatar: su dignidad. Sirius comprendió que la cárcel está incluso en uno mismo y esa cárcel albergaba lo más indigno de la sociedad mágica. Culpables de los más horrendos crímenes.

El crimen de Sirius había sido deberse a sus amigos, confiar en su gente y haber dado la vida por ellos. De nada había servido pero Sirius sabía que ni siquiera era responsable de la muerte del traidor Pettigrew_. Sirius era inocente._ Y su cordura permaneció, difícilmente eso sí, intacta.

_Siempre fue inocente y__, a pesar de su propia penitencia personal, eso le salvó._

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"_A mí, personalmente, no me habría importado que me atacaran unos Dementores. Una pelea a muerte para salvar mi alma me habría venido de perlas para romper la monotonía."_ – Sirius Black. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Cap. 5.

No recibió visitas. Una escueta nota que le comunicaba la muerte de su querida madre y que era el propietario de todos los bienes de los Black. Excelente. No hablaba solo. No tenía amigos imaginarios. No veía visiones. No perdió la noción del tiempo. En definitiva… su mente se quebró, pero no su cordura.

Y años después recibió una visita. Fudge, un individuo pusilánime y envanecido, mediocre, un chupatintas que se esperaba encontrar con un chalado que gritara todavía la gloria perdida del Amo al que supuestamente había servido. Qué equivocado estaba.

"_Me puedes llamar señor."_ Le había indicado Fudge con falsa modestia.

"_Y usted me puede llamar de todo menos _señor Black." Le había respondido perezosamente Sirius. Y estuvo sereno, fue sensato, fue lógico. Como si estuviera pasando la tarde en el mismísimo salón de su casa. Salvo por el hecho de que quería ese diario… hacía tanto tiempo que no leía la prensa o no hacía un crucigrama... Eso parecía haberle impactado más que la presencia de los Dementores a su alrededor. Las pequeñas cosas, los pequeños detalles de saber que había tenido una vida antes de Azkaban.

Una vida maravillosa.

Fudge le entregó _El Profeta Diario._ ¿Qué daño habría?. No iba a poder cortar barrotes ni atravesar muros con él.

_O tal vez sí. __No subestimes jamás la voluntad de Sirius Black._

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

Celebraciones… libertad…

James y Lily Potter se habían convertido en los mártires de la guerra, en los salvadores del mundo mágico. Y su hijo, una leyenda antes ni siquiera de comprenderlo. El hijo de James y Lily…

_Harry Potter…_

Su nombre era tan conocido como el apelativo con el que magos y brujas de todos los rincones del país murmuraban de boca a oído.

_El Niño que Sobrevivió._

El único que había logrado no sólo sobrevivir a una Maldición Asesina, contra la que no había ninguna defensa posible, ningún Encantamiento Escudo, ningún _Protego_. Ese niño apenas un bebé había derrotado al mago oscuro más poderoso que había pisado el Reino Unido. Harry Potter había vencido a Lord Voldemort y éste había muerto.

Remus Lupin sin embargo había perdido mucho más que eso. Había perdido de golpe a sus tres mejores amigos y a Lily y había sentido la puñalada de la traición en la espalda. No lamentaba que la persona que había evitado que se convirtiera en un mendigo hubiera muerto. Le daba igual la pobreza y el estar condenado a no poder nunca ser un mago completo por culpa de su licantropía. No hay trabajo para licántropos.

Lamentaba haber perdido a sus amigos. _A todos ellos._

"Quién lo habría dicho…" Snape torció la boca amargamente. "Elegir a Black como Guardián Secreto… Black siempre demostró que no era más que un despojo humano, sin un mínimo de ética. Capaz de matar sólo por entretenerse."

Remus sin embargo no demostró tanta ira ni despecho. En lugar de eso, miró de soslayo a Dumbledore.

"Sirius fue el Guardián Secreto..." Murmuró, una afirmación, no una pregunta. Los retratos del despacho de Dumbledore susurraron pero ninguno se atrevió a indagar. "¿Cómo sabes tú que los Potter habían usado un Encantamiento Fidelio?"

Dumbledore no hizo ningún comentario. Fue Snape quien, de pie junto a él, hizo una mueca de asco y ocultó el secreto. Que era agente de Dumbledore. Que sabía mucho más de lo que Lupin imaginaba y no le iba a dar ese gusto.

"Las noticias vuelan." Murmuró Snape, recogiendo su túnica y marchándose de allí. Antes de salir del despacho, Dumbledore se fijo en la ligera caída de hombros de Severus y éste giró la cabeza de modo que sólo se adivinaba esa nariz ganchuda entre la mata de pelo negro y mate.

"_Siento tu pérdida, Lupin."_

Sólo Dumbledore comprendía que detrás de esas palabras de Snape había una comprensión mucho más profunda. Remus había perdido a sus amigos. Severus Snape había perdido a la mujer que había amado y tenía esa culpa sobre los hombros y una carga aún más pesada, por saber que tendría que proteger a su hijo. Sangre de James Potter.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Quien sentía la pérdida de manera abrumadora era Bellatrix Lestrange. Sin la guía, sin su presencia…

El Señor Tenebroso ha muerto…

No lo creía, no negaba y lo rechazaba. Tenía que estar en alguna parte. Los Potter habían hecho algo, y la sucia Orden del Fénix… o los Aurores del Ministerio. Tendrían oculto al Señor Tenebroso porque estaba vivo. Lo sentía vivo. Pero si así fuera, ¿por qué no había vuelto con sus leales servidores?

¿Por qué no había vuelto con ella?

Y el joven Crouch sugirió la idea. Atrapar a un Auror… pero no un Auror común, tenían que ser esos que también habían estado diciendo que, como los Potter, habían desafiado directamente al Amo. Ellos conocerían los hechizos que los Potter habían empleado, ellos sabrían qué le ocurría al Señor Tenebroso y su paradero.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan y Barty tendieron la emboscada. En una ruinosa casa a las afueras de Brighton, dos varitas expertas no pudieron con cuatro retorcidas de magia oscura e intenciones mortales. Destrozó la mente de Frank y Alice Longbottom. Cuando perdían el conocimiento, los despertaban para continuar el interrogatorio. Al principio era una manera de extraer información. Al final era simplemente una venganza.

Ninguno de ellos sabía qué le había pasado al Señor Oscuro. Ninguno de ellos sabía dónde estaba, porque ni siquiera habían encontrado su cuerpo.

La tortura fue física, lenta y dolorosa. Huesos rotos, hemorragias, quemaduras, conmoción cerebral y moratones. El no dar descanso al cuerpo y probar su resistencia. Y la mente… doblegada con las imágenes de un niño descuartizado, o abrasado vivo, o sometido a un _Cruciatus_… imágenes tan reales como las que ellos mismos estaban sufriendo.

La mano de Frank rozó la inerte de su mujer, hinchada y amoratada.

"_No __tenéis honor…"_

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo a unos oídos supuestamente humanos, antes de que su mente bloqueara definitivamente todo conocimiento de un entorno más aterrador. Una medida de autoprotección que hizo que Frank, al igual que la joven Alice, ya no volviera a ser el mismo. Torturado, exprimido y humillado, donde sólo su mundo interior era la salvación.

_Neville tampoco__ fue el mismo._

Todo el mundo sospechó que ese niño era un Squib. A nadie se le había ocurrido que ese niño tan sólo echaba de menos a sus padres.

La magia de Neville se bloqueó, como la de sus padres, hasta que otra guerra la despertara.

_Y lo hizo._

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

En la mesa de la cocina, una joven de cabello castaño dejaba que su cuerpo se caldeara con los fríos rayos de diciembre. Tenía los ojos marrones y una boca sensual cuyas comisuras estaban ligeramente inclinadas hacia abajo. Sólo una lágrima le recorría las mejillas.

Su cocina era pequeña e impecable. Era una mañana fría y soleada de domingo y su marido y su hija estaban todavía en la cama. La lechuza había traído la edición dominical de El Profeta Diario y su mano tembló cuando soltó el ejemplar sobre la mesa. En su portada, cuatro rostros y un enorme titular. Andromeda Tonks reconoció el rostro de tres de ellos, en particular, el de la única mujer.

LOS TORTURADORES DE LOS AURORES LONGBOTTOM, EN AZKABAN

Y debajo del artículo, la imagen aún reconocible, de su primo Sirius. La tristeza calmada le recorrió el cuerpo y contrariamente a lo que le pedía su sangre, Andromeda no gritó ni se desesperó. Contempló con tristeza el rostro de aquella tan parecida a ella físicamente, que era como si se estuviese viendo a sí misma en la portada. Y ante todo, contemplo los ojos grises y el rostro guapo de su primo, incrédula.

No podía creer que Sirius hubiera acabado así. Sirius… tan íntegro. Tan honesto.

Andromeda apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos y éstos sobre la mesa y lloró.

_Tan decepcionante. _

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

No es fácil vivir con uno mismo cuando no te queda nada más que los recuerdos y el miedo; el desengaño y la soledad. Walburga Black ni siquiera era consciente de que su vida se había reducido a las paredes del que había sido su hogar durante décadas, cuando su suegro decidió que Orion tenía que ser quien heredara la Mansión emblema de la familia Black.

Probablemente, Grimmauld Place era todo lo que le quedaba a Walburga y dentro, todo lo que amaba. Las paredes le hablaban, los retratos, los recuerdos… y para ella, era como si le devolvieran las palabras y las conversaciones. A veces eran tan tangibles que sus lamentos se oían por todo el edificio. Sus desconocidos vecinos se llegaban a preguntar si tal vez no había fantasmas en sus casas…

La vergüenza miserable, el dolor agudo, la deshonra humillante, el orgullo moribundo, la gloria perdida… Y allá fuera sólo había inmundicia, suciedad. Muggles que deseaban apoderarse de su magia, de los tesoros de su familia, de su magia otra vez… Codiciosos, retorcidos… Había magos y brujas que no merecían ser llamados así, sólo eran Sangre Sucia y Mestizos, lamentables imitaciones de la gloriosa dinastía familiar que ellos ambicionaban pero que ella no podía entregar. A veces sentía que los muggles estaban cerca, muy cerca… _¡¡¡Traidores, hijos de la inmundicia… sucios mestizos…!!!_

Cualquier método valdría con tal de que ningún intruso pisara lo poco que tenía que era valioso, lo único importante.

Cerró la casa… cerró las ventanas… protegió los enseres… y Grimmauld Place pasó de ser una antigua casona llena de viejos recuerdos familiares, a una casa mágica vetusta y decadente. Y a su frente, una mujer que había sido fuerte, férrea, indomable. Walburga era una dama solitaria, cuyo viejo y leal elfo doméstico cuidaba con devoción. Su querido esposo había muerto en la soledad y tristeza de saber que su familia se estaba rompiendo a pedazos. Una enfermedad agravada por el dolor de saber que las cosas no habían resultado ser como las había planeado.

Lloraba y lamentaba sin ningún tipo de contención la muerte de su querido hijo… su pequeño Regulus y no habían sido ni siquiera capaces de traerle un cuerpo al que dar sepultura. Su hijo, que había desertado en las filas del Señor Tenebroso, siendo tachado por todo su entorno como un maldito cobarde y un pusilánime. La ley mágica no engañaba: aun sin un cadáver, había formas de saber que su hijo ya nunca más volvería a Casa.

El ama, con el corazón roto por su primogénito Traidor a la Sangre y que había sido un traidor no sólo a su familia, sino a aquella familia por la que se había jactado que daría la vida. Por la familia por la que los había abandonado. Ésa era la moral y dignidad que su primogénito había retorcido y demostrado.

Walburga pasaba horas y horas contemplando la pared, con los ojos oscuros perdidos en algún punto. Luego estallaba en llanto, penando la desgracia de haber traído al mundo a un hombre que no merecía más que estar en Azkaban, la gloria de la muerte honorable sólo quedaba reservada a su querido Regulus. Y es que su más rotundo fracaso era alguien que había sido capaz de entregar a su nueva familia y que no habría dudado en haber hecho lo mismo con ellos, los de su propia sangre.

El Tapiz fue perdiendo esplendor… las paredes tapizadas en delicada seda… las cortinas de terciopelo… la rica madera lacada de puertas, escalones y suelos… No se daba cuenta de las incipientes telarañas, del polvo y de la mugre… y de la sombra mágica oscura que ya se estaba apoderando paso a paso, día tras día, de lo que en otro momento fue un museo dedicado a la pureza mágica.

El funcionario del Ministerio asintió y guardó los pergaminos cuando la delgada y pálida mano apartó la varita y se despidió con distancia profesional pero cierta lástima. Sólo quedó ella, tumbada en su cama, menuda, pelo canoso, ojos hundidos y labios incoloros.

"Kreacher…"

"Aquí estoy, mi Señora…"

La anciana estiró una mano y aferró con una debilidad inédita la de fiel elfo. Éste inclinó la cabeza, sumisamente, arrodillado junto a la cama, aguardando cualquier instrucción que tuviera el gusto de cumplir.

"…no dejes que mancillen el hogar de mis antepasados… tú sólo te debes… _a los Black…"_

"Por supuesto, mi Señora… Kreacher se debe a la gloriosa familia de los Black…"

La mujer cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, exhausta, hundida.

"Vergüenza de mis padres… sucio traidor desagradecido… Juro que no es hijo mío…"

Ya la debilidad había evitado que esas palabras habituales fueran alaridos y ecos… eran sólo un murmullo frágil de una mujer postrada a quien la vida se le iba escapando cuanto más grande era la pérdida y más se agrandaba la sombra de su Casa… las últimas palabras que iban a aquel que le había partido el corazón, el último de los Black… el destinado a hacer grandes hazañas por la magia, por su familia, por la grandiosidad de su estirpe…

Humillado, reducido a un delincuente y un asesino… una vergüenza aún mayor que el hecho de ser un Traidor.

"Kreacher…"

El elfo esperaba que ella profiriera otro insulto más, otra dedicatoria herida a ese hijo desnaturalizado. Pero el elfo tembló cuando la mano se hizo ligera como un pergamino…

"…_no sueltes mi mano…"_

El elfo lloró la muerte de su querida Ama toda la noche. Por él y su soledad. Por saber por la magia que la última voluntad, la última _orden_ de su Ama tenía que obedecerla, como exigían los vínculos de la extraña y desconocida magia élfica.

Tampoco podía desobedecer el último _deseo_ de Walburga Black.

Sólo viviría en compañía del retrato que se había convertido en una versión bidimensional de su Ama. El Elfo se consoló pensando que ese retrato sería suficiente, sería casi como tenerla en casa.

Junto a ese retrato, Kreacher esperaría. Y se trastornaría porque Kreacher todavía guardaba una tarea aún más penosa, por la imposibilidad de cumplirla:

_La última orden de su Amo Regulus._

_No se destruye un Horcrux fácilmente._

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

El funcionario ministerial salió a la calle y sólo sus ojos repararon en la desaparición de la fachada, su integración asombrosa entre los números 11 y 13. Se estiró el traje marrón de cuadros y la pajarita con la que pretendía hacerse pasar por un simple funcionario Muggle (aunque fracasando en el intento) y movió la cabeza.

No sabía si apenarse por una anciana moribunda que iba a marcharse del mundo en soledad, o sentir desprecio por ella.

Consentir en dejar sus bienes a quien había traicionado a los Potter… los salvadores del mundo mágico, quienes habían hecho desaparecer a Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién. Pero qué podía esperar de la familia de un traidor y un mago oscuro como Sirius Black. Tampoco importaba mucho, condenado perpetuamente a vivir en Azkaban, el ser el dueño de esa casa y todas sus riquezas no tenían ningún valor.

Consultó el reloj y partió a recoger las últimas voluntades de su siguiente cita.

A su espalda, moviéndose como una neblina grisácea, gris, triste, oscura, la fachada de Grimmauld Place se iba cerrando sobre sí misma… protegiéndose como habían dispuesto sus antiguos moradores… acorazada, blindada… pero por sus rendijas, sus esquinas, sus resquicios se colaba también lo que la tristeza, el orgullo, la magia arraigada, la tradición, las iras, el odio, la amargura… lo que se crece, se ceba, se hace más grande y se hace peor.

Y su espalda, la puerta de Grimmauld Place 12 se ocultó finalmente, haciéndose más pequeña, más desdibujada, más difusa… a la espera del día en el que volvería a abrirse para recibir a su legítimo propietario. Diez años tendría que esperar.

El que siempre había sido destinado a ser su heredero, su dueño final. Tal vez si hubieran sido las cosas como debieron ser en un principio, ninguna mancha, ninguna sombra, ninguna maldición habría caído sobre esa Casa.

O tal vez era algo que había sido siempre inevitable.

La Casa de los Black esperó diez años. El último Black regresó, tal vez a acabar de degradar a la Casa y a la Dinastía Black.

O tal vez, para salvarlas.

_Tal vez ésa fue __la Maldición._

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

* * *

_Todavía no sé si creer que he terminado el fic. En primer lugar, nunca me había visto capaz de acometer el final sola pero así son las zancadillas del destino. Supongo que habrá gente decepcionada y gente indiferente, pero es mi historia y la he terminado como yo la he querido.__ Sé que me diréis "tenías que haber contado la tortura a los Longbottom, o cómo ha reaccionado Bellatrix con lo de LV"… pero me parece superfluo, la verdad.__ Personalmente, tengo mi espinita clavada por dos cosas: 1) Sirius murió sin llegar a saber que le iban a rehabilitar :'( y 2) Sirius murió sin llegar a conocer lo que hizo Regulus para acabar con LV. _

_Hay cosas que son siempre debatibles: 1) si __**Walburga**__ murió de enfermedad, de vieja, por accidente… Prefiero creer que murió "con el corazón roto". No era una mujer delicada y lánguida (no lo imagino, con lo que contaba Sirius) y creo que el impacto de verse allí sola agravó su ya delicado estado mental. _

_2) __**Sirius**__ como heredero. Ni idea de si perdió sus derechos cuando fue borrado del Tapiz y los recuperó, o nunca los perdió (es decir, Regulus nunca fue heredero). El hecho es que heredó GP12 aun estando en Azkaban. Me gusta pensar que tras la muerte de Regulus, Walburga se restituyó todos sus derechos, a pesar de todo. _

_3) Otra cosa debatible es si __**Peter**__ traicionó pero se sintió mal cuando realizó el Fidelius. Yo pienso que se sintió mal al principio, pero ver que Sirius le puso la salvación de su pellejo en bandeja (ofreciéndole a él como Guardián Secreto) fue todo un alivio. _

_Por lo demás, gracias a quienes habéis leído, comentado, criticado o alabado. La historia está escrita sobre todo para aquellas personas que os habéis mantenido fieles a pesar de mi inconsistencia.__ Debo añadir que ignoraré automáticamente cualquier crítica que a estas alturas diga por primera vez "pse, está bien, pero Narcissa está poco perfilada" o "Rodolphus no tiene apenas relevancia". A buenas horas, porque ya no hay remedio ni puedo solucionarlo ya. _

_A los anónimos que no dejen email o los reviewers anónimos futuros, gracias de antemano. En todo caso, gracias a quienes comentasteis en el anterior:_ Zory, Nell Charentes, Yedra Phoenix, Adrienne Bovary, Dryadeh, Sayuri, Gota, Alecrin, Shey1416 y silvers draco. _No espero nada más de nadie, si alguien quiere decirme por primera y/o última vez qué tal ha encajado la historia, bien. Que no, pues cada uno con su conciencia (aunque un gracias, he disfrutado la historia tampoco requiere 500 horas de meditación) Quien no tenga cuenta aquí y quiere que conteste a su review, que me deje el email (separado por espacios)_

_En cuanto termine el otro longfic, no publicaré nada más, así que tengo que despedirme definitivamente de casi todos vosotros/as. Ha sido un placer compartir fandom._

_Hasta siempre y gracias por no dejarme sola en este viaje._

_Sig.- _

**

* * *

**_**Respuestas a reviews anónimos**__** Cap. 16.**__ Sé que no se debe pero a ver de qué forma puedo contestarlos, queridos administradores de ffnet ¬¬* El resto saltadlo._

_**Zory**__ – yo debo la caracterización de Regulus a Heredrha. Ella hizo una maravilla de personaje en su longfic y me postro a sus pies. Lástima que esta chica haya abandonado el fandom. Pero es de esos personajes que tienen capas y capas… sí, un devoto de Voldemort que resultó que protegió a un simple elfo doméstico, averiguó el horcrux (por encima de Dumbledore) y que se sacrificó para destruirlo. Dice mucho de Regulus._

_Sobre el embarazo de Lily, quería enlazarlo con la nota de RAB que habla del "adversario"… un poco para enlazar esto con la historia que conocemos y al propio Harry. También has visto fenomenal a Narcissa, es la que fue capaz de mentir a Voldemort en su cara por buscar a Draco. Narcissa, a diferencia de Bellatrix, tenía claro que por encima era su marido y su hijo, no la guerra ni mucho menos Voldemort. _

_Andromeda no creo que estuviera emocionada de saber que Narcissa esperaba un hijo. Le daría igual, y tendría muy claro que ella y su hija no serían nunca familiares de los Malfoy. Una pena, pero sabemos que ninguna tuvo más relación en la historia y Tonks hablaba de Draco como "that Malfoy boy" con una distancia enorme, no como su primo hermano._

_Bellatrix, yo también la odio jajaa! Ella misma dijo que daría gustosa a su hijo si lo tuviera a la causa de Voldemort y estaría orgullosa. Esto horrorizó a Narcissa. Sí, recuerdas bien, fue al principio del HP6._

_El tema de los reviews es al final una cuestión de ética personal. Yo publico y que lea quien quiera. Pero quien quiera que lea decide entonces si sus deditos son demasiado delicados como para enviar un saludo, pero sí son capaces de favoritear. La historia tiene un número mareante de favoritos pero lo sé porque la página avisa. No porque nadie me lo haya dicho :( Eso es lo que me ha defraudado de los lectores. Un besote y gracias, porque has sido de las constantes de la historia._

_**Sayuri**__ – gracias por tus palabras… Sobre si encontraron a Regulus, no. Nunca hallaron su cuerpo. Remus dijo a Harry que calculaban que Regulus duró "dos o tres días" desde que desertó, pero su cuerpo quedó atrapado en el lago de los Inferi. Desconozco en qué se basó Remus para asegurar que Regulus duró un par de días. Gracias por comentar :) y porque te guste la historia. _

_**Gota**__ – gracias por el detalle. Un año y medio después de la desaparición de Heredrha, digamos que la amistad hace tiempo que se evaporó pero yo ahí no puedo hacer nada. Es decepcionante, eso sí, pero me parecía más traicionero el dejar colgada la historia sin más. He echado mucho en falta su visión y su enfoque, porque he admirado mucho a esta autora, pero yo puedo pensar por dos. He hecho lo que he podido. Y sobre los reviews, ya lo he dicho anteriormente. Me vale los que hay, no tengo ningún interés en saber qué opina alguien que dos años después ha estado leyendo el fic a escondidas. Decepciona saber que el tipo de lector es el que pincha en favoritos (el número de éstos es mareante) pero no te dice ni una sola palabra, para dar una opinión o enriquecer el enfoque. Así que para mi pierde valor, es todo. Escribo para sí quienes me han demostrado interés._

_**silvers draco –**__ no, no estaba abandonada la historia. Ahora ya terminó :) Gracias por el comentario._


End file.
